


Act of Grace

by EmeraldOcean



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical - 1700s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Gabriel, Brief Mention of Past Suicidal Thoughts, Childbirth, Claiming, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Abandonment, Feminization, Fluff, Gabriel/others - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (past), Jealous Dean, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Castiel/Other(s), Past Dean/Other(s), Possessive Dean Winchester, Pregnancy Kink, Prostitution, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rutting, Sailor Dean, Scent Marking, Scenting, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tags May Change, Top Dean, Top Sam, past infant death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOcean/pseuds/EmeraldOcean
Summary: It’s 1763 and alpha Dean Winchester thought that his life as a smuggler was about as exciting and unpredictable as it could possibly get. But that was before he met the captivating and mysterious Castiel. Dean finds the beautiful young omega pregnant and alone on the streets of Charleston one fateful June night. He won’t talk about his past but Dean’s not too worried about that. What he’s really concerned about is doing whatever he can to ensure that Cas will allow Dean to be a part of his future.[Revolutionary war-era AU inspired by the Outlander book series]





	1. Tide and Time Wait for No Man

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the Outlander inspiration for this work: Dean's character in this fic is very loosely based on Jamie's character while he lived in Edinburgh in Voyager (though Dean doesn't suffer from seasickness - yay!). I'll probably use a lot of similar period-based terminology but I don't intend any time travel or anything like that. If you have any further questions, please ask me in the comments. :) 
> 
> This is my first a/b/o so we'll see what kind of response it gets. Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Additional tags and characters will be added as they appear)

A muffled whimpering hit Dean’s ears at the same time as the acrid scent of distressed omega accosted his nose. The big alpha stopped in his tracks and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to better focus on the distinctive smell, hidden as it was beneath the miasma of other offensive odors that were a constant presence in and around the darkened harbor. 

“Dean? What happened? Why did you stop?” Ignoring his brother’s questions, Dean turned around, backtracking to the nearest alley and swiftly, but silently followed the cobbled length of the narrow space. He could sense Sam following close behind so he turned abruptly and held one finger up to his lips, entreating silence. 

Sam grimaced and gave a single nod, telling Dean without words that he too could now pick up on the scent, a faint, worried alpha scent wafting off of him and adding to the potent mix. Without wasting anymore time, Dean continued down the alley, his heightened alpha vision helping him to see in the darkened space. 

Apart from a couple of scrawny tabbies picking over the remains of a small pile of fish bones, the alley was empty, but Dean was sure that this is where the scent was coming from so he kept going, determined to find the source of that distressing smell. 

Another whimper, a bit louder this time, reached Dean just as a slight change in the brick texture alerted him to a small alcove set into one wall. He looked back to his brother and motioned to the indentation, receiving an acknowledging nod in response. 

The omega’s scent was much stronger here – the smell of distress was overpowering everything else, but Dean’s advanced sense of smell (even more advanced than most alphas) was able to pick up the more subtle scents on and around the omega as well. A sweet, cloying scent like honey, mixed with a slightly spicy scent like nutmeg, or perhaps cinnamon, underlaid everything else and Dean thought that this was probably the omega’s own personal scent. It was pleasant, and at any other time Dean might have stopped to appreciate it, but right now it was masked by other scents – the sharp bite of pain, the pungent stink of fear, and the coppery tang of blood, along with a fecund smell that gave Dean a strong hint of what he would find when he looked in that alcove… and he wasn’t wrong. 

Rounding the corner, Dean took in the sight of a smallish, dark-haired omega, curled up on the ground in the corner with his knees pulled up as much as possible and his head and arms hunched protectively over his very round stomach, the seat of his gown stained pinkish with the discharge of blood and amniotic fluid – telling Dean that the omega was in fact, in labor. 

“Dear God…” Dean heard Sam say softly behind him as he crouched down and placed a hand gently on one of the omega’s bent knees. The poor creature hunched over even more and whimpered again, a muffled sob escaping as his whole body began to shake. 

“Hey, hey… it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. We’re here to help,” Dean said, pitching his voice low and trying to emit as calming a scent as he could in this stressful situation. 

It seemed to work at least somewhat, for the omega’s shaking lost its violent edge and he slowly raised his head to look at Dean, his tear-streaked face and trembling lips catching Dean’s attention only momentarily before a pair of despairing blue eyes locked onto Dean’s own assessing green ones. There was fear there, of course there was, but if Dean wasn’t mistaken, there was also a small amount of hope as well – and that small spark was enough to give Dean all the strength and confidence that he needed to help the would-be mother. 

“ _Please…_ ” the omega breathed, two more fat tears escaping down his cheeks. Dean swiped them away with his thumbs and cupped the young man’s face with both hands, giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take you someplace safe where there will be people to help you.” Dean bent forward and picked the small omega up with one arm under his knees and the other around his back. He stood up carefully and then hitched him up a bit more, causing the scared young man to whimper again and throw his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean could tell that the omega wanted to bury his head in Dean’s neck and drink in more of the alpha’s calming scent. But he was hesitant and so Dean tried to reassure him saying, “Lay your head now, angel. Rest while you can.” 

“ _Dean…_ ” Sam whispered, coming up alongside his older brother while he walked through the darkened alley and back out onto the street, “I know that we need to help him, but what are you planning on doing? You can’t bring him on the ship.” 

“We’re taking him to Ellen’s,” Dean responded, and then continued with, “Give me your coat, Sam. He’s shaking like a leaf.” Sam did as he was bid, quickly removing his coat and wrapping it around the shivering omega, tucking it around him as best he could. It was quite cool for mid-June, the salty sea air blowing a cold breeze through Charleston’s harbor edge. 

“Ok, good. That’s good. She’ll know what’s best to be done.” Dean nodded in agreement, assured in his plan. Ellen was a friend, and an associate, and Dean and Sam kept rooms at The Roadhouse – a convenient place for two bachelor alphas to find a hot meal and a willing bedmate at any hour of the day. The downstairs pub was one of many places where the brothers sold the smuggled liquor that they brought into the colonies from far-off ports, and the upstairs brothel was where they laid their weary heads after a long journey – no sense in keeping a house when they were gone for months at a time and had no mates to come home to. 

Suddenly, the omega cried out in pain and brought one arm down to grasp at his swollen stomach, the other hand digging jagged nails into the skin of Dean’s neck. Dean stopped walking and held the young man tighter, resting his cheek on soft, dark hair while whispering encouragement until the spasm seemed to pass – the omega whimpering once more as he tucked his face back into Dean’s neck. 

The Roadhouse wasn’t far, but Dean quickened his pace regardless, wanting to get the pained omega into a warm bed and around other, more experienced omegas as soon as possible. Dean knew just enough to know that he and Sam alone wouldn’t be enough to get the young mother through this on their own – they needed help, and amenities that the cold, dark streets of Charleston didn’t possess. “It’s ok, sweetheart, we’re almost there. Just hold on for a little while longer.” 

Dean turned the corner, Sam hot on his heels, and let out a breath of relief when the Roadhouse came into view. When they reached the front door, Dean let Sam enter ahead of him, holding the door open for the alpha and his burden, and clearing the way through the crowd of patrons to the staircase. 

“Jo!” Dean shouted, getting the attention of a nearby barmaid, long, blonde curls cascading down her back and framing her beautiful face while she flirted with a handsome young alpha at a crowded table. At the sound of Dean’s voice though, she turned her attention and widened her eyes as she took in the sight before her. “Get your mother and tell her to meet us up in my room.” 

She nodded mutely and then rushed off toward the bar, a lone, “Hey!” shouted after her from the alpha at the table. Neither Jo, nor the Winchesters paid him any mind though, all three intent on their destinations. 

Dean passed a few scantily-clad omegas on the stairs as he ascended to the top floor where his room was located. He waited impatiently as Sam opened the door and then he entered the small room with a relieved grunt and gently placed the omega on the bed. 

The room was dark, having no fire lit, nor any candles, but soon enough Sam entered with a candle stick from the hall and placed it into the holder on the bedside table. It didn’t light the whole room, but it was enough light to see the omega writhe as another contraction gripped his protruding belly. 

Dean turned to his brother and said, “Find a maid and tell them to come make up the fire. And see if you can get a few more candlesticks in here too.” Sam nodded in understanding and swiftly left the room intent on his quest. Dean quickly removed his pocket watch to check the time – it was two minutes to midnight – before slipping it back in his pocket and returning to sit on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t stay forever but there were hours before they had to be back to the harbor and pulling up anchor on the Impala in preparation for their journey back down to the West Indies. 

Turning his attention back to the omega, Dean noticed that the shivering had stopped but he was now panting, eyes screwed shut as he fisted the bedclothes. Wanting to do something – anything – to help the poor soul, Dean leaned forward and brushed the sweat-soaked hair from his forehead before gently cupping his flushed face. The whimpering omega seemed comforted, the smell of fear and distress dissipating somewhat as he nuzzled into Dean’s hand and made small huffing noises while scenting Dean’s wrist. 

It made Dean feel good to know that his scent was pleasing to the pregnant omega. The warm, honey-cinnamon smell of the omega’s natural scent intensified in the small space and caused a low rumble to begin in Dean’s chest – his inner wolf urging him to curl himself around the omega’s small form and protect him from anything that may want to harm him, including the perfectly natural process that his body was currently going through, impossible as that would be to accomplish. 

Instead, Dean leaned forward and placed his free hand on the rounded swell of the omega’s belly instead. He gasped in surprise when he felt a sharp nudge push back and then quickly snatched both hands away from the warm, sweet-smelling body in front of him at the sound of a group of people entering the room. 

“So, what sort of trouble have you brought to my doorstep this time, Winchester?” Dean stood up and turned to face Ellen, a middle-aged omega who still possessed the quiet beauty and sharp wit of her youth, as well as a faint, barley and brown sugar scent. He stepped out of the way when she brushed past him to take his seat next to the young omega. “Oh, you poor thing. I know it hurts, but you’re in good hands now. Everything is going to be ok.” 

Dean averted his eyes to watch a young maid build up the fire as Ellen made to lift the hem of the omega’s skirts, presumably to see how far along the labor had progressed. “Is there someone we should send for, dear? The father, maybe?” 

Forgetting propriety, Dean snapped his head back to the bed at her questions. The omega hadn’t smelled mated, but now Dean found his gaze roaming swiftly over the smooth, creamy skin of the young man’s throat and collarbones, looking for a mating mark that clearly wasn’t there. 

“No…” he rasped, clearing his throat and glancing quickly at Dean before lowering his face again and continuing, “The father is… no, there’s no one.” 

Ellen just nodded, taking this new information in stride and turned to address another young man who was hovering near the door. “Alfie, run and fetch a stack of clean towels and my apothecary bag.” The blue-eyed omega nodded once and made his way out the door, and then she turned to the maid who had just finished with the fire, “Tessa, get someone to help you fill two buckets from the cauldron in the kitchen and bring them up here. Bring a teacup as well and start the kettle boiling up here when you get back.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” she responded, giving Dean a quick wink before following Alfie’s path out the door. 

“I can help her with the water,” Sam said, and Dean gave his brother a nod and a grateful smile. Sam returned his smile but reminded Dean of their plans before leaving the room. “Don’t forget the time, Dean. You know what they say… ‘Time and tide-‘”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, Sammy. We’ve still got plenty of time.” Another pained cry drew Dean’s attention back to the bed where Ellen was helping the laboring omega to remove his simple gown, leaving him in only his sweat-soaked and bloodied shift. 

“Dean, make yourself useful and get him some water.” Dean looked to where Ellen was indicating and noticed that there was a pitcher of water and a horn cup set out on the bedside table. Someone must have brought it in when Dean’s attention had been elsewhere. 

He filled the cup and circled around to the far side of the bed, sitting down carefully so as not to disturb the two omegas. “Sit up a bit now, sweetheart. You’ve got to drink a little water. Can you do that for me?” The omega let out a pitiful mewl as he attempted to sit up, but his strength failed him and caused him to drop back down to the mattress. “It’s alright,” Dean assured him, “I’ve got you.”

Dean deftly levered the omega’s upper body so that he could slip behind him, allowing the exhausted young man to lean back against him. Holding the cup to the omega’s chapped lips, Dean helped him to drink a few sips. After, he pulled his own handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wetted it before setting the cup back down. 

Applying the wet cloth to the omega’s sweaty forehead, Dean began to stroke through his tangled, dark hair in an attempt to soothe him further. It worked for a while but just as Alfie, Sam, and Tessa made their way back into the room with their various items, another contraction hit. 

“It’s alright. You’re doing just fine,” Ellen intoned. “Set my bag right there and bring me a few towels,” she said to Alfie, motioning the young man forward. “Do you have a name, honey?” she asked, turning her attention back to the omega in Dean’s arms. 

“C-Cas… Castiel.” The omega – Castiel – flopped his head back against Dean as the contraction passed, his harsh panting causing his chest to heave. 

“Well, Castiel, I need you lift up your hips for just a moment.” Castiel lifted his hips the barest inch so that Ellen could place a couple of towels beneath his bottom. “These sheets may be a lost cause, Dean, but no harm in trying.” 

“Oh, no! I’m so sorry!” Castiel turned his face up to look at Dean, renewed fear evident in his wide blue eyes. 

“Hey, no, no. Don’t worry about it. Ellen was just teasing,” Dean assured him.

“But I don’t understand,” he responded, voice low and raspy. Dean reached for the cup and helped the omega to take another drink before replacing it on the table once again.

“Understand what, sweetheart?” Dean asked, not sure why the fear was still there. 

“I don’t understand why you’re helping me. I don’t have any way to pay you. You should have just left me where you found me.” A few more tears escaped those guileless blue eyes so Dean hastened to shush him and wipe them away.

“Come, now, how could I do something like that? We’re helping you because you need our help, there’s no payment necessary.” Dean cuddled him closer, stroking a hand soothingly through his hair once more. “Now, don’t you worry about owing us anything, just focus on doing what you need to do to get that pup of yours out into the world. I’m sure that they’re impatient to meet their mama.” 

Castiel smiled softly at Dean with only a tiny wobble of his pretty pink lips, a small nodding agreement thrown in before he turned his attention back to Ellen sitting between his knees. When Dean looked at Ellen as well he was surprised to see her staring back at him, one eyebrow quirked and a smirk aimed right at Dean. 

Clearing her throat pointedly, Ellen moved to take a few small packets from her bag. She took a pinch from two of them and put them in the tea cup, then turned to hand the cup to Alfie. “Add some hot water and let that steep for a few minutes.” Alfie did as he was told and Ellen took the third packet and a small bottle of oil. Taking a finger bowl out as well, she poured in some of the oil and added a pinch of herb from the third packet, mixing it around with one finger. 

“What’s all that?” Dean asked, partially for his own curiosity, but also because Castiel seemed to tense while watching her preparations so he figured that the omega would also like to know what was happening. 

“Comfrey and cherry bark set to steep – that’s for the pain, mind.” She motioned Alfie to fetch the cup and the young omega shyly handed it off to Dean. “And this here,” she pointed to the bowl in her hand, “is oil with a bit of witch hazel. It won’t do much, but it may help soothe the burn a bit and if we’re lucky, it may help prevent tearing.” Dean cringed internally at that thought but quickly focused his attention on the omega in his arms, who had begun to tremble when Ellen’s oiled fingers found their way to his tender flesh. “You’re more than halfway there, Castiel. Everything looks good and you’re doing very well. Now we just wait.” 

Sam took out his own pocket watch and sighed loudly, gaining Dean’s attention. “Why don’t you go on ahead, Sam? Make sure we’re set to sail with the tide. I’ll stay here as long as I can and meet you at the harbor.” 

“Alright, Dean, but don’t be late. As soon as the sun begins to rise you need to be out that door. Ellen, give him a shove if he needs it,” he said, meeting Ellen’s eye with a satisfied look at her affirming nod. Dean watched him go and then set about to helping Castiel sip at the steaming teacup. He would leave when the time came that he must, but he hoped sincerely that Castiel’s labor would progress quickly, if not for the omega’s own sake, then because he fervently wished to be here to make sure that both the omega and his pup were delivered safely. 

“Drink up, sweetheart, but carefully… it’s still very hot.” Castiel sipped delicately and then turned his sweet face up to smile gratefully at Dean. The look was enchanting – fear replaced with a glowing trust – and Dean found himself wishing that it was a look, a look specifically on that face, which Dean would be allowed to see every day for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but lean down and place a small kiss to the omega’s temple. Castiel shivered and awkwardly twisted his head so that he could nuzzle his face back into Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply as he did so. Dean smiled to himself and pressed his cheek against Castiel’s soft, dark hair, nuzzling back in return. “Try to rest now, angel. You’ll need your strength for what’s to come.” 

 

Four hours later found Dean stripped to his shirt and breeches, sweat dampened in the close confines of the small room with four other equally sweaty people. His strong alpha musk was permeating the room but Castiel didn’t seem to mind so Dean didn’t let it bother him – though the other two young omegas, Alfie and Tessa, were showing signs that the strong pheromones were getting to them. Once or twice Dean thought that he caught the light, sweet scent of omega arousal, and he was sure that it wasn’t coming from Castiel or Ellen. 

“You two…” Ellen snapped her fingers at the two blushing omegas, getting their attention. “Pull yourselves together and come help me hold his legs up. Castiel, honey, it’s time to push.” Dean pulled his hands back from where they were massaging Castiel’s lower back, and then tucked himself more tightly up against him, bringing his arms around so that the omega could grasp firmly onto Dean’s strong hands. “Chin to your chest now and bear down to the count of ten. Ready?” She paused for a small nod from Castiel and then began to count. “Good, now push! One, two, three, four, five, you’re doing great! Seven, eight, nine, ten! Good, now rest.” 

Castiel relaxed back against Dean once more, closing his eyes and panting. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” Dean encouraged, earning another small smile from the exhausted omega. 

“Alright, here we go again – chin down and push!” Ellen continued to count through the boughts of pushing, Castiel resting in between each one. This continued for roughly half an hour and Dean thought to himself that if by some miracle he didn’t have any broken bones in his hands, that there was sure to be some spectacular bruising when all was said and done. 

“The head is out, Castiel! One more great big push and you’ll be able to meet your pup. Now, push!” Castiel keened through one final push and then collapsed, trembling back onto Dean’s chest, his limp hands finally letting go their death grip on Dean’s poor, mangled paws. 

Looking back up, Dean could see Tessa helping Ellen to tie off the umbilical cord with string before bringing up a small pair of scissors to make the cut. “Alfie, bring me another towel,” Ellen barked, and Dean watched as she clamped her lips over the pup’s mouth and nose, sucking roughly and then expelling the mucus onto the floor. She then took the proffered towel and held the child face down on her arm, using the cloth to rub briskly over the pup’s back. 

The whole room let out a collective sigh of relief when a loud, shrill cry emitted from the tiny baby, followed by the muffled sobbing of the pup’s mother. Ellen proceeded to wipe the pup’s skin with a dampened cloth and then rewrapped the child before handing the bundle off to Alfie to place in Castiel’s arms. 

“Well?” Dean asked incredulously, directing his question at Ellen.

“Well, what?” she responded, looking annoyed while she tended to something that Dean couldn’t see. 

“Well, what is it? A boy or a girl?” Castiel seemed surprised by his question, perhaps not even caring in light of the fact that the child was apparently healthy. 

Her look softened and she set a hand gently on Castiel’s knee before looking up to him. “It’s a boy,” she said. Castiel smiled again, letting new, happier tears fall as he nuzzled his little one. 

“A boy…” he said quietly, lightly stroking one finger over the thatch of dark hair on the little pup’s head. The baby opened his eyes then, a dark, muddled blue that unerringly locked onto his mother’s shiny, brighter blue ones. “Hello, my precious angel,” he said, the tears falling freely. 

“Dean, take the pup for a moment. Castiel, I need you to give me one more small push to deliver the afterbirth, then you can go back to caring for your little one.” Without hesitation, Castiel handed the warm bundle over to Dean, who took the precious cargo with a feeling akin to awe – awe that he was holding such a beautiful creature, and even more awe at the trust Castiel already had in him, entrusting this most precious of gifts to an alpha that he barely knew. 

“Hello there, little one,” Dean whispered to the tiny pup, caressing the dark fluff on his vulnerable head just like he’d seen Castiel do moments before. The pup responded by blinking sleepily and then turning his small face into Dean’s chest, rooting around for a nipple that he would not find. Encountering nothing but soft, worn cotton, the pup began to protest – small, mewling cries that begged for attention. “I think someone’s hungry,” Dean said, feeling a little panicky and looking between Castiel and Ellen for instruction. 

“I’m just about done here,” said Ellen, lowering Castiel’s legs down to lie straight on the mattress and dropping the soiled towels onto the pile on the floor. “Alfie, help me get him into a clean shift and then grab that extra blanket from the chair over there.” 

Dean leaned back with the baby while Ellen and Alfie helped rid Castiel of his soiled garment. Ellen then quickly and efficiently wiped down his neck and torso with a damp cloth before easing a fresh shift over his messy, dark head. The new garment laced up at the sides of his chest, allowing for easy access to his breast while still ensuring that he would be concealed if he were to wear it beneath his corset and bodice. 

Dean watched apprehensively as Ellen helped Castiel untie one side of the shift and expose his slightly swollen breast. Next she leaned forward and took the pup from Dean’s arms, then immediately placed him in Castiel’s, helping to guide the pup’s searching mouth to his mother’s dusky nipple. 

The pup’s cries ceased when he successfully latched on – new, suckling noises heard in the suddenly quiet room. Ellen looked satisfied and gave Castiel a warm smile as she patted his cheek. She then busied herself about the room, organizing her kit and helping Alfie and Tessa put the room back to rights. 

“Um… should I leave?” The change in atmosphere – the quiet bustle of the three resident omegas and the happy, contented scents emanating from the mother and pup was suddenly making Dean feel out of place. This wasn’t his omega, it wasn’t his pup – as much as he may wish it were otherwise. They no longer needed him here.

“Stay, Alpha, please…” Castiel stopped him from moving off the bed with the simple expedient of placing one hand on Dean’s arm. The soft touch, along with the way he called Dean ‘Alpha’ made it impossible for him to move, even if he had wanted to, which he hadn’t. “At least until you must leave.” He looked to the window to see that though the sky had lightened, it was still full dark – the sun still more than a half hour from rising. “The sun is not yet up and your scent is very calming. I do not know where I will go or what I will do now that the pup is born. Please stay for just a little while longer.” 

The omega’s happy, contented scents turned sour suddenly – fresh tears falling as he seemed to contemplate his future, and the future of his child. It seemed as though he assumed now that the pup was born, that they would turn him out onto the streets as soon as possible. 

“Hey, Cas, no… Whatever it is that you’re thinking, you’ve got to stop that right now.” Castiel turned sad eyes to look at Dean and just like that, Dean knew that he would do anything to never see that look on the beautiful omega face ever again. “No one is going to make you leave. You’re safe here. You and the pup both… for as long as you want.” He saw Ellen give him a worried look from across the room but he ignored it, giving his full attention to the omega and the pup at his breast. “It’s true that I will need to leave soon, but there’s no need for you to worry. You’re in good hands here.” 

“ _Thank you…_ ” Castiel breathed, hunching over to rain kisses down on his small pup’s sleepy face. 

Just then, Tessa approached the bed, carrying with her a tray laden with food for the tired mother. She placed it on the bedside table and handed a cup of warm, rich-smelling broth to Dean so that he could once again help Castiel to drink. He did so until the broth was gone and then Ellen approached the bed as well, looking to Dean this time. “I would speak with you, Dean. Let Castiel finish his breakfast and come with me to the hall.” Giving Castiel a reassuring smile, Dean helped to prop him up with several pillows. The omega’s eyes were beginning to droop but Dean handed him a chunk of fresh baked bread spread with a mild, soft cheese and implored that he eat it before turning to follow Ellen out into the hall. 

As soon as the door was closed, Ellen began with, “’As long as he wants,’ Dean? Must I remind you that this is a place of business, not a charity ward?”

“He has nowhere else to go, Ellen. What would you do? Toss him and his newborn pup out into the street?!” He unintentionally raised his voice at the end there and Ellen sighed, defeated. 

“Of course not, Dean. But he can’t live here free of charge indefinitely. You know that I can’t afford that.” 

“Ok, look. He and the pup can stay in my room for now and you can put his board on my tab. In a few weeks, as soon as he’s able, put him to work around the place. Cooking and cleaning, mind – no whoring!” He felt himself growl at the thought of anyone touching Cas in that way. It had never bothered him with any of the other omegas that he had been with over the years, but somehow Cas was different… special. 

“Alright, Alpha, calm down. No one will touch your little omega. You have my word.” Dean blushed at the implication but nevertheless felt a pleased rumble reverberate throughout his chest at the thought. He suddenly wished very much that he wasn’t set to sail in a matter of hours. Never before had the prospect of setting foot aboard his beloved Impala given Dean a feeling of disappointment like this. 

Dean simply nodded and left it at that, returning into the room where he could scent the warm, honey-cinnamon smell of Castiel. He stopped short though when he realized that the omega was asleep, one breast exposed as the snoozing pup lay peacefully cradled in one arm, the other hand clutching loosely to the piece of bread. 

“The poor thing was so exhausted that I didn’t think it right to keep him up,” Alife informed them. “He can finish eating when he wakes, surely?” 

“You did the right thing, Alfie,” Ellen told the young omega. “Let’s just help him to get a bit more comfortable.” With that she gently extracted the sleeping pup and placed him in Dean’s arms while she went about taking the bread from his hand and then tying up the lacing of his shift. 

When that was done she retrieved a small cloth square and helped to show Dean how to diaper the pup, gently re-swaddling the sleeping baby and then placing him back into the crook of Castiel’s arm. She stepped back then and let Dean approach the bed. He could smell Cas’s scent, along with that unique but unmistakable scent of baby, that together made Dean’s heart clench and his arms ache to hold them close. 

_They’re not yours,_ his mind reminded him… _But maybe they could be,_ his heart added. He leaned down and placed a quick, chaste kiss to both the omega’s and the pup’s foreheads before putting on the rest of his outerwear, giving Ellen and the two standing omegas quick nods, and making his way back out the door. The sun was just beginning to rise and Sam would kill him if he were late. 

Leaving Cas and the pup behind was one of the most difficult things that he had ever had to do, but Dean fortified himself by remembering that they would be safe at The Roadhouse, and that before long he would return.


	2. What's in a name?

Castiel jerked awake from a deep and dreamless sleep, groggy and disoriented. For a moment he’d forgotten where he was, and why, but he knew that he was safe. He was warm and felt content – enveloped in the most wonderful scent that he’d ever encountered. It smelled of fresh hewn lumber – oak, he thinks – coupled with the crisp scent of tart green apples; both scents that he’d known and loved since childhood. It smelled like safety and happiness… like home. 

And there was another scent there too… it was new, soft and warm. It was familiar but he couldn’t quite remember where he’d smelled it before. 

A whimpering cry helped to clear away the fog of sleep and Castiel looked down to see his wriggling pup’s faced screwed up in impatience. 

“They’re insatiable at this age.” Castiel jerked his head up at the voice, his heart beating faster at the surprise. He calmed immediately though when he recognized the kind omega that had helped him through the birth of his child. “Don’t expect to get a full night’s sleep for months.” 

Madam Harvelle finished throwing open the window, which allowed the bright morning sunshine to bathe the room in a cheerful glow before walking over to the bedside table. She poured more water into the cup and handed it to Castiel who took it eagerly, drinking the contents in one long, thirsty gulp. 

“Thank you,” he croaked, handing back the cup and moving to push himself up into a sitting position. He couldn’t quite make it, falling back against the pillows again when his one free arm wobbled and gave out. 

“It will be a few days before you get your strength back, especially as thin as you are. You were all belly and boney limbs when Dean brought you here yesterday. When’s the last time you ate a proper meal, honey?” 

Ignoring her question, Castiel instead focused on the familiar name, remembering the alpha’s strong arms and soothing voice. “Dean? Is he here?” He could smell him here, that oak and apple scent which permeated the small room and calmed the persistent anxiety that had haunted Castiel for the better part of the last year. 

“Sorry, no. He and Sam were sailing out this morning. Won’t be back for a few months.” Castiel felt his heart drop down to his stomach at the news, unsure again what would happen to him and his pup. “You don’t need to worry none, though. Dean made arrangements for you and the pup.”

“Oh?” He asked, not sure yet whether he should feel apprehension or relief. 

“That he did.” She stepped forward and took the mewling baby from his arms and laid him down at the foot of the bed before unwrapping his blanket and replacing his soiled diaper cloth. The pup continued to cry, his complaints getting louder and more desperate as she completed her task. 

With both hands now free, Castiel was able to push himself into a more upright position and arrange the pillows behind his back to provide comfort and support. It was nothing in comparison to the solid warmth of Dean’s firm chest, but the alpha’s scent was still embedded in the pillowcases so it was something, at least. 

“Which side?” Madam Harvelle asked, approaching Castiel with the fitful pup. 

“Which- Oh!” Castiel exclaimed, realizing that she was asking which side of his breast to set the baby to. He vaguely remembered hearing that you should alternate sides but he couldn’t really remember which side he’d already used. “Um… the right, I suppose.” He fumbled to untie the lacing on the right side of his shift, exposing himself in preparation for the hungry pup. 

She wasted no time in setting the pup in his waiting arms, helping to guide the tiny, seeking mouth to his source of sustenance. Like magic, the crying stopped and the baby began to suckle. Castiel sighed, a feeling of relaxation and contentment sweeping over him as he looked down on his tiny pup. God, _his pup_ … Even though he’d had nine months to try to prepare himself for this, the reality wasn’t anything like he’d expected. 

“You’re lucky.” Castiel looked up to see Madam Harvelle looking down at the baby, a fond smile on her face. “He’s a natural, this one. My Joanna Beth fussed something awful for days before she got the hang of feeding.” Returning his gaze to his son, Castiel felt a glow of pride at her words. He was lucky; very lucky, he knew. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the soft thatch of dark hair on his son’s head, breathing in the warm, soft scent of him – neutral in his unpresented status, but unique all the same. It was a scent that Castiel would be able to recall and recognize anywhere now – his son, his precious child. 

Suddenly, Castiel remembers what Madam Harvelle had said earlier about an arrangement made for him and his pup and a little bit of that familiar anxiety bleeds into his scent as he asks the question. “What will happen to us now? What is this arrangement that you mentioned?” 

“Well, you can stay here for now. Dean keeps this room all the time and he said that you’re welcome to use it while he’s gone.” Castiel nods, feeling grateful to the alpha once more. “Food and amenities are another matter though,” she continued. “For that you’ll have to start earning your keep.”

Castiel’s eyes slipped closed at that. He was well aware of the Roadhouse’s reputation for quality drink, as well as the companionship of quality omegas. He’d never set foot there before but the establishment’s reputation was spoken of far and wide. 

He supposes that it had been naïve of him to think that just because he had gone this long without having to resort to whoring to keep himself and his pup alive that it would always be that way. Apparently the day of reckoning had arrived and he’d just have to do what he must to support his son. If it were just himself, it would be different, but he would do anything for his child, anything at all. 

“Alright,” he said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “It will be a few weeks, I think, before I’m able to take a- a-“ Another swallow – he can do this, he _must_ do this. “a knot… But I guess in the meantime I can use my hands… or my… my mouth-“

“Oh, honey, no! That’s not what I-“ Madam Harvelle came close again and cupped his cheek in one warm hand, gently guiding it up until he was looking her in the eye. “As a maid, Castiel, not an omega companion. Just cooking and cleaning, no whoring – Dean made sure of that.” 

Castiel let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. That wouldn’t be so bad. Cooking and cleaning weren’t something that he’d ever had to do before, not with his upbringing, but he could learn. 

“Not right away, of course,” she said, releasing his cheek to bend down and take the once again sleeping pup, putting the warm bundle upright on her shoulder and gently patting his back. “For now you’re to focus on healing and getting your strength back before attempting anything too strenuous.” Castiel tied up his lacing while Madam Harvelle placed the snoozing pup into a blanket-lined basket on the floor. “But first, let’s get you up and walking a bit. I’ll bet you’re due for a visit to the chamber pot right about now, and I’m sure you’d like to get cleaned up some. The sheets could do with a changing as well.”

Castiel simply nodded. His muscles were quite sore but he couldn’t deny that his bladder was starting to protest. Not to mention that the towel beneath him felt uncomfortably wet and tacky; cleaning up would make him feel better. 

A short, awkward, wobbly trip across the room and he was finding relief in semi-privacy behind the screen. 

“I left a few small towels over there along with some soap and warm water. Take your time and let me know if you need any help.” 

“Thank you,” he said, raising his voice to be heard. He took his time with his ablutions, listening to the rustle of the bedsheets being changed when something occurred to him. “Um… excuse me, but…” he said, peeking his head around the screen to make sure that he was heard. She turned around to peer at him with a pillow in her hand. “Could you leave the same cases on the pillows, please?” 

“Sure thing, honey,” she said with a knowing look, sliding the pillow back into its case and replacing it on the bed. He blushed at being so transparent, but the alpha’s scent was strongly imbedded into those pillows and Castiel intended to take advantage of that fact for as long as the scent would stick around. 

When he had finished washing and drying himself, Castiel turned and noticed some sort of belted contraption that he’d never seen before and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with. “Madam Harvelle?” he asked, and this time the omega came to him, peeking around the screen herself at his query. “Um… I’m not sure what to…” He held up the garment and Madam Harvelle stepped forward to take it from his hand. 

“It’s so that you don’t have to stay bedridden until the bleeding steps.” She took a small towel that had been hidden under the contraption and proceeded to button it into place, then helped him to step into it and pull it up. “There now, that will give you some freedom of movement and save on laundering. There’s an extra stack of replacement cloths here which can be quite easily cleaned and hung to dry right over the fire.”

“Thank you, again. You’ve been so kind, Madam Harvelle. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“None of that, now. I’m happy to help. And none of that ‘Madam Harvelle’ nonsense either– call me Ellen. Only the patrons call me ‘Madam Harvelle.’” 

“Alright… Ellen.” He allowed her to help him back to the bed, his strength quickly being taxed from just the small amount of energy that he’d expended so far. She propped the pillows for him so that he was semi-reclined and helped him to adjust the seat of his shift so that it was above his waist, a fresh towel laid beneath him to absorb any leaks. 

When she was done and the blanket was once again in place comfortably on top of him, she turned to go, grabbing the soiled towels and the filled pot as she went. “Get some rest. Tessa will be up with food soon, and that little one will be wanting to eat again before you know it. Sleep while you can.” 

With that she was gone and Castiel found himself inclined to follow her instructions. He could already feel the pull of sleep coming over him, causing a heavy warmth in his limbs and a droop to his eyelids. He gave into the urge and closed his eyes, turning his face into the pillow and taking a deep breath – letting the calming, familiar scent of the absent alpha pull him deeper into a contented slumber. 

 

When he woke for a second time that day, Castiel came around quickly, and much more clearly – the enticing scents of bacon and coffee bringing him around in a matter of moments. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” The voice was a new one, as was the face and the scent – omega, definitely – caramel and cocoa combining in a warm, sweet scent that wasn’t completely overpowered by the food on the tray that he carried. “Ready for some grub?”

“You’re not Tessa,” Castiel said, pushing himself up to a sitting position and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“You’re not wrong,” the new omega responded, his golden eyes twinkling. “All those big, strong alpha pheromones that Dean-o was pumping out last night kick started her heat a few days early. Alfie just had his last week or I don’t doubt that he’d be in the same situation. As it is, I’m sure he’ll have no trouble getting customers today. He was practically humping the bar just now waiting for someone to come in. I thought Bobby was going to throw a bucket of cold water on him. Cream and sugar?” 

“Um, yes, please.” Castiel tried to hide the blush that came to his cheeks at the thought of Dean and his pheromones, but he’s pretty sure that he wasn’t very successful. 

“But I’m sure I don’t have to tell _you_ how enticing that particular alpha’s scent can be, huh? If you hadn’t already been pushing one pup out last night you just might have been making another one, am I right?” The new omega smirked while he set the tray on Castiel’s lap, then proceeded to nudge his legs over a bit so that he could sit down on the bed. 

Leaning forward he snatched a piece of bacon off of the plate and took a bite, wiggling his light brown eyebrows and looking for all the world as though he was there for the duration. Castiel picked up a piece of toasted bread and began to eat, not deigning to respond to the omega’s taunting words. 

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” the omega asked, finishing his piece of pilfered bacon. 

“I’m perfectly happy to speak if, in fact, there is something that I want to say,” Castiel responded before chewing on his own piece of bacon. It was delicious – salty and smoky and practically melted in his mouth. 

“Ok then, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?” Castiel halted in his chewing, taking a moment to swallow past his suddenly dry throat. He hadn’t really had the time to come up with a believable story to tell people and he didn’t think that the one he’d been using up until last week when he’d run out of money and could no longer make his way up and down the coast, staying in random inns for a couple of weeks at a time would work anymore. 

Something told him that he might not have to try so hard this time though. These people had taken him in and helped both him and his pup without ever questioning his unmated status or demanding to know his story. They hadn’t even asked his last name! And he had a feeling that the questions now where more for curiosity’s sake than anything else. 

“There’s not really much to tell,” he prevaricated, taking a sip of the sweet, creamy coffee to try to help cover his evasiveness. The omega simply looked at him for a few minutes as he continued to eat his breakfast, a speculative gleam in his expressive eyes. 

“Ok, I get it,” he said finally. “You don’t know me and you have no reason to trust me.” He got to his feet and took the finished breakfast try from Castiel. “Just keep in mind that we’ve all got things that we’d rather keep to ourselves here… but we’re a family, of sorts. We look out for one another and support each other. If you ever do decide that you’d like to confide in someone, we’re here for you.” 

Castiel nodded slowly in response, still not completely sure how to react to such a show of kindness. He’d spent his whole life being told to keep his mouth shut and do as he’s told. People being kind to him without expecting anything in return was an entirely new experience for the nineteen year old.

The golden-eyed omega looked as though he was about to leave when the previously silent pup decided it was time to make his presence known. So instead, he placed the tray back onto the bedside table and went to the basket to pick up the fussing baby. Knowing what to expect this time, Castiel hastened to undo his lacing, but he was surprised when the omega didn’t immediately hand off the pup. 

Instead he cradled the pup in his arms and paced the length of the room, cooing at the small boy and making goofy faces. It made Castiel smile despite himself when the omega’s actions caused the pup to cease his squalling – a wide-eyed look of confused awe coming over his tiny, pink face. 

“So,” the omega said, looking over to Castiel. “Does this wee one have a name yet?” 

Castiel had thought long and hard about a name for his pup. Sometimes, when he couldn’t stand the sanctimonious looks for one more moment, and he began to despair that anything in his life would ever go right again, it had been the only thing that had pulled him out of himself. Remembering that there was a life growing inside of him – a unique, _brand new_ person that depended on him for everything, up to and including a name – grounded him and gave him strength to go on. 

So he had known for months now what he would call this new life and he was firm when he spoke it for the very first time. “Daniel. His name is Daniel.” 

“’God is my judge,’ the omega intoned seriously. 

“Yes,” Castiel responded, surprised that he would know the meaning of the name so quickly. “He’ll have enough people judging him throughout his life. I figured that it couldn’t hurt to remind him of whose judgement really matters.” The omega nodded in understanding, stepping close and placing Daniel in Castiel’s waiting arms. “How did you know?”

“’God is my strength,’” he responded, a faraway look in his gilded gaze. 

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, and the omega seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he had been lost in. 

“That’s me.” Gabriel smiled at him then, a put upon thing that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “How about I come back in a bit, help you wash that glorious mane of yours?” Gabriel smoothed his hand over the tangled mess of Castiel’s dark, wavy hair, reminding him that it would be quite nice to be able to run a comb through it again. 

“I’d like that. Thank you, Gabriel.” Castiel managed a shy smile and received a much more real one in return. 

“You got it, Cassie.” Castiel didn’t bother to wonder how Gabriel had discovered his name. He was sure that it was well known to all of the inhabitants of The Roadhouse by now. Even the nickname didn’t really bother him. He was pretty sure that he was going to like this spunky omega and it made him hopeful. For the first time in a long time Castiel wasn’t terrified about the future. He was actually looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, Castiel and Gabriel are not brothers in this story. Of course that doesn't mean that they won't still be close though. :)


	3. Not Exactly Secrets, and a Couple of White Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters introduced in this chapter! Other new tags too, so take note.
> 
> Also, if you're an Outlander fan, you might remember the 'Whore's Brunch' chapter from Voyager. This is not the same, but very loosely inspired by that.

“Just go, Dean. I can see to everything here for a while.” 

Dean snapped his head around to the direction of his brother’s voice. He hadn’t noticed him come up beside him, which was unusual. Though, he could admit that he was just a tad bit distracted at the moment… the tiniest bit. Ok, truth be told he was very, very distracted looking out onto the sea of people crowded at the Charleston harbor. Deep down he knew that the person that he was longing to see probably wasn’t amongst the crowd, but it didn’t stop him from hoping, or from thinking that even if he wasn’t there, he may very well be just a few short streets away. 

“Go? Go where, Sam?” He knew exactly where he wanted to go but it wouldn’t do very well to act like an impatient pup instead of the aloof, Devil-may-care alpha that he was. 

Instead of answering right away, Sam took a moment to just stare at Dean, a glare of impatience and incredulity that his brother was very efficient at producing, especially when responding to a particularly trying statement from Dean. 

Though when Dean let the moment stretch inordinately long, Sam chose to elaborate, probably knowing full well that his obstinate brother was not usually one to let on that yes, he did actually understand what was being thickly implied. 

“To The Roadhouse, of course.” Dean turned to look back out over the sea of faces, hoping fervently to catch a glimpse of bright blue eyes and wild dark hair. “Don’t pretend that you aren’t just itching to put your nose to the ground and sniff out that sweet little omega that we left here three months ago.” 

“I’m no bloodhound, Sam. And don’t talk about Castiel like that!” Indignant rage began to boil underneath Dean’s skin. Castiel was so much more than just a ‘sweet little omega’ and he was surprised that his brother couldn’t see that straight away. 

“Calm down, Dean. I apologize.” Dean did try to calm his simmering blood. He was already on edge just knowing that he was so close to Castiel. Sam’s previous comments only made it worse. “I did not intend to insult him… ok, maybe I did intend to insult him just a little.” Dean let out a low growl of warning at that and Sam put up his hands in defense. “Not like that! It’s just… I wanted to see how you would react. You’ve been acting completely different since you met him, Dean. I mean, I’ve seen you drinking tea with honey almost as often as ale or spirits-”

“I put a dram of whisky in the tea,” Dean interrupted sullenly.

“-and you didn’t once enjoy the company of an omega companion when we docked-”

“I wasn’t in the mood.” It wasn’t completely out of character. Dean didn’t have someone to warm his bed _every_ night of the week. 

“-even when you were in rut!”

Alright, that was definitely out of character. Dean hadn’t spent a rut alone on land since he was seventeen. At sea it couldn’t be helped but more often than not it occurred on land, usually encouraged into starting by some sweet-smelling omega that was giving him the time of day. Since ruts only lasted one day it wasn’t usually very difficult to spend that day with some very good company before he was due to set sail once more. 

He steered clear of omegas in heat though. As good as they smelled and as good as he knew they would feel, he didn’t want to chance leaving them in the family way. He couldn’t see himself ever abandoning a pup of his own but he also had never before felt the urge to set down roots and mate… at least not before now. 

But he was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even know if that was something that Castiel would want. Maybe he already had an alpha? He had no claiming bite when Dean had met him but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t someone waiting for him somewhere. The pup had to have had a sire after all. 

And that thought brought Dean up short. He had tried to avoid thinking about the pup’s father before. But what if Cas had gone back to him? What if he wasn’t even at The Roadhouse anymore?

“I’m going,” Dean stated, and then pulled himself up to his full height before giving his brother a short nod and heading down the gangplank and off the ship. 

“Best of luck!” he heard Sam shout after him. He would take that luck, and any other that God or the angels would deign to provide, though he hoped that he wouldn’t need it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They’re back!”

Castiel looked up from where he had been taking a moment to lean over and coo into his pup’s smiling face to see what the commotion was all about.

“Who’s back?” Alfie asked, blinking his sleepy eyes to look at Tessa, who had just rushed through the kitchen’s open back door.

Summer’s stifling heat had given way to a much more comfortable warmth now that it was mid-September, but Castiel and the others who worked in the kitchen still tended to leave the door open during the day for whatever breezes managed to make their way inside. 

“The Winchesters! Dean and Sam!” She came up to the worktable that Castiel was standing behind and plunked down the basket full of meat and produce that she was carrying. She left it there for Castiel to deal with (as she was wont to do), even though she really should have sorted through the haul herself, and then she turned to join the rest of the omegas who were all sitting down to have their breakfast. “I just saw their ship in the harbor!” 

Castiel straightened up and giving one last boop on the nose to Daniel, he turned his attention to the loaded basket in hopes of distracting himself. It didn’t do any good though. Along with his own confusing mixture of feelings at the news, he was completely unable to tune out the conversation of the other residents. 

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked. “Last week you said they were back and you couldn’t have been more wrong.” 

Castiel had spent a whole day the week before sweating nervously, both literally and figuratively, after Tessa had come in saying that Dean and his brother were back in town. He’d gone about his day expecting every moment to hear that gruff voice or smell the enticing scent of oak and apples only to find out that evening that Tessa had been mistaken. He really didn’t want to have to endure that kind of stress again for no reason. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, Amara was with me this time,” Tessa answered, somewhat testily. 

“And what difference would that make?” Aaron responded, just as testily.

“The difference, my dear boy…” Amara said, choosing that moment to waltz slowly through the door, “is that Dean has taken me onboard the Impala several times before, so I actually knows what it looks like.” 

“Has he taken you onboard, or had he _taken_ you onboard?” asked Pamela, a sly smirk on her face. 

“With Dean would you ever expect one without the other?” Amara’s answering smile is knowing. 

Castiel may have been raised to remain naïve about a lot of things, but recently he had done a lot of growing up in a little amount of time. Both Pamela’s question and Amara’s answering insinuation hadn’t gotten past Castiel. That, along with the answering smirks and rude comments from the rest of the kitchen’s inhabitants had Castiel’s heart clenching. 

Intellectually he knew that Dean couldn’t be completely sexually inexperienced. No alpha in his mid-twenties was a virgin. Even Castiel, a young, unmated omega wasn’t a virgin. But learning that Dean had a certain reputation amongst all of the omegas at The Roadhouse unfortunately put the handsome alpha into a whole new light. And Castiel had a feeling that it was a light that would end up being too bright for him to stand to look at. 

“Well, when he was here last time he promised that _I_ would get to be the one to go on the ship next so you all need to keep your legs closed and your grubby paws to yourselves!” 

To which Pamela responded by hiking up her skirts around her waist and making grabby hands toward Tessa. “Just try and make me!” she said, daring Tessa to do just that. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “You won’t see me turning that big strapping alpha away from my bed.”

“He is a really great kisser,” Alfie added, an even dreamier look in his eyes at that point. “Just the thought of those lips against mine makes me slick like a waterfall.” And Castiel could smell it too. Not only the scent of slick wafting from Alfie’s general direction, but the scents of several others were now permeating the room. It was faint, but it was definitely there.

“Woah! It smells like a brothel in here! Well, more than usual anyway.” Castiel turned to see Gabriel saunter into the room. “What’s got everyone so worked up? I mean, Castiel’s cooking skills are good, but they aren’t _that_ good.” He cast a wink at Castiel, but instead of getting breakfast right away, Gabriel came over and picked up Daniel. He blew a raspberry on the pup’s cheek, making him smile, and then proceeded to take his place at the table, carrying the little boy along with him. 

Giving his own small smile, Castiel fixed Gabriel a cup of coffee (extra sugar) and brought it over to his friend, sneaking a kiss from his cooing pup before returning to his task of chopping vegetables for an fish stew that he was preparing for lunch. 

“Dean and Sam are back,” said Amara, that annoying little smirk still gracing her usually cool and collected expression. Castiel kind of wanted to smack it off her face. He really couldn’t help it. He kind of wanted to smack all their faces right about now. Taking a large cleaver off of the sideboard, Castiel instead decided to take out his aggression by harshly chopping an onion in two. 

The loud _thwack_ which accompanied the violent act brought everyone’s attention to Castiel. He ignored them and switched to a smaller blade to begin chopping the onion up into smaller pieces. No one made mention of it and most of them went back to whatever they were doing, but Castiel caught Gabriel’s eye as it lingered on him. 

He and Gabriel had become quite close over the last three months. His new friend was surprisingly knowledgeable about young pups. Castiel suspected that it was because the golden-eyed omega was more than a little childish himself but regardless, Castiel very much appreciated the help and the company that the little omega provided. 

He also knew that Gabriel was well aware of Castiel’s interest in the beautiful alpha that had saved him that terrifying night in June. He tried to be surreptitious in his questions about Dean but Castiel knew that he didn’t fool Gabriel. He was pretty sure that there wasn’t much that could get past his sly wit. 

And so, when the conversation picked back up and it had again turned into a biographical history of Dean’s sexual exploits, he knew that it didn’t get past Gabriel just how upset Castiel was becoming. He was even starting to smell it on himself, though the strong smell of the onion was going a long way to mask the scent. 

“Why do you all want to get into Dean’s hold? Personally, I’m much more fond of dear Sammy boy’s armament. That coxswain can drop anchor in my port any day of the week.” Here he had paused dramatically and cocked a brow before continuing. “If you know what I mean.” 

Apparently they all knew what he meant if the groans were anything to go by. Only one person seemed to agree with him though. Becky, a beta and one of the four maids (including Tessa, Jo, and himself) piped up while she was in the process of filling a bucket with steaming water from the cauldron that always hung boiling in the kitchen. 

“I agree with Gabriel.” She said it like she wished it weren’t true but she continued nonetheless. “Sam is the much more handsome Winchester. He’s so tall and _firm_ , and he’s just so brave. Last time they were here there was this hulking brute of an alpha that was slobbering all over me when I was serving food and Sam picked him up with one hand and threw him out the door. It was so wonderful!” 

“Are you sure that alpha wasn’t just slobbering over Cas’s cooking, Becky?” Every head in the room turned toward the door at the sound of Dean’s voice. The alpha was even more handsome than Castiel remembered – tall and sun-kissed, with several days’ worth of whiskers on his smiling face. Castiel felt his knees weaken when he realized that those sparkling green eyes were focused directly on him, and he had to brace his hands on the table top to keep from swooning. 

Not taking his eyes off of Castiel, Dean walked into the kitchen amid shouts of ‘Dean!’ and ‘Hey there, sailor’ before coming to a stop next to Castiel. At this point he had moved on from chopping vegetables and was now mixing sliced apples with cinnamon and sugar for a cobbler. A fresh wave of Dean’s scent gusted over Castiel’s nose when he got close and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep from moaning. The scent still lingered in Dean’s room but it was nothing compared to this. 

“Something smells delicious,” Dean said, leaning over to take a whiff from the bowl that Castiel was bracing between his arm and his waist against the counter. Castiel opened his eyes to watch Dean slowly raise himself back up, ending up even closer than he had been before. “I really like the combination of those two scents together.” 

“Um… well…” Castiel stumbled to find something to say. Having Dean so close after all this time was a bit of a shock to the system and it was quickly clouding his ability to think clearly. Finally, he settled on something that wouldn’t sound too ridiculous. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean responded softly, not taking his gaze away from Castiel’s eyes. Not until, that is, Tessa came up and took Dean by the arm, pulling him around to face her instead. 

“Dean!” She exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms and planting a kiss smack dab on those full, pink lips. He was quick to gently push her back but the damage had already been done and Castiel suddenly remembered how he had been feeling not five minutes before when he had heard all of the salacious things that had been said about Dean. 

“Tessa, how have you been? You’re looking well.” Dean’s words were polite, but nothing more. Tessa didn’t seem to pick up on that though.

“You’re so sweet, Dean,” she simpered, trailing her fingers up and down Dean’s forearm. “I’ve been missing you. I couldn’t wait for you to get back so you could to take me on that big old ship of yours. Remember? You promised.” 

Castiel felt that rage boiling up again and switched tack once more to take the bread dough out of a bowl that had been left to rise. Punching the dough down swiftly, he then took it out and slapped it down onto the floured surface in front of him before beginning to knead it violently. He had to remind himself that Dean wasn’t his alpha, no matter how good the man smelled or how much Castiel wanted to be scooped up into his arms and whisked away to that ship himself. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I did promise that, didn’t I?” Dean sounded distinctly nervous at that point but Castiel couldn’t really find it in himself to have much sympathy for him. _You reap what you sow, Dean Winchester_ , he thought to himself. “Well, Tessa, you know I’m going to be here for quite a while so don’t you worry. We’ll get to it eventually. And hey, maybe Cas would like to come with us? Would you like that, Cas?” 

Castiel did his level best to bestow upon Dean the most incredulous look that he could possibly give and after a moment, Dean’s questioning look turned to one of mild horror as he appeared to realize that Cas just might be wise to what usually transpired when Dean Winchester gave an omega the grand tour of the Impala. 

“No! Cas, no, that’s not what I meant! I-“

“Mr. Winchester, please don’t postpone your plans on my account. I’ve never been very partial to sailing vessels anyway.” Lie. “Why, in fact, I tend to get a bit green about the gills the moment I step foot aboard one.” Complete lie. “If you’ll excuse me, now that you’ve returned I’m sure you’ll be wanting your room back. I must go speak to Ellen about alternate accommodations.” Depressing and possibly problematic, though not actually a lie. 

He wiped his floury hands on his apron and then hurriedly walked toward the door to the tavern room, stopping momentarily to ask Gabriel if he would be alright with Daniel for a few more minutes. Gabriel nodded and smiled and Castiel stroked the pup’s downy, dark hair before continuing on into the tavern. He heard Dean call, “Cas! Wait!” but he paid it no mind, intent on his mission to get as far away from Dean and the confusing mix of feelings that the alpha caused him to feel as he could. 

He wasn’t running though, only walking quickly, so Dean soon caught up to him near the bar and placed his hand around Castiel’s upper arm to get him to halt. “Cas, stop. Please.” 

Castiel wanted to disobey him. To yank his arm from that warm grip and claw his eyes out for making him feel something for him. But he knew that wouldn’t be fair. Dean had never promised him anything. Unlike Daniel’s father, Dean hadn’t made promises that he then failed to keep. Dean had been nothing but kind to him and his pup and he didn’t owe Castiel a damn thing. So he took a deep breath and turned to face the alpha, willing to listen to what he had to say but at the same time trying his best not to look him in the eye. He could get lost in those eyes as easily as a babe in the woods, as easily as he had before, and he was afraid just what he might be willing to do for the chance. 

So he stopped, looking down, and he waited. And he waited, until… “Aren’t you even going to look at me?” He didn’t want to, truly, but how could he deny that voice? So he slowly lifted his gaze to look into Dean’s and there he found all the warmth and fondness that he was hoping to find, but if he was going to protect himself then he would have to try to ignore it, to not get caught in Dean’s web of golden promise. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” Dean began. “Truly. But you don’t have to leave the room. I was hoping that you would stay… you and the pup. He’s beautiful, by the way. What did you name him?” 

“Daniel,” Castiel responded, a slight smile forming on his lips at the thought of his son. “And thank you for saying so. And thank you for being so generous by letting us inhabit your room while you were away. You didn’t have to do that, but you did, and I will forever be grateful… but I believe that it’s time that we moved on.” 

“But you’re not leaving, surely!” Dean looked truly alarmed now, a slight tinge of fear marring his beautiful scent, and he raised one hand to join the other in curling tightly around Castiel’s shoulders as though he feared that the omega would run off immediately if he wasn’t being restrained. 

“Not leaving The Roadhouse, no.” Dean’s hands loosened their hold and he breathed an audible sigh of relief. “But I will have to speak to Ellen about the possibility of renting another room.” 

“But you don’t have to do that!” Dean insisted. “I could sleep in my quarters aboard the Impala,” he said, with obvious disappointment. Castiel imagined that the prospect of spending more time in the cramped confines of his ship when the opportunity for comfort on land was available would be pretty disappointing indeed. “Or maybe we could share…”

Castiel lifted one brow at that and Dean seemed to immediately regret his last statement. “Not like that… I mean…” 

“Mr. Winchester-“

“And what’s with the ‘Mr. Winchester’ stuff all of a sudden? Mr. Winchester is my father, and he’s a sorry son of a bitch at that. Call me ‘Dean.’” 

“Ok. Dean. Again, I appreciate your concern but I refuse to put you out after you’ve been so kind to us. I’m sure that Ellen will be able to figure something out for us.” 

“Did I hear my name? Dean! Hey, you sorry son of a bitch! When did you get back?” Castiel thought it a bit ironic that Ellen chose to use the exact same phrase for Dean (someone that Castiel knew the woman genuinely liked) that Dean had just used when referring to his own father (someone who if he had to guess, Castiel would wager Dean really didn’t care for at all). But he didn’t appear to take offense. Instead he simply dropped his hands from Castiel’s shoulders and turned his attention to the older omega as she came up and joined their small group. 

“Ellen! It’s good to see you too. Got back this morning.”

“This morning, huh? You don’t usually make your way here until the evening of the day you dock. What you usually do is come in exhausted from a day of sorting shipments with a pile of crates and barrels, commanding that I ‘take this shit’ off your hands and replace them with a mug of ale for one hand and a ‘fine omega’ for the other.” Castiel sent a glare Dean’s way, to which the alpha sputtered something incoherent while nervously wringing his hands. “So what brings you ‘round so bright and early, if I may ask?” 

“Oh, well… I, um… Just wanted to check things out is all. Make sure everything was as it should be, you know…” 

“Uh huh.” Ellen eyed him suspiciously but didn’t question him further, instead turning to Castiel when the young omega decided to speak up. 

“Ellen, I was actually coming to find you. You see, now that Dean’s back, Daniel and I will need to find alternative accommodations and I was hoping that you might have an additional space. We don’t require much, the smallest space would do.” 

Dean looked like he wanted to protest again, and he actually did start to speak, but Ellen just ignored him, choosing instead to keep her attention focused on Castiel. 

“I believe I do have a space that just might work. And you may not even need to pay for it. How are you with a needle and thread?” 

Castiel could hear Dean continuing to protest but he too pointedly ignored the alpha. “Very good, actually. Are you free now to show me what you have in mind?” 

“Absolutely, honey. Come on now and follow me upstairs.” 

“But I… but you… but we… You can’t just do that!” Dean’s halting protestation drew Castiel’s attention one more time and he curtsied demurely before turning to follow Ellen. 

“Good to have you back, Dean!” Ellen shouted, and both omegas ascended the stairs, leaving the sputtering alpha in the tavern below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the pup's sire is? I mean, I won't tell you if you're right and I don't plan on revealing it any time soon, but you could eventually be owed a great big 'You were right!' What? No takers? Come on, everyone loves a little Maury Povich-style paternity speculation! No? Just me? Ok, nevermind. ;) 
> 
> On another note... I'm thinking of giving Dean long hair. I already see Cas with at least longish hair, and Sam always has long hair (I swear that boy is an Herbal Essences commercial waiting to happen), but I'm kinda digging it on Dean too because of the time period and all. Any thoughts?


	4. Little Ducks and Debt Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations are in parentheses after the phrase. I used a translation app for almost all of it so if I've made any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know in the comments.

“Well now, that’s a fine a stitch as I’ve ever seen. Can you embroider as well?”

Castiel let his fingers dance lightly over the bright blue morning glories which adorned the golden silk background of the robe he held. It had been months since he had used a needle and thread for anything more than the most basic backstitch used to mend small rips in clothing. 

“Yes, I can embroider.” Embroidery had been one of the few ‘skills’ that an omega of high birth was allowed to learn; and one, that despite himself, Castiel had truly enjoyed. “It would be a pleasure to contribute in this way,” Castiel added truthfully. 

“Good, because I haven’t got the time and none of the rest of the prima donnas around here have the knack for it. Quite a few alphas, and even some betas like to get a bit rough – nothing damaging to the omegas of course, but their wardrobe often takes the brunt of the abuse. They’re going to be left with nothing but the skin the good Lord gave them pretty soon – not that that isn’t how they end up eventually anyway, but I’ve got an image to uphold. Can’t be charging what I do and fail to properly clothe my omegas – wouldn’t be right.” 

Castiel stood quietly listening to Ellen expound upon the difficulties involved with running a high-end brothel, but in his head he took a moment to appreciate just how much his life had changed in a year…

He had gone from hosting tea parties and sewing circles in his mother’s parlor, to making fish stew for hungry sailors and mending lingerie for omega prostitutes. It was surreal… though if he was honest, he couldn’t really say that he was missing a whole lot. He did miss his mother very much, but other than that…

“…so since you’ll need to spend quite a bit of time with the stitching, at least at first, I’ll make sure that most of your evenings are free,” Ellen continued. 

“What about the kitchen?” Castiel inquired. “Who’s to take over the supper preparations?” 

“Oh, don’t you worry none about that, honey. I’ve already got someone lined up.” 

“Alright…” Castiel wanted to ask her to elaborate but years of being taught that you do not demand information from your elders made him hold his tongue. Besides, forsaking cooking for needlework would also free up more time for him to spend with his pup. At three months, Daniel was starting to spend less time sleeping and more time seeking attention from anyone who cared to give it. 

“Now, I know that you were probably in the middle of something down there so I’ll let you get back to it.” 

“No, no! I assure you, Dean and I were just discussing the rooming arrangements,” Castiel said, hastening to correct her assumptions. 

“I was referring to the kitchen, Castiel. I assumed that you were in the middle of making the stew for lunch.” Castiel blushed for realizing that he had made his own assumptions, and in doing so revealed just how much he was still thinking about the insufferable green-eyed alpha. “Though now that you mention it, Dean did seem pretty dead set on having you keep on staying in his room. Are you sure that this switch is necessary?”

Castiel tried not to balk at her insinuation. He had to remind himself that not everyone had been brought up to follow such strict rules of decorum as he had; and that it would be hypocritical to pretend that even he had always followed those rules. 

After all, he hadn’t gotten pregnant by following such rules. No, he had gotten pregnant by trusting a handsome and dashing alpha who promised to mate him and take him away from all those rules. And then Castiel had given himself to the alpha in his heat only to learn that the man had left the very next day. So Castiel had been left just as before, alone with no mating bite; still under his father’s thumb with no escape in sight. And when a month later the morning sickness had begun and his scent had changed, there was no denying any longer what he had done. 

He was lucky, really, that it had been his mother that had realized first, before his father could. Castiel had always been Anna’s little darling, but if Michael had discovered his secret first, Castiel’s pup would have never stood a chance. He would have been shipped off to a cloistered nunnery to await the birth, only to have the pup snatched away before he even had a chance to hold him. 

Instead it was Anna who had come upon him, retching his guts out over the rose bushes in the garden, with the ripe beginnings of pregnancy blooming in his scent. Before he really even had a chance to explain properly, his mother had helped him to pack a bag and had given him a purse full of coin to aid him in his flight out of Wilmington in the middle of the night. 

She had told him that she loved him and that she would pray for him and his pup, encouraged him to try to find his alpha, and to live the best life that he could. Well, he was still doing everything he could to accomplish the latter but he had realized early on that the former was a lost cause. 

Which brought him right back around to what had caused this little – ok, big – digression in the first place… “I assure you, Ellen, that separate accommodations are absolutely necessary.” 

Castiel wasn’t about to let another handsome alpha talk his way into his heart, or his bed, with nothing more than an enticing scent and empty promises. He had promised himself – never again.

“Whatever you think is best, honey. Just let me say this…” Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes and resigned himself to listening to whatever ‘greater knowledge’ she was about to impart. “Dean may have a certain ‘history’ ‘round these parts-“ Castiel couldn’t help but scoff a bit at that. “Don’t sass me, pup!”

“Sorry, Ellen,” Castiel said, hanging his head. 

“As I was saying… Dean may have a well-earned reputation as an omega’s man just about everywhere he goes… but he never promises more than he’s willing to give. He never takes ‘em in their heat and he makes sure that they know that he isn’t prepared to mate them. So if that’s all he wants from you and you don’t want that – well and he’ll leave you alone.” Here she paused to make sure that he was still listening so he gave her a slight nod of understanding. “But if by some chance he wants more than that, and it’s something that you may want too… well then don’t be so quick to dismiss him.

“Now I’m not saying that you want that, or that he does, mind. I’m just saying that that pup of yours could use a daddy, and you could do a lot worse. I’ve known that boy since he was a snot-nosed pup. He’s always had a good soul, that one, and he’s grown into a mighty fine alpha. I’d have been happy to see him and my Jo settle down if that had been in the cards. But fate is a fickle creature sometimes and them two just weren’t meant to be more than brother and sister.” 

Castiel did his best to stay quiet while he tried to take in all of this new information about Dean. He wanted to know more – to find out how and why Ellen had known Dean seemingly all his life; what the alpha’s history was like and how she knew what a good man he was. But he imagined that that may not be only her story to tell, so he resigned himself to live in the dark until such time as Dean may be ready and willing to tell it himself. 

Sighing, Ellen took the morning glory robe from Castiel’s lax fingers and placed it back on the dress form in the middle of the room, before turning back to the door that lead down from the attic rooms in which they stood. “All’s I’m saying is don’t be so quick to push him away with both hands when one of those hands may very well wish that they’d held on for dear life. Think about it,” she suggested, pausing briefly at the head of the stairs. 

“I will, Ellen. Thank you.” 

“Alright then, we’ve both got work to do so let’s get back to it. You can take a bit of a break later to move your things.” With that she turned and began down the steps with Castiel following silently behind. 

 

After putting the finishing touches on several large pork loins and leaving Tessa to keep an eye on a sleeping Daniel while chopping the sweet potatoes for mash, Castiel took the time to move his and Daniel’s meager possessions from Dean’s room to the attic. It didn’t take long – they didn’t have much, just a few clothing items and hygiene supplies. He would need to get help moving the cradle as it was a little too heavy for him to manage on his own. It was one of two cradles that Castiel used for the pup – one was left permanently in the kitchen because they spent so much time there. 

Upon reentering the kitchen, Castiel was brought up short. Tessa was nowhere to be seen and there was a strange alpha bending over his son’s cradle. He paused for a moment, watching the alpha and debating whether or not to go for the meat cleaver on the sideboard or the toasting fork near the fireplace. 

“No need to get violent, mon petit canard,” (little duck) the alpha intoned sweetly, sparing only a glance toward Castiel as he continued to coo and make goofy faces over a now very awake Daniel. “Le chiot et moi are getting along just fine. We were just waiting for you.” (The puppy and I) He punctuated this with a raspberry blown for his son’s amusement, to which the pup responded with a toothless grin. 

“Who are you? And where is Tessa?” Castiel inched closer, still very wary and expressing as much in his scent. 

“I’m reinforcements, cher. And as soon as Tessa learned that the good captain had returned again, she hightailed it out into the tavern room faster than you could say ‘boo.’ The pup was still asleep then so I guess she figured that I could keep an eye on him as well as anyone.” 

He was going to kill Tessa. Though, he really should have known better than to trust that little tart with his pup. “What do you mean, ‘reinforcements’?” The alpha straightened up and gave Castiel a wolfish grin, taking a step back to give him room to scoop the smiling pup up into his arms while those bright blue eyes roved slowly up and down his body. 

“I’m the Impala’s chef. We’re docked here for a few months so Ellen hired me on here in the meantime. She said that she had a new Omega with a pup working here… didn’t say he was unmated, or quite so beautiful for that matter. What do you say, mon bel ange? (my beautiful angel) Are you looking for un papa pour le petit loup?” (a daddy for the little wolf) 

“Non, merci beaucoup, monsieur. Je ne cherche pas ça.” (No, thank you, sir. I’m not looking for that.) The alpha’s eyebrows just about hit his hairline at Castiel’s response. 

“Tu parle français?!” (You speak French?!) Castiel simply nodded and the (now that he noticed, very handsome) alpha gently took one of Castiel’s hands in his own, bowing low over it and looking up at him through his dark brown lashes. “Si vous changez d'avis, mon petit canard, vous savez où me trouver.” (If you change your mind, little duck, you know where to find me.) Then he kissed Castiel’s knuckles and lingered a moment to turn his hand over and scent at his wrist. It was somewhat presumptuous but Castiel allowed it. The alpha appeared relatively harmless, and besides, he smelled good – a citrusy scent, like lemon, and tarragon, maybe? Both combined nicely and only seemed to get brighter when Castiel allowed his scenting – a warm flicker of happiness intensifying the scent. 

“Benny! I see you’ve met Cas.” Castiel straightened up in surprise at the other Alpha’s voice and turned to look at Dean standing in the doorway. “Cas, this here is Benny Lafitte, best ship’s cook on all the seven seas.” 

“Enchanté, monsieur Lafitte,” (Enchanted, Mr. Lafitte) Castiel said, bringing his eyes back to look at the alpha who was still holding his hand. 

“Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon petit canard,” (The pleasure is mine, little duck) Benny responded, giving Castiel a saucy wink. 

“And that’s enough of that, Benny. Why don’t you go out front? I think Ellen was looking for you.” Dean walked up to the pair and Benny finally let go of Castiel’s hand, then straightened up to give half his attention to the other alpha. 

“Aye aye, Captain,” he said, giving Dean a lazy salute. Then with another wink and a smoldering look he said to Castiel, “Jusqu'à plus tard, mon petit canard…” (Until later, little duck…) Castiel felt himself blush and buried his face in his pup’s neck to try to hide it. He could hear Benny chuckle lightly on his way out though, along with a low growl from Dean, so he’s pretty sure that it didn’t go completely unnoticed by the alphas. 

“So,” Dean began, coming close enough that Castiel got a fresh wave of his oak and apple scent. “This is Daniel, is it?” 

“Yes, this is Daniel,” Castiel answered, looking adoringly at his precious pup. 

Dean stepped in even closer then, letting his shoulder brush Castiel’s as he leaned over to get a closer look. “He has green eyes!” he exclaimed, sounding extremely surprised. Though why, Castiel had no idea – green eyes weren’t that unusual… why, Dean himself had green eyes. 

“Yes… they were blue at first but have since changed to green,” Castiel responded, not sure why he suddenly felt the need to justify the color of his pup’s eyes. “Would you like to hold him?” 

“May I?” Dean asked, a look of hopeful excitement in said green eyes. 

Castiel simply nodded and gently placed Daniel in the crook of Dean’s arm. Dean accepted him with care, cradling him like the most precious of treasures. Castiel looked on fondly as the alpha swayed slightly from side to side, gently petting the pup’s dark hair and down the soft skin of his forehead, ending lightly at the tip of his little button nose before repeating the motion. Then Dean blew his scent lightly into the baby’s face, which along with the petting made Daniel’s eyes flutter until he settled into a peaceful doze, his tiny pink mouth making a gentle sucking motion. 

“He’s perfect,” Dean breathed, a look of reverent awe on his handsome face. 

“Yes… he is,” Castiel agreed. “He really is.” 

At the same time, both Castiel and Dean looked up and settled their gaze on one another, something unspoken, yet tender shared between them. They were blanketed in combined scents of contentment, drifting closer, each to the other with every passing moment, when suddenly they were startled apart by the kitchen door swinging open with a clatter. 

“So I says, ‘Ellen, mon sucre d’orge (my barley sugar), Dean says that you were wanting me?’ And she says, ‘What would I be wanting with a handsome devil like you?’ besides the obvious of course,” he added in an undertone. “’Dean’s sent you on a fool’s errand, he has, and no doubt about it. Now get your derriere back in the kitchen and help Castiel get that supper finished.” 

“I could have sworn that she asked me to find you, Benny. My mistake,” Dean said, a hint of a blush staining his freckled cheeks. 

“Sure you did, mon ami (my friend)… sure you did. So, mon petite canard, what’s doing?” Benny strolled over to stand next to Castiel near the worktable and Dean moved to the cradle to gently place the sleeping pup inside, tucking him snugly in with the soft blankets. 

“Well, the pork should be done soon and Tessa was supposed to be starting the sweet potatoes and the spinach. I was just taking a few minutes to move our belongings to our new room but I was having trouble with the cradle. I don’t think I can manage on my own. Though, I suppose it could wait if you need my help here…”

“Benny can manage on his own, can’t you Benny?” Dean interrupted. Benny looked like he wanted to disagree but professional pride, along with Dean’s insistence appeared to give him pause. “I can help you move the cradle, Cas. Why don’t you take me up now and show me where it’s going?”

Castiel hesitated, not sure what to do. “I don’t know,” he began. “I don’t want to disturb Daniel now that he’s asleep…”

“Benny can keep an eye on the little one for you, Cas. He’s going to be here anyway.” 

“Oh, well he’ll be busy. I wouldn’t want to bother him…” 

“It’s no bother. Is it, Benny?” Castiel could tell that Dean really wanted to help. It was clear that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Gallantry seemed to win out because Benny turned to Castiel and said, “No, it’s no bother, cher. Anything for you and le petit loup.” (the little wolf)

“Well, alright… if you’re sure it’s no trouble… It won’t take long and then I’ll be back to help.” 

“No trouble at all. But hurry back mon petit canard… fly back to me soon.” Benny winked and Dean took Castiel by the arm, urging him out through the kitchen door with a slight growl. He didn’t stop, or even slow as he lead Castiel through the tavern, though several people called his name. It wasn’t until they reached his room that Dean finally stopped and let go of Castiel’s arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


“You know, I can’t _actually_ fly, Dean,” Castiel panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. “Was there a particular reason that you wanted to test that?” 

“Sorry,” Dean said. “Just wanted to avoid getting waylaid.” Truthfully, Dean had simply wanted to get Cas away from Benny as fast as possible. He didn’t like the predatory look in the other alpha’s eyes, or the way that Cas’s scent had warmed when interacting with him. He wanted that honeyed-cinnamon to bloom only for him… for Dean’s words and looks alone. 

“Yes, well, it looks as though you’ve accomplished that much at least. So, the cradle is just here…” Dean followed Castiel to the far side of the room, taking in the familiar surroundings. It was just as he’d left it, almost, the only difference being that now Castiel’s sweet scent, combined with the warm, milky pup smell infused the room, making it feel like coming home even more than it usually did. “I haven’t had a chance to change the bedding, but if you give me a moment-“

“No!” Castiel stopped in his tracks, hand outstretched to reach for the blanket. “I mean… please, don’t trouble yourself. I can do that later.” 

“If you wish,” Castiel said, stepping back slowly. “Well, then…” He motioned toward the cradle and Dean walked forward. He lifted it carefully, though he hadn’t really had bothered, It wasn’t particularly heavy – at least not for his alpha strength, though he didn’t want to risk dropping it and damaging the thing. 

Castiel stood looking at him for a few moments before apparently realizing that he needed to lead the way, as Dean didn’t yet know where he was going. “Sorry, um… it’s… it’s just this way…”

Dean smiled and nodded, then followed Castiel out onto the landing and down the hall to the staircase at the end, which Dean knew led to the attic. It pained him to think that Castiel and the pup would be so far away from his own comfortable room, but the thought soon vanished as he began to follow the omega up the stairs – it was difficult to think about anything other than the sight of Cas’s perfect behind, even clothed as it was in his voluminous skirts. 

The sway of his hips was mesmerizing and Dean had to concentrate very hard to keep his arousal to a minimum so as not to let it overwhelm his scent. He didn’t think the omega would appreciate it very much if Dean let the cradle take a tumble in order to lift those skirts and knot him right here and now. 

They reached the attic rooms without incident (though it took a Herculean effort on Dean’s part) and Dean placed the cradle near the bed in the further room, the anteroom being a sort of parlor dedicated to the costuming efforts of the brothel. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome, Cas. Though it was nothing, really.” He had decided to stop asking Cas to stay in his room. The man was adamant that he didn’t want to put Dean out and anyway, Dean didn’t think it would take all that long to convince him otherwise. He just needed to bide his time and work his magic. Before long, Cas would come around – they always did. And this time would be different because this time Dean would be more than happy to stick around when asked to. 

“Still…” he began, closing the distance between him and Dean by half. “It’s not just this, though I do appreciate your help here as well...” This time it was Dean who shortened the gap. “I don’t know what would have happened to Daniel and me if you hadn’t been there, Dean. I believe we owe you our lives.” 

“Oh, well, it’s nothing any decent person wouldn’t have done, Cas.” They were close enough to touch now and Dean couldn’t help it, he had to feel that smooth skin beneath his fingers. So he trailed his hand lightly down Cas’s bare forearm until he reached his hand, then in bringing it up to rest on his own shoulder, Dean took the opportunity to grip Cas by the waist and tug him even closer. 

They were flush up against each other and Dean could feel the warmth of Cas’s body through the material of his clothing, his small breasts full and plump where they rested upon Dean’s own hard chest. The scent of him was heavenly… the sweet, spicy smell of honeyed cinnamon tinged with the barest hint of slick made Dean’s mouth begin to water. 

“I am in your debt,” Cas whispered. “I will do whatever you require in repayment.” He canted his head then, baring his neck in submission to Dean’s attentions. Dean took what was offered, using his free hand to brush aside those dark waves to grip the tender flesh on the opposite side of Castiel’s neck. He leaned in then to scent the sweet skin. 

And it was sweet, so sweet and heady that Dean had to tense his jaw to keep from running the sharp tips of his teeth over the juncture of neck and shoulder. There was another scent there too, but it was faint and Dean’s mind was so clouded that he was having a hard time picking out exactly what it was. 

“Just… please be gentle… and try not to rip my clothing too much, I only have but the two gowns.” Distress. That’s what the scent was. When it finally registered in Dean’s brain it brought his arousal to a screeching halt and all at once he realized what Cas had said. 

“Cas,” Dean said, pulling back and looking the omega in those fearful blue eyes. “Sweetheart… you don’t owe me anything. I didn’t save you so that you would be in my debt. I care about you, and Daniel.” At his words, Dean was happy to see Castiel let out a breath and slump his shoulders in relief. Internally he was damning himself for acting the knothead and not realizing sooner that there was a problem. 

Castiel smiled then, a genuine smile that lit up his face, but before either could say anything more, they heard Dean’s name being called as someone came tramping up the stairs. 

“Dean! Captain! Are you up here?!” Castiel sighed and let his hand fall away from Dean’s shoulder before turning around and smoothing the blankets down in the cradle – anything, it seemed, to keep his gaze away from where Tessa had just bounded through the doorway. “Amara told me she’d seen you go up here. I said I couldn’t imagine what you’d want up here, there’s nothing but rags and castoffs, but here you are.” Dean could scent the irritation coming off of Castiel now in waves. He was clearly trying to keep busy but there was only so much smoothing one could do in a room that was already made up. 

“Is there something you needed, Tessa? I’m a bit busy right now.” She stuck out her lower lip and batted her eyelashes at him then, affecting a forlorn pup routine and swishing her skirts from side to side before speaking. 

“Too busy for me, Captain?” she said. The swishing was wafting her scent toward Dean, the lavender and vanilla smell of her, and Dean couldn’t believe that he’d ever found it attractive. 

“Castiel and I were in the middle of a discussion. If there’s something that you need, tell me, but if not…”

“I’ve just come from the kitchen,” she said, losing the simpering voice and looking at Castiel instead. “Your mongrel is squalling. You need to come tend to him.” And with that she whirled on her heel and scurried back down the stairs, leaving a fog of rage and disappointment in her wake. 

“I should go…” Castiel made to move past Dean but before he could make his way through the door, Dean slipped his arm around the omega’s waist and pulled him back, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. He didn’t keep him there, only letting the kiss linger for a moment. But when he pulled back, Castiel’s eyes were closed and his pink lips were parted and he looked completely dazed. 

Dean waited, watching as Castiel’s tongue slipped out to chase the taste of Dean on his lips, and his eyes slipped open slowly, his wits gathering back around him by degrees. 

“One kiss,” Dean said softly, a grin slowly spreading on his face. “That is all I’ll take in repayment. Now we’re square.” He didn’t truly kiss Castiel as a matter of debt collection. But he didn’t want the omega to feel that he owed Dean anything, and besides, he knew that it would be that much harder for Castiel to not want to be with the alpha now that he’d had a taste. 

“Square… right…” Dean smiled again, trying not to chuckle as he followed the stunned omega back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Dean may have some competition for Cas's affections now, huh? 
> 
> Also, green-eyed pup, you say? Hmm... I wonder if that will change anyone's guess for puppy daddy? Anyone want to drudge up biology lessons of yore and bust out the punnet squares? No? 
> 
> Sorry for those who guessed Michael. Michael is Cas's dad in this work so no, he's not Daniel's father.


	5. Back and Forth and Up and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the new tags! Also, if I fail to tag something that you think I should have, please make mention of it in the comments. I’m not always great about that.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank Melestiel for her help with the French! Merci beaucoup, Melestiel!
> 
> Now, on another note... I wanted to take the time to let you all know some specifics of the a/b/o aspects in this fic. I can appreciate and accept that a lot of people have different likes and dislikes when it comes to this topic, but as I have my own personal views and as I am writing this story, I’m writing this now to tell you about my a/b/o vision for this fic. I probably should have done so sooner as I would rather my intentions be made clear before they even come up rather than risk upsetting people unnecessarily, but I didn’t, and I apologize for that. 
> 
> In this fic, there are male and female alphas, betas, and omegas.  
> Alphas of both sexes can impregnate but cannot be impregnated, so alpha females can father children, but cannot bear children themselves. And no omega male can impregnate anyone else (their ejaculate is sterile).  
> Betas of both sexes are most like humans in the real world – males do not have knots but can father children on female betas or omegas of either sex, while female betas can bear children from beta males or alphas of either sex. They have unique scents but those scents are muted. They also don’t have the heightened senses like sight, hearing, and sense of smell that alphas and omegas possess. Because of these differences, betas usually mate with other betas, and alphas and omegas usually mate with each other (though that isn’t set in stone, it’s just what happens more often than not)  
> In this fic, omega males do not possess external female genitalia, therefore, they have sex, conceive, and give birth anally. I struggled with this decision because honestly, I’ve read all kinds of a/b/o fics and I personally don’t have a preference. I like both ways but I know some people have strong opinions on this matter so I chose to go with the way that I thought most people preferred (though I could be wrong about that, I don’t really know for sure).  
> Though I did chose to give male omegas the ability to lactate because I just have a really hard time thinking of a mammal that gives birth and then can’t feed its offspring. The same for one that could conceive but then not be able to give birth without an operation, therefore anal birth. I know both of these things bother some people but seeing as this fic takes place in the 1700s I feel I am perfectly justified in making the decision to include both of them.  
> Now, the mechanics of heats and ruts…  
> Ruts I’ve chosen to make last one day usually and can take place anytime, usually with the stimulus of an omega in heat. It doesn’t always happen though, just when the alpha and omega are especially attracted to one another or are especially compatible mates.  
> I will not be using the term ‘true mates’ in this fic. Some couples are more suitable or compatible than others but there will not be mention of one single person that is ‘the one’ or whatever.  
> Along those lines, when two people are mated, they don’t instantly stop being attractive or attracted to other people, but they usually feel a commitment on a spiritual and biological level that stops them from looking elsewhere for a mate. But I digress…  
> Heats, on the other hand, usually happen once every three months and last roughly three days. (Though take note: after an omega or female beta give birth, they do not usually have another heat for a year or two, depending on the frequency of breastfeeding) This is usually the only time that an omega or a beta female can become pregnant (the beta female’s heats are similar to omegas’ but less intense and with less of a strong scent to attract alphas) I chose to do it this way so that people wouldn’t become pregnant constantly, seeing as there is no birth control options.  
> Also, heats (and ruts) do not cause the person to become mindless or in danger of dying when they don’t have sex. They do cause the person to become horny as hell and capable of having lots of sex in a short amount of time, but it is bearable if a mate is not available or not wanted.  
> I think that’s everything as far as the a/b/o of it all. If I’ve forgotten to address anything, leave me a question in the comments and I’ll edit this accordingly.  
> [Please check the end comments for further notes on tagging and world building. It was too many words to fit it all here.]

_Breathe,_ Castiel thought, as he made his way carefully down the staircase. _It was just a kiss…_

It was a very nice kiss though. And it had been so long – a whole year, as a matter of fact – since he’d felt another’s lips against his own. Twelve long, lonely months since he’d felt strong arms holding him close and smelled the heady aroma of an aroused alpha in a situation where his body and mind were inclined to welcome it. And his body, at least, was _very_ inclined at the moment. 

So much so that he could smell his own faint scent of arousal swirling around him; could feel the first hint of slick between his legs as he walked. It wasn’t a lot, not more than a trickle. But if he didn’t get himself under control soon, it would soon become a steady flow. 

He chanced a glance over his shoulder to look at Dean. Bad idea. Very bad idea indeed. Dean’s green eyes were dark and wanting – the very epitome of the wolf’s predatory gaze. 

Castiel suddenly felt the urge to goad the alpha. His feet itched to set a fast pace – to entice this potential mate into giving in to his instinct to chase. And what a merry chase it would be! After all, he couldn’t make it too easy on the alpha. 

Letting desire guide his actions, Castiel increased the speed of his footsteps on the stairs, feeling Dean speed up accordingly and hearing the matching increase in both of their breathing. Dean would catch him though, eventually. And Castiel would let himself be caught… let himself be taken like he had all those months ago… 

And with that thought Castiel was brought up short, both literally and figuratively. He couldn’t let himself be taken again, not like that. It wasn’t just about him anymore, not just about what he wanted. He had Daniel to think about now. Ellen was right – Daniel needed a father; and Castiel needed an alpha that would be there for both of them. He needed to be well mated, not just well bedded. 

The thought was sobering and by the time they made it to the foot of the main staircase in the tavern room, Castiel had turned around to face the alpha, an apology on the tip of his tongue. “Dean, I-“

“Captain Winchester!” Both Castiel and Dean turned to view the source of the new interruption and Castiel felt his mouth go dry. He knew this man – not well, and not by name. He’d seen him though; seen him walking the grounds of his family home and speaking with his father. 

The last thing he needed was to be recognized by someone who knew his father, so taking the opportunity of Dean’s divided attention he slipped away quietly and made his way back into the kitchen. 

Daniel wasn’t quite squalling (damn Tessa’s eyes!), but he was noticeably unhappy. Benny seemed to be doing his best to calm the pup, pacing back and forth with the babe against his shoulder, patting his small back gently and making a repetitive, ‘ _shh, shh, shh_ ’ sound. 

“I’m so sorry, Benny. I should have come back sooner.” He hurried over and took Daniel from the alpha, giving him a small appreciative smile of thanks. 

“No problem, cher. He’s just a bit hungry, I imagine, and needing his maman (mama).” 

“Yes, I believe you’re right.” He walked over and settled himself in the wooden rocking chair that Ellen had been so kind as to have placed there for Castiel’s personal use. “I’m sorry, baby. Mama didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” he crooned. 

Castiel hesitated only for a moment before exposing his breast for his hungry pup. It wasn’t the first time that an alpha had been in the kitchen while Daniel was feeding, but somehow having Benny’s eyes on him was different than Bobby’s. The gruff older alpha had taken no interest in Castiel’s open bodice, probably inured by now to omegas in every state of undress. 

Benny was different though. Castiel rocked Daniel, the small pup grasping tightly to the omega’s pointer finger while he greedily suckled. He tried to ignore the alpha, choosing instead to stare into his pup’s green eyes. But he didn’t need to look to know that Benny was watching… he could feel the alpha’s eyes on him. 

It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, just… different. Especially after the encounter with Dean in the attic, the feeling of another alpha’s attention on his bare breast stirring feelings in the omega that he wasn’t sure he was prepared to deal with at the moment. 

So he was undeniably relieved when the familiar scent of caramel and cocoa hit his nose as Gabriel entered the kitchen. The toffee-scented omega seated himself at a nearby table and began munching on an apple. 

“Ooh, free show. What do you think, Benny? Like what you see?” Surprisingly, the _crunch_ of the apple did nothing to impede the evil grin on the small omega’s face. 

Castiel couldn’t help but sneak a look at the blue-eyed alpha. His smirk was playful and he winked at Castiel before answering Gabriel with, “You know me, mon caramel sucré (my sweet caramel), I’ve always been one to appreciate the taste of un poitrine de canard succulente.” (a succulent duck breast) 

Blushing fiercely, Castiel brought the now sated pup up to his shoulder to burp him. The little bundle hid his breast, but he could still feel a tingling sensation in his nipples that had less to do with the nursing and more to do with the alpha’s stirring words. 

“Well, I don’t know what you just said, Benny… but I’ve never seen our little Cassie blush like that before. Say something else. I want see how red he can get.” 

“Why are you even here, Gabriel? Shouldn’t you be working by now?” Castiel was quickly losing the feeling of relief he’d gained when Gabriel had walked into the room and instead was trying to think of a way to get him to leave again. 

“I’m not working tonight. Well, let me rephrase that… I’m not working my usual schedule tonight.” 

“Oh?” Castiel asked, shifting the pup back down to finish nursing. 

“Yes, siree. Sam’s back. He always reserves me for the whole night on the day he comes back. Haven’t I told you this before?” And now that he mentioned it, Castiel does recall Gabriel saying something of the sort before. Frankly, Gabriel probably spent as much time talking about the younger Winchester brother than Castiel did talking about the elder. 

Finishing his apple, Gabriel stood up and walked over to toss it into the fire, then turned back to seat himself near Castiel again. “Hurry up and finish with the milking, Bessie. I need to get my puppy fix.” 

Castiel smiled softly at his pup. Daniel had ceased looking up at him and was now dozing while still intermittently suckling. Nursing always made Castiel feel so close to his son. He wouldn’t give up this time with his pup for anything. 

It was nice to know that someone else cared as much for his pup as Gabriel did though, so he slipped his finger into the tiny mouth and released the suction with a small _pop_ , and handed him over before redoing the lacing of his shift and bodice. 

Gabriel immediately cradled Daniel in the crook of his own arm and began gently patting the pup’s back while smiling down on him just as fondly as any mother would. Castiel often wondered if Gabriel longed for his own pups, but every time he asked the doting omega any question along those lines, Gabriel would make a joke or just simply change the subject. So eventually Castiel had taken the hint and just stopped asking. 

Having his arms freed up, Castiel thought it time to get back to work, but before he could join Benny in plating the meals, Ellen walked into the kitchen. 

“Good, you’re not busy,” she said, directing her words at Castiel. “We’re busier than usual tonight so I need you out serving. Benny can take care of things back here.” 

“Oh… alright, then.” Castiel didn’t like serving. He much preferred to stay back in the kitchen – out of view and out of reach of wandering eyes and roaming hands. As an unmated omega, many of the patrons seemed to think he was up for grabs (literally) or up for rent. He’d lost count of how many times he’d had to insist that he wasn’t available. He didn’t know how Tessa dealt with it on a daily basis, though he secretly thought that she probably enjoyed the attention. 

Tonight he couldn’t blame Ellen for asking though. One look out into the tavern showed that she hadn’t been exaggerating. And he didn’t have any excuse not to help – Benny was cooking and Gabriel had insisted that he still had some free time to keep an eye on Daniel in case the pup woke. Castiel doubted that would be happening any time soon though. Gabriel was likely to stay right there in the rocking chair that Castiel had vacated and rock the sleeping pup the whole time.

“Castiel! How are you doin’ tonight, darlin’?” Castiel approached the bar, wrapping an apron around his waist. 

“I’m well, Ash. And how are you?” Ash was a very friendly beta that spent most of his time at the Roadhouse. He worked at the bar most nights and always seemed to be around if any of the residents needed help with anything, even if that was just someone to talk to. He wasn’t pushy though and Castiel appreciated that.

“Oh, you know me – can’t complain. I’m getting to see your pretty face, after all.” He smiled at Castiel and then pushed two mugs of ale across the bar at him. “Take these over to the Captain’s table, would you?” 

“Of course.” He grabbed the two mugs and turned to start walking in the direction that Ash had indicated. His steps faltered though when he noticed who Dean was sitting with. It was the same man who had stopped him at the foot of the stairs. He couldn’t not take the drinks though, so he plastered a smile on his face and prayed that the man wouldn’t recognize him.

“Here you are, gentlemen. Is there anything else I can get you this evening?” He avoided looking directly at the other man, instead choosing to direct his attention primarily on Dean. Unfortunately for Castiel though, that didn’t seem to deter the man at all. 

“Well now, what is it that you’re offering, omega?” Castiel stood up straight and turned to face the man, but before he could respond, the new alpha continued. “Hey, wait a minute… do I know you? You look awfully familiar.” 

“You must be mistaken, sir. We have never met.” Then turning back to Dean, who now had a suspicious look on his face, “Are you hungry? We have a lovely roast pork loin this evening.” 

“No, I’m sure that I’ve seen you somewhere before-“ the alpha said. 

“Christian,” Dean interrupted. “How about some food? My treat.” Without waiting for the alpha to answer he offered Castiel a dazzling smile and continued with, “Two pork dinners, sweetheart, and thank you.” 

Castiel simply nodded and retreated quickly back to the kitchen where he could take a bit of a breather before collecting the plates of food. 

“You alright there, cher?” Benny asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Yes, Benny, I’m fine. I’m just a little hot, is all. I think I just need a moment away from all those bodies.” 

Gabriel walked up after having put Daniel in his cradle and took Castiel by the elbow. “Come with me,” he said, and led Castiel out the back door and into the cool night air of the alley. When they were outside, Gabriel then handed Castiel a small cup of cider and urged him to drink. “Are you sure you’re alright, Cassie? What happened?” 

“It was nothing, Gabriel. I assure you, I’m fine.” He did drink the cider though, and he couldn’t deny that the cool liquid did feel good on his parched throat. “Thank you for your concern, and for the cider. But I believe I must be getting back now.” Gabriel simply furrowed his brow and took back the empty cup, following after Castiel as he returned inside. 

Castiel collected two plates of food but was stopped momentarily by Benny’s large hand on his arm. “You let me know if there’s anyone giving you trouble, cher. I’ll take care of them right quick.” 

Castiel smiled softly and leaned forward to place a small kiss to Benny’s cheek. “Merci, Alpha. Je garderai ça à l'esprit.” (Thank you, Alpha. I’ll keep that in mind.) 

The action seemed to render the alpha mute because for once he had no flirty response to give the omega as he walked through the door back into the tavern. 

Dean appeared to understand that Castiel did not want to have to interact with his companion because he only gave Castiel a small smile while he delivered their plates and didn’t stop speaking with this ‘Christian,’ whoever he was. 

“So how’s your old man?” he heard Christian ask. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Dean answered. “Haven’t seen him in months.” 

Castiel took the opportunity to escape back to the bar and work on delivering more food and drink to other patrons. 

Unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky when he returned to Dean’s table to collect their empty plates. Another man had stopped at the table to have a word with Dean which left Christian nothing else to do besides notice Castiel. 

“So, you insist that we don’t know each other,” he began. “But that doesn’t mean that that can’t change. How about you come over here and take a seat and we can get to know each other properly?” He patted his thighs in a clear indication of where it was that Castiel was supposed to sit. 

“Forgive me, sir, but I must decline. I am working.” Castiel began to reach for an empty plate but was suddenly grasped by the wrist and yanked toward the alpha. He tried to get away but the man was too strong for him as an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him down into the alpha’s lap. 

“Oh, don’t worry, omega. You’ll still be working. And I’ll be sure to pay well with what I’m going to do to you.” Castiel’s struggling was no deterrent to the determined alpha. He simply held on more firmly and leaned in to scent at the omega’s neck. “Oh, Holy Mother, you smell good.” 

“No! Stop! Please!” Castiel implored. Then before Christian could do anything else, Castiel heard a loud, reverberating growl and was unceremoniously deposited into a nearby chair. As soon as his head stopping spinning from the abrupt movement, he looked up to see Dean baring his teeth in Christian’s face as the smaller alpha grappled with the strong hand closing around his throat. 

“He _said_ ‘NO!’” Christian’s face was quickly turning an alarming shade of red before Dean finally released him, dropping him to the floor and towering over him as he gasped for breath. “You _will not_ touch him again! Cousin or no, Christian, if I see you near him again I _will_ rip your throat out! Do you understand me?” 

Besides Christian’s stuttered breathing and Dean’s continued growls, the room was startlingly quiet. Castiel looked around to see all eyes on the angry Captain and his cowering opponent. He even glimpsed Benny standing in the kitchen doorway with a large knife in his hand before he saw Gabriel hurry over to kneel beside him and take his hand. 

“You’d chose some used up slut of an omega over your own kin, cousin?!” Christian rasped, rising unsteadily to his feet. 

“I would choose Castiel over you any day! And you’ll watch what you say about him if you know what’s good for you!” Dean advanced on Christian, looking prepared to do more harm, but he was suddenly stopped by Bobby and Ellen stepping in his path. 

“Take the fighting outside, boy,” Ellen said. “Or better yet… go tend to your omega while we take out the trash.” 

Bobby cracked his knuckles and then grabbed Christian by the arm, marching the alpha out the door with Ellen bringing up the rear. 

For the first time, Castiel noticed that Sam was standing just off to the side, ready to come to his brother’s aid at any moment. He lost his tense posture when Dean did though – both alphas turning to come over and surround the two frightened omegas. 

Gabriel squeezed Castiel’s hand briefly before taking Sam’s instead, standing up and moving to the side with the much taller alpha. This allowed room for Dean to kneel down in his place. He cupped Castiel’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye, and that’s when Castiel realized that he was shaking. 

“Are you alright, angel? Did he hurt you?” Dean looked like he wanted to run his hands over the omega to check for himself that Castiel was unharmed, but he seemed to realize that a roving touch may do more harm than good, so he contented himself with leaning their foreheads together and soothing his thumbs up and down Castiel’s cheeks. 

“I-I… I’m…” Castiel tried to speak but the words didn’t seem to want to come. He wanted to tell Dean that he was not alright. That he was scared and felt exposed with so many eyes on him. But the words stuck in his throat and he just couldn’t stop shaking. 

Dean seemed to understand anyway though, for he stood up and pulled Castiel up with him, bringing the omega in close and gently guided his nose into the alpha’s neck. Dean’s soothing scent of oak and apples infused his senses and he calmed immediately, clutching to Dean’s jacket. The shaking even stopped as he took in deep, steadying breaths. Soon he felt the alpha’s large hands rubbing soothing circles into his back and he felt calm enough to stand up straight and look into Dean’s face.

“Thank you, Dean. You didn’t have to do that, but I am grateful, nonetheless.” 

“Hey,” he responded. “None of that. I _did_ have to do that. I won’t ever let someone treat you that way. You are important, Cas. You matter.” 

Before he could respond to that, Castiel’s head snapped up at the sound of Daniel crying. It traveled clearly through the open kitchen door and he moved quickly to reach him, Dean trailing more sedately behind him. 

“It’s alright, baby. You’re alright. Mama’s here.” Castiel scooped up the crying pup and clasped him tightly to his chest, scenting and kissing him almost desperately. He was beginning to shake again but he knew that he needed to calm down. His could smell the distress coming off of himself in waves and he knew that the pup could scent it, could know that his mama was upset. 

“Come on, Cas. Let’s get you two upstairs,” he heard Dean say, coming up behind him and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I-I can’t,” he responded, though he wanted nothing more than to do just that. “Ellen needs me down here.” 

“Don’t worry about Ellen. Let me take care of that.” And with that, Dean placed a protective arm around his waist and guided him back out into the tavern and toward the staircase. “Garth!” he shouted, beckoning over a tall, gangly beta. 

“Yes, Captain?” The young man responded, a serene smile on his face.

“Garth, stay here and take Cas’s place helping out Ellen, alright?” 

“Yes, sir, Captain. You can count on me!” The awkward man loped off toward the bar and Castiel let himself be led up the stairs. 

By the time they reached the attic bedroom, Castiel felt marginally calmer, though he didn’t protest when Dean drew him in again and he was able to fill his senses with the alpha’s familiar scent. 

“I don’t like the thought of you up here alone,” Dean said, and yeah, Castiel didn’t particularly want to be alone right now either. But he couldn’t exactly ask the alpha to stay. It just wouldn’t be proper. 

“We’ll be fine, Dean. We just need to get some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.” 

“Alright. But I’ll be nearby if you need me.” 

“Thank you again, Dean. Goodnight.” Dean leaned close and ran a hand tenderly down Daniel soft head. 

“Goodnight, Cas. Goodnight, Daniel.” He placed a sweet kiss to the pup’s dark hair and then stepped back enough to allow Castiel to close the bedroom door. 

There was nothing but silence for a few moments and then Castiel heard the sound of soft footsteps. Letting out a quiet sigh, Castiel placed Daniel down on the bed long enough to remove his apron and gown, and then lied down next to him. 

He looked into his son’s sleepy eyes and tried not to think about what had happened with Christian. It wasn’t the first time that an alpha had gotten handsy with him, but it was the first time that one hadn’t taken no as an answer, and he dreaded to think what would have happened if it had occurred somewhere else – if he hadn’t been surrounded by people that he trusted to protect him… if Dean hadn’t been there to save him. 

Once again, Dean had been at the right place at the right time and Castiel had reaped the benefits of that particular alpha’s kind heart and protective nature. He could only hope that Dean would be there the next time he needed him, though he couldn’t help but worry that that may not be the case. 

 

Several hours later Castiel awoke with a start. The room was very dark with only a sliver of moonlight shining in through the open window. Daniel was sleeping soundly next to him so he listened carefully to try to determine what may have woken him. 

He heard the creak of a floorboard and what may have been a soft growl. Slipping out of the bed as silently as possible, Castiel picked up the fire poker and tiptoed to the door. He grabbed the knob with a slightly shaking hand and turned it carefully before swinging it open sharply, raising the poker menacingly, and then taking a step forward. 

He immediately stepped on something large and squishy and took a tumble to the ground, dropping the poker with a clatter to the floor. 

“Ah! Christ!” he heard the large bundle shout. And wait… was that…

“Dean?!” 

“Yeah, Cas, it’s me. Jesus! You’re heavier than you look! I think you bruised my liver.” 

Dean rolled up into a sitting position from where he had be lying on the floor and Castiel scowled in his general direction – it was still too dark to see anything properly, though his eyes were beginning to adjust to the gloom. 

“Well what are you doing lying on the floor outside my bedroom door? You do know that you have your own bed, right?” 

“Yes, I know that,” Dean responded, sounding somewhat annoyed. “I just couldn’t sleep so far away from you after what happened. I kept thinking that anyone could get up here and I wouldn’t be here to keep you safe.” 

He rose to his feet and then reached a hand down to help Castiel to stand as well. 

“That’s… I don’t know quite what to say. That’s very thoughtful of you, Dean. But I can’t have you sleeping out here on the hard floor.” He knew that he shouldn’t do it, but it only took a moment of thought to step forward and take Dean’s hand in his own. “Come on,” he said, pulling the alpha with him into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them. 

He left the alpha standing there, somewhat stunned, and then lifted the surprisingly still sleeping pup and brought him over to lay him gently in the cradle. Straightening up, he walked back over to the alpha and knelt down at his feet. 

He glanced up briefly and watched Dean’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed before looking back down and helping to remove the alpha’s boots. After he finished doing that, he pulled him over to the bed and situated himself underneath the covers, scooting over far enough to leave a space for the larger man. 

“Get in, Dean. Or go back downstairs and sleep in your own bed. I won’t have you sleeping on the floor.” Dean wasted no more time before joining Castiel in the bed. He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands though, first letting them hover awkwardly before finally clasping them together and resting them on his midsection. 

Castiel huffed a laugh and turned to face him, lifting the arm closest to him and resting his head on the alpha’s broad chest. Dean sighed contentedly and curled into him, holding him close and scenting at his dark hair. 

“Just for tonight,” Castiel whispered. “And no funny business!” 

He heard Dean chuckle quietly and then let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Dean’s steady heartbeat and the rich, warm scent of contented alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: I'm adding a note here to explain that children present their secondary gender around age 5, but do not become sexually mature until later (about the same as humans, so 13-14ish?). First heats and ruts happen then. I chose to do it this way because I saw a thing once about how back then, all children under the age of 5 wore what we would call dresses, but then at 5, the boys would start dressing like 'men' and wearing pants. I thought this would be a good way to go about having children grow up being conditioned to their secondary gender (the omegas wearing dresses and being taught 'women's work, etc.' So, around age 5, their scents develop (which are a combination of their parents' scents usually, or some other ancestor) and they 'present,' but they are not sexually mature and don't have heats/ruts until later.
> 
> Now, a short note on clothing and hair and such as it was asked about in the comments…
> 
> I’ve decided to give most people (this includes Dean and Cas) long, period-typical hairstyles. I won’t mention them much so if you don’t like that, I suppose you could imagine them however you want. But I will talk about it somewhat and I won’t be tagging or warning for that specifically. 
> 
> As far as Cas’s clothing goes (and all other omega males as well)… Cas wears floor-length gowns, just like women did in that period of time. Omegas are not rare, or despised, or slaves, or anything like that. But they are treated like second-class citizens, just like most women were back then. They are child-bearers and are treated as the ‘weaker sex.' Just like women, it would be scandalous to have shown the cleft of their behinds or the division of their legs so they wear long dresses. This is not something that I will budge on and I do plan on mentioning it often, just so everyone is aware, in case that wasn’t already obvious. Though, I have added the ‘crossdressing’ tag just in case that’s necessary – I like to tag on the side of caution. (This is also one of the reasons that I chose the ‘feminization’ tag) 
> 
> Alpha females, on the other hand, wear pants. They are treated more like males of the time were so wearing dresses for them would be weird in this world that I’ve created. 
> 
> Ok, I hope that answers any and all questions that may be bouncing around in people’s heads, but like I said, if there’s something I’ve forgotten, or something that isn’t clear, feel free to leave me a comment. I always try to get back to people within a day or so. 
> 
> And I hope that all these decisions that I’ve made won’t put too many people off. I’ve been very surprised and excited by the positive response that this work has received so far and I really do want people to continue to enjoy it. I am grateful to all of you for the kudos and the comments. It warms my heart every time I post. Thanks again for reading! <3


	6. Shadowy Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, don't get too excited - the new tags are for Sam/Gabe. 
> 
> And please don't hate me for the lack of Dean and Cas in this chapter. They'll be back in the next one and we'll all find out how the morning after that 'platonic' bed sharing panned out. ;)

Sam watched his brother lead Castiel and Daniel up the stairs and out of sight. He felt for the frightened omega, but he couldn’t help but also feel a spark of curiosity at something that he had overheard Christian say. 

“Dean is taking care of him, Sam. He’ll be alright.” Sam turned to look at Gabriel who was standing close, one arm wrapped around Sam’s own and the other caressing his shoulder. “Why don’t we head up ourselves? I’ve missed you…” 

Sam almost relented. The warmth of Gabe’s body and the sweet caramel and cocoa scent of him – made only sweeter by the hint of arousal that was beginning to show itself – was starting to get to Sam. He could feel his rut coming on, just like it always did when he and Gabe were reunited after months apart. 

But he didn’t know how far Christian would get by tomorrow so this couldn’t wait; he’d have to try to find him now. “Soon, sweetling. First I need to catch up with Christian… make sure he isn’t going to cause any more trouble.” He didn’t want to go – would rather stay there and show Gabe just how much he didn’t want to go. “But I’ll be back soon and then it’ll be just the two of us.” 

He wrapped his long arms around the much smaller man and pulled him in for a kiss, taking the opportunity to grab the omega’s behind in both of his large hands. It made Gabriel squeak and Sam could smell his slick – making it even harder to pull away again. 

“Did I hear you say that you were going after that fils de pute?” (son of a bitch) Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Benny standing there with a large knife in his hand and an undeniable look of fury on his face. 

“Uh… yeah…”

“Bon. (good) I will come with you.” He sheathed his knife at his belt and straightened his jacket, standing at attention while he waited impatiently for Sam to start walking. 

Sam shared a look with Gabe but the omega simply looked amused. Sam, on the other hand, had to wonder why Benny seemed so invested in Christian’s retribution. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help, Benny, but might I ask where this sudden enthusiasm stems from?” Sam didn’t think that Benny had ever met Christian before so it was unlikely that it was a personal vendetta… which only left Christian’s actions as his motivation.

Sam knew Benny to be a very chivalrous sort of alpha so it was quite possible that his objections to Christian’s behavior were purely selfless. Though, Sam couldn’t help but wonder if there wasn’t some other motivating factor there. 

“The worthless cochon (pig) thinks he can come in here and threaten _our_ omegas?! I plan on showing him how very wrong he is about that.”

Sam nodded and checked his own blade before turning toward Gabriel again. He wasn’t sure if he completely trusted the possessive quality to Benny’s words, but Lord knows that Sam himself felt the same way about the Roadhouse’s omegas (some perhaps more so than others). 

“I’ll return soon. You be sure to keep that bed warm for me.” 

“Oh, you know me, pup… hot as the fiery pits of Hell and twice as steamy. Hurry back, Alpha,” he purred. 

Sam gave him one last passionate kiss and then let go, motioning Benny to follow him out. The other alpha nodded in acknowledgement, but then seeing Tessa walking toward the stairs, taking off her apron on the way, Benny held up one finger to let Sam know that he needed a moment. 

“Tessa!” he called, motioning the girl over to them. She looked like she’d really rather just keep going, but eventually decided to walk over anyway. 

“What do you want, Benny? Ellen let me off early.” She seemed very impatient to go and Sam watched as Benny took her hand and turned on the charm before speaking to her. 

“Can you stick around for just a little while longer, cher? There’s something important that I need to be seeing to.” 

“You alphas,” she huffed, yanking her hand away. “Always thinking that your affairs are more important!” Her annoyance was evident in both her scent and the pinkness of her cheeks as she raised her voice. “I’ve got something important to do as well, I’ll have you know!”

“Oh? And what’s that, Tessa?” Gabriel inquired. “Finally decided to ask Ellen for a change in position? Tired of giving it away for free?” 

“If you must know, _Gabriel_ , Dean and I made plans the last time he was in town and I’m going to go meet him. Now, if you’ll all excuse me…” Sam shared a look of incredulity with Gabe, wondering if Tessa could have possibly deluded herself into thinking that Dean was actually still interested. 

Gabe burst out laughing but Sam felt sorry for the girl so he decided to try to let her down easy. “Um… Tessa?” he began. She narrowed her eyes threateningly at Gabe but then looked at Sam, waiting for him to continue. “Did you not just see my brother go upstairs?” 

“No, I just got back from the cellar. Ash needed more whisky. Why? Was he asking for me?” She looked so damn hopeful that Sam kind of hated himself a little for having to be the one to tell her. Which Gabe could obviously tell because he decided to do it for him. Though, it could have just been that Gabe delighted in being the bearer of bad news, at least for people that he didn’t particularly care for…

“Oh, honey,” Gabe said, quite condescendingly. “You are wasting your time with that one. That alpha has had eyes for only one omega since he got back, and it sure as shit ain’t you.” 

Tessa huffed and crossed her arms defensively over her chest while at the same time lifting her chin in defiance at the little omega’s hurtful words. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. Dean’s been paying me plenty of attention all day.” 

Gabriel looked as if he were about to laugh some more so Sam began speaking so as to at least attempt to spare the girl’s feelings. “I’m sorry, Tessa, but my brother just accompanied Castiel upstairs. And while I can’t be certain, I don’t believe that he will be coming back down again before the morning.” 

She visibly deflated at the news and Sam couldn’t help but want to comfort her – his alpha instincts telling him to wrap the upset omega in his arms and soothe her. He’s pretty sure that his feelings were clear in his scent or expression though because before he could do or say anything more, Gabriel was swooping in and wrapping an arm around the forlorn girl, and ushering her in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Come on, now… you’ll be alright, Tess. Plenty of other alphas in the sea. Let’s go to the kitchen and I’ll make you a nice cup of tea, or a stiff drink… your choice.” Her lip wobbled a bit but she nodded in acquiescence, so Gabriel made a shooing gesture at the two alphas and mouthed ‘Go’ before disappearing through the door. 

“Shall we?” Benny asked, gesturing toward the door. 

“Yes,” Sam responded. “But we’re going to _talk_ to him first and foremost. He is my cousin and I’ve got questions for him, so keep that in mind.” 

Benny growled lowly but eventually relented. “Fine. But if it turns out that he needs persuading to loosen his tongue, well then _I_ get to be the one doing the persuading. Oui?” (yes)

“Agreed.” 

They exited the tavern, deciding to head toward the docks in their search. The cool breeze on the evening air was refreshing after the stifling heat of the crowded tavern, and it helped to clear Sam’s head and stave off the worst of his rut symptoms. He hoped this excursion wouldn’t take very long – he wouldn’t be able to hold off forever, and the sooner he could get back to the Roadhouse and Gabriel’s sweet scent and warm embrace, the better. 

“Where do you think he would have gone?” Benny asked, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. 

“Somewhere he could procure another omega, I imagine,” Sam answered. “’The Pearly Gates,’ maybe?” 

“It is closest,” Benny agreed. They walked the short distance to the other establishment, arriving within minutes. 

It didn’t take long to find Christian – the inebriated alpha was sitting at the bar with a slight, dark-haired, blue-eyed omega sitting on his lap. The young man shared a passing resemblance to Castiel, which didn’t surprise Sam at all. 

Sam sidled up to the pair and pulling a silver coin out of his pocket, he slid it smoothly into the young man’s hand and whispered in his ear, “Come back later, darlin’, I need a word with your alpha, here.” 

The omega smiled at Sam and slid off of Christian’s lap, retrieving the drink that the alpha had purchased for him, before leaving the bar and crossing the room. Christian sighed exasperatingly but chose to glare at Sam instead of watching the omega walk away. 

“What the hell do you want, Winchester?”

“I want you to tell me what you know about Castiel,” Sam said, watching closely to see if the man’s expression changed at mention of Castiel’s name. 

“Who?” Sam didn’t believe that Christian didn’t know who he was talking about so he simply leaned against the bar and stared the alpha down. “Oh, you mean the omega whore at the Roadhouse? What about him?” 

In the space of a heartbeat, Benny stepped forward, grabbed Christian by the hair and smacked his head forcefully against the hard, wooden surface of the bar. 

“Va te faire enculer, salaud! He is no whore!” (Go fuck yourself, bastard!) 

Sam jumped forward and hauled Benny back before he could do any more damage and Christian sat back on his stool, clutching his head. He wasn’t bleeding but he would have one hell of a goose egg soon. He shook his head to clear it and then lurched to his feet, intent on defending himself, but the knock on the head had disoriented him and he sat back down heavily. 

“Just stay where you are and start talking, Christian. How do you know Castiel?” Benny was still fuming but Sam had succeeded in holding him back and he was pretty sure that the enraged alpha would stay put for the time being at least.

“I don’t know him,” Christian said, picking up his drink and downing it in one go. Benny took a step forward, looking ready to beat the truth out of him so Christian hastened to continue. “I don’t! Look, I just remember seeing him somewhere before. I didn’t even know his name!” 

“Where?” Sam asked. “Where did you see him?”

Christian rubbed his sore head – where there was, in-fact, quite a big lump forming – and seemed to think about his answer. “North Carolina, I think? Yeah, Wilmington… at the home of a naval Captain. Milton, I think his name was.” 

Milton… the name sounded familiar to Sam but he couldn’t remember why. He didn’t think that he’d ever met him before. Maybe he’d just heard his name in passing? He’d have to remember to ask Dean.

“What was he doing there?” Castiel was so young, this Milton must be a relation of some sort. He had no mating bite, but his pup had to have a father. Perhaps Milton was the father? 

“I don’t know,” Christian responded. “He was with Milton’s mate and some other omegas. How am I supposed to know what they were doing?” 

Well, that could explain why Castiel isn’t mated. If the pup’s father already had a mate he probably wouldn’t be willing to cast them off for Castiel… especially if he was a naval officer. He could lose his commission with a scandal of that magnitude. 

“Is that all? Or are there any other slicky sluts that you want to know about?” Christian smirked at him but instead of reacting to the slight against Castiel’s character, Sam simply stepped to the side. Christian’s confusion didn’t last long before Benny moved forward and punched him in the jaw, knocking him off the stool. 

“No, I think that will be all. Thank you for your help, cousin.” Benny landed one swift kick to Christian’s ribs but then was interrupted when the owner of the establishment came over, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands. 

“Gentlemen, please, perhaps you’d like to take your _conversation_ outside? You’re upsetting my omegas…” 

Sam looked around and noticed that all eyes were on them. There were several omegas, but they looked more interested than upset. Still, they needn’t trouble themselves further… they were done here. 

“My apologies, Metatron. We’ll be going now.” He pulled out another coin and handed it to the small beta. “For your troubles.” Metatron took the coin and nodded, ushering them toward the door. They had almost reached it when they heard a cough and a rough voice from near the bar. 

“If you see your father, tell him that Samuel is still looking for him!” 

Sam clenched his jaw and gave Christian a hard look before ducking out of the Pearly Gates. He began walking quickly up the cobbled street, Benny following closely behind. 

“Still?” Benny asked. “After all this time?” Benny had been with Dean and Sam for years so he wasn’t surprised that Dean had told him something of their torrid family history. 

“Grandpa Samuel has been looking for my father for twenty four years. It’s one of the reasons that he never stays put for very long.” 

“What will he do if he ever finds your father?” Benny asked. It was a fair question. Sam often wondered that himself. 

“Well, considering that he blames my father for my mother’s death, I imagine that he’ll try to kill him.” It can’t be a very pleasant thing for his father to have to contemplate – either kill your mate’s father or allow yourself to be killed by him. Sam knows that he wouldn’t want to have to be put in that situation. 

When they reached the Roadhouse, Sam was impatient to head upstairs but Benny caught him by the sleeve and made him stop and turn to face him. 

“Sam, just how serious is your brother about le petit canard?” 

“The little duck?” Sam asked, not sure to what Benny was referring. 

“Castiel,” he clarified. “I know how Dean is with omegas… is this time any different?” 

Sam took a moment to consider how to answer that. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. There was something different about his brother in the last three months. He wouldn’t really talk about it though so Sam can’t be positive of Dean’s intentions. 

“I’m not sure, Benny. You should probably ask Dean that. Though, if I had to guess, I’d say that there is something different this time around. I’ve never seen my brother act this way toward an omega before. I think Dean really likes him.” 

Benny nodded shortly and then slapped him companionably on the arm. “Thank you, mon ami. I appreciate your candor.” 

Sam smiled and then watched the blue-eyed alpha walk away. He wasted only a moment before turning back around and sprinting up the stairs. He could feel his pulse quickening and his cock hardening in his breeches at the mere thought of being with Gabriel again. The constant, low-level thrum he could feel under his skin couldn’t be ignored anymore. He needed the sweet-smelling, golden-eyed omega like he needed air to breathe. 

He had his coat and waistcoat unbuttoned before he’d even reached the door of his room. He swung the door open forcefully and then kicked it shut again, reaching to untie his cravat and unwind it from around his neck. 

His shoes went next, kicking them off without preamble, and then he just stopped, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. The thick, sweet scent of cocoa and caramel assaulted his nose, along with the rich, addicting scent of omega arousal. 

He opened his eyes just in time to see Gabriel sprinting toward him, and then he was stooping to catch the omega in his arms. He kissed him deeply, hoisting him up so that Gabriel could wrap his legs around Sam’s waist. 

“ _Alpha…_ ” Gabriel breathed, blowing his sweet scent gently into Sam’s face, making his head swim and his cock harden even further. 

“ _Omega…_ ” Sam responded, much more forcefully. He dipped his head to begin nipping at Gabriel’s throat while at the same time he slid one of his long fingers down the cleft of his naked ass to circle his slick hole. “You’re so wet, sweetling.” 

“Been waiting for you, Alpha. What took you so long?” Sam tightened his grip and walked over to the bed, tossing Gabriel lightly onto the mattress. The omega landed with a small chuckle – Sam knew that he liked being tossed about by the alpha – then he raised himself up onto his knees and removed his silk robe, tossing it on the floor. “On or off?” he asked, gesturing to the matching cream shift and stays that he wore underneath. 

“Off,” Sam responded. “I want to see you.” Gabriel turned his back to Sam and the alpha stepped forward to undo the lacing of the stays. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief when the tight garment fell away. 

“God, that feels good,” he said. “So what did take you so long?” Sam knew that he hadn’t really been gone very long, but he could see how it might have felt like hours to the little omega – he knows that it had felt that way to him. 

“Christian said something about knowing Castiel when he was here. I had to find out what he meant.” Sam stood back and began removing all of his clothing as quickly as he could. Gabriel pulled the shift over his head and tossed it to the floor to join the rest of their clothing, then lied on his back and began touching himself – one hand pinching a nipple while the other reached down and began stroking his small, hard cock. 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back while he squirmed around, moaning lowly. Sam halted in his undressing, swallowing the sudden pooling of saliva in his mouth and palming his frankly impressive erection. 

“What did he know?” Gabriel asked. Sam didn’t know how Gabriel was still capable of ordered thought at this point. All Sam could think was, _omega!_ and _mate!_ and even _claim!_ and _breed!_. He sure as hell wasn’t thinking of Christian or even Castiel at this point. “Sam?”

Sam raised his eyes to look Gabriel in the face and noticed the little smirk and the single raised eyebrow that the omega was wearing. “Huh?” he asked, trying very hard to remember what Gabriel had asked him. “Oh! Um… he said that he’d seen him in Wilmington. At a navy Captain’s house… Milton, I believe was his name.” 

He just about tore his remaining clothes off and then joined Gabriel on the bed, pushing the omega’s thighs apart so that he could kneel between them. He kissed him once on the mouth and then began working his way down his throat, kissing and scenting as he went. 

“Never heard of him,” Gabriel said, leaning his head back to allow Sam full access to his neck. “Cassie’s never mentioned him.” Sam had a hard time listening to what Gabriel was saying. His mind was more agreeably engaged elsewhere. “Then again, he’s never mentioned anyone. He pretty much refuses to talk about his past.” 

“Mmhmm…” Sam mumbled. He’d reached Gabriel’s nipples at this point and was doing his best to give them all the attention that they deserved while he lazily thrusted his hard cock against the slick wetness smeared all around Gabriel’s bottom. 

“Do you even know what I’m talking about anymore?” Sam lifted his head to look into Gabriel’s smiling face and he was officially done talking about Castiel. He surged forward and kissed the omega, thrusting a bit more determinedly, until Gabriel broke the kiss and moaned, throwing his head back. 

Sam leaned forward and shoved his nose into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, taking a deep breath and then licking over the spot where a claiming bite would go. He felt Gabriel shiver and then he pulled back, catching the omega’s lust-blown eyes with his own. 

“Mate me,” he said, staring into those black depths, ringed with molten gold. 

“Of course I’ll mate with you, pup. What do you think we’re doing here?” He rolled his hips, trying to urge Sam into doing the same, but Sam wasn’t going to let him play this off as a joke… not this time. 

“You know what I mean, Gabriel. Let me claim you… _please_. I want you to be mine.” 

Gabriel sighed softly and brushed his fingers through Sam’s long hair. “You know I can’t, Sam.” 

“But _why_ can’t you?” Sam asked. He knew he probably looked and sounded as desperate as he felt. “You’ve never said!” 

Gabriel pushed Sam back gently and scooted himself back toward the headboard, sitting against the pillows and clasping his hands together over his abdomen. 

“I just can’t, Sam. I’m sorry.” 

He wanted to scream – to beg and plead and vow to do whatever it took to get Gabriel to agree. Two years… it’d been two years since Gabriel began working at the Roadhouse. Two years since Sam met the gorgeous, snarky little omega and decided that Gabriel was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

The first time that Sam had asked Gabriel if he could claim him, he was so sure that the omega would agree. In fact, he had expected gratitude, as well as enthusiasm. He’d met so many omega companions that would have given anything to be mated and taken away from a life of sex work. Hell, Dean had them lined up wherever he went. 

But instead, Gabriel had said no. He had insisted that he cared for Sam, loved him even, but that he wasn’t interested in anything permanent or exclusive. Sam almost couldn’t believe his ears. He had half expected Gabriel to shout, ‘tricked you!’ and laugh before changing his mind and accepting Sam’s offer. 

But he hadn’t. And Sam had continued to ask. Not often, and not with any ultimatums, but ask he did. The answer was always the same – ‘thank you, but no, I can’t.’ He just didn’t understand it. 

“Will you ever change your mind?” Sam implored. “I love you, Gabriel. Will you ever be mine?” He wanted to cry. But he couldn’t do that. Gabriel couldn’t accept his proposal out of guilt or obligation. 

“I love you too, Sam. And I’ll always be yours, in my heart… I just can’t mate you. I’m sorry.” And Sam knew that he meant that. He truly was sorry… just not sorry enough, apparently. 

It wasn’t the answer that Sam was hoping for, but it was the answer that Sam expected. He sighed despondently and laid his head on Gabriel’s stomach, but he didn’t stay there for long. This time was theirs and Sam didn’t want to waste it wallowing in despair. 

So instead he lifted his head again and mustered up a smile, then grabbed Gabriel by the hips and yanked him back down beneath him on the bed. He resumed his attentions to the omega’s neck while he used one hand to reach down and check Gabriel’s readiness. He was wet and open, and Sam was able to slide two fingers in without any resistance at all. 

He added a third finger with little trouble and spent a while pleasuring the omega while he squirmed and moaned. He did it until he just could wait any longer – his own insistent need throbbing in time with his heartbeat. 

“Are you ready?” Sam asked, nudging Gabriel’s legs further apart and positioning himself exactly where he needed to be.

“Always ready for you, Alpha,” Gabriel answered. 

Sam thrust in and tried to ignore the pang he felt when Gabriel called him ‘Alpha.’ It soothed his inner wolf to hear it, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but torture himself by thinking of all the other alphas that Gabriel spent his time with; all the other men and women with whom Gabriel shared himself. 

But this was _their time_ and Sam was determined to make the most of it. So he savored every moment and cherished every genuine sound of pleasure that he coaxed out of the omega. And when they had both reached completion with Sam’s knot nestled snugly inside, he let the quiet, “I love you, Sam,” that Gabriel whispered be enough to reassure him that what they had was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too hard on Gabriel for Sam's poor, bruised heart... he has his reasons.


	7. Boys, Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I tempt anyone with some fairly smutty smut? Yes? Well then by all means, read on, my lovelies! ;)
> 
> Oh, and fyi, a few of the new tags I added just because they'll obviously happen at some point, even if they haven't happened yet. Sorry for the indecisiveness in tagging. I try to err on the side of caution but sometimes it just ends in anxious weirdness on my part... my bad.

_Omega,_ Dean registered, as he came slowly out of a deep, contented sleep. He found it difficult to think clearly though and he knew exactly why that was – because yes, that was definitely an omega that he was smelling. But not just any omega… it was the best smelling omega that he had ever encountered. 

Leaning forward, Dean curled even more closely around the sweet-smelling warm body. It had been so long since he’d shared his bed that he felt almost inebriated with the heady scent that he was drinking in. 

Soft hair tickled his nose where he buried it into the tender skin of the omega’s neck. He breathed in slow and deep, savoring the warm, honeyed-cinnamon scent. He wanted to taste it – to lick a path from shoulder to jaw and let the sharp tips of his teeth scrape teasingly over the tender flesh. 

He was close… so close to giving in and just taking what he wanted. But he suddenly realized that the omega may not want that. Hell, he may not even be awake. So he braced himself and pulled back a few inches, letting his hand slide back across the omega’s middle. 

He didn’t get far though. Once his hand reached the omega’s hip, warm fingers were grasping his wrist, stopping him from retreating any further. Taking his cue, Dean leaned close once again – slipping his hand back around to grip the omega firmly around his waist to pull their bodies flush against one another. 

His stuck his nose back into the warm crook of his neck while at the same time gently pressing the thick line of his insistent hardness into the plump swell of the omega’s backside. 

He groaned once at the absolutely wonderful feeling that resulted with the slight pressure, and then once again when the mouthwatering scent of slick hit his nose. 

“ _Cas…_ ” he moaned, rolling his hips the slightest bit. 

The omega was panting softly, the scent of arousal coming off him in waves. There was some apprehension there too, Dean thought, but no fear. He wanted this – the alpha was sure of that. 

With a breathy whine, Cas once again grabbed ahold of Dean’s hand and the alpha tensed, thinking that perhaps he had gone too far and he was about to be rebuffed. But instead, his hand was guided slowly over Cas’s hip and down his firm thigh, ending at the hem of his shift where it had rucked up around his knee. Cas let go then and let his foot slide tantalizingly up Dean’s calf, hooking his bare knee over the top of Dean’s leg and opening his legs, which allowed his alluring scent to disperse even more throughout the room. 

Dean slipped his hand beneath the soft material and began inching it up Cas’s thigh, his nimble fingers ghosting gently over the sensitive skin. 

The anticipation was overwhelming, but Dean didn’t want to rush it, so he satisfied his raging alpha instincts by letting his tongue dart out over the creamy expanse of the omega’s neck – tasting that perfection which was quickly becoming Dean’s favorite thing in the whole wide world. 

And, _oh God,_ the way Cas gasped and arched his back – practically presenting himself to Dean – it was just too amazing. His hand finally reached the crease at Cas’s hip and the alpha gripped him tightly and pushed him over so that he could straddle the omega’s thighs and thrust his aching cock against the slick-soaked mounds of Cas’s bottom. 

“ _Dean…_ ” Dean blanketed the omega’s back with his own body – leaning down and gathering both of Cas’s hands above his head in one of his own, and using his free hand to brush aside those raven locks so that he could press sucking kisses into the flawless skin of his neck. 

He could feel Cas’s slick seeping through the material of his breeches – a maddening tease against his heated skin. A low rumble began in his chest and the alpha’s single-minded quest made it difficult to realize at first that the new sound that he was hearing was not the pleasured moans of the perfect omega beneath him. 

“Dean!” Dean caught the scent of distress at the same time that he registered the high-pitched crying coming from the other side of the room. Cas was pleading and squirming and Dean came back to himself quickly, releasing the omega’s hands and rolling off of him so that he could jump to his feet and hurry over to the wooden cradle to pick up his fitful pup. 

“ _Sh… sh… shh… It’s alright, baby. You’re alright._ ” Cas flicked his eyes over to look at Dean momentarily and then quickly hid his flushed face, nuzzling his pup, who was quieting down but still obviously distressed. He was probably hungry, Dean guessed – he could see small wet spots on the front of Cas’s shift where the fullness of his small breasts was evident. 

Dean took a moment to scrub a hand down his face and then let out a gusty sigh in an attempt to calm his raging hormones. The moment had obviously passed, with Daniel needing Cas’s attention much more than Dean did, so he decided that it was probably a good idea to leave the omega and his pup alone. In his current state, he would be of no help to either of them. It would be best if he excused himself and took matters into his own hands… quite literally. 

Rolling up to a sitting position, Dean set his feet on the floor and leaned down to pull his boots back on. When he finally stood, he turned to see that Cas had slipped into the bed behind him and was currently placing the baby to his breast, quieting his cries and stroking his reddened cheek with one gentle finger. 

The alpha stood staring at the beautiful omega and his precious pup until Cas raised his head and met Dean’s gaze with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He smiled softly and dipped his head demurely, making Dean briefly wonder if the blooming, wanton omega of several minutes ago had perhaps been a dream after all. 

But the addicting scent of omega arousal lingered in the air and Dean knew that he hadn’t imagined it. He also knew that it was just as enticing as he had dreamed it would be… maybe even more so, and that he would do just about anything to be able to experience it again. 

But for now he needed to leave before he did something that he regretted. So he knelt down on the bed to place a kiss to Cas’s temple, and then one to Daniel’s forehead, and then stood again to take his leave. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs in a little while?” he asked, and Cas nodded his agreement before turning his attention back to his son. Dean drank in the heartwarming sight one more time and then turned on his heel and walked through the door, closing it gently behind him. 

He leaned back against the door and palmed his aching hardness, closing his eyes and biting back a moan at the relieving pressure. Then he straightened up and hurried down the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt at the bottom as he just barely avoided running into Alfie as the omega was exiting his own room. He steadied them both by gripping Alfie’s upper arms in his strong hands.

“Woah!” Alfie exclaimed, startled by Dean’s sudden appearance. He quickly calmed down though and then leaned in close and took a deep sniff, his eyes glazing over slightly and a grin pulling up the edges of his lips. “Where are you headed, _Alpha_?” He placed one hand on Dean’s hip and then dragged the other sensually down Dean’s chest, eventually ending on the frankly impressive bulge in Dean’s breeches. “Need some help with that?” 

He squeezed gently and Dean suddenly remembered why letting him continue would be a very bad idea indeed, so he released the omega’s shoulders and gripped his wrists, gently guiding them back and away from Dean’s body. 

“No, thank you, Alfie. I’ll be alright on my own.” He gave the omega a dashing grin and a quick wink to let him know that it was nothing personal, and then he skirted around him on the landing and headed toward his own door. 

“Your loss, Alpha!” Alife shouted good-naturedly. 

Dean smiled back once more and then slipped inside his room, sliding the bolt into place to lock the door. Then he quickly shed his clothing and slipped into his bed, pressing his face into the pillows to breathe in the residual scent that his omega had left behind. 

It was good, but then he suddenly remembered the mouthwatering scent of Cas’s slick and he rummaged around on the floor until he found his slick-soaked breeches. Moaning in relief, he shoved the garment under his nose and leaned on one forearm so that he could raise himself slightly on his knees and slip his other hand down to wrap around his hard cock. 

He was leaking by now so he gathered the liquid which was pearling at the tip and used it to ease the glide of his stroking fist. 

His mouth was watering too – his teeth itching to sink into the blessed scent that permeated his senses while his hips continued to thrust into the tight channel of his hand. He was sweating freely now, pheromones dripping off of him and soaking into the sheets beneath him. Where his own scent mixed with that of Cas, the combination was even more enticing than Dean thought possible. 

He wanted the omega so badly. He wanted to mate him and claim him – breed him and protect him from anything that may want to harm him or take him away. It was overwhelming; a feeling that he’d never before felt in all of his twenty eight years of life. 

He could feel his knot starting to form and he thought that it was probably a good thing that they had been interrupted this morning. Because as much as he wished for the feel of his omega beneath him – his thick cock sunk deep within Cas’s wet heat – as much as he longed for that, he didn’t know if he would have been able to stop himself from claiming the omega if given half the chance. And while he himself wanted that more than anything, he wasn’t sure if that is what Cas wanted as well. And he’d never forgive himself if he hurt the beautiful creature. 

The thought of claiming, coupled with the combined scents of Cas’s slick and Dean’s own sweat brought him quickly to the brink and he couldn’t stop himself from sinking his teeth into the scent-drenched fabric in front of his face while he gripped his knot firmly, rhythmically squeezing as he came with a growl – all of his muscles locking up as he emptied himself into the sheets below. 

“ _Christ,_ ” he exclaimed, gasping and shuddering as he slowly came down from his pheromone high. He slumped forward and rolled over onto his side, all but melting into the mattress while keeping ahold of his swollen knot. He would come several times more over the next fifteen or twenty minutes, so he allowed himself to simply bask in the afterglow – the jubilant feeling only slightly dampened by the fact that he was alone. His omega had been a willing participant this morning and he kept that in mind as he half-dozed on and off waiting for his knot to go down. 

When he was mostly back to normal, he went about washing and relieving himself before dressing in clean clothing. He’d need to change the bedding – a pity, that – but it would keep for a while longer. He didn’t want to waste too much time getting down to the kitchen. He couldn’t wait to see Cas again – his inner wolf was practically howling to scent his omega once more and he didn’t intend to keep it waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What have I done??_

Castiel tried to tamp down the rising panic that he felt when he remembered the way in which he’d acted mere minutes before. 

Focusing instead on the rhythmic suckling of his contented pup, Castiel breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. It didn’t work very well though – the deeper he breathed, the more the combined scents of arousal in the room permeated his brain. It was so strong that he could taste it on his tongue. 

Swallowing thickly, Castiel sat up straight and hunched over so that he could breathe in the mild, neutral scent of his son. The purity of his scent helped to clear his sinuses and the fog of arousal gradually faded as the minutes ticked by. 

With clarity came shame and mild regret – though he had to admit that if given the chance, he’s pretty sure that he would have made the same decision. He wanted Dean. Wanted him so badly that it was difficult to focus on anything else. But he had to try; had to think of Daniel if nothing else. He needed to base his decisions on what was best for the pup, first and foremost. 

Would Dean be the kind of alpha to stick around? And even if he promised that he would, could Castiel believe him? He’d believed Daniel’s father and look where that had gotten him – abandoned with a babe in his belly, alone and afraid. Though, if it hadn’t been for Dean, he might still be alone and afraid. The alpha had saved him… him and his pup. Perhaps he was worth taking a chance on after all? 

A knock on his door quickly snapped Castiel out of his internal debate and he snatched up the covers, pulling the blanket up to cover his bare legs. 

“Who’s there?” He asked, his weak voice betraying the fear that he felt at the uncertainty of not knowing what awaited him on the other side of the door. 

“It’s your favorite whore, Cassie. Let me in.” 

Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief, shouting, “Come in! The door’s unlocked.” 

Gabriel shoved the door open and breezed in, stopping short and covering the lower half of his face with both hands. “Jesus, Cas, it smells like a br-“

“Don’t finish that sentence if you know what’s good for you,” Castiel interrupted, pulling Daniel up to rest against his shoulder and patting him rhythmically. “I know what it smells like in here.” 

“Well, I should certainly hope so. What the hell happened, Cassie? Are you alright? He didn’t force himself on you, did he?” Gabriel’s countenance hardened and Castiel could scent a sudden protective flare from his scrappy friend. It warmed his heart to know that his wellbeing was important to someone but he was quick to set the fuming omega straight.

“No, of course not, Gabriel. Dean didn’t do anything that I didn’t want him to do.” He finished burping Daniel and wiped the small dribble of milk that was dripping down his chin with the edge of his soiled shift before giving him a noisy kiss and then holding him out for Gabriel to take. 

“Oh. Well then, where is he? Did he skip out on you? I swear to God, I will rip his knot off if he hurt you.” 

“Gabriel, calm down. He didn’t ‘skip out’ on me.” Castiel halted in his undressing to use actual finger quotes, to which Gabriel gave an undignified snort. “Daniel woke up before we had even really got started so he left. He was perfectly polite.” Dipping a cloth into the cool water of his wash basin, Castiel proceeded to clean the tacky slick from between his thighs. It was more than he had produced since Daniel was conceived and it brought on conflicting feelings in the emotionally fraught omega. 

“Oh yeah, very polite indeed. I imagine that’s why I just saw Alfie _politely_ sniffing at Dean’s door while listening to Dean _very politely_ moaning on the other side.” 

Castiel paused in his ablutions to growl possessively at the thought of another omega being so close to _his_ alpha while said alpha had been doing… _that_ to himself. Gabriel looked up from making silly faces at Daniel to give Castiel a pointed look and Castiel stopped his growling and blushed, then finished pulling up and tying on clean stockings before donning a fresh white shift. 

Next he picked up his stays and walked over to Gabriel, turning his back on the other omega and waiting patiently for him to place Daniel down on the bed and help him to lace up the garment. Afterwards he put on his petticoat and black skirt, then deftly tied up his own tan bodice. Lastly he slipped on his shoes and then tied his thick wavy hair back with a deep blue ribbon. 

Gabriel had taken the time to change Daniel and was now doing his best to wash the soiled diaper cloth. Castiel made a mental note to remember to straighten up the room and clean it properly after they got back from their outing to the churchyard. 

“Do we have time to grab some breakfast before we head to the Church?” Castiel asked, scooping Daniel up from the bed and cradling the pup in the crook of his arm. 

“Actually, that’s what I came up here to talk to you about,” Gabriel responded, letting Castiel pass out into the anteroom and then shutting the door behind them. “Sam’s still in his rut so I can’t come with you today. He’s sleeping now but he’ll wake back up before long and I’ll need to be there when he does. Sorry, kiddo, you’re on your own today.”

“Oh. Well, that’s alright. It isn’t all that far. I’m sure we’ll be fine… right baby boy?” Castiel directed this last at his cooing pup, being mindful of the steep incline of the staircase as they headed down to the kitchen. 

“You know, you don’t have to go _every_ Sunday, Cassie. I’m sure God will forgive you if you miss one day. You don’t even attend the actual church service. You spend your whole morning sitting out in that creepy cemetery, listening to the preacher through the open windows. You even make us go when it’s raining! I’m surprised we haven’t caught our death of cold!” 

“You don’t _have_ to come with me, Gabriel. I’ve told you before that I’m perfectly capable of going by myself.” They’d reached the kitchen by this time and Castiel was met with the heavenly scent of frying dough and strong coffee, and the welcome sight of the smooth, blue-eyed alpha standing over the hearth. “Good morning, Benny.” 

“Morning, cher! And how is mon petit canard this fine Sunday morn?” The alpha’s pleasant smile caused a warm feeling to spread throughout the omega’s chest and he returned it willingly as he came to stand next to the man. “You hungry?” 

“I’m very well, Benny, thank you for asking. And yes, I’m starved. What have you got cooking?” 

“Oh, well this here is something special, cher, just for you… we’ve got beignets and café au lait. Go on and have yourself a seat and I’ll bring some over to you.” 

Castiel moved to sit down at one of the tables, passing by a thoroughly unamused Gabriel. He sat Daniel down on his lap, leaning his back up against the side of his torso while holding him in place with one arm. Benny came over and set down a plate of delicious-smelling, square dough puffs and a mug of steaming hot coffee. He couldn’t wait to dig into the mouthwatering food but before he could begin, Gabriel stomped over and plopped himself down across from them. 

“I’m just saying… you could stand to take one day off from your tenacious piety. Trust me, God will still be there next week.” 

“Where will God be next week?” Dean shoved his way through the kitchen door and quickly made his way over to the table where the two omegas were seated. “Mornin’ darlin’, he said, leaning down and kissing Daniel on one chubby cheek. The pup gurgled and cooed, his small face brightening perceptibly as he smiled at the cheerful alpha. Dean, in turn, leaned back and winked at Castiel, then directed his attention to Gabriel on the other side of the table. 

“I was just trying to convince Cassie here to skip church today because Sam needs me here so I can’t come with him… and I really don’t think that he should be going on his own.” 

“Gabriel, I told you that I’ll be fi-“

“I can go with you,” Dean interjected, snatching a warm beignet off of Castiel’s plate and scarfing the fluffy morsel down in two quick bites. “When do you want to leave?” 

Castiel watched, mesmerized, as Dean grabbed Castiel’s coffee and proceeded to drink from it – his strong fingers grasping delicately around the pottery cup, his tanned throat rippling as he swallowed. “Um… oh, well, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble… we could leave after breakfast…” He trailed off when Dean lowered the mug and fixed that gorgeous green gaze back on Castiel’s face, blushing slightly at the barest hint of arousal that he could smell wafting off of himself. This was neither the time, nor the place for his body to have this sort of reaction. 

“There’s no other way I’d rather spend my morning,” he responded, so genuinely that Castiel could almost believe it – at least he would have been able to believe it if he didn’t actually know how Dean would _really_ rather spend his morning. He could see it in the subtle shift in his scent, the minute darkening in those verdant depths… and he could feel it in his own body’s heated response. 

The two were broken out of their shared, silent reverie by the forceful clatter of an additional plate hitting the wooden tabletop, followed closely by the muffled thump of another pottery coffee mug. “Here you go, mon capitaine. (my captain) Now maybe you can keep your paws to yourself and let poor Cas enjoy his breakfast.” Benny gave Dean a pointed look and Castiel dipped his head to place a kiss on Daniel’s head before picking up a beignet and taking a bite. 

The rich, sweet taste exploded on his tongue and he had to bite back a moan while he proceeded to finish the delectable treat. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for him to go making those kind of noises right now. 

“Sorry, Benny. But you know how much I enjoy a sweet, tasty little treat.” He winked at Castiel again an then began to tuck in on his own plate of beignets and Castiel risked a quick look at Benny’s face. He looked annoyed, though not truly upset, but nevertheless, Castiel hastened to compliment the alpha’s excellent cooking skills. 

“These are delicious, Benny. Thank you so much for making them. I’m enjoying them immensely.” The alpha’s expression softened as he watched Castiel eat, and the omega didn’t miss how Dean bit off a chunk of the sugary puff with a little more force than what was absolutely necessary… his pointed frown was glaringly obvious as well. 

“I’m glad that you like them, cher. Maybe next time I can show you how to make them?” 

Dean gulped down the rest of his coffee like he was in some sort of coffee-drinking race and then stood up abruptly and looked down at Castiel. “You ready to go?” he asked, making it very clear that his readiness might not actually matter that much because he was going to be leaving this kitchen sooner, rather than later, whether he liked it or not. 

Castiel made a show of finishing his coffee rather slowly, but finally took pity on the towering alpha when his scent began to take on a distinct note of distress. “I just have to gather a few provisions and then I’ll be ready.” He stood as well and settled Daniel more soundly against his shoulder, turning to Benny once more before leaving. “Thank you again for breakfast, Benny. It was very kind of you.” 

Before he could respond, the kitchen door banged open and a wild-eyed, disheveled Winchester came stumbling through, the hazel of his eyes thinned to narrow rings around wide pools of black. His darkened gaze zeroed in on Gabriel and the little omega rose slowly to his feet before saying, “Well, I guess that’s my cue.” Then suddenly he darted around the table and made a break for the door, a mischievous glint in his eye as he goaded the rutting alpha into chasing him. 

Castiel smiled to himself as he watched the happy pair retreat back upstairs and secretly wondered if that kind of thing might be in store for him and another handsome alpha Winchester. He was beginning to hope so, more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reached a goodly length so Dean and Cas's outing will have to wait until next time. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to know who all is interested in more sabriel sexytimes? I haven't decided whether or not to add another scene just for the sake of smutty, fluffy, rut shenanigans. Let me know in the comments!


	8. Always and Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting. I've been trying to focus on my other WIP because it's close to being completed. And then, of course, my muse decided to take a detour and dive head first into trying something new. Suffice it to say that I am now an artist and have Bob Ross to thank for the two oil paintings that I have under my belt. The trees are indeed very happy, thank you very much, and I think my skin may be permanently stained. In case anyone is curious, oil paints are a bitch to clean up but they do look very nice on the canvas. ;) 
> 
> As far as this work, and this chapter in particular... the first scene is all Sabriel, so if that's not your jam, skip ahead to the ~break~. 
> 
> Also, the end of this chapter is officially the fluffiest thing I think I've ever written, and seeing as fluff isn't really my forte (at least I don't think it is), if you like it, please leave me a comment to let me know. I'm kind of worried that I'm overdoing it and I'd really appreciate the feedback. 
> 
> And don't worry, there's more plot to come in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and of course for all the love. Be assured, the feeling is mutual. ♥♥♥

“Gonna catch me, little Alpha?” Gabriel darted around and stopped on the other side of the large, circular tavern table, startling Ash, who was sleeping atop it.

Sam growled at the perceived threat to his conquest, but Ash just let his head drop back down to the wooden surface with a muted _thud_.

“Take it upstairs, you idjits,” Bobby shouted from behind the bar. Sam rounded and growled at him too but Bobby, like Ash before him knew that Sam was still aware of the difference between a true threat and a harmless inconvenience – even at the height of his rut – so Bobby simply shouted back, “Don’t growl at me, pup. You know the rules, ‘no sex in the tavern.’ Take it upstairs!” 

“You heard him, puppy.” Letting one side of the thin, silken robe he was wearing slip off his shoulder to expose the clear, unmarked expanse of his skin show to entice the alpha, Gabriel smirked and turned on his heel to race up the staircase. He stopped halfway up to hike up his skimpy clothing and flash his slick, tantalizing behind, and the action caused Sam to stop too – stunned for just a moment before a loud, reverberating growl escaped his throat and he doubled his effort to capture the fleeing omega. 

Gabriel could feel his heart pounding away in his chest as he climbed, the thrill of the chase coupled with the intoxicating scent of Sam in rut – that orange and ginger scent amplified to a dizzying degree. His slick was starting to drip down his legs and he prayed that it wouldn’t make its way to the floor before he could reach the sanctity of his room. The last thing he needed was to slip and fall. Just a few more feet and he would be there, and then Sam could take him down on the soft mattress instead of the hard floor. 

The growling grew louder the closer Sam got, and when he finally made it through the door, Gabriel turned and began walking backward toward the bed. He only made it two steps before he was grabbed around the waist and a very large, very aroused alpha was pinning him to the feather mattress. 

“ _Mine…_ ” Sam growled, covering Gabriel’s neck with wet, sucking kisses while he ripped and tore at Gabriel’s clothes. 

“Damn it, Sam! I really liked this one!” Sam paid his words no mind, merely continuing down the omega’s body – snuffling and growling as he went – until he reached the small pink buds of Gabriel’s nipples. He licked and sucked at the stiff peaks, causing Gabriel to moan and writhe beneath him – the focused attention sending pleasurable jolts straight to his groin. “Oh, _yes_ , Alpha! Do it! Harder!”

Sam bit down, just enough to sting, and Gabriel whined – bucking his hips in response to the overwhelming feeling. His hole clenched around nothing, aching to be filled, and the resulting gush of slick caused Sam’s head to snap up, eyes dark and hungry. 

“Smell that, Alpha? I think I’m ready for you. You ready to have me?” Gabriel could feel the rumbling in Sam’s chest as the alpha pawed at his body – big hands warm and oddly gentle as he groped and smoothed his way down Gabriel’s flanks until he was pushing his thighs up and apart. 

His head followed his hands as he kissed and sniffed his way over Gabriel’s heated flesh, and soon he was licking and nibbling at the delicate creases of the omega’s groin, closer and closer to where Gabriel really wanted him to be. 

“Come on, puppy, take a taste. I know you want to.” Gabriel all but howled as Sam spread his cheeks in those gargantuan paws and leaned in to swipe his tongue from tail bone to taint. Sam leaned back and licked his lips, savoring the flavor, and then dove right back in, acting for all the world as if eating Gabe out was his only mission in life. 

“Tastes so good…” he said offhandedly. “Want you so bad… _My omega_ …” Gabriel melted a bit inside to hear Sam lay claim to him like that. He yearned to reciprocate – to bear his neck and beg the alpha to bite down deep and solidify that bond. 

But he couldn’t do that to Sam… or to himself, for that matter. Though during Sam’s rut, he could pretend, secure in knowing that even as far gone as the alpha was at the height of his cycle, that Sam was still well aware of his boundaries – even if they both said things that, while they may truly mean, Gabriel, at least, was not prepared to act upon.

“’Your omega,’ huh? Gonna make me yours, Sam? Gonna fill me full? Breed me up with your pups, big, strong Alpha-“ Gabriel’s words were cut off by Sam’s tongue shoved in his mouth, and his long, thick alpha cock shoved in his dripping hole. “That’s more like it, puppy.” 

Sam wasted no time in setting up a grueling pace – Gabriel’s legs spread wide to accommodate the width of Sam’s sharp hips, slamming repeatedly, hard against Gabe’s ass. Holy mother, but there would be some serious bruising there tomorrow. 

“Yes! Right there, Alpha! Don’t stop!” Gabriel reached down between them to grab his poor, neglected dick. He was throbbing now; Sam’s attentions (first with his tongue, and now with his cock) bringing Gabe right up to the edge in record time. 

“Mine,” Sam repeated, leaning down to nuzzle at Gabriel’s neck. “ _Mine, mine, mine…_ ” His thrusts were slowing – his growing knot making it harder and harder for him to pull out. 

“All yours, Alpha… always.” And oh, how Gabe wished that could be as true in plain fact as it was in his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut in a quick and silent lamentation that things couldn’t be different, and then felt his whole body shiver as Sam licked and then sucked at that sensitive spot between neck and shoulder where his mating bite would go, were Gabriel to allow it. “Soon, Sam… I’m going to come soon. Are you with me?” 

“Mmhm… Gonna breed you, Omega. Gonna put my pup in your belly and watch you swell up all big and round. Going to be so beautiful.” Gabriel had any number of alphas, and even betas who liked to say things like that to him while in bed together. Usually he’d just assure them of how strong and virile they were and then discreetly roll his eyes, but with Sam it was different. With Sam he’d allow himself to imagine how it would be if his words were more than mere wishful thinking. He’d allow himself to imagine how he would look all round with Sam’s pup – how Sam, in turn, would look holding that pup in his arms. He would be such a good, loving father… Gabe just knew it. 

So it was with that image in his mind, and Sam’s thick, alpha knot locking them together that Gabriel came, his internal muscles contracting to draw the alpha’s seed up deep into his womb, where, though it was powerless outside of the omega’s heat, Gabriel would still treasure it. He would hold it within him just as he held Sam’s love in his heart and pretend that someday they could let that love bloom in full. 

“Gabe… are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Sam’s earnest voice and concerned expression broke through the post coital haze and melancholy thoughts that were clouding his mind and caused him to focus on the reality of what was right in front of him. 

“I’m fine, puppy… more than fine, in fact.” He squeezed down on Sam’s knot, milking another brief orgasm out of the panting alpha. “The question is, are _you_ ok?” Sam gave him an inquiring look so Gabriel elaborated. “You’re sweating buckets, Sam. And you haven’t had anything to drink, or eat, for that matter. Think you’ll be able to hold off on the next round long enough to get some sustenance? Benny’s making beignets.”

Sam collapsed back down on top of Gabriel’s chest, smearing the sticky come even more fully between them, and harrumphed into the omega’s neck. “You’re too good to me, Gabriel. What would I ever do without you?” He then proceeded to kiss and nuzzle Gabriel’s neck and jaw, rasping his stubble pleasingly over the omega’s own smooth skin. 

“Probably die from dehydration.” Sam chuckled and the vibration tickled, making Gabriel laugh and squirm. “But don’t worry, I would never let that happen. Someone’s got to take care of you, little Alpha.” 

Sam lifted his head again and stared lovingly into Gabriel’s eyes. The mesmerizing swirl of colors always made the omega’s heart flutter and this time was no different. “Fine, but we have to eat something in addition to the beignets. A man cannot live on sweets alone.” 

“I beg to differ, pup,” Gabriel said. Sam leaned in and kissed the smirk right off his face and Gabriel made a mental note to retrieve some leftover pork and vegetables from last night as well. He’d do a lot more than just eat a well-rounded meal for the kind-hearted man above him. 

In fact, the more time he spent with Sam, the more convinced he was that perhaps it wouldn’t be so very bad to push his fears aside and give Sam everything that the alpha ever wanted from him. After all… it was the same thing that Gabriel wanted as well. 

But if Sam knew the truth – knew that Gabriel couldn’t ever be the perfect mate that Sam deserved… would Sam even still want him? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This way, Dean.” Castiel led the way down a dirt path on the side of the church. 

“But the entrance is this way, Cas. Where are we going?” He followed diligently, though, trusting the omega’s judgement, even if he didn’t know his reasoning.

“I don’t actually attend the church service. Well, not inside the church, at least.” They entered the cemetery through a wrought iron fence and Castiel headed for the base of a large oak tree, far enough away from any headstones so that they wouldn’t be sitting upon the mortal remains of some poor, interred soul, presumably. 

“But why not? Don’t you need to stand up and be counted, and all that? Or kneel, rather. Does it still count if you’re only in God’s backyard, and not in His house?” Castiel lifted his lips on one side to give Dean a small, amused smile, and then grabbed the thin blanket from the basket that Dean carried to lay upon the ground. 

“I do not attend services as merely a duty, Dean. I attend for the joy it brings to my heart… for the easement and strength it gives to my soul. That does not require four walls and a roof.” Dean placed the basket upon the ground and helped Castiel to straighten out the blanket. He then gave the omega his hand to assist him in seating himself, the bundled pup swaddled up in a wrap about his chest making it somewhat difficult for him to keep his balance on the way down. 

“Then why come here at all? You could just as easily pray at home and save yourself the trip if you don’t like going into the chapel.” Dean sat down as well and watched as Castiel unwrapped the sling holding Daniel. He’d been itching to hold the pup again ever since he came back the day before. He’d missed the little boy almost as much as he had missed his mama and he hoped that Cas would be willing to let Dean hold him again soon. 

Perhaps Castiel was a bit of a mind reader, or perhaps Dean’s yearning showed clearly on his face, but whatever the reason, Castiel cradled Daniel’s head carefully as he held the baby out toward Dean, silently offering the pup up to the alpha’s more than willing hands. He took him eagerly and hefted him up to bring his face eye-level, then kissed his nose, making the little boy go cross-eyed as he attempted to focus on Dean’s face. 

Castiel huffed a small laugh at the alpha’s antics and then said, “It’s not that I don’t _like_ going into the chapel. I _can’t_ go into the chapel… at least not while others are there. And as far as why I come here… well, even if I can’t make out what the preacher is saying, I can still hear the music.” In fact there was music playing at the moment. Dean could hear it clearly from where they sat; the strong, melodious voices of the parishioners carried to them on the warm, gentle breeze. “Besides, the weather is good, more often than not, and it smells nice here.” 

Dean had laid Daniel down on his back on the blanket in front of him and was in the process of nibbling on the pup’s tiny toes to make him smile. At Castiel’s last statement he paused and took in a deep breath. It did indeed smell nice here. They were far enough away from the fetid smells of both the city and the harbor and thus could only really smell the pleasant scents of nature – the soft, sweet smells of sun-warmed grass and flowers, along with the earthier scents of clean dirt and tree bark. He smiled when he realized that his own oak scent was the most prevalent of those here, close as there were to several of the large trees. 

He stopped smiling when he realized what else Cas had said, though. “You can’t go into the chapel? Why not?” Castiel lifted his head from where he had been smiling down on his happy pup and looked at Dean as if he had two heads. 

“I’m an unmated omega with a pup, Dean. Not everyone is as accepting as yourself.” 

“Even in a church, though? I thought God was all about forgiveness and compassion?” He couldn’t imagine anyone looking at Castiel and seeing anything besides the sweet, caring person that Dean saw when he looked at him. How could something like being unmated while having a pup make him automatically less worthy of love and understanding? 

“Especially in a church,” Cas responded. “The love and compassion expounded by God is often missing in his children, unfortunately. I mean, I know it’s a sin, what I’ve done-“

“Hey, Cas, no. Look…” He leaned forward and cupped Cas’s jaw in his hand, smoothing his thumb over the omega’s soft cheek while he looked in his clear, blue eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done.” Castiel averted his gaze so Dean ducked his head to catch it again. “No, look at me, Cas. Listen to me… If the worst thing you’ve done is brought this little angel into the world, then you’ve done absolutely nothing wrong. Any god worth his salt would be understanding of your situation, and if any of his ‘children,’ as you say, can’t be just as understanding, well then they’re the ones committing the sin here, not you. And if anyone says any different, then they’ll have me to answer to, and then God – in that order.” 

Dean’s vehemence caused Castiel to smile, a light blush spreading across his cheeks while he did, and Dean couldn’t help but lean even closer to place a light kiss upon his pink lips – the loveliness before him too much to bear without doing so. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, when the alpha leaned back enough to meet his gaze once more. “Your opinion of me, of us… it gladdens me.”

“Oh, well, it gladdens me that you’re gladdened,” Dean said, his own lopsided grin coming unbidden to his face. At that, Castiel’s smile widened even more, his nose scrunching up as his lips pulled back and displayed his straight, white teeth and healthy, pink gums. “Though, I think there’s someone who isn’t quite so gladdened right now…” 

Dean and Cas both looked down to see Daniel’s face screwed up in displeasure, with intermittent squawks increasing in volume and tiny fists punching the air. “He shouldn’t be hungry yet,” Cas stated. 

Dean picked the pup up and cradled him in the crook of one arm, rocking him from side to side. “Oh, no! Are we ignoring you, young master Daniel? How dare we?!” The pup was still fussing, as well as rubbing his little face with the sides of his hands. “Tired baby rubs his eyes, huh? Are you ready for a nap, little one?” 

Castiel shifted closer and leaned down to gently blow his scent into the small pup’s nose. To Dean’s surprise, Daniel quieted down immediately. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes to look up at his mother, a sleepy grin spreading across his pink face. Castiel’s answering smile was dazzling. It was brighter and created more warmth within Dean than the sun itself. 

“I’ve never thought of doing that before,” Dean said. Though it’s a wonder why he didn’t. Everyone knew that scenting had the potential power to subtly (or sometimes not so subtly) influence moods, so it was only natural that a child would be responsive to the scent of their parent. 

“Try it,” Cas said, giving a small, encouraging nod when Dean’s hesitance was obvious. “You won’t hurt him.” 

“Danny,” Dean cooed, gaining the pup’s undivided attention. When he had turned his head back toward Dean’s face, the alpha leaned down and exhaled slowly, focusing his breath on Daniel’s little button nose. His sleepy, green eyes blinked several times and then slipped closed completely. After a moment he huffed a little sigh and it was obvious that he was asleep, his rosebud lips moving as if to suckle. “It’s like magic!” Dean exclaimed in a whisper. 

Castiel smiled and Dean noticed that the omega’s own eyes were looking a little sleepy. He changed his position on the blanket, dropping down to lie on his side, his head propped up by his hand. Dean mirrored his position, placing the sleeping pup down between them on the blanket. 

Though he was not tired, Dean didn’t begrudge the omega his lassitude. In a spur of the moment decision, he decided to see if his scent would work on Cas as well as it had worked on his pup. Dean bent toward him and cupped his jaw once more, and then gently blew his scent in the omega’s face. 

Castiel inhaled deeply and Dean watched as his deep, blue eyes disappeared behind their heavy lids – his long, black lashes resting prettily against his pale cheeks. “Mmm… that’s nice…” he breathed. His head slipped down off of his hand, but instead of jerking it back up to rouse himself, he simply let it fall all the way down to rest atop the blanket. 

Dean smiled and placed a kiss first to Daniel’s forehead, and then to Cas’s, just as he’d done all those months ago. But instead of turning away and leaving, as he had been obliged to do back then, this time Dean was determined to stay by the pair and to watch over them while they slept – his inner wolf exhibiting a contented rumble at the thought. 

He breathed another burst of scent into Cas’s peaceful face and Dean watched as the omega’s own breathing gradually became deep and even, his full lips parting slightly in sleep. He was so beautiful, so perfect; and Dean decided, right then and there, that he would do whatever he must so that one day, hopefully soon, Castiel would be his. 

His omega… his mate… surely and completely… and forever.


	9. Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!
> 
> Ok, so I know that many of you have been really enjoying all the smutty, fluffy, happy stuff that Dean and Cas have been doing. And while I’m definitely an advocate for easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy-type getting together stories… that’s not really what this is. I’m sorry to disappoint, but I really like the give and take of roller-coaster-esque plots and feelings, and as such, have always written accordingly. 
> 
> I hope that this fact doesn’t come as too much of a surprise to you, the readers, because I truly don’t intend to upset or greatly disappoint anyone. I really do just believe that what I intend to do with this story will make for a more satisfying read. 
> 
> And rest assured that though there will be some angst and misunderstandings, our boys will get their happy endings. Nothing too tragic will happen and there will be plenty of fluff and smut along the way. Like I’ve said before, this is actually the fluffiest work I’ve ever written, and I don’t see that changing. 
> 
> So, if you’re up for the ride, I hope that you’ll continue to join me. And remember that I will try my best to keep my readers interested and happy, within the parameters of my vision for this story, of course. 
> 
> I only write stuff that I, personally enjoy. But if I was the only one doing the enjoying then I probably wouldn’t even bother. So please keep those comments coming! Hearing from my cheering squad keeps this player on the field, and I really can’t thank you all enough for your kind words and continuing interest. I honestly couldn’t do it without you. 
> 
> All the hugs and smootches,  
> ~Sarah ♥
> 
> Oh, and p.s. Dean is kind of a butt in this chapter but don't worry, he's sorry and he'll try to do better in future. ;)

Castiel had fallen asleep in the apple orchard again. His father would take a strap to him if he was late in returning home. He knew that he needed to get up and get moving but, oh, he was just so comfortable here. The sharp scent of tart, green apples lingered in his nose, and the warmth of the sun on his skin was tempered by the gentle breeze blowing through the orchard. 

Something had woken him though, and he tried to focus on what he could hear without prying open the heavy lids of his sleep-drunk eyes. It was a voice; that much was certain. Perhaps he had been gone longer than he realized and his father had sent someone to look for him. 

The voice was closer than he expected though, and it sounded like the speaker was talking lowly – conversing with another, perhaps, though he did not hear any responses. Castiel sighed to himself and attempted to make out what was being said. It was difficult because the speaker was talking quietly, and because Castiel was still so very sleepy. 

“I know, puppy… I know. I’d like him to wake up, too. But he smells so happy. We need to let him rest as long as he can.” The voice was familiar and it made Castiel warm all over to hear it, though for some reason he couldn’t put a name or a face to the deep, rich sound. “No, baby, no… don’t start that, now. Aren’t I company enough?” 

A small, pitiful cry brought reality rushing back to Castiel like a wave crashing to the shore. Rather than be knocked down by it though, he found the sudden splash quite refreshing. It was Dean’s voice that he had heard, speaking sweetly to his son – Dean’s scent that brought back treasured memories of his favorite place to escape to growing up. 

He watched silently as Dean soothed the fussy pup. He had gotten to his feet and was pacing back and forth, jostling Daniel up and down with small pats on his back where the baby was propped up against his shoulder. Suddenly, Dean reversed Daniel’s position, flipping him around so that he could see what was going on around him. 

The new position seemed to please the pup. He quieted down and looked wide-eyed at his surroundings. “That’s more like it, Danny boy! See… there’s more to life than eating and sleeping. Not that those things aren’t great, but-“

“You’re good with him,” Castiel said, surprising both alpha and pup. Identical, startled gazes swiveled to face the omega where he was still lying on the ground, propped up on his elbows and smiling at the pair. 

“Oh, well, I’ve had practice,” Dean answered. That brought Castiel up short and he sat up completely, looking at Dean speculatively. He wasn’t aware that Dean had any children. The way that Ellen had spoken of him had assured Castiel that the alpha was unattached and careful about such things. “I practically raised Sammy after our mother died.”

Oh. Castiel relaxed again. He bent his legs at the knee and swept them down and to the side, smoothing out his skirts to cover them completely. “I’m sorry. That must have been difficult for both of you.” 

“It wasn’t all ale and skittles, that’s for sure,” Dean said. He walked over and sat back down on the blanket, situating Daniel in his lap, still looking out and away from him. Castiel took the opportunity to lean forward and let the pup grasp his fingers in his tiny, little fists. Castiel then nibbled on the small digits, to which Daniel squealed, delighted. “It wasn’t all bad, though.”

“Oh?” Castiel inquired. 

“Yeah, I mean, we spent a lot of time with Bobby. This was before he got into business with Ellen. He used to live up in the back country, up in North Carolina. Anyway, our father would drop us off for months at a time while he went off to pick up odd jobs up and down the coast. Bobby would come down to Charleston to visit Ellen when she was just an employee at the Roadhouse and sometimes we’d tag along – ran all over this town causing trouble, Sam and me.” 

Castiel smiled as he imagined that – a small Dean and Sam, poking at dead fish in the harbor, nicking apples from unsuspecting sellers in the marketplace. It’s so different from how he had been raised but he couldn’t help but be a bit jealous at the inherent freedom that they had had. He looked at Daniel and couldn’t help but wonder what kind of childhood his own pup would have, and if it would involve an alpha daddy regaling him with tales of his own youth or not. 

“Do you want children of your own someday, Dean?” He could almost kick himself for asking the question but he really couldn’t help himself… he _needed_ to know.

Dean didn’t answer right away. Instead he dropped his head down to stare at the top of Daniel’s dark hair. After a few moments a lopsided grin spread across his face and he said, “I really do.” Castiel’s heart stopped beating and then resumed double time, watching Dean look adoringly at Daniel while he caressed the downy, black hair on the top of his head. “Several, in fact. At least two, in any case. A boy really needs a brother, you know?” 

He looked up then – green eyes sparkling and a hopeful smile aimed directly at the breathless omega. Before either of them could say or do anything more, the loud chiming of the church bells rang out and Castiel jumped to his feet, heart pounding. 

“We have to go!” He exclaimed. “The parishioners will be leaving the chapel and I’d rather not have to interact with them if I can help it.” He hastened to tie the sling back around his upper body so that he could take Daniel back from Dean’s waiting arms. The alpha then stood up and collected the blanket, putting it back into the basket and slipping the handle over his arm. 

When they were ready to go, Dean offered his other arm to Castiel, who took it gratefully, and the pair exited the cemetery gate. They had to pass the chapel entrance to get back to the town and Castiel was distressed to realize that there was already a steady stream of people exiting the church. He was surprised when no one gave him dirty looks or said anything untoward, but them he realized that no one was close enough to smell his unmated status and they must just assume that he and Dean were mated. 

It was a heady feeling – knowing that all these respectable people assumed that he and Dean were mates, and that Dean just smiled and nodded back at passersby, letting them go on believing what they assumed to be true. Castiel couldn’t remember being so happy in a very long time. 

They spent the long walk arm in arm, Dean telling Cas more about his childhood and then the past decade as a ship’s captain. 

“So you won the Impala in a game of whist?” Castiel asked incredulously. Dean laughed and nodded, his dazzling smile rivaling the brightness of the midday sun. 

“That I did. It took quite a bit of training in a short amount of time, but eventually I learned the ins and outs of sailing. Couldn’t have done it without Sam, though. Kid was only fourteen at the time but he discovered every book there was on the subject; spoke to anyone with any sailing experience that he could find; and learned by doing everything else. Kid’s a genius, I swear. Should have been a solicitor or something… if only we’d had the means to send him to university.” 

Castiel didn’t know exactly how to respond to that so he merely smiled and nodded, then attempted to change the subject. “And do you enjoy sailing? I’m sorry, I don’t know exactly what it is that you do. Gabriel said something about trade…?”

“I do enjoy sailing. Hitting the open ocean with the sun on my face and the wind in my hair is quite glorious.” He smiled but then seemed to remember something and turned a concerned look on Castiel. “Do you really not care for sailing, yourself? You said that you suffer from seasickness…”

Castiel blushed and looked down to avoid Dean’s assessing look. “Oh, well… I may not have been entirely truthful when I said that…” Dean’s face lost its concerned look, which was replaced with a small, indulgent smile. “I’ve actually spent a fair amount of time aboard a ship over the course of my life.” 

“Is that so?” Dean asked. Castiel thought carefully about how much he could say to Dean regarding his history with sailing. Thus far he’d been fortunate enough to avoid talking much about himself, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Dean expected him to tell him something about more personal. 

“Yes,” Castiel began. “My father-“ Castiel abruptly stopped speaking when a familiar face caught his attention in the crowd. His throat closed up and his knees locked in place so that he was completely frozen. Dean’s confusion turned into wariness as the strong scent of fear began emanating from the omega. 

“Cas, what is it? What’s wrong?” He blocked Castiel’s body with his own and scanned the crowd, looking intently for some sort of threat. He didn’t appear to notice any obvious ones so he turned his head to look between Cas’s terrified face and his line of sight and seemed to realize just what, or rather who, Castiel was looking at. “Who is he, Cas? What did he do to you?” 

“I-I… He…” Castiel couldn’t speak, paralyzed by fear at seeing his father’s lieutenant here, of all places. He watched in horror as Zachariah pulled a miniature out of his pocket and showed it to the fruit vender who’s stall he was standing in front of. Castiel knew, without a doubt, that the alpha was searching for him. He recognized the small, gilded bezel which held the picture – a likeness that Castiel had painted himself, a gift for his mother that he had completed two years prior. 

“Did he hurt you? Is he one of those bastards from the church? Because I swear to God, Cas, if he so much as looked at you the wrong way, I’ll-“

“No!” Castiel finally found his voice when it looked as though Dean was about to approach the other alpha. Castiel couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t do anything which would draw the man’s attention to himself. “No. It’s nothing, Dean. I thought I recognized him but I was wrong. I don’t know that man at all.” 

Dean looked at him skeptically, searching his face for truthfulness before looking back to scrutinize the balding lieutenant once more. “Wait a minute…” Dean cocked his head to the side and wouldn’t take his gaze away from the alpha. “I know that man.” 

“You do? How?” He was aware that he was outing himself with the interest that he was showing, but he had to know. 

“Business,” Dean said simply. “I facilitated in some trade deals for him and a couple of his associates.” 

Castiel could feel himself pale at Dean’s words – the blood rushing out of his face so swiftly that he felt lightheaded with it. It couldn’t be true… Dean couldn’t be the one who-

“Cas? Castiel!” Castiel felt his legs buckle and strong arms catch him before he could hit the ground. Daniel had begun to cry, his mother’s distress finally affecting him enough to cause him to complain loudly. 

“Please…” Castiel pleaded. “Please, I must get back to the Roadhouse. I’m feeling faint – the sun must be getting to me.” 

Dean grunted but didn’t protest. He pulled Castiel’s arm over to rest upon his shoulder and then snaked an arm around his waist to support him as they continued on down the road. 

It didn’t take very long before they reached their destination, going around and down the alley to enter through the kitchen. 

“Le petit canard!” Benny exclaimed, with a huge smile, upon seeing him enter the room. His face soon fell when the omega’s distressed scent reached his nose though. “What happened, cher? Who do I need to kill?” He picked up a large chef’s knife and thrust it through his belt, then came around the worktable so that he could get closer to Castiel, presumably to make sure that the omega was unharmed. 

A loud growl emanated from Dean as the green-eyed alpha strategically placed himself between Castiel and Benny. “Back off, Benny. I’m handling it.” Benny stopped short and raised his hands in a placating manner. 

“Alright, brother. I just wanted to make sure that he’s not hurt.” Dean growled again but Benny stood his ground. The posturing was making Castiel even more nervous so he slipped around the alphas and started heading toward the tavern door. 

He didn’t get very far before he felt a restraining hand on his arm and he turned to find Dean a little too close for comfort. He was exuding confusion and frustration but the anger was what made Cas shrink back from the alpha’s touch. 

“Let go of me,” Castiel said, low and pleading, but with obvious determination. 

“What happened back there, Cas? How do you know Adler?” Castiel tugged against Dean’s hold but the alpha stood firm. “Answer me.” 

“Please, let me go.” He whimpered when continued efforts to slip loose were unsuccessful and then again when Daniel began to cry. The pup’s distress seemed to make Dean finally realize that he was hurting the omega and he quickly let go his hold and smoothed a gentle hand down Castiel’s arm. 

“I’m sorry, Cas. Please forgive me. I just… I don’t understand what’s going on. I can’t protect you if I don’t know what I’m protecting you from.” The anger was subsiding, replaced with a growing desperation. 

“It’s nothing, really. I thought he was someone else. I told you, I don’t know that man in the market. Now if you’ll excuse me, Daniel needs tending.” Dean looked as if he was thinking about physically stopping him again but Benny smoothly stepped between them and placed a hand on Dean’s chest, holding him back. 

Dean’s jaw tensed but he otherwise didn’t react. The alphas held a short staring contest but when Benny spoke, it was to Castiel. “Go on now, Cher. Go take care of the little wolf and I’ll take care of the big one, oui?” Castiel nodded gratefully and slipped through the door, leaving the alphas to work things out between themselves. 

He felt bad about lying to Dean, he really did. But if Dean had done business with Zachariah and his ‘associates,’ then Castiel couldn’t risk trusting Dean with the truth. He didn’t know where the alpha’s loyalties lied; if he might feel bound to honor Zachariah’s ‘claim’ on Castiel. 

It had been the main reason why Castiel had accepted Daniel’s father’s proposal in the first place. Besides being personally disgusted by Zachariah, there was no way in Hell that Castiel could accept his father’s plans for his future. Not after what he had learned about his intended’s ‘dealings.’ 

He would have done much worse to get away from that situation than to mate with a handsome, dashing alpha… even if said alpha was quite a bit older than him. He had assumed that the man’s age would mean stability – wisdom and responsibility that would manifest in a better life for himself, and any potential pups that they may produce. Too bad he had been so utterly mistaken. 

He passed several people on his way to the attic, but Daniel’s squalling made it so that he could pass by all of them without being questioned about his distressed state. 

When he finally reached the bedroom on the top floor, he closed the door and quickly slammed the bolt, feeling marginally better just for having that wooden barrier between them and the rest of the world. 

“It’s alright, baby. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise.” He removed the pup from the sling and set about to feed him, wondering all the while what he should do next. Should he stay where he was and risk being found? Or should he pack up his meager belongings and leave immediately?

In the end, he decided to stay, at least for the time being. He had no other prospects – nowhere to live and no other friends to speak of. For good or bad, the Roadhouse was his home now. He just hoped that things would work out better than they had at his first home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Dean paced his room agitatedly – the urge to stomp his way up to the attic and demand that Castiel tell him the truth was extremely strong. He had tried only once to speak with the omega again. He had gone, willing to be calm and listen to whatever explanation Cas would give him. But all he had received was a locked door barring his entrance, and a terse, “Go away!” before retreating with his tail between his legs, his inner wolf howling at the blatant rejection. 

Sighing in defeat, Dean fell down, face first, onto his mattress. Castiel’s scent was still strongly imbedded into the linens and it calmed his raging alpha to be able to inhale it. 

The most frustrating thing, Dean thought, was that he was convinced that if Cas would just tell him why he was so upset, that Dean would be able to help him. It was obvious that Cas knew Adler – of that much, Dean was certain. But Dean also knew what an awful person the alpha was… it was the reason why Dean had ceased dealings with him about two years ago. Selling the man and his associates smuggled liquor was one thing, but when the alpha had charged Dean with acquiring an omega to be used in some clandestine way, Dean had dropped the connection faster than a hot coal. He didn’t know what they had intended to do with the omega, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t good; and Dean certainly wasn’t going to help them to do it. 

Suddenly, Dean wondered if that was how Cas knew Adler. Could he have ended up being the omega that Adler and his associates were trying to procure? His stomach began twisting in knots when he imagined that Cas may have been coerced into doing unspeakable things by the disgusting creature and that Dean could have possibly been able to prevent it, had he only stuck around long enough to find out what they were doing and maybe, just maybe been able to stop it. Zachariah could very well be Daniel’s father. His blood boiled and his inner wolf rose quickly to the surface, a loud, throaty growl threatening to break free at the thought of that slimy bastard putting his hands on _his omega_.

But no… Cas wasn’t his omega. Not yet, at least. Maybe not ever if he didn’t fix this rift between them that had so suddenly sprung up. 

He jumped back up to his feet and rushed to the door, determined to get some answers. When he flung the door open wide, he practically ran into Sam and Gabe as they were walking down the hall to head downstairs. 

“Woah, there, Captain. Where’s the fire?” Gabe said, a wide smile on his face and Sam’s arm grasping him firmly about the waist. 

“Gotta find Cas,” he grunted, trying to slip past them on his way back up to the attic. 

“Hey,” Sam said, catching his attention, along with his wrist. “What’s going on? Is everything alright?” His rut had obviously ended. His eyes were clear once again and his usual convivial nature when he was around Gabriel was firmly in place. 

“No, Sam. Everything is not alright. I need to find Cas.” Dean made to brush past them once again but was stopped by Gabriel’s words.

“He’s not up there, Dean. I went to ask him if he wanted to come down to eat with us but he wasn’t there. Maybe he’s already down in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, come down with us, Dean,” Sam said. “He’s probably already there.” 

Dean begrudgingly acquiesced and followed the pair down to the kitchen. It was another very busy night in the tavern so Dean kept a weathered eye out for blue eyes and raven locks as they made their way through the smoky room. He didn’t see the omega though, and when they entered the kitchen he was also nowhere to be found. 

He was about to turn around and leave the way he came – to search every nook and cranny until he found the omega, but Sam pulled him over and forced him to sit saying, “Ok, Dean, tell me what’s going on. What happened today?” 

Dean wanted to refuse him, but he figured that answering would probably end up saving him some time in the long run and perhaps Sam would be able to help make sense of what Dean still didn’t understand. 

“Well, I accompanied Cas on his visit to the church this morning and everything was fine. It was great actually…” He couldn’t help the small smile that came unbidden to his face at the memory of that morning, and Sam’s answering smile only made him even smile even wider. “But then on the way back he completely froze in the market when he saw an alpha in the crowd. It was that asshole, Zachariah Adler – you remember him, Sam… that bastard of a lieutenant from Wilmington that we stopped doing business with a couple of years ago?”

“Yes, I believe I do remember him, the damnable cur,” Sam responded.

“Well, anyway, he was there and Cas saw him and got spooked… like, really spooked, Sam. From the way he was acting I thought there’d be a horde of men with swords and pistols about to murder us at any moment. Or perhaps an avenging angel, come to smite the unbelievers.” 

Gabriel chuckled at the imagery of Dean’s words but Sam just looked even more concerned. “So then what happened?” he inquired. 

“I asked him how he knew the man and he swore up and down that it had been a mistake and that he actually didn’t know him at all. His distress didn’t lessen at all though, and when I got it in my mind to confront him and bloody up that fancy blue coat of his-“

“Rightly so,” Sam interjected.

“Well, when I was about to exact revenge for whatever it was that he had done to Cas, he demanded that we leave at once. He claimed faintness and so I brought him back here immediately.” Gabriel had been busying himself with making a plate of food for him as well as one for Sam, and at this point he set them on the table and plunked himself down in a chair, most ungracefully. 

“Ok, so maybe he knows him, maybe he doesn’t. Either way, it sounds like he doesn’t really want to talk about it,” Gabriel said, his mouth full of chicken stew. 

Dean gave him a glare to end all glares, but it was Benny who spoke up next. “You’ve got that right, sugar. Le petit canard was adamant that we drop the subject and brother,” he said, looking at Dean now, “you’d do well to leave him alone about this. He doesn’t need you poking your nose in where it doesn’t belong and making him even more upset.” 

“I agree with Benny,” Gabriel said, mouth now full with a huge bite of buttered cornbread. “Let him come to you if he wants to talk about it. It’s not like he’s your mate or something. You’re not entitled to know everything there is to know about him.” 

“And what would you know about mates, Gabriel? You’ve strung my brother along for two years while you fuck anyone else who will have you!”

“Dean!” Sam shouted, at the same time that Gabriel jumped to his feet with the butter knife in his hand and said, “Fuck you, you knot-headed, alpha bastard! You’re one to talk – name one omega in this place that _you_ haven’t fucked, besides me of course, because I’m too good for a whore like you!” 

All four of them began shouting over each other – Gabriel getting closer and closer to Dean with his butter knife while Sam tried to hold the feisty omega back. They all quieted abruptly though when they heard someone clear their throat pointedly from the doorway. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Castiel asked, looking ready to sprint right back out the way he had just come. He was holding Daniel like Dean had been earlier – back to Castiel’s chest so that his interested gaze could look out at all the world around him. He looked on the verge of tears again, the waves of anger and hostility wafting about the room strong enough to overwhelm him. 

“A welcome interruption, for sure, Cassie.” Gabriel set his knife down on the table and went over to take the pup from Cas’s arms. 

“Very welcome,” Benny added. “Come on over here and let me fix you something to eat, cher.” Cas smiled warmly at the blue-eyed alpha and Dean gritted his teeth to keep from growling some more. He’d never acted like this before. He needed to get a hold of himself before he did something he’d truly regret. 

“Thank you, Benny. I’d appreciate that.” Dean gave him his space – allowing him to eat in peace. Though that didn’t stop him from watching the omega closely for signs of distress. He seemed to be alright; perhaps more reserved than usual. But it was the lack of returned interest that was the biggest difference. He didn’t look at Dean once while he ate. 

And it hurt. He didn’t know that something so small could affect him so much. He was starting to smell the sour, sad scent that was beginning to emanate from him and when he saw a frown forming on Sam’s face he knew that the others could probably smell it too. 

He stood up abruptly and walked over to Cas. He had to talk to the omega – get him to look into his eyes again. He needed it. “Cas, please… can I have a few moments? Just hear me out.” 

Cas finished the last sip of his drink before looking at Dean. The look was brief, but it was something. And then he got up and motioned for Dean to follow him out into the alley. The sun was almost down, a golden glow lighting up the narrow, cobbled space. 

“What is it, Dean?” Dean faltered. He had wanted to ask Cas about Adler again – demand that he tell him the truth. But now all he wanted to do was take the omega in his arms and beg forgiveness for being so forceful. Gabe was right – Dean was acting like a knot-head alpha bastard. 

“I’m sorry, Cas… truly. I’m just worried about you. But if you say you don’t know Adler, then I’ll believe you. I just want you to be safe… you and Daniel.” Cas averted his gaze, looking down and picking at the hem of his sleeve. Dean knew that there was more to this than Cas would admit, but he didn’t push it. Instead he stepped closer and gently cupped Cas’s jaw like he had done this morning, his thumb softly caressing the smoothness of his cheek. 

Castiel let his eyes drift closed but refused to lean into the touch. Instead he raised his hand to pull Dean’s away by the wrist and took a significant step back. “We’ll be fine, I’m sure. Thank you for your concern.” He curled his arms across his midsection, hugging himself as if he were cold – though it was still quite warm. Dean could smell sadness coming off of him as well, and he didn’t know what to do but he felt the need to make it stop. The instinct to protect and take care of this particular omega was stronger than almost anything that Dean had ever felt before. 

“So,” he began, trying to think of something to say that would brighten Cas’s spirits. “I was thinking that if you’ve got some free time tomorrow, that you might want to come visit my ship with me. Seeing as that you may be somewhat more inclined than you had first let on…” 

He went for teasing, a lopsided grin and a twinkle in his eye to show that there were no hard feelings. He realized pretty quickly though that it had been the wrong thing to say. Remembering suddenly how Cas had reacted the last time he mentioned bringing him onboard the Impala had him hurrying to clarify his intentions. 

“I mean.. that’s not to say that… just a friendly visit, Cas. I wasn’t implying that you’d-“

“Dean, stop,” Castiel interrupted. “Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done for us, truly. I really don’t know how we would have survived without your unimaginable kindness.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming,” Dean said, feeling dejected once again.

“But… I apologize if I gave the impression that I was ready for something…” He sighed and cast his gaze up to the sky. He was clearly conflicted, though only by the words he wished to say or also his own feelings, Dean didn’t know. “I like you. I do. But I think we may be taking this a little fast. We barely know each other and the last time that I-“ He cut himself off again but this time Dean was pretty sure that it was a matter of self-censorship. There was something else that he was keeping from Dean but that was a matter for a different time. 

“It’s alright, Cas. I understand.” He stepped closer once again, this time taking one of Cas’s soft hands in his own. “We’ve got all the time in the world and I’m willing to wait.” He brought Cas’s hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to his knuckles. The scent of sadness was starting to fade from both of them and Dean was glad for it. 

“Thank you.” The sentiment was simple but the glittering blue of his eyes was anything but. Dean could get lost in those eyes – drown completely in their deep, blue depths. 

Dean bowed Cas back through the door, stepping in after him. He was convinced that there were things that Cas wasn’t telling him, but given the circumstances that had brought them together, Dean couldn’t really blame him. He hoped that in time he would be able to earn the omega’s trust. And in the meantime, he’d keep his eyes, ears, and nose open to make sure that Cas and his pup were safe. No one was going to harm his boys. Not now, not ever.


	10. No More Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Sometimes porn just happens. Who am I to stop it? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Three months. It had been three months since Dean and Sam had returned to Charleston. Three months since Castiel had told Dean that he wasn’t ready for anything serious; that they needed to take it slow. 

Castiel stood by the bar waiting for Ash to fill the order he had brought up. It was busy tonight and the beta was in the middle of serving patrons who were seated in front of him so it might take a few minutes before Castiel’s order was ready. 

Castiel didn’t mind though. He took the opportunity of the lull in activity to stare at Dean across the crowded room. He was sitting at a table with Sam and Garth, a smiling Daniel balanced on his knee. He was talking and laughing with his companions, but he was also paying attention to the happy pup – feeding him spoonfuls of mashed carrots at regular intervals. 

The sight wasn’t new. Dean had taken a keen interest in the pup in the last few months – almost as much of an interest as he had taken in Castiel himself. He’d been a complete gentleman toward Castiel, too. Paying him polite attention but not trying anything more physical than a kiss on the hand. 

Castiel appreciated Dean’s respect; the way he kept his promise but still remained kind and attentive. Dean was courting him and Castiel found that he loved it. It didn’t stop him from fantasizing though, and that was exactly what he was doing right now…

Three months. It had been three months since Castiel had felt Dean’s lips against his own. Three months since he’d had Dean’s hands on his skin while slick leaked out of him, preparing his body to take the gorgeous alpha’s thick knot. 

He shifted slightly, squirming at the feel of his small cock hardening; at the wetness beginning to make itself known between his cheeks. This wasn’t the first time that he’d thought sinful thoughts about the green-eyed alpha. He’d been having an increasing number of very explicit dreams staring Dean that woke him in the middle of the night, slick and aching. His body wanted Dean badly, and he was almost positive that his mind was also on board. 

The alpha had proven himself – seeming content to take things at Castiel’s speed, while still depriving himself of the company of other, more willing omegas… at least to Castiel’s knowledge. He’d seen Tessa rebuffed on more than one occasion, and she wasn’t the only one. 

“You know, if you keep that up you’ll have every alpha in here propositioning you, and I know how much you hate when that happens.” Gabriel’s words snapped Castiel out of his pleasant fog of daydreaming and back to reality where it should be. 

“Right. Of course. Sorry, I just-“

“I know exactly what you ‘just,’ Cassie. Now go on and get out of here. I’ll take this order for you. It’s eight o’clock anyway. Time for you and Daniel to head upstairs, right?” 

Now that Daniel slept through the night, Ellen decreed that Castiel was done with tavern/kitchen work at eight in the evening so that he could bring Daniel upstairs and put him to bed where there was no noise to keep him awake. Castiel usually took the additional hours to do needlework and then turned in early himself. That way, he’d be up early enough to get the bread and the breakfast started for when the rest of the Roadhouse stumbled out of bed in the late morning. 

“Yes, it is about that time. Thank you, Gabriel.” Castiel squeezed his friend’s shoulder and then made his way over to Dean’s table, trying to calm his raging hormones with every step. “Time for bed, baby,” Castiel cooed when he reached the Dean’s side. 

Daniel turned his head up to look at his mama, a broad smile spreading across his carrot-smeared face. He had two teeth now – two little white nubs poking up out of his bottom gums. He seemed very proud of himself as he flailed his chubby little hands and smacked them down on the tabletop. 

“Alright, Cas, but you know I’m not really all that tired yet.” Dean winked at him when Castiel turned a bemused smile on the cheeky alpha. 

“Ha ha, very funny, Dean. But I suppose you could come up and tuck Daniel in… if you want.” Dean grabbed a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped Daniel’s face, making the pup squirm and whine. He rubbed at his face and eyes when Dean was done – a clear sign that the pup was ready for sleep. 

“I do want,” Dean responded. He tucked the soiled cloth back into his pocket and then turned the pup to cradle him against his chest while he got to his feet. “Gentlemen,” he began, addressing his companions. “Until next time…” Castiel also made his adieus and then began to follow Dean and Daniel up the stairs.

By the time they’d made it all the way up to the attic, Daniel was already dozing peacefully against Dean’s shoulder – his little pink mouth parted and drooling on Dean’s jacket. Dean crossed the sitting room and laid the baby down gently into his new crib. He had outgrown the cradle and a couple of weeks ago Dean had surprised him with a beautifully carved new crib that the alpha had made himself. Castiel had been speechless at the kindness and the talent that Dean had possessed, and had rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and an apple pie baked especially for him in thanks. The crib had been too big to fit in the small bedroom, so they had set it up in the sitting room instead.

Castiel watched as Dean leaned down and petted a hand over Daniel’s soft, dark hair. The gentleness in his eyes and the affection on his face did something to the omega and he couldn’t stop himself from what he did next. 

Dean walked over to bid Castiel goodnight, but instead of allowing Dean to kiss his hand like every other time, Castiel reached his arms up and pulled the alpha down into a bruising kiss. Dean froze at first, most likely unsure as to whether he should try to keep their encounter chaste, or to give into the omega’s forceful advances. 

It didn’t take long for him to decide. A moment more and he was grabbing onto Castiel’s waist and pushing the omega up against the nearest wall. The scents of both alpha and omega arousal were quickly filling the small room and Castiel was becoming light-headed at the swiftness that blood seemed to be leaving his head and rushing to more southern regions. 

“ _Cas…_ ” Dean’s hungry mouth moved on to make its way over Castiel’s jaw and down his throat, eventually landing in the bend between neck and shoulder where his scent was strongest. He inhaled deeply and groaned in pleasure at what he found there. His hands were beginning to roam over the omega’s body, cupping his chest and kneading the plump mounds of his ass through his layers of skirts. 

Castiel wanted more. He wanted to feel the warm skin of Dean’s hands on his own heated flesh; wanted to feel the wet heat of Dean’s mouth on more than just his neck. 

“Dean… _Alpha…_ I don’t want to wait any longer, please… I need you.” Dean growled lowly and reached down to grab Castiel’s thighs. He hefted the omega up easily and Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, letting out a desperate whine when it placed them at the perfect height for Dean to rub his erection against Castiel’s own. 

The feeling was amazing and Castiel scrabbled to hold on as Dean carried him into the bedroom. He placed him gently on the bed and went to close the door. He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath before returning to the bed. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, holding himself back. “I can leave now. We don’t have to do anything that you’re not ready for.” Castiel smiled and his heart warmed even further at the sincere concern that he could see etched on Dean’s handsome face. He had yet to see a look on the alpha’s face that he didn’t find attractive, but this was one of his favorites. 

Instead of answering right away, Castiel sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck once more, coaxing the alpha down to lie on top of him. “I’m sure,” he affirmed, then kissed Dean again – deep, and sure, and with as much conviction as he could convey. He knew Dean would believe him. After all… his scent would tell the alpha as much as his words ever could. 

Castiel thought idly that he probably should have had Dean help undress him before lying down on the bed, but that thought was soon pushed out of his head when Dean used his hands to pull Castiel’s shift down and then work his small breasts up over the top of his stays. 

When he was more or less exposed, Dean dipped his head down and latched onto one nipple, licking and nibbling at the pebbled flesh. It hadn’t been too long since Daniel had nursed, and in any case, Castiel didn’t produce as much milk as he used to now that Daniel was eating solid food as well as drinking milk. Regardless though, Dean’s attentions made Castiel’s nipples tingle and he could feel the milk beginning to let down. 

The first few dribbles of milk leaked out and Dean was quick to lick them up, but immediately after he raised his head again to look at Castiel. “Is this ok?” he asked, waiting for Castiel’s nod of approval before bending his head down to continue his attentions to the omega’s sensitive breasts. 

Despite the familiarity of a warm, wet mouth on his nipple, this was all very new to Castiel. The feeling was sensual in a way that it never was with his pup and he could feel more slick wetting his channel as he arched his back and pushed his breast deeper into Dean’s mouth. He moaned when Dean sucked harder, and then he could feel one of Dean’s hands smoothing up his calf and over his thigh – pulling his skirts up as he went. 

Dean knelt up to free Castiel’s trapped skirts and the alpha kissed him while he pulled them up and out of the way completely, exposing Castiel’s most intimate parts to the cool air of the room. He expected Dean to reach down and free his own length. Castiel was more than ready to move things along, and he was pretty sure that Dean was in a similar state. 

So he was surprised when the alpha instead began to move down the length of Castiel’s body, ending with his face above the omega’s hard cock. He let out a startled gasp when Dean leaned forward and licked a broad swipe from root to tip, then didn’t even hesitate before taking the whole of his length into his mouth. 

Castiel dropped back down onto the bed as Dean began bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking the omega’s engorged member like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Granted, Castiel only had one other partner to compare him to, but Daniel’s father had never done this. He’d been careful and attentive, but he had never done this. 

Castiel didn’t think that he could feel much better than he felt right now. The sensation of Dean’s mouth and tongue on him was a revelation. He was wrong, though. He could feel even more amazing. In fact, when Dean reached up and coated one finger with Castiel’s slick, and then proceeded to work that finger in and out of Castiel’s tight channel, the omega genuinely thought that he might burst with pleasure. He was leaking so much slick and making such wanton noises that he was sure any passing patron would think that he was a working member of the establishment. 

“Oh, Dean… Alpha! Oh, please, please, please…” He didn’t even know what he was begging for. He felt so unbelievably good, but he wanted more… needed more. He reached up to pinch his own nipples with his fingers, completely disregarding the slippery feel of the milk leaking out in favor of reveling in the pleasured jolt that it sent throughout his body. Dean seemed to intuit his need for more because a second finger soon joined the first, and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from working his hips up and down slightly – pushing his cock up into Dean’s mouth and then pushing his hole down onto Dean’s fingers. It was perfect… it was ecstasy… it was everything that he wanted at this moment. “Yes, yes, yes! Dean! Oh, that feels so good… _so good…_ ”

He could feel himself nearing completion and was surprised anew when he realized that Dean wasn’t even partially undressed. His concentration was completely focused on Castiel’s pleasure and the omega tried his best to focus on that as well, trying not to feel guilty that he wasn’t the one pleasing his alpha instead. 

“Soon, Dean. I’m going to… soon…” Dean redoubled his efforts, bobbing his head faster, sucking harder, and curling his fingers so that they prodded insistently on that wonderful little spot within Castiel that made his toes curl and his body shudder. His orgasm hit him like a sack of flour and his hands shot down to tangle in Dean’s blond hair – the ribbon had come loose and his fingers grasped tightly in the loose strands. “Alpha! Oh, _Alpha…_ ” 

Dean worked him through it tenderly, then sat back on his heels to look over the spent omega. He lifted his wet fingers up and sucked the slick from them with darkened eyes – the action causing a pleased shiver to go through Castiel’s body. He was still feeling the after-shocks from his orgasm – his internal muscles clenching around nothing, working to squeeze the knot that wasn’t there. 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dean asked. After what they had just done, Castiel didn’t think that he was capable of blushing, but blush he did. “I just… You’re just…” Dean lied down next to Castiel and pulled him in against his chest, kissing him soundly as he held him close. Castiel could taste himself on Dean’s tongue and instead of distaste, the omega enjoyed the flavor – it reminded him of what Dean had done for him, and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last time that he would experience it.

“What about you, though?” Castiel asked. He swung his leg over Dean’s hip and pushed his hips forward, another pleasured jolt going through him at the feel of the very large bulge in Dean’s breeches against his sensitive parts. Dean grabbed the omega’s hip and ground their pelvises together while kissing some more. Eventually he stopped though, and sighed against Castiel’s throat while he breathed him in. 

“I’m alright,” he breathed, sounding immensely sad about it. He didn’t smell sad though, he smelled happy, actually.

“But you-“

“Cas,” Dean interrupted. “I can’t… _We_ can’t. Not yet.” Castiel’s confusion must have shown on his face because Dean continued with, “I want you so damn badly, you have no idea. But I think it’s best if we wait until…” He sighed again and smoothed his hand through Castiel’s hair. “I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if I have you. I’ll bite you, I know it, and I’m not sure if either of us is quite ready for that.” 

Castiel swallowed and did his best to push down the disappointment that he felt. It wasn’t a rejection, he told himself. Dean was just doing what was best for them. That didn’t mean that Dean didn’t want him. 

“Alright,” he said. “In that case, I could…” He let his hand trail down to cup Dean’s erection, squeezing gently before stroking up and down the hard length. But he didn’t get far before Dean stopped him – his large hand landing on top of Castiel’s own and pulling away gently, but insistently. 

“We’d better not,” Dean said, bringing Cas’s hand up and kissing his knuckles. “Just in case.” 

“Whatever you think is best,” Castiel responded. He gave Dean a warm smile that he wasn’t completely sure of, but Dean returned it two-fold – happy alpha pheromones wafting off of him and making Castiel melt into his side. “Will you come to the church with me again tomorrow?” 

Dean had been accompanying Castiel to the church every Sunday that he was able to. Sometimes Dean and Sam went away for a few days at a time, going overland to deliver the goods that they had picked up on their travels. They were never gone long and Dean always tried to time it so that he could spend Sundays with Castiel. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, but I can’t. Sam and I have been waiting on one particular shipment from Scotland to add to an order for someone in Wilmington and it finally came today. So we’re taking the Impala up the coast tomorrow. Probably be gone for about a week.” 

“Wilmington?” Castiel asked, his voice sounding small even to his own ears. He lowered his leg and smoothed down his skirts, then fussed with his shift and stays until his chest was covered once more. Just the thought of his hometown made him uncomfortable – memories of his father’s strict rules and harsh judgement making it feel like he could see the omega, even from this distance. “What are you delivering?” 

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, angel. It’s something that we don’t deal in often, but the buyer is shelling out a lot for it so it’s worth the trouble.”

Castiel suddenly felt a shard of ice in his gut at Dean’s words. He’d been studiously trying to forget Dean’s connection with Zachariah. Dean had never elaborated and Castiel had never asked, but something about Dean’s words now scared Castiel. He didn’t want to think that sweet, kind, caring Dean could be involved in something so awful. 

“Hey, Cas, what’s wrong?” Castiel’s scent had begun to show his fear so he took a deep breath and quickly thought of something to say that would placate the alpha. 

“I’m just worried, is all. I know what you do isn’t always without risk. What if something happens to you?” it wasn’t a complete lie. Actually, it wasn’t a lie at all. Castiel genuinely did care if something bad happened to Dean. It’s just that that wasn’t the only thing that he worried about. 

Dean pulls Castiel in to kiss him again. “It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. Nothing bad will happen and I’ll be back in a week, tops. It will give us some time to think about us…” Castiel initiated the kissing this time, and Dean responded enthusiastically, grabbing Castiel’s behind and undulating their hips together. Soon enough he stopped and groaned before pulling back, a sheepish smile adorning his face. “I’d better go back to my own room. This situation isn’t going to take care of itself.” He pushed his clothed cock forward once more for emphasis, kissed Castiel on the nose, and then rolled over to get to his feet. 

Castiel got out of bed on the other side and walked with him through the sitting room and to the attic door. He glanced over to make sure that Daniel was still sleeping (he was) and then wound his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed their lips together. 

“I’ll miss you,” he said when he pulled back. Dean’s green eyes softened and he smoothed the back of his fingers down Castiel’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him once more. 

“I’ll miss you more,” he responded. Castiel’s answering smile seemed to please the alpha, because a wave of happy alpha pheromones hit the omega and it elicited a similar response in him. 

He leaned forward and blew a little of his scent in Dean’s face and the alpha’s eyes grew hooded as his arms tightened around the omega’s waist. “Hurry back, Alpha.” Dean darted his head down and latched his lips onto Castiel’s pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise before scraping his teeth lightly over the mark. 

“Poseidon himself won’t be able to stop me,” he responded, eyes dark and voice gruff with want. One more quick kiss and Dean let go and pulled back, opening the door and starting to go down the stairs. “Oh, I almost forgot… Benny is staying behind, so if anything bad should happen to you, go to him. He’ll protect you.” 

Castiel nodded and smiled. Dean still got a bit jealous and possessive when Castiel interacted with the blue-eyed alpha, but he really did try to avoid too much alpha posturing. Castiel and Benny had become quite good friends in the past three months, and while he was still a shameless flirt, Benny seemed to respect Dean’s claim (for the most part) and never got pushy or overbearing with the omega. He was also very fond of Daniel (and vice versa) – always willing to spend time with the pup when his mama was busy or just needed a break. 

“You’ll say goodbye before you leave in the morning?” 

“Of course.” Dean smiled once more and then jogged down the rest of the stairs and out of sight. Castiel closed the door and went back to the bedroom to clean himself up. He was sticky in various places and he still had some needlework to get to before he called it a night. 

His mind raced with conflicting thoughts once he was seated and had picked up needle and thread. The Dean he knew was such a loving, wonderful man. He couldn’t imagine the alpha that cradled his baby in such gentle hands being capable of facilitating in the kind of atrocity that had had him fleeing his family home. It just couldn’t be true. 

He set to outlining an orange blossom on the silken robe that he was making for Gabriel. He had picked up the citrusy scent in Sam’s personal aroma and thought it appropriate. Something about it sparked a pleasant memory in Castiel but he didn’t think about it too hard. Instead, he resolved to see if Gabriel would accompany him tomorrow and then he could ask the other omega if he knew any more about the brothers’ business dealings. 

He might be able to get some answers that would reassure him. On the other hand… he might find out something that would distress him even more. Either way, he thought, it would help him to decide if he wanted to pursue a future with the green-eyed alpha, or if he should begin to distance himself instead. It would be hard, but it would be necessary, and the sooner he knew the truth, the better.


	11. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect quick updates like this very often. This one is a special treat. Though you may not consider it so once you read it. It's got all the feels. Seriously... ALL the feels. 
> 
> Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but unfortunately this kind of story kind of necessitates them. 
> 
> There's a new tag, but if you don't want spoilers, you might want to avoid looking at it.

Dean looked out over the horizon, watching the deep blue of the sky lighten as the sun began to peek up out of the water. It was reminiscent of the color of Castiel’s eyes when he had left the omega not a half hour earlier. 

He hadn’t wanted to leave; almost couldn’t bear to tear himself away from the young mother and his pup. They had both been dozing in Cas’s bed when Dean went to take his leave – both bodies sleep-warm and sweet-smelling. The alpha had slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around them, bestowing loving kisses on each in turn and feeling his heart swell with the adoration that he held for them. 

Back in the present, Dean lifted a soft, linen handkerchief up to his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, breathing in that mouthwatering honey-cinnamon scent. Cas had given it to him as a parting gift – an exceptionally fine piece of cloth that Dean assumed was left over from his days before he had begun to call the Roadhouse his home; before Dean had known that such a perfect creature even existed. 

“What’s got you smelling so damned happy?” Sam asked, coming up to stand next to Dean at the rail. “I’d think you’d be upset to be leaving Castiel and the pup.” 

“I’m going to ask him to mate me, Sammy.” He tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and turned to face his stunned brother. Sam’s expression was one of utter surprise and Dean began to grow uncomfortable when the seconds ticked by without any response. “Say something, Sam. You’re kind of creeping me out here.” 

“I-“ Sam attempted to compose himself – shaking his head and clearing his throat before continuing. “I’m not quite sure what to say, Dean. I guess I just never thought I’d see the day when my brother, Dean Winchester, would settle down… Are you sure about this?”

“Never been so sure about anything in my life, Sam. He’s the one for me, I just know it.” 

“And you’re sure that it’s not just because he hasn’t allowed you to bed him yet? I mean, I don’t think I’ve seen you go six days without an omega to warm your bed before you met him. How long has it been now? Six months? Are you sure that you won’t change your mind once you knot him?” 

“I’d wait six years if I had to. I love him, Sam… him and Daniel. I’ll do anything to keep them in my life.” 

“Even give up smuggling?” Dean turned to look back out over the water. He’d thought long and hard about this very thing. “Are you planning on leaving a mate and pups for months at a time? What if you’re caught? The crown will hang you, and then what will happen to Castiel and the babe?” 

Dean swallowed thickly and ran his hand over the polished wood of the railing. At first he’d considered bringing Cas and Daniel with him – having them live aboard the Impala when Dean was at sea. But he quickly realized that that was a terrible idea. It would be putting them both in constant danger and depriving them of everything that they had living on land. He couldn’t do that to them. 

“I’ll give it up,” he said, standing tall and showing his resolve. “I’ll sell the ship and buy a homestead. Maybe become a farmer.” He grinned at Sam, who leveled him with a very skeptical look in return.

“A farmer? What do you know about farming, Dean?”

“What did I know about sailing?” Sam shrugged his shoulders and lost the incredulous look. “Besides, I’ll have you to help me learn. And who knows, maybe Gabriel will want to join us?” 

Sam’s countenance fell and he averted his gaze at Dean’s words – a sudden scent of sadness making its presence known. He looked down and began to rub his thigh while he spoke. “You know I’ve asked, Dean. He won’t have me.” Dean did his best to keep in check the sudden anger that rose to the surface. He couldn’t understand why Gabriel would refuse to mate Sam. His brother was the most strong, caring alpha that he had ever known. Any omega would be happy to have him, so why not Gabriel?

“He’ll come around, Sam. Maybe once Cas and I make it official, Gabriel will see what he’s missing.” One corner of Sam’s mouth turned up in a soft smile, but the sadness didn’t abate from his scent. “And even if he doesn’t, he’s not the only omega out there, Sam. You won’t have any trouble finding someone to want you.” 

“I don’t want ‘someone,’ Dean. I want him.” He continued to rub his thigh and Dean figured a change of subject was due. 

“I know, Sammy… I know… Hey, what’s going on with your thigh? Why do you keep rubbing it?” 

Sam gave a mirthless chuckle and looked back up. “Our ‘special guest’ was quite reluctant to be placed in her restraints. She kicked me.” 

“Ah, ‘sweet’ Corinna. She’s a handful, that one. Isn’t she?” 

“I don’t know why you agree to things like this, Dean. This kind of thing is more trouble than it’s worth.”

Dean turned and clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder before saying, “I agree because Hector Cameron always pays in gold, and he throws in a bottle of good Scottish whisky to boot. Come on, I want to check on her myself.” 

“Alright, but watch yourself. She isn’t happy to be here and she’s not afraid to show it.” 

The alphas made their way below decks and to a stall at one end. There was indeed a lot of ruckus being made from inside, but Dean wasn’t afraid. Sam was looking afraid for his brother though, so Dean did his best to assure him. “Don’t worry, Sam. You know I have a way with the ladies.” He winked once and then swung open the door, making his way carefully inside. “Sh, sh, sh… It’s alright, darlin’, I’m not going to hurt you. You need to calm down though, or you’re going to hurt yourself.”

He pulled a small apple out of his pocket and walked forward slowly, trying to give off a calming scent. Corinna did seem to calm somewhat. Her breathing quieted and her eyes stopped rolling in terror as Dean made his way closer. 

“Don’t let her bite you. We probably should have muzzled her.” 

“If we muzzled her I couldn’t have done this…” Dean got close enough to lift the apple to Corinna’s mouth. She sniffed it warily before taking it between her teeth. She crunched the whole thing in a few quick bites, but the peace offering seemed to be enough to earn her favor because she allowed Dean to grab hold of her bridle and rub his hand gently down the soft hair of her long nose. “There we are, sweet girl. That’s better.” 

Sam scoffed behind him and sat down on a nearby barrel of oats. “I guess if we’re going to become farmers, then I’m going to have to get used to dealing with horses more.” 

Dean gave Sam a great big smile, which the other alpha returned, and then he went back to stroking the horse’s coat. “That we are, Sam,” he said quietly. “That we are.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Seriously, Cassie, I don’t see why you can’t just do your praying back at the Roadhouse. It’s freezing out here!” Gabriel sat back against the damp bark of the old oak tree in the cemetery, pulling his shawl more tightly around his shoulders. 

“It’s not that cold, Gabriel. And you know you didn’t have to come with.” Castiel pulled the knitted hat down more snugly on Daniel’s head. The pup was confidently sitting on his own now, playing with a wooden rattle that Dean had carved for him. 

“You know I don’t like you being out on your own. I worry about you and the pup.” The omega’s grumpy demeanor didn’t bother Castiel. He knew that Gabriel’s heat was coming up soon, and with the added stress of Sam’s absence, Castiel didn’t blame him at all. “Speaking of which… he’s going to be crawling soon.” 

Castiel looked down to watch Daniel discard the rattle and drop down onto his hands and knees. He rocked back and forth while making vocalizations – the ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ that he was capable of saying seeming to keep him entertained. 

Even if it wasn’t obvious by the pup’s actions, Castiel wouldn’t doubt Gabriel’s words. The omega seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to pups – always knowing what they needed and why they acted the way they did. He wasn’t the only one who seemed to know a lot about pups though…

“That’s what Dean keeps saying.” The alpha was so knowledgeable and so good with Daniel. Once again, Castiel thought to himself how lucky he was to have such wonderful people in his life. 

“He’s a good daddy, isn’t he?” Gabriel inquired. “Daniel is lucky to have him.”

“He isn’t Daniel’s daddy,” Castiel said, leaning forward to wipe the line of drool dripping from the pup’s mouth. “Daniel doesn’t have a daddy.” 

Gabriel scoffed and rearranged his legs so that his left ankle was resting upon his right, stretched out in front of him. “Give me a break, Cassie, Daniel spends so much time with Dean that he’s starting to look like him. I swear, they have the exact same eyes!”

“They do not!” Castiel argued. “Just because they happen to both have green eyes, doesn’t make them the same. Besides, Daniel gets his eye color from my father.” It was true… Dean and Castiel’s father had very similar eye color – it only made sense that Daniel and Dean would also have similar eye color if the pup inherited it from Michael. 

“Fine. But then why do they both have the same pouty lips? Huh? Explain that one!” Alright, that one wasn’t so easy to explain away. Both Castiel’s parents and Castiel himself had pretty full lips, but none of them possessed that bowed, ‘pouty’ quality (as Gabriel put it) like Dean and Daniel had. But Dean was not Daniel’s father (as much as Castiel wished it may be otherwise), and proximity alone could not change someone’s physical characteristics, regardless of what people might say. 

“I’m sure I don’t know, but Dean is _not_ Daniel’s daddy.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes and surveyed Castiel for a few moments before speaking again. 

“But you’d like him to be… wouldn’t you?” 

Daniel had ceased his rocking and had since leaned down to rest his head and chest upon the blanket, his knees pulled in, and his little rump still stuck up in the air. Castiel watched as he pulled one hand close to his face and stuck his thumb into his mouth (a recent habit that Castiel wasn’t sure was a good thing) and began sucking, while at the same time his eyes began to droop sleepily. 

“I believe I would,” Castiel said. This was it, he thought. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for to explain his concerns and find out if Gabriel had any information that might help him to make a decision. “I’m worried, though.”

“Why?” Gabriel asked, leaning forward to rub a soothing hand up and down the pup’s back. “Concerned that after you give it up, Dean will just go back to knotting all the omega’s that he can get his horny little hands on? I guess that would worry me too.” 

“Um… no…” Though, now that Gabriel had placed that though into his head, he was having a hard time thinking of anything else. “Actually it’s something else. Something that happened a few months ago. Something that I thought you might know something about.” 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Castiel took a moment to think of exactly how to word what he wanted to say, and how much of his history he might have to divulge to get the information that he wanted. 

“Do you remember when Dean and Sam first came back and Dean accompanied me here for the first time?”

“Sure. He said that you got upset on the way back. Ready to tell me what that was all about?”

“The man I saw in the marketplace… the man I said that I mistook for someone else…?” Gabriel nodded his understanding and Castiel swallowed before continuing. “I did know him. It was the man I recognized.” Gabriel waited patiently for Castiel to elaborate. “His name is Zachariah Adler and he’s my father’s lieutenant.” 

“Alright…” 

“Dean said that he knew him as well… That he had business dealings with him.” 

“Uh huh…” 

“What I need to know… is exactly _what kind_ of business dealings he had with him.” Gabriel looked like he was following, but there was no spark of recognition that would tell Castiel that the other omega knew exactly what he was referring to. “Would you by any chance know what kind of business dealings he had with Adler?” 

“Not really, no. Sorry.” Castiel deflated a little – still not sure whether to be relieved or even more concerned. “He did say something about ceasing their dealings with the man about two years ago, though, if that helps. What exactly is it that you’re worried about him doing?” 

Castiel paused. He could come up with a lie and keep his past a secret, or he could tell the truth and expose his past to Gabriel, and potentially to anyone that Gabriel might find fit to tell. He looked at his sleeping son and then up to his friend – his friend that had been there for him through everything for the past six months. Through sleepless nights, and diaper rashes; through teething and emotional breakdowns. If he could trust anyone with the truth, it would be Gabriel.

“Zachariah is the reason why I had to leave home in the first place. He’s the main reason why Daniel is here today.” 

“So he’s Daniel’s father, then?” The look of concern on Gabriel’s face and the echo of it in his scent helped ease Castiel’s fear in telling his story. The omega truly cared for Castiel and his pup. He could be trusted. 

“No. He’s not.” The concern took on a layer of confusion so Castiel was quick to elaborate. “My father wanted me to mate Zachariah. He informed me of the promise that he made to the man about a month before I left. I had almost resigned myself to that fate but something happened to make me become suspicious of the man’s worthiness.” 

“Worthiness, huh? What, did he already have an omega on the side or something?” 

“Um… not exactly.” Castiel could remember that day clearly. It was the day that would change his life forever. “I have this cousin, you see.” Gabriel looked even more confused now, which Castiel could understand. His story was starting to get a bit convoluted. 

“A cousin?” Gabriel inquired.

“Yes, well two now, but the one I’m talking about, she’s seven, if I remember correctly. At the time she was six and she was visiting with her parents, my uncle Lucifer and his family, because they’d just had another pup and they wanted us to meet her.” 

“Lucifer…?” Gabriel visibly paled and Castiel couldn’t really blame him. Most people were quite surprised when they learned of his uncle’s Christian name. He was mostly just known as ‘Milton’ so it didn’t usually come up, though. 

“I know, what a horrible name, right? Anyway, I came upon my cousin in the garden one day and she was crying. So I asked her why she was crying and she told me something that I couldn’t quite believe at first.” Gabriel nodded silently and Castiel continued. “She said that baby Hester’s omega mama had died giving birth to her – Hester was her new sister, by the way – and that she was crying, not because of that, but because it reminded her of when her own omega mama had died, about a year earlier. Now, this was all a complete surprise to me. My aunt Lilith is a beta, but as far as I knew, she had birthed both pups. They had never said anything about an omega surrogate before.” 

Castiel wasn’t really paying attention to Gabriel’s facial expression at this point. He was playing with a patch of nearby grass to distract himself while he told the story. It was difficult to get out and he thought looking at his friend might make it even more difficult. 

“So anyway, I asked her more about her omega mama and she told me that she had actually seen him quite often for most of her life, but that she had been told that he had died the year before – that would have been when she was five. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I did my best to comfort her and then when she had calmed down enough for me to leave her, I went into the house to ask my aunt and uncle about it. When I came to the parlour, I heard them both speaking with Zachariah so I stayed out of sight and listened to what they were saying so as not to disturb them. 

“Gabriel, you wouldn’t believe what I overheard. They were talking about how now that Hester’s mother had died giving birth to her, they would need to procure a new omega for breeding purposes. Breeding purposes! Can you believe it?!” 

Castiel glanced up to see if Gabriel was as outraged as he, but instead of outrage, the omega had a look of pure shock on his face. Though, Castiel supposed it was a quite shocking thing to hear. 

“But to make matters worse, it was Zachariah with whom they were tasking with finding said omega. And it appeared as though it wasn’t the first time that he had done such a thing! Well, I obviously couldn’t mate such a man, but I knew that my father would insist, so I found what I thought was a good alternative at the time – of course, that’s a story for another time, I think… The point is, if Dean and Sam have or have had business dealings with Zachariah, could they be the ones supplying the omega breeders? Because there’s no way that I can even consider mating with Dean if that’s the case. So, what do you think? Could Dean do such a thing?” 

Castel looked up at Gabriel again, waiting patiently for his friend’s educated opinion. What he didn’t expect to see were tears in the omega’s eyes and a slight tremor shaking throughout his body. “Gabriel? What’s the matter?” 

“Your cousin… the seven year old girl… what is her name?” Castiel cocked his head at Gabriel, wondering why it would matter what his cousin’s name is. 

“Rachel… Her name is Rachel,” he responded. “But what does that have to do with-“

To Castiel’s surprise, Gabriel broke out into great, heaving sobs – hiding his face behind his hands and shaking his shoulders with the force of his crying. 

“What is it?!” Castiel scooted around Daniel’s sleeping form and put his arms around his friend, pulling him in close to his body and hugging him tightly. “Gabriel, please… tell me what’s wrong.” 

Gabriel pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes. It didn’t do much though, for new ones replaced them almost immediately. Then, all of a sudden, he began to laugh. He threw his head back and released his joy unto the heavens, confusing Castiel even more. 

“She’s alive!” he said, looking back down to Castiel with a broad grin on his pale face. “They told me she had died, Cassie. But she’s alive!”

“I don’t understand, Gabriel. What are you talking about?” Gabriel launched forward and hugged Castiel, then sat back to look at him again. 

“She’s mine. Rachel… she’s _my_ daughter, _my_ sweet little pup. I’m her omega mama.” 

“What?” Castiel croaked. Now it was his turned to be shocked. “How…? But, you don’t know Zachariah, do you?” 

“Not by name, no. He wasn’t the one who took me originally. But there were others involved that I never knew by name. He could very well be one of them. Look – I’ll explain everything later, but right now I think I need to go. I can’t sit still. I need to walk.” 

He jumped to his feet and wiped his eyes once more before looking at Castiel and saying, “You’ll be alright, won’t you? You can make it back to the Roadhouse on your own?” 

“Of course.” Castiel was still quite taken aback by the news that he had just received. A million thoughts were rushing through his mind. 

“Oh! And don’t worry about Dean. There’s no way that he would be involved in something like that. I know for a fact that neither he, nor Sam were the ones who took me. They couldn’t do something like that – I’d bet my life on it.” 

“Oh, well… good. That’s good.” He watched the excited omega jump up and down before leaning forward and kissing Castiel soundly on the mouth. 

“Thank you, Cassie. You have no idea what this news means to me.” He looked down briefly to the sleeping pup and then back up to Castiel’s face. “Well, perhaps you do.” He clutched his shawl more tightly around his shoulders and then sprinted away, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you back at the Roadhouse!” 

Castiel couldn’t answer. He sat there in awe watching the little omega run through the cemetery, dodging headstones while his golden hair bounced jauntily behind him. 

Castiel couldn’t believe it. He’d just found out that his best friend had been used as a brood mare by his own uncle, yet instead of wasting away in a catatonic state, he was bouncing in joy at the news that his daughter was alive. His daughter… 

Castiel leaned down and picked up his sleeping pup, cradling him close to his body and hugging him tightly. He couldn’t even imagine having Daniel taken away from him – much less having to sit by and watch as someone else raised his child. And then for that person to tell him that his child was dead, and then to find out they were alive? It was all just too much to comprehend without a lot of deep thinking. 

He rose awkwardly to his feet and picked up the blanket – shoving it into his basket and looping the handle over his arm. He couldn’t stay for the rest of the service. He had to make it back and learn more about Gabriel’s past and how it had unknowingly overlapped with his own. God would forgive him this one time, he was sure of it. 

He had almost made his way out of the cemetery when he heard ‘Blessed Be the Tie that Binds’ begun to be sung through the chapel windows. He began to hum along to the hymn but was suddenly stopped short when he almost ran into a person who stood blocking the gate. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, raising his gaze from the blue coat of the alpha before him up to the man’s smirking face. He took a hasty step back when he recognized that face, and then another when the alpha pulled a rope from behind his back. 

“You will be sorry, Castiel,” Zachariah said, stalking forward like any predator approaching his prey. 

Castiel dropped the basket and turned to run, but was stopped again by two large hands grasping him about the shoulders. He didn’t recognize the man – a beta this time – but that didn’t stop the strong scent of fear from emanating from his shaking body. 

Zachariah stepped up and looped the rope around his chest, trapping his arms while the other man grabbed Daniel out of his hold. 

“No! Please! Don’t hurt him!” Daniel startled awake and began to cry and Castiel felt himself tear up as well. This was his worst nightmare come to pass and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. 

“Be quiet and come without a fight and we may not kill the babe.” Zachariah spoke softly in the omega’s ear, and as much as he wanted to kick and scream, he forced himself to stay still and be calm while the alpha tied the rope behind his back – cinching the knot painfully tight. 

Castiel silently prayed his thanks that Gabriel had gotten safely away while the two alphas led him to the road and into a covered carriage that was waiting for them. The man handed Daniel off to Zachariah once the older alpha was seated, and then jumped up into the driver’s seat. 

The carriage lurched forward and began to move, and Castiel looked out the small window as the chapel and its music faded into nothing. “What are you going to do with us?” He asked, wishing more than anything that his alpha was here to save them. He could see Dean’s warm smile in his mind’s eye and couldn’t help the tears that streaked down his face. He’d never see Dean again. No one had seen him taken. How would Dean even know where to begin to look?

“If it were up to me, my dear boy, I would throw this mongrel into the harbor and claim you tonight.” Castiel felt an icy shard pierce the pit of his stomach at the alpha’s words. He couldn’t let anything happen to his pup – he wouldn’t be able to live with that. “But it’s not up to me. It’s up to your father. I’m taking you home where Michael can decide your fate. And the fate of this, I suppose.” He held the pup at arm’s length, seeming undecided as to what exactly to do with him. 

“Please,” Castiel begged. “Untie me and let me tend to him. I promise that I won’t try to escape. Just let me calm my pup. He needs his mother.” 

“I suppose.” Zachariah plunked the pup down on the seat beside him and leaned forward into Castiel’s personal space. He shoved his nose into Castiel’s scent gland – directly over the bruise that Dean had left there one day before and then leaned back once more. “But one wrong move and the pup gets dropped off in the next ditch. Do you understand me?” Castiel nodded and Zachariah cut the bindings. 

Castiel hurriedly picked up Daniel and went about setting the pup to his breast. The familiar action calmed the baby almost instantly, for which Castiel was grateful. 

He didn’t know what his father would decide to do with them, but he prayed that his child would be safe. Regardless of what happens to him, nothing else matters but Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Outlander fans: See 'Drums of Autumn,' chapter 10 (it's on page 182 in my paperback) for the reference to 'sweet' Corinna.


	12. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the uncharacteristically short chapter, but I'm dealing with some nasty writer's block and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long. Also, because of that, I'm worried about this chapter being up to snuff, so if it's ok, please let me know. (Yes, I know, I'm a delicate flower that requires praise to bloom. Um... sorry about that.) 
> 
> This chapter brings to light another aspect of Gabe's shadowy past and for that, there's a new spoilery tag. (I've also included an additional explanation in the end notes)
> 
> Oh crap! I almost forgot to add... There is a little snippet of a thing about Rachel presenting around age 5. I'm adding a note here to explain that children present their secondary gender around that time, but do not become sexually mature until later (about the same as humans, so 13-14ish?). First heats and ruts happen then. I chose to do it this way because I saw a thing once about how back then, all children under the age of 5 wore what we would call dresses, but then at 5, the boys would start dressing like 'men' and wearing pants. I thought this would be a good way to go about having children grow up being conditioned to their secondary gender (the omegas wearing dresses and being taught 'women's work,' etc.) So, around age 5, their scents develop (which are a combination of their parents' scents usually, or some other ancestor) and they 'present,' but they are not sexually mature and don't have heats/ruts until later. 
> 
> Phew. I hope that isn't too confusing. If there are any questions, let me know in the comments.

She was alive! His little lamb, his daughter, his Rachel. Gabriel couldn’t believe it. It must be a dream. He gave a moment’s thought to Castiel and regretted that he hadn’t been more understanding to the other omega’s plight. But who could blame him, really? 

His arms ached to hold her – even just to be able to gaze upon her from afar would be enough. For the past two years he had struggled just to find the will to go on living after the supposed death of his pup. She was his everything. She was the reason he stayed year after year and allowed himself to be used again and again – to be bred repeatedly and carry to term, only to then watch as babe after babe lived mere days before breathing their last breath. 

Four pups… that’s how many souls God deemed fit to take from him. He didn’t know why; couldn’t fathom the Lord’s reasons for taking his precious angels. He knew that he had lost God’s favor, but he accepted his fate because he still had Rachel. 

For four years he was allowed to help rear her – to shower her with love and help her grow. It wasn’t constant, and it wasn’t out in the open. Gabriel had to be kept hidden – Lucifer’s beta mate, Lilith was Rachel’s mother to everyone but Rachel and Gabriel. They knew who her real mother was… 

In retrospect, that must have been why they had told him that she died. She was getting old enough to present. Old enough to attend school without her parents to shush her when she began telling people about her ‘omega mama.’ Easier to just stop them from ever seeing each other again. Castiel had said that she told him her omega mama had died. Gabriel’s heart broke anew when he thought of what she must have gone through. His poor, sweet girl. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, Gabriel!” Gabriel completely ignored Tessa as he hurried up the stairs inside the tavern on his way to Sam’s room. He didn’t even remember his walk back to the Roadhouse – completely wrapped up in his own thoughts. 

He wished that Sam were there now. The alpha’s strong arms and calming scent would do much to help ground the omega. But he’s not there so the next best thing will have to do. 

Bursting into Sam’s room, Gabriel flung himself onto the bed, burying his nose into Sam’s pillow. The linens still smelled of the both of them and that helped even more. It allowed Gabriel to release all of the emotions that he had been trying to keep at bay ever since he left the cemetery. 

Great, big, racking sobs shook the omega’s slight frame – tears soaking the pillow as he grieved and rejoiced in equal measure. Eventually his tears subsided and he let his imagination run free – images of Sam helping him to find Rachel and steal her away from her father. The three of them could be a family. Then maybe Sam wouldn’t mind so much that Gabriel couldn’t risk attempting to give Sam a child of his own… maybe he would still want to mate him even when he knew the truth of Gabriel’s curse.

Whether he would or won’t, Gabriel wouldn’t be able to find out until Sam gets back. As much as he would have liked to leave right then to try to find his daughter, he knew that he must wait. And as much as he’d like to deny it, the events of the morning had caught up with him. Feeling his eyes become heavy with the emotional exhaustion he went through, he let sleep overtake him. The next time he wakes he’d be able to talk to Cas – find out everything that the other omega could tell him about his pup. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel startled awake when a warm body bounced down onto the bed next to him. He could smell Sam’s scent all around him and for a moment he thought that perhaps the alpha had decided not to leave after all. 

“Wake up, sleepy head. Ellen will have your ass if you’re not down in the tavern shaking it during the dinner rush.” Rubbing the grit from his eyes, Gabriel turned over to stare at Alfie in the bed next to him. “You look like shit, Gabe. You sick or something?” Alfie leaned in to sniff Gabriel delicately, looking for signs of illness. He scrunched up his nose at the lingering, conflicting scents of sadness and joy that he found there instead. 

“Dinner rush?” Gabriel responded, yawning widely as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. “What time is it?” 

“What did I just say?” Alfie asked, exasperated. “It’s dinnertime.” 

Gabriel sat up and shook his head, sloughing off the last of the fog of sleep. “Where’s Cas?” he asked. 

“Castiel?” Gabriel nodded. “Haven’t seen him. Kinda thought he was with you since I hadn’t seen you either.” Gabriel got up and headed for the door, determined to find Castiel and talk to him before he had to make himself presentable for work that evening. Alfie followed after him, though why, Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure. 

He ran up to the attic first, but found it empty – not even a lingering warmth in the fireplaces, so he probably hasn’t been there at all. It was curious, but not completely unprecedented, so Gabriel rushed down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Sometimes Cas liked to spend time chatting with Benny, especially when Dean wasn’t around to give his undivided attention to. 

“Woah! Where’s the fire, cher?” Benny caught him by the upper arms and steadied him after rushing through the kitchen door. Gabriel took a moment to catch his breath and looked around the kitchen. 

“Where’s Cas?” he asked the alpha. 

“Le petit canard? I don’t know, cher. Haven’t seen him since he left with you this morning. He’s not upstairs?” Benny was beginning to look concerned but Gabriel was starting to feel downright scared. It had been hours. There was no good reason for Castiel to not have returned by now. 

“Gabriel! What do you think you’re doing running around all over Hell and damnation? You’re supposed to be working.” Gabriel turned at the sound of Ellen’s voice, but the older omega lost her grumpy demeanor when she saw the terrified look on Gabriel’s face. “What’s happened?”

Gabriel ran up to the madam and implored, “Ellen, please tell me that you’ve seen Cas!” 

“Castiel? Why no, I can’t say as I have. Did he not come back with you this morning?” 

Gabriel did his best to hold back a sob as he pushed his shaking hands through his golden hair. If anything had happened to Cas or Daniel, it would be entirely his fault for leaving them out on their own. “No. I had a bit of an episode and felt compelled to return early. He shouldn’t have been very far behind me.” 

“Let us go, cher. We’ll go right now to find them.” Benny was untying his apron and putting on his coat as he spoke. Gabriel nodded and began to follow him when a muttered scoff sounded from the heretofore unnoticed Tessa. 

“I don’t know why you’re all so worried about him. He probably just ran off with his alpha. No great loss if you ask me.”

Gabriel ground to a halt and spun on his heel before quickly rushing to her side. “What do you mean, ‘his alpha’? Dean left early this morning. Cas didn’t go with him.” 

Tessa slammed down the plate of food that she had been assembling and turned to face Gabriel more fully – the stink of rage hitting Gabriel directly in the face and causing him to stagger back a step. “Dean is _NOT_ his alpha,” she shouted. 

Putting aside the fact that, mating mark or no mating mark, Dean was most certainly Cas’s alpha (at least for all intents and purposes), “Then I ask again… What do you mean, ‘his alpha’?”

“I mean,” she began in a mocking tone of voice, “… that he probably ran off with _his_ alpha – that balding old lieutenant that came around this morning asking for him. I should have known the slut would spread his legs for any alpha that came along – no matter how old or ugly.”

“Someone came around asking for Castiel this morning?” Ellen asked.

“That’s what I just said, wasn’t it?” Tessa answered with far too much sass to be speaking to the madam. 

“And what did you tell him” Ellen asked, with much more authority in her voice this time. 

“I told him the truth,” Tessa said. “I said that he was usually here, but that at the moment he was down at the church. Though why he bothers, I’ll never know… He’s such a sinner there ain’t no way God will forgive him for having a pup out of mateship.” 

Gabriel couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to strangle the wicked creature but instead contented himself with slapping her as hard as he could. She appeared shocked at first – clutching her rapidly reddening cheek with both hands and staggering back a step or two. But she quickly regained her countenance and flew at him – attempting to pull his hair and scratch his eyes out. 

“How dare you, you sad, pathetic… whore!” Benny and Ellen were quick to drag the two quarreling omegas apart, but that didn’t stop Gabriel from getting in one more, devastating hit. Of course, sometimes words can be more painful than fists… 

“You want to talk about sad and pathetic? Throwing yourself at Dean for _months_ when it’s clear to anyone with working eyes that he’s in love with Castiel? That’s the textbook definition of sad and pathetic! 

“And now you’ve gone and handed him and his pup over to someone who for sure means them harm – just because you’re a jealous child that can’t accept that Dean’s chosen someone else! Do you really think that Dean will want you when he finds out you were responsible for them being taken?!

“They could be dead by now! How are you going to live with yourself if they’re-“ Gabriel’s words failed him at that point. He turned in Benny’s hold and broke down into heartbroken sobs. 

As much as he wanted to blame Tessa for Cas and Daniel’s disappearances, he knew that the fault truly laid with himself. He shouldn’t have left them alone… how could he have left them alone?

“Shh… alright, cher… everything will be alright.” Benny directed the distraught omega’s nose into the crook of his neck, trying to use his calming alpha scent to reassure him. 

“How?! How will it ever be alright, Benny? What are we going to do?” Gabriel turned his pleading eyes up to look the alpha in the face and was heartened to see a firm determination there.

“We are going to find them and get them back. I’m pretty sure that I know where they’re headed and luckily, Dean and Sam are already on their way there. Adler has a half day’s head start on us but we’ll catch up soon enough. Ellen…” Benny turned his attention to the madam. “…can we borrow your horses?” The Roadhouse had two horses that Dean and Sam used for carting their wares overland.

“Of course… Anything I can do to help bring them back. I’m at your disposal, Benny.” Gabriel had never been so thankful to the older omega, and that was saying something. “Take provisions; and I’ve even got some coin you can have. You might need it.” 

Gabriel straightened up to his full, but albeit diminutive height, and gathered his fortitude about himself. He must be strong if he had any hopes of helping his friend. “I need to grab my cloak, you gather some food and I’ll be back shortly. Benny nodded and the two set about their appointed tasks. 

Back in his room, Gabriel grabbed not only his cloak, but also several blankets, a change of clothes, a small ragdoll that had belonged to Rachel that the omega had kept hidden in his chest of clothes, and a silver-handled dagger that he kept hidden under his mattress. He stuffed everything but the dagger into a knapsack, and then slipped the dagger down in between his bodice and his stays. 

He rushed downstairs and out to where Benny was waiting in the chill night air. The horses were clacking their hooves on the cobbles, breath fogging the air, saddled and seeming to catch onto the precipitate nature of their departure. 

Benny helped him to mount, then swung up himself and they were off. Gabriel sent up a prayer to a God which he fully believed had forsaken him, but perhaps he hadn’t yet forsaken Castiel or his pup. He had to believe so, because there was no other way that Gabriel would have the strength for what he must do in the coming days if he believed anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's condition is a real thing that would have been unavoidable without modern medicine. He's rh- and so if he conceives children that are rh+, the first would likely be fine, but any rh+ child after that would most likely die either prematurely or soon after birth. That being said, any child conceived that was also rh- (perhaps with another rh- alpha, wink, wink) would be fine. 
> 
> p.s. This is also something that I, ahem _borrowed_ (ok, stole) from Outlander, though in that story, even the first child didn't make it. Sloppy genetic work there, Ms. Gabaldon.


	13. Hot as fire, Cold as Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is probably the most heart-wrenching thing I've ever written, I'm here to warn you that the next chapter will be even worse. No one good will die (though no promises about the baddies), and things will get happier eventually, but man... I even made myself tear up while writing this so consider yourselves warned. 
> 
> As always, comments are very welcome, and I thank you all for your love and continued interest. I just want to hug every one of you! ♥♥♥

They’d set up camp at dawn on the second day, a few hours outside of Wilmington. Of course, ‘camp’ consisted of cold, dry ground for beds, saddle bags for pillows, and one threadbare blanket each to ward off the winter chill.

Gabriel had awoken several hours later, sweating more than the additional blanket (selflessly given to him by Benny sometime while he slept) would account for. 

“Good,” Benny said from across the smoldering remains of their small fire. “…you’re up.”

Gabriel sat up slowly, mouth dry and head foggy. “What time is it?” he asked, searching around for his waterskin. He stopped looking when the skin appeared at eye-level, being held out to him by a very nervous-looking Benny. 

“About noon.” The alpha’s eyes were dark – a bit glassy with wide, black pupils. Gabriel took the skin with some trepidation, gulping down the cold liquid to quench his unusually great thirst. 

Benny gave him one last pointed look and then resumed his place on the other side of the fire, pulling out some of their meager supply of food when he was settled. 

It didn’t take Gabriel long to figure out why the alpha’s behavior seemed strange. Gabriel felt a slight shiver run down his spine despite how warm he was, and the smallest shifting in his position alerted him to the fact that his skirts were saturated with slick. 

A short jolt of arousal hit him right in the groin and all he could think to say was, “Oh.” 

“’Oh’ is right,” Benny scoffed, running a hand down his face in frustration. Gabriel could tell that his pheromones were hitting the alpha pretty hard, but he didn’t feel threatened by the large man. He was merely wary – like any omega in their right mind would be if they found themselves in heat in the presence of an alpha that wasn’t _theirs_.

“I’m not staying behind.” Gabriel was adamant in his declaration. He felt personally responsible for Cas and Daniel’s abduction and nothing was going to stop him from getting them back. Besides, he was the only one who knew exactly where they had likely been taken. 

To his credit, Benny didn’t even try to argue. He simply let out a put-upon sigh and got up to hand Gabriel a bit of bread and cheese. “We need to be headed out soon,” he said. “Les chevaux (the horses) will be sufficiently rested by now. How long before you can be ready to ride, cher?” 

Gabriel chewed meditatively while thinking about Benny’s question. The way he was feeling, Gabriel was honestly dreading being on horseback for two or three hours. Just imagining the rocking motion was making him grow hard and making more slick leak out of his hole. He made a mental note to add an additional five minutes to his preparation time. It wouldn’t take long to make himself come… especially not with the potent scent of alpha arousal in his nose. He didn’t blame Benny – he couldn’t help his hormonal reaction to Gabriel’s heat scent, and the alpha was being nothing but gentlemanly. 

“Ten, fifteen minutes tops,” he answered, finishing up his food and drinking another healthy swallow of the cold, sweet water. “Be back in a bit.” Gabriel stood up too quickly and swayed on his feet, the dizziness causing him to lose his balance. Benny was there like a shot, his arms around Gabriel’s waist, holding him close so that he wouldn’t fall. 

“You sure you’ll be alright, cher?” Benny asked. 

“Uh huh…” Gabriel shook his head to try to clear the alpha’s strong scent from his nose. It wouldn’t be good for either of them if the omega dropped to his hands and knees and presented for the man. “I’ll just… just go splash some water on my face…” 

Benny let him go when he was sure that Gabriel wasn’t going to take a tumble, and Gabriel made his way carefully down to the small creek amongst the stand of young hickory trees near their campsite. He wasted no time in lying down on a dry patch of grass and lifting his skirts to take himself in hand. His cock was dry, so he dipped two fingers into his pooling slick and brought his fingers back up to continue his stroking. 

He was right – it took no more than five minutes, and afterwards he felt immediately better. Before long though, his lowered body temperature caused him to become cold due to the chill wind blowing on the light sheen of sweat covering his body. 

He stood up and untied his petticoat, slipping it down and off his legs. Finding a weakened seam, he ripped off a manageable strip, wet it in the stream, and went about cleaning himself up to the best of his ability. 

When he returned to the clearing, Benny was finishing up saddling the horses, a furious blush spreading over his face at the sight of Gabriel. The omega couldn’t help the slight smirk that rose to his own face as he slung his soiled petticoat over his horse’s saddle to pad it for the journey. He fished a fresh one out of his bag and slipped it on as surreptitiously as possible. Though he shouldn’t have worried – Benny was more concerned with avoiding his gaze than anything else at that moment.

He managed to swing himself up into the saddle on his own – swaying only slightly once he was settled, and then they were off once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’ve been up and down this harbor three times and I’m telling you, cher, the Impala is _not here_.” The last three hours of the journey had been some of the longest of Gabriel’s life. He’d spent the whole time vacillating between his worry for Castiel and Daniel, and his body’s urge to tackle his companion into the brush and have his way with him. 

Intellectually, he knew it was just the heat talking. He’d never had romantic feelings for Benny – once he’d set his eyes (and nose) on Sam, there really had been no going back for him. But in the past two years, Gabriel, like all of the omegas at the Roadhouse, had spent his heat in a locked room in the tavern’s cellar – far removed from the scents of alphas. It was a comfortable setup that Ellen had – several beds in case multiple omegas were in heat at the same time, and all the amenities that they could want or need. They even had each other when the urge for the touch of another person got too much to bear. 

And now here he was – in heat, in the presence of a very potent alpha – and the hormones were really getting to him. Even more so, because to keep other interested parties at the harbor away, Gabriel was huddled into Benny’s side – the large alpha glaring and growling at anyone who even looked at Gabriel for a beat too long. 

“I don’t understand,” Gabriel whined. “Sam said they were coming here… they should be here!” He hadn’t realized until this moment how much he had been counting on Sam’s help. The fear for his friend that he had been holding at bay was beginning to rise to a full blown panic. Benny was fierce, and Gabriel was scrappy, but would they be enough on their own? Stealth and knowledge of the grounds would help, but if they had to fight? What would happen then?

“It’s alright, cher. We’ll figure something out. Maybe we can-“

“Look!” Gabriel thrust his hand out to point at a lanky figure walking arm in arm with a thin blonde some way down the promenade. “Isn’t that Garth?”

They walked as fast as they could without drawing extra attention to themselves, and when they got within shouting distance it was clear that it was, in fact, the gawky beta. “Garth!” Gabriel shouted. The man turned, his usual beatific smile plastered on his face. 

“Gabriel! Benny! What are you two doing here?” His smile slipped a little when he noticed Benny’s arm around Gabriel’s waist, and then even further when he appeared to catch onto Gabriel’s heat scent. “You uh… you looking for Sam?” he guessed. 

“Yes!” Gabriel affirmed. “Is he here? Is Dean here? Where are they?” The frantic nature of Gabriel’s questions seemed to make the beta even more uncomfortable. He looked to his companion – another beta, by her scent – and then back to Gabriel and Benny. 

“No, sorry. The Winchesters had a delivery to make up in Cross Creek. They left this morning. Is there anything I can help with?” 

Gabriel and Benny shared a worried glance, but it was Benny who took charge of the situation. “Garth, I’m sorry to have to interrupt what I’m sure was a very pleasant afternoon, but we’re going to need you to do something for us.” Garth stood up straight (well, as straight as he ever did) and pulled himself to attention. 

“Whatever you need, Benny. I’m happy to help.” 

“Alright, mon ami. That’s good.” He shared another quick look with Gabriel and then launched into a brief explanation of what they thought had happened to Castiel and Daniel, and what they intended to do about it. “…so what we need you to do is to hightail it to Cross Creek and get Sam and Dean to come back as quickly as possible.” 

Garth was nodding along as Benny spoke, but here he interrupted with, “Alright, Benny, but why me? What are you two going to do?”

“Cas and the pup have been gone for two days now. We can’t wait any longer to try to find them. Gabriel thinks he knows where they are – the Milton Manor, tell Dean to go to the Milton Manor – so we’re going to head over there and check the place out. Maybe see if we can find out where they’re being kept. Hopefully we aren’t too late.” Benny’s words made a lump suddenly rise to Gabriel’s throat and he found it difficult to swallow. 

“Alright, Benny, I understand. Just let me get Bess here back safe with her family and then you can count on me to get to Dean and Sam back here in a matter of hours. They’ll be back before you know it.” The beta’s calm confidence extended to Gabriel as well, and he was able to finally take a deep breath. The slight tremors in his hands didn’t cease, but that could partially be attributed to his heat. 

“Bon chance, mon ami… until we meet again.” Benny said. 

The four parted ways and Gabriel and Benny conferred on their next course of action. They had stabled their horses nearby and decided to take a hired boat upriver to Milton Manor. They figured that entering at the water’s edge might give them at least some measure of cover – especially because the sun would soon be beginning to set. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to wait for Sam and Dean?” Benny asked, as they sat in the small boat and watched the setting sun sparkle on the gentle waves. Benny double checked the priming on his pistol and then reached to make sure his blade was still sitting snugly in its sheath. 

“No,” Gabriel responded. “We need to at least find out if they’re here.” The familiar manor home loomed into view and Gabriel felt a shiver go down his spine for a completely different reason than the lingering heat. He bit back the panic that was threatening to overpower him and tried to focus on Cas and the pup. He could do this for them… he had to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel picked at the plate of food a servant had brought him – nibbling on a bite of baked fish. He wasn’t hungry, but he knew that he needed to keep his strength up – needed to stay strong and healthy for Daniel’s sake, if nothing else. Daniel himself seemed content enough – enjoying the squash that Castiel had mashed up with his spoon and fed to the hungry pup. 

They’d been brought to this outbuilding on his father’s estate when they’d arrived early that morning – a building that he’d previously been forbade to enter, or even to go near for fear of paternal retribution. It was a diminutive building – smaller than a cottage, but larger than a shed. The inside consisted of a combination bedroom/sitting room, equipped with a fireplace and eating area, rounded off with an attached privy closet. 

The only door was locked from the outside, and the two small windows had iron bars imbedded into the sill. Their only purpose seemed to be to allow sunlight to enter the small space. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, but it did speak volumes about his place in the overall scheme of things. He was at his own family home, yet instead of being allowed to stay in his suite of rooms, he was relegated to this tiny, hidden outbuilding – a shameful secret to be ‘handled,’ instead of the rightful, honored son of the estate owner.

“Alright, puppy, alright. You’ve had enough, have you?” Daniel was pushing away the spoon and starting to whine. It was a little early for bed, but it had been a difficult couple of days and the strain was beginning to show on both of them. 

When Castiel had Daniel settled at his breast in the rocking chair near the fire, he found himself yawning as well – and envying his son’s ability to doze comfortably without the fear of what might happen while he slept. Castiel had so far managed to avoid any unwanted physical advances from Zachariah and his ‘associate’ (Macon, he learned was the man’s name). But fear that the alpha would return for him was a constant companion, making it difficult to get much restful sleep.

He was startled awake sometime later by the door being thrust open and the entrance of three familiar figures, and two completely unfamiliar ones. “Mother!” he cried, hastily covering his bare breast and clutching his sleeping babe to his chest. Tears began to escape so fast that his vision was blurred – though soon he wouldn’t have been able to see anyway as his gaze was completely obscured by the fiery red curls escaping from his mother’s respectable white cap. 

“Castiel! Darling! I was so worried, baby. It’s been so long!” They were both crying at that point – tears of joy and grief and fear that had been pent up for almost a year and a half spilling out to soak each other’s hair and clothing. Anna pulled back to cup Castiel’s face in both of her small hands and then finally seemed to noticed the hefty bundle cradled in his arms. 

Daniel had also startled awake at the outbursts, and his wide green eyes stared transfixed on Anna’s tear-streaked face. He looked as though he wasn’t sure whether to be upset or not but the twin smiles on the two adult’s faces seemed to reassure him enough so that his pouty lips drew up into their own toothy grin. He reached out one chubby hand to grasp at one of Anna’s curls and Castiel’s mother caught the hand and brought it to her lips, breaking down anew at the feel of her grandpup’s skin against her own. 

“That’s enough of that,” Michael said, coming up behind the trio. “Anna, take the pup.” 

Anna’s lips narrowed into a thin line and she reached forward to take Daniel into her arms. Castiel’s instinct was to hold tight and not let go, but this was his mother, whom he trusted implicitly, so he let her take Daniel with little resistance. He didn’t know what was happening, but if Daniel was with his mother, Castiel knew that the pup was safe. 

Once Anna stood back, Michael positioned himself in front of Castiel and looked down upon him with that familiar stern gaze that Castiel knew so very well – a look that struck fear into Castiel’s heart. 

“Castiel,” he said, and the omega couldn’t help but quake at that particular tone – that tone that heralded nothing good in Castiel’s future. “You can’t imagine how disappointed I am in you, my son.” Castiel dropped his head instinctively, bearing his neck in submission to the fuming alpha before him. The scents of fear and anger in the room were getting unbearably thick, and Castiel could hear Daniel begin to whimper in Anna’s hold. 

“I’m sorry, father,” he responded. His voice was barely a whisper and he knew that his apology would do no good, but that too was instinctive – a lifetime’s worth of begging forgiveness for wrongs that he didn’t even always understand. 

“I don’t believe you, Castiel.” Michael began to pace slowly, back and forth in front of the omega, and Castiel took the opportunity to peek around the room and try to get some semblance of where everyone was and what everyone was doing. 

His mother was attempting to calm Daniel – the confused pup pulling away from her to reach out for Castiel. On the other side of the room, his uncle Lucifer was directing another omega to sit on the bed, a small, female pup about one year old clutched tightly in her hold. The omega had olive skin and her light-brown hair was in a braid down her back. She looked dismayed, but not acutely distressed, and Castiel suddenly realized that this must be his uncle’s replacement omega that he had overheard being spoken of before he had fled home. The pup in her arms held a passing resemblance to Rachel, though her hair was dark where Rachel’s was fair, and instead of blue eyes, this pup had green. 

“But that doesn’t really matter right now. What’s past is past and all we can do now is focus on what will happen moving forward.” Castiel swallowed past the lump in his throat. His father’s plans had never taken into account Castiel’s happiness, and he was under no delusion that that would change now that the stakes were even higher. “You will accept Lieutenant Adler as your mate and accompany him to live in London for the foreseeable future.” 

Castiel paled at his father’s command. He knew that he would be forced to mate the despicable alpha, but to be shipped to London to live an ocean’s length away from anyone he’s ever known and loved… it was unthinkable. “And my son?” he asked, his voice breaking as he looked to his crying pup – his small hands still reaching out for his mama’s warm embrace. 

“The pup will stay.” Castiel was sure that he could actually feel his heart physically breaking. To be separated from his son – his sweet, precious angel – he couldn’t bear it… he wouldn’t survive the loss. “I will find a suitable home for him.” 

“No!” Castiel dropped to his knees and clutched at his father’s clothing, lifting his head imploringly as fresh tears streaked down his face. “Please, father! _Please…_ ” To be separated from Daniel but to know that he would be in the care and keeping of his own dear mother was one thing, but for his child to be sent off to God knows where, never to be heard from again… no, he absolutely could not bear it. “Let me take him with me! I will do anything you say! I will mate Zachariah and bear his pups with no complaint, but you cannot take Daniel away from me! You can’t, father!” 

Castiel could hear Anna’s sobbing warring for control with her halting cooing – still valiantly trying to calm the frightened pup. If anything, it only managed to spark even more fear in Castiel. He’d rarely ever seen his mother cry. She was always so strong, so stalwart in her calm serenity. 

“I can, and I will, Castiel! You’ve brought shame to yourself and your family by lying with someone outside of mateship. That child is an abomination, and you will strike him from your memory just as you will strike him from your life! You should be grateful that I am allowing him to live at all!” 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to hold his tongue. As much as his father’s words tore at Castiel’s heart, he knew that he mustn’t speak. His father did not make idle threats and Castiel knew that infanticide was not outside the realm of possibility. Michael would kill Daniel without even so much as a sliver of remorse, and there was nothing that Castiel could do to stop him. So he took a deep breath and clenched his fists in his skirts, willing himself to have the strength to not act when every ounce of his being begged him to do otherwise. 

“Can I at least be allowed to say ‘goodbye?’” he whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes and taking another calming breath. “ _Please, father…_ ”

“I suppose I will allow it,” Michael answered. He walked toward the door and Anna rushed to join Castiel where he knelt on the stone floor. “Only a minute though, mind. A clean break is for the best.” 

“Castiel, baby, I’m so, so sorry…” Daniel practically leapt into Castiel’s arms, burying his small face into the crook of his mother’s neck, the better to drink his fill of Castiel’s familiar scent. He was still crying – deep, hiccupping sobs that were muffled as he hid his face. 

“Mother,” Castiel whispered, fighting back his own sobs. He pulled Anna in close and mirrored Daniel’s position, breathing in his mother’s calming cinnamon and peach scent as he pressed his lips close to her ear. “You must take Daniel to the docks and find a ship called ‘the Impala.’ The ship’s captain is Dean Winchester. Give Daniel to him and tell him where I am. Please, mother, _please…_ You must do this for me. He’s my only hope!” 

“Anna, it’s time.” Michael’s impatience was evident in his voice so Anna pulled back far enough to look Castiel in the eye before quickly nodding and then placing a tender kiss to his forehead. She got to her feet and reached down to take Daniel once again. Castiel hugged him tightly, cradling the pup’s dark head in his hand, and then mirrored his mother’s gesture by placing his own kiss on Daniel’s velvety-smooth forehead. 

Letting him go was the most difficult thing that Castiel had ever had to do, but he fortified himself with the belief that somehow Anna would find Dean and the alpha would make everything better. He couldn’t possibly fathom any other outcome. Not if he wanted to survive. 

Daniel gripped tightly to Castiel’s clothes, his cries taking on a terrified edge as he was once again parted from his beloved mother. Castiel didn’t think his heart could hurt any more than it already did, but apparently he was wrong. “It’s alright, baby. You’re alright. Mama loves you, Daniel. I love you so much, angel!” 

Michael ushered Anna and the screaming pup out the door and Castiel collapsed in on himself, falling onto his bottom and barely holding himself up by the palms of his hands – terrible sobs wracking his exhausted frame. 

Somewhere, far away, Castiel could hear his uncle speaking with the unnamed omega – telling her that he’d be back and that she’d better be ready for him. The words were muffled though, as if spoken under water and Castiel was suddenly finding it difficult to breath as he heard the door close with finality and the lock click on the other side. 

“Come with me.” The tightness in his chest was becoming more and more painful – a stabbing ache with each and every labored inhale and exhale. “Breathe, Castiel… and come with me. It will help.” 

He looked up to see the other omega standing above him, holding onto his bicep. Her green eyes were so similar to Daniel’s that he couldn’t do anything but follow her instructions – stumbling to his feet and following her to the bed. 

She lied down on her back just off the middle. She placed her pup on the bed next to her, between her and the wall, and then beckoned to Castiel to join them. Castiel felt so lost. Not knowing where his pup was made the world seem unreal to him. But the green eyes looking up at him were a beacon in the gloom, so he shuffled forward and allowed himself to be pulled onto the mattress and into the omega’s one-armed embrace – his head guided onto her soft chest. 

The congestion in his sinuses made it difficult to distinguish anything but the stink of his fear and sorrow, but the gentle caress of her fingers through his hair, and the soft humming of a beautiful melody helped to calm his frantic breathing. He curled into her side and continued to weep quietly. 

A few minutes later he was surprised to feel a tiny hand curled around two of his fingers and he looked up to see the omega’s little girl holding his hand and searching his face with eyes as green as her mother’s – as green as Daniel’s. He held on tightly and took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm for her sake, if not for his own. 

She smiled shyly at him and he forced himself to return it. It caused her smile to widen even more and Castiel was reminded of Dean’s infectious grin. That reminder gave Castiel the strength he needed to persevere. His alpha would find him. He would find him and save him, and they would take Daniel far away from here… he just needed to hold out until then. Dean would come.


	14. Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... 
> 
> **WARNING: The second scene in this chapter depicts graphic rape. It is not violent in its execution, but it is definitely non-consensual and the victim is a main character. I'm going to name the victim in the end notes if you want to know who it is before you decide whether or not to read the chapter.**
> 
> I hope you all don't hate me too much after this. This chapter will be the last bit of awful for a while. ♥
> 
> p.s. Edited to note that Hector and Jocasta Cameron, and their butler Ulysses are characters from Outlander. I've decided to sprinkle Outlander characters throughout this work as background characters. So if you aren't familiar with a name (and you don't know Outlander), just pretend they're OFCs/OMCs. :)

“Ah, Captain Winchester, but ye are a wee rapscallion, aren’t ye, no?” Hector Cameron settled comfortably in his wingback chair and took another healthy swallow of his single malt. “Bribed a customs agent with the very loot ye were trying to hide from him, and then not even giving him the real deal?!” 

“What can I say?” The excellent whisky was beginning to loosen both Dean’s limbs and his tongue. “It’s not my fault he couldn’t tell the difference between fine drink and watered down swill.” 

“Aye, and I imagine you fancy yourself something of a connoisseur, do ye?” 

Dean squinted as he eyed the crystal tumbler in his hand – the golden liquid sloshing around in the candlelight as he considered. “Well, maybe so and maybe no, but I can say with utmost certainty that this is some mighty fine whisky you’ve got here, Hector.” 

“I’ll second that,” Sam agreed, nursing his own glass. They were all celebrating in a job well done. Hector’s wife, Jocasta, had been thrilled with her gift – the regal lady instantly bonding with the skittish horse. Mrs. Cameron had then insisted that the Winchesters stay for dinner, and Hector had sweetened the deal with the offer of drinks after the food was happily eaten. 

“Well and perhaps ye do ken what ye are talking about after all!” The three men held up their glasses in a silent toast before the butler, Ulysses, entered the room with an announcement. 

“Master Cameron, there is a _person_ at the door who claims to have an urgent message for Captain Winchester.” The way the man said ‘person’ made it clear that the visitor, whoever he may be, was no gentleman. 

“Bring the man in, Ulysses. He did say it was urgent, did he no?” The butler backed out of the room and returned shortly after, leading a harrowed and disheveled-looking Garth behind him. 

“Garth! What are you doing here?” Dean and Sam both stood at sight of the gawky beta. Sam remembered his manners though, introducing Garth to the master of the house, but Dean had the feeling that something was very wrong for Garth to have followed them like this, so he was somewhat impatient to get to the point. “What is it? What’s happened?”

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, Mister Cameron,” he began, nodding politely and twisting his hat around nervously in his hands. Cameron brushed the apology off with a flick of his fingers and Garth turned his attention to Dean. “Captain, I’m here to inform you that Castiel and Daniel are missing.”

“What?! For how long? Why didn’t anyone come get me sooner!?” Dean’s heart began to race – a strong scent of panic quickly filling the room. 

“Benny and Gabriel arrived in Wilmington today and found me while looking for the two of you.” At mention of Gabriel, Sam perked up, his undivided attention now on Garth. “They said that they believe the two were abducted by a lieutenant Zachariah Adler and-“

“Damn it all! I _knew_ I should have made Cas tell me more about his knowledge of that man!” Dean was ready to leave. He thanked Cameron for his hospitality and quickly ushered Garth out the door, Sam barely two steps behind. “Do they know where Cas has been taken? And where are Benny and Gabriel? Why didn’t they come to get us?”

“Um…” Garth dithered and lagged behind before finally muttering, “TheywentonaheadtotheMiltonManor…”

“They WHAT?!” It was Sam this time, voicing his shocked outrage. “Gabriel went to confront a kidnapper with only Benny for backup?! Why would he do that?! Why didn’t you go with him?!”

Dean held Sam back when he looked about ready to bite Garth’s head off. “I’m sorry, Sam, but someone had to come get the two of you and I was the only one who could.”

“Let it go, Sam. We need to get moving.” He let go of Sam and continued walking, the other two following close behind. “Did you say, ‘Milton Manor,’ Garth?” 

“Yes. That’s where they said they were going,” Garth affirmed. 

That made sense, Dean thought. The few times they had dealt with Adler, they had done so at the Milton estate. That still doesn’t explain what Cas had to do with any of them though. Dean tried to put it out of his mind because he figured that he’d find out soon enough anyway. He just hoped that they would make it in time to find out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They’ve finally left,” Gabriel whispered, pointing to the cottage door; which up until now had had two alphas standing guard in front of it. A servant had come and collected the alphas, leaving the door unguarded for the time being. The lustful urges of his heat had been building again with the lull in activity and the proximity of Benny’s potent alpha pheromones. But it was now or never, so Gabriel straightened up and tried his best to shake off his biological imperatives (metaphorically, at least). “Let’s go.”

Benny set to work on the lock right away, deploying some sort of shady skilled no doubt acquired during his time as a pirate. Gabriel stuck his nose against the crack in the door, taking a deep inhale and trying to suss out the individual scents amongst all the various smells around him. 

“He’s in there – Cas. I can smell a pup too, but I can’t tell whether it’s Daniel or not.” Taking another deep breath, Gabriel’s heart stopped beating for a second and then started again double time – a very familiar, though very unsettling scent making itself known. It was smoke and sunshine and as familiar to Gabriel as Sam’s orange ginger scent, but completely opposite in how it affected the omega. 

Fortunately, it was unlikely that Lucifer was actually in the cottage at that moment. If he were, it wouldn’t be locked. 

“Got it,” Benny proclaimed, standing up and pulling the door open enough to peek inside, weapons at the ready. Gabriel peeked under his arm to take in the small room as well, and spied two – no, three – small figures huddled together on the bed. The room hadn’t changed at all since Gabriel’s time there, and all the memories (both good and bad) came rushing back in the blink of an eye.

“Benny! Gabriel! What are you doing here? Where’s Dean?!” Cas stumbled out of bed – red eyed and disheveled – and met them halfway across the room. “My God! It’s so good to see you!” Tears were escaping from his red, puffy eyes as he hugged them, but they looked like tears of joy, for the most part. 

“We’re here to save you, of course,” Benny said. Gabriel could smell fear and sorrow on Cas, but not sex or pain, and for that he thanked God for small mercies. “Where is le petit loup?” 

Cas broke into true sobs at this point, as he buried his face in Benny’s neck – trying to gain comfort from the alpha’s familiar scent. “My father has taken him!” He wailed. Benny clutched him tightly and Gabriel took a moment to wonder at the other two occupants of the cottage. 

The female omega was huddled on the bed with her little girl in her arms – the little one’s thumb stuck firmly in her mouth as she took in the scene before her. “Don’t worry, Cassie. We’ll find him. They can’t have gotten too far yet. Do you know where they might take him?” Gabriel asked.

Cas took one last deep breath and then stood up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm down. “I’m not sure. If he plans on waiting to send him away, then Daniel is likely still with my mother right now. He’ll probably let her care for her grandpup until he sees fit to send him away.”

“Bon. Then we will find your mother and retrieve the babe. Let us go.” Benny moved to leave the cottage, but Cas and Gabriel stopped him. 

“Wait!” They both shouted in unison, stopping the big alpha in his tracks. They looked to each other and then to the two on the bed. They both approached the omega and her pup, but it was Cas who spoke, “Omega-“

“Andrea,” the omega interrupted. “And this is Delphina,” she continued, indicating her green-eyed pup. The pup bore a passing resemblance to Daniel, but she also looked quite a bit like…

“Rachel!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Is Rachel here?!” Andrea was startled at first at Gabriel’s outburst, but she soon seemed to understand why he was asking. 

“She is,” Andrea confirmed. 

She smiled in response to Gabriel’s smile, but before either could say more, Cas asked, “What about Hester? Is she here as well?” Gabriel wracked his brain trying to remember who Hester was and then it came to him – Rachel’s little sister… his dead replacement’s child. 

Andrea’s face fell and she swallowed – her eyes welling up with tears. “No, poor child. She did not live to see her first birthday.” Gabriel was fighting back tears as well – those words so familiar a concept to him that he wouldn’t doubt if they were stitched upon his heart.

“Alright,” Gabriel whispered softly, squeezing Cas’s hand for both reassurance and support. “We’ll get Rachel and Daniel and we’ll go.” Then, turning to the omega on the bed, “Andrea, do you want to come with us? You and Delphina both can get away from here and come with us. We can’t promise much, but we can promise that you won’t be separated from your pup, and-“

“Yes!” Andrea interrupted. Apparently all she needed to hear was that she would get to keep her pup with her to be able to trust a group of strangers. “We will come with you.” Gabriel understood completely. Had he been given the same choice, he would have jumped at the chance as well – uncertainties be damned. 

“Good,” Gabriel said. He headed to the door while Benny helped Andrea and her pup up off the bed, and then Cas followed closely behind. He opened the door when he reached it and suddenly his world came crashing down around him when he came face to face with his worst nightmare. 

“Gabriel…” Lucifer drawled, his surprise morphing into a devilish smirk when he took in the ripe smell of Gabriel’s heat scent. “Missed me too much to stay away, little omega?” 

Gabriel’s panicked scent was quickly suffusing the small cottage as he backed up, running into Benny, who was fairly close behind him. He heard the big alpha growl as Lucifer and two of his cronies stepped into view, crowding the small space. 

Gabriel wanted to be brave – be fierce and fight back against the man who had used and abused him for all those years… but he couldn’t. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and all he could think to do was to run and hide. But the four hulking alphas were blocking the only exit, so Gabriel did the only other thing he could think of… he crawled up onto the bed and wedged himself into the corner, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs tight to his body. 

He watched helplessly as the two alphas accompanying Lucifer crowded in on Cas and Andrea – forcing the two omegas to crowd into an opposite corner of the room. They didn’t do more than loom over them threateningly, but Gabriel still feared for Andrea and his friend. 

Gabriel’s fear for Benny’s well-being was even more consuming, for the dark-haired alpha was in a much more precarious position. One-on-one may seem like a more balanced chance in Benny’s favor, but Gabriel knew better. He knew that Lucifer was vicious, and much stronger and faster than he looked. This would not end well for Benny, it was only a question of whether or not the kind-hearted alpha would live to see another day. 

The fight didn’t last very long at all. Benny was knocked out cold in a matter of minutes. He was completely vulnerable at that point – neck bared to Lucifer where he had fallen to the ground. It would take no more than a moment for him to be no more, but apparently Lucifer decided not to kill him after all – not yet, at least. 

Instead, he motioned for his subordinates to collect the alpha’s unconscious form and said, “Take him up to the manor house. The public always likes a good hanging.” Cas and Andrea whimpered from the corner, drawing everyone’s attention back to them. “Take Andrea and the pup, too. Castiel has to stay here – my brother’s orders – but I’m not really one for an audience (here he paused to wink at Gabriel). She and the pup can stay the night in the big house.” 

The obedient alphas collected the unconscious Benny and ushered Andrea and Delphina out of the cottage, while Gabriel continued to tremble on the bed. He watched as Lucifer strolled over to the foot locker at the end of the bed and pulled out a set of hand restraints.

The shaking became visibly worse and Lucifer said, “Don’t worry, pet, these aren’t for you,” before walking to the other side of the room to where Cas was looking defiant in the corner. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked, sounding a whole hell of a lot more steady than Gabriel could even hope to achieve. 

“Well,” Lucifer began, “I’m going to restrain you with these…” He gestured to the irons in his hands. “…so that you don’t try to interfere while I knot that ripe bitch over there,” gesturing to Gabriel on the bed. 

NO! Gabriel had no conscious thought for what he did next. He simply could not bear the idea of being bred once again by this horrible alpha. He would die first. 

Gabriel leapt at Lucifer, jumping up onto his back and attempting to claw his eyes out. Castiel was trying valiantly to kick him repeatedly while he also tried his best to retrieve the irons from his hands. 

It wasn’t enough, though. Raw fury and desperation just couldn’t compare with an alpha as strong and ruthless as Lucifer Milton. Before he knew it, Gabriel had been thrown into a heap on the floor and Lucifer was standing behind Cas – a razor-sharp dagger held to his throat, his other arm wrapped tightly around Cas’s waist. 

“Put it down,” Lucifer said. Belatedly, Gabriel realized that he was holding his dagger in his right hand – the tip was dripping crimson and there was a long gash seeping blood down one of Lucifer’s cheeks. 

Gabriel tightened his grip on his blade and made to stand up, but Lucifer tightened his grip as well and Cas’s whimper of pain, followed by the welling of his bright red blood blossomed just above his jugular vein. “I said… Put. It. Down.” 

Gabriel sighed in defeat and dropped his dagger to the ground with a clatter. 

“Now stand up slowly and kick it over toward the fireplace.” Gabriel followed his instructions, feeling a heaviness in his limbs that made it difficult, though not impossible. “Turn around and go wait for me on the bed.” Once again, he followed Lucifer’s orders. It was muscle memory at this point. He knew how this would end… how it always ended. 

“Please don’t do this, Uncle! _Please…_ Let Gabriel and Benny go. They have nothing to do with this! This is all _my_ fault! Punish me, but leave them out of it!” If Gabriel was capable of feeling anything besides a sort of cold detachment – a way to try and cope with his past losses… with the new loss which he knew would result from what happens next – well, then he’d probably be grateful to Cas for his attempts at self-sacrifice. But he wasn’t, and he couldn’t. 

“Quiet!” Lucifer commanded. Gabriel heard a sharp slap, which made him flinch, and then he settled himself on the bed – face down, ass in the air; the perfect presentation position for the breeding bitch that he was. “Now, Castiel. It’s up to you how this is going to go for sweet Gabriel over there.” Lucifer liked to play games, Gabriel knew. He also liked to pit people against one another – make his victims feel responsible for one another’s punishments. “You can be quiet and the next hour can be relatively painless – slick as he is, how could it not be, am I right?” 

Gabriel cursed his traitorous body for the wetness he could feel between his thighs. Lucifer was right… somewhat. Even if he took no time at all to prep him, Gabriel’s body would welcome the alpha’s knot. Though he was wrong in declaring that it would be painless… the emotional pain that Gabriel would experience over the next nine months would be incalculable. 

“Or…” he continued, “…you can scream and carry on, and I can take out my _frustrations_ on your friend. Do you understand me, Castiel?” 

“Yes,” Cas spit out through clenched teeth. Gabriel took a few deep, cleansing breaths. He knew that the order for silence would apply to him as well. Lucifer did not care for overt showing of emotions, generally. He preferred to instill in his victims a quiet terror that would reach down deep and grab ahold of their very souls. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer cooed, and Gabriel heard the irons clank into place. 

Moments later, he felt the bed dip behind him and he clenched his fists in the sheets below when Lucifer lifted his skirts to expose his ass. He was still trembling like a leaf and he hated himself for it. If he couldn’t overpower an alpha due to his physical limitations, he should at least be able to stand strong in the face of humiliation…

But he couldn’t even do that much. He could feel the tears begin to burn his eyes and he squeezed them shut in an ill-fated attempt at holding back the inevitable emotional deluge. 

“Ah, how I’ve missed you, Gabriel…” Lucifer’s hands on the skin of Gabriel’s bare behind was pure torture. The heat ravaging his body made him extra sensitive to every little brush of skin on skin, and Gabriel dreaded what was soon to come. 

He didn’t want this. His body was craving an alpha’s touch – the hot stretch of a knot and the feeling of completeness that came with his womb being filled with an alpha’s seed. But he didn’t want this. Not now, and especially not with this alpha. 

But Gabriel was used to not getting what he wanted. He was used to bending to an alpha’s will and pushing his wants down deep within him, never to see the light of day. It was only with Sam that he ever felt like what he wanted – what he needed – was more than just a fanciful imagining that lived within the confines of his mind. That maybe, just maybe, what Gabriel wanted was valid and possible. 

But now… Oh God… _Sam…_ What would Sam say when he found out? 

“You know, you were always my favorite, Gabriel.” Gabriel didn’t say a word, but Lucifer continued as if the omega had questioned the veracity of the alpha’s claim. “Why do you think I kept you around so long, even when you failed to give me a healthy pup four times. _Four_ … You must be broken, Gabriel. Just a sad, broken omega that can’t produce a healthy pup even with the strongest seed available.” 

Gabriel felt a full body shiver run through him at the sound of rustling clothing. He knew that Lucifer was opening his breeches and untucking his shirt – freeing his cock so that he could put Gabriel to use. He wanted to ask Lucifer why he was lowering himself to lie with such a broken omega, but he knew better than to ask such a question. 

“But maybe this time will be different, no? After all, you did manage to give me one healthy pup, all those years ago. And she is healthy, you know?” Gabriel quickly stifled the sob that threatened to break free at the conflicting feelings warring within him. Unbridled joy at Lucifer’s confirmation of Rachel’s continued existence was a polar opposite to the heart-stopping fear slowly spreading throughout his chest with the first penetrating finger he felt at his entrance. “Still so tight and hot… your cunt dripping wet just for me…”

Lucifer’s finger brushed Gabriel’s prostate, and that time he couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped his throat. He heard an answering whine from Cas, along with the metallic clinking of his restraints. 

The retribution was swift – Lucifer’s finger left Gabriel’s body only for the omega to feel all of the fingers on the alpha’s hand gripped tightly in his hair as he yanked Gabriel’s head back and turned him so that he had no choice but to look Cas in the eye – much closer than he had realized. 

Cas’s hands were restrained to the leg of the bed closest to Gabriel’s head. He was trembling all over as he squeezed his eyes shut – trying to keep his tears at bay. 

“Look at him, Castiel,” Lucifer commanded. Castiel opened his eyes – a few tears escaping despite himself – and he quickly swiped them away. “What did I tell you about keeping quiet?” Cas looked torn on what he was meant to do. Did Lucifer truly want an answer? Or was his question merely rhetorical? 

Rhetorical or not, Gabriel wasn’t surprised to see Cas’s eyes widen in shock when he felt Lucifer’s hand release its grip on his hair – only to feel it once again a moment later when it landed with a painful sting to the meat of Gabriel’s right ass cheek. 

Spanking could be pleasurable – Gabriel knew. But Lucifer’s intention when spanking Gabriel was never pleasure… well, not pleasure for Gabriel, at least. 

“Go ahead and make more noise, Castiel,” Lucifer drawled – and now Gabriel could feel the alpha’s hard cock thrusting lazily along the crack of his ass. It wouldn’t be long now, Gabriel thought. “Give me more reason to mark up this beautiful ass.” 

Castiel visibly paled and he tightened his lips into a thin, white line – showing his resolution to remain completely silent from then on. Gabriel turned his head away at that point. It would do neither of them any good to look at each other through what was going to happen next. 

“Oh well,” Lucifer sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to have my fun in other ways…” With that, Gabriel felt the blunt head of the alpha’s cock nudging up against his hole, and it was no surprise at all when Lucifer thrust home in one go – sheathing himself to the hilt with a harsh, burning sensation that filled Gabriel to his very core. “That’s it… oh, how I’ve missed this…”

Gabriel couldn’t return the sentiment. He tried to think about something – anything else, but nothing that came to mind was bearable as a replacement. He couldn’t think about Cas – how the poor omega was being traumatized even more… how he would probably be blaming himself for what Gabriel was going through now. 

He couldn’t think about Rachel – he was so ashamed of himself for abandoning her. He should have done everything in his power to confirm the truth of the alpha’s claim that his daughter was dead. But instead he had run at the first opportunity. How could she ever forgive him? Why should she even try? 

And Sam… the alpha would never want him now. Any faint hope that Gabriel had held secreted away in his heart that Sam would still want him even after Gabriel could work up the courage to tell him the truth was lost now. Gabriel would most likely conceive from this coupling, and even if he was somehow able to escape prolonged captivity, how could he expect Sam to stay? The alpha deserved better than a broken omega who couldn’t even defend himself. 

Gabriel was suddenly snapped back to the immediacy of his situation when he felt the alpha’s knot beginning to catch at his rim. A few moments more and they would be locked together – the alpha’s seed filling his womb with a child that once again would not live to see their first birthday. 

“Where do you think you’re going, little omega?” Lucifer laughed when Gabriel tried desperately to crawl away from the alpha’s grasp. 

“I can’t! Please, Lucifer, don’t make me go through this again… I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” 

Lucifer’s hands tightened on Gabriel’s hips, pulling him back and holding him in place. “Sure you can, Gabriel. Now stop struggling!” He felt another sharp slap and then he was flattened to the mattress and pinned beneath the alpha’s heavier weight. 

He could hear and feel Lucifer panting hotly against his neck as he continued to thrust harshly. It wasn’t very long at all before the alpha’s knot locked into place and he felt Lucifer bite down on his neck and still, his hot seed filling Gabriel and extinguishing any hope that the omega might still be harboring in his heart. 

The bite didn’t break the skin, but Gabriel knew that that wasn’t Lucifer’s aim anyway. He didn’t want to claim Gabriel; he merely wanted to mark him so that Gabriel would remember what he had done… not that he would be able to forget it anyway. 

After the alpha’s initial orgasm had run its course, Lucifer positioned them on their sides – his arm draped possessively over Gabriel’s waist. “Just think, Gabriel… in a few short months you’ll begin to swell with my pup. You were never more beautiful than when you were all big and round…” He broke off to shudder and shake through another expulsion of seed, and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. He let his tears slip silently free – there was no going back now. This was a thing that had happened… again. 

About a quarter of an hour later, Lucifer slipped free and lumbered out of the bed. Gabriel remained exactly where he was. He didn’t know if he was capable of movement, even if he had anywhere to go. 

“Make yourself presentable, Castiel.” Gabriel heard the metallic click of the restraints being unlocked and then Lucifer’s voice getting farther away as he walked toward the door. “Zachariah will be here in a while to claim you as per your father’s arrangement.” Nothing more was said before the door was slamming shut with a finality that Gabriel could feel down to his bones. 

“Gabriel! Oh, God, Gabriel, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault…” Castiel’s sobs were muffled into the back of Gabriel’s neck – the other omega’s new position on the bed a perfect parody of Lucifer’s before him. 

Gabriel swallowed his grief and turned on the bed, gathering Cas’s head to his chest and cradling the younger omega in his arms. “Shh… it’s ok, Cassie. Nothing is your fault. You didn’t do this… he did.” 

Cas continued to cry but Gabriel was already starting to think and plan. Now that his own fate was sealed, and it would soon be Castiel’s future on the line, Gabriel was finding it much easier to push down his own fear and reach down deep to find the hidden strength that lived within him. 

He would not let what happened to him, happen to Cas. Now if only he could figure out how to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape victim is Gabriel.


	15. Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with the first scene in this chapter, but since I have no beta to tell me how to fix my shit, I guess we're going with the kindergarten rule of thumb here... You get what you get and you don't throw a fit. Lol, in other words, deal with it. I think the second scene is better. At least I hope it is... 
> 
> Oh, and also, the second scene in this chapter is all Sam/Gabe. We'll come back to what's going on with Cas and Dean in the next chapter. Aaaand we'll also see how Benny reacts to the new omega and pup on-board. ;) 
> 
> Please, leave comments! The more, the merrier! They are the source of my evil powers! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!

It was nearing midnight when the Winchesters and Garth reached the Milton Manor. “What do you think, Dean? Should we try a window?” Garth asked.

“No. Kitchen, I think. Should be around the back.” The three of them made their way around the large house, through the garden and to the back of the estate. They had avoided several guards prowling the grounds, but the kitchen entrance appeared deserted. 

The smell of food lingered in the air, but there was something else too… Cas’s spicy cinnamon mixed with Daniel’s milky, pup smell. Just as Dean reached for the handle, the door swung open, revealing a small, female omega dressed for traveling and holding a very familiar bundle in her arms.

The woman’s scent of fear spiked, and her squawk of surprised roused the sleeping baby, who instantly began to cry. But that particular cry was so ingrained in Dean that the sound came as something of a relief – to know that Daniel was safe was a significant weight off his chest. 

The three men ushered the woman back into the darkened kitchen and closed the door behind them. “It’s all right,” Sam assured the woman. “We aren’t going to hurt you.” 

Daniel had woken up enough to recognize Dean at that point, and he leaned toward the alpha with grabby hands. Dean happily gathered the pup into his arms and let the little boy bury his face in Dean’s neck to breathe in the alpha’s familiar scent. “Where’s Cas?” 

The woman seemed shocked at the pup’s welcoming reaction, but her expression soon turned to one of hope when she asked, “Are you Dean? Castiel told me to find you. I was just about to go looking for you.” 

“Yes, I’m Dean. Now where is my omega?!” He rubbed his hand up and down Daniel’s little back, trying to keep calm for his sake. He had to admit that he was finding it very difficult given the circumstances. 

Sam gave Dean a somewhat exasperated look, but Dean could tell that he was impatient as well. “Please tell us where he is. We’re here to rescue him,” Sam pleaded.

“I hope you’re more successful than the last rescue party,” the omega answered. 

“Why? What happened?!” Sam insisted. He had grabbed the omega by her upper arms when she had mentioned the others. “Where are they!?”

“Sam! Take it easy! You’re hurting her.” Sam loosened his grip on the woman at Garth’s admonishment.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “But please… I need to know.” 

The woman swallowed and nodded her head. “The alpha, he’s here in the house. I can take you to him.”

“And the omega?” Sam pressed. “Where is he?” His voice broke on the last syllable and Dean grasped his shoulder to give it a light squeeze of reassurance. 

“He’s still down in the cottage with my son – with Castiel. He’s alive…” Sam’s shoulders slumped with her words. “…but that’s all I know.” 

“Alright. Thank you, uh…” Dean stumbled at what to call her.

“Anna.” She responded.

“Anna. Right. And you said that you’re Cas’s mother?” She nodded at Dean’s question. The omega hardly looked old enough to have a twenty year old son, but Dean had no reason to doubt her. She shared Cas’s spicy scent, after all. “Can you take us to Benny – uh, the alpha – and then tell us where to find Cas and Gabriel?” 

She nodded once more and beckoned them to follow her. She didn’t go very far. There was a locked room off of the kitchen, but Dean stopped her before she could use the key in her hand. “ _Benny?_ ” he whispered. “ _You in there, man?_ "

“ _Is that you, Dean?_ ” Benny responded, whispering as well. 

Dean nodded at Anna, giving her the go ahead to unlock the door. She stepped back quickly afterward and Benny pulled the door open, revealing his battered face – one eye partially swollen, a bruised jaw, and a large split in his lip. 

“I’m so sorry, mes amis. I tried to make him wait, but you know how he is…” 

“What happened?” Sam pleaded. 

“I do not know, Sam. The blond alpha – he was stronger than I anticipated. I woke up here…” Benny looked so ashamed, and Dean couldn’t blame him. If he were in Benny’s place, the shame of not being able to protect not just one, but two omegas would be devastating. 

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do,” Dean began. He handed Daniel off to Benny, who took him with alacrity, visibly pleased that the pup was safe. “You are going to take Daniel and go – back to the Impala and out of harm’s way.” Benny began to protest but Dean stopped him with, “No, don’t argue. Daniel’s safety is a top priority and you are who I’m trusting to make sure that he gets out of here. We don’t know what is going to happen when we go get Cas and Gabriel. Daniel needs to be long gone before then.” 

Benny nodded in agreement, though Dean could tell that he would prefer being part of the rescue party. “D'accord. (Ok) But I am taking them as well…” He gestured behind him, and for the first time, Dean realized where the extra scents were coming from. 

There was an adult female omega holding a baby girl around a year old. There was also another little girl, an omega, probably around six or seven. She had golden blond hair and blue eyes, and smelled of sunshine and caramel. 

“Who are they?” Sam asked, his eyes fixed on the little girl. 

“Right now, that doesn’t matter. They need to get away from here and they’re coming with us.” Benny was firm, and when Dean looked to Anna to see whether she would object, there were tears in her eyes but she nodded firmly nonetheless. 

“Yes, take them with you. They will be better off away from here, and I know Gabriel will be happy to see Rachel again.” She briskly wiped the tears from her eyes just before the little girl ran up to her. Anna crouched down to catch her in her arms and began to cry once again. 

“Mama?!” the little girl asked. “Are they talking about my omega mama?” 

“Yes, sweetie… they are.” Anna stood again and looked sternly down at the little girl. “Now, Rachel… you must be very brave and very quiet and do whatever alpha Benny tells you. Do you understand?”

“But papa told me that my omega mama was dead. Am I going to die too? Am I going to see him in heaven?” Rachel was scared, that was clear enough, but she also seemed hopeful, and it broke Dean’s heart to see it. 

This time it was Sam who took on the task of reassuring the little girl. He crouched down just as Anna had done and took the little girl’s hand in his own very much larger one. “Rachel? It’s Rachel, right?” The tiny omega nodded and wiped her own tear filled eyes. “My name is Sam, and I can assure you that Gabriel is alive. Your papa lied when he told you otherwise. You will see your omega mama again, alright? I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Thank you, Sam!” She rushed forward and hugged Sam around the neck, surprising the big alpha into silence as he awkwardly hugged her back. 

Dean smiled at his brother’s stunned reaction, but it was very brief – the thought of Cas in danger brought him quickly back to the task at hand. “Sam, we need to go.” 

After assurances from the other captive omega that yes, she really did want to go with them, they all began to leave, but they were stopped by Anna. “I can’t go with you,” she said, and Dean leveled her a puzzled look. “You have to lock me in here so that my husband doesn’t know that I helped you.” 

“You can come with us as well…” Dean assured her.

“No, I have to stay. And Michael can’t know that I helped you. Just tell Castiel that I love him, and that I’m happy to know that he took my advice and found his alpha. Daniel is lucky to know his father.” She leaned down and kissed Daniel’s forehead, and then stepped up on her tip-toes to plant another kiss on Dean’s cheek. He blushed at her insinuation, but didn’t correct her. Instead he took the key from her and locked her in. Dean didn’t like it, but he wasn’t about to go against her wishes. 

Luck was with them after they left the house. The children remained quiet and the guards’ presence was light. They made it to the horse cart that Garth had borrowed from Bess’s family and loaded up the omegas and the babies. 

“Dean,” Garth began. “I think I should go with them. There are so many of them with only Benny to protect them, drive the cart, _and_ care for Daniel. I think it would be best if they had me with them to help.” 

“I think you’re right, Garth.” Dean and Sam helped to hand everyone into the cart and said a quick goodbye before sneaking back through the grounds to where Anna and Benny had instructed them. 

The cottage was unguarded, but locked, though it took little work for Dean to open it. When they opened the door, Sam was the first to walk through it, but he quickly stumbled back into Dean when a fire poker just barely missed its mark. 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice sounded broken as he let the poker drop to the floor with a _clank_. 

The strong scent of sex, mixed with Gabriel’s heat scent was overwhelming in the small space – almost completely obliterating Cas’s softer scent on the opposite side of the room. Added to these scents, Gabriel suddenly smelled strongly of shame and sorrow, but it didn’t even cause Sam to falter. He was across the threshold and scooping Gabriel up into his arms in a heartbeat – a broken sob sounding from the huge alpha as he buried his face in Gabriel’s neck. “I thought I’d never see you again,” he said, squeezing Gabriel tightly as the omega petted his hair and cooed soft reassurances into his ear. 

Dean left them to their reunion and rushed to the bed in the corner, getting his arms up just in time for Cas to launch himself into them. “Dean! Oh, Dean! I knew you’d come!” He pulled himself back to look Dean in the eye and said, “Quick! We have to go! We have to find Daniel. My father… he took him. My mother might-“

“Cas… it’s all right. We already found him. Benny and Rachel too…” Cas cried tears of joy into Dean’s neck, and the alpha turned around to see how his words had affected Gabriel. 

“Rachel?” He whispered. He only had eyes for Sam though, watching to see how the alpha would react. 

Sam cupped Gabriel’s cheek and kissed him gently, then pulled back and said, “Yes, we found Rachel. We found… your daughter.” He swallowed once before continuing. “She’s safe. Benny and Garth have already left with them. We should go also, before someone-“

“’Before someone finds you?’ That is what you were going to say, wasn’t it?” Dean and Sam both let their omegas slip down gently to the floor before turning to shield them with their bodies as they drew their weapons and faced the intruder. 

“ _Adler_ …” Dean spit the name as if it were a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“That omega is mine, Winchester,” Zachariah said, gesturing to Cas. “His father sold him to me for quite a hefty sum, I might add.” 

“Like hell he is!” Dean shouted. He was across the room with his short-sword brandished before him in the space of two heartbeats. Zachariah barely had time to raise the pistol in his hand before Dean was knocking it to the ground and thrusting his blade up through the bottom of his chin and straight up through his head. “You will _never_ touch him again!”

He died almost instantly, dropping like a rock as soon as Dean withdrew his blade. He bent down and wiped the blood off on Zachariah’s coat, then sheathed it before turning back to Cas. The omega looked pale, but he wasted no time in running toward Dean and throwing his arms around the alpha. “Dean!” 

“Shh… it’s alright, sweetheart. He won’t ever be able to hurt you again.” Cas clung to him, relief utmost in his scent. 

“Dean, we need to leave.” Dean nodded at his brother and the group didn’t spend any more time in the little cottage. They left as quickly as possible, keeping to the shadows as they made their way through a stand of trees on the outskirts of the property, and down to the river where the brothers had left a small boat tied up. 

The relief was palpable as they all watched the Manor’s lights fade in the distance. Dean closed his eyes and breathed Cas’s scent in deeply as he tried to commit the feel of him in his arms to memory. When he opened them again, he caught sight of Gabriel, huddled in Sam’s arms with a blank sort of look on his face. His heart hurt for the little omega, and for his brother also, and he cursed himself for not reaching them sooner… cursed himself for leaving Cas in the first place. He vowed, right then and there, that he would never make that mistake again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mama!!” Gabriel could hear Dean and Sam giving orders somewhere nearby, but everything sort of faded into the background when he caught sight of his daughter. Rachel was there, on the deck of the Impala, running toward him with her arms outstretched. 

He fell to his knees and caught her, just barely stopping them both from being knocked to the ground with the force of her enthusiasm. “Rachel! My sweet girl! My little lamb… Oh how I’ve missed you, baby.” He ran his palm over her silky, flaxen hair, and breathed in the new scent of her – his own caramel sweetness mixed with the warm, fresh smell of sunshine. She was an omega. It didn’t really come as a surprise to Gabriel. It was just another new thing to take in – like how much she’d grown, and the more mature look to her face. She wasn’t a baby anymore, even if she was still _his_ baby. 

“Papa told me that you were dead!” She began to cry – years of grief and sorrow relived in the span of seconds. 

“I know, baby. I know he did… and I’m so sorry. He told me the same lie. But it’s not true. We’re both alive and well, and you’re here with me now… forever, if you wish it.” She pulled back to look him in the face and beamed at him with unrestrained joy.

“Honest? I never have to go back with papa and mama Lilith? I can stay here with you always?” Gabriel smiled and nodded at her, then let out a started ‘Oof,’ when she slammed back into him with another boisterous hug. She was strong for her age, and it made Gabriel proud. 

Over Rachel’s shoulder, Gabriel could see Castiel being reunited with Daniel. He could smell their happy scents even from this distance before he watched Dean leading the pair to his cabin. The joy and the relief from everyone around him was almost enough to make him forget the last few hours of his life, and the terrifying prospect of what he was going to have to do very soon. 

He heard Rachel yawn and felt the little girl slump somewhat in his hold, so he grasped her about the waist and underneath her bottom before clamoring to his feet with her in his arms. He gave Sam an imploring look, and the alpha gestured for him to follow.

“My cabin is this way,” he whispered.

But Gabriel stopped him and said, “Show me to where Andrea is sleeping.” Sam looked confused but acquiesced to his request, taking him through the galley to a small space where Andrea and Delphina were dozing in a spacious berth. 

The omega woke when Gabriel gently shook her, and then she scooted back to make room for Gabriel to place Rachel beside her. “Is it alright if she sleeps with you tonight?” he asked. 

“Sure,” she answered, pulling the blanket up to cover the sleepy girl. 

“You’ll sleep with Andrea tonight and I’ll come for you in the morning, alight, baby?” Gabriel’s heart felt so full at the feel of his daughter’s little body under his hands – she was real and she was there, finally. 

“Alright, Mama. Goodnight.” She yawned again and let her eyes slip closed, the excitement of the day helping to hasten her trip to dreamland. 

“Goodnight, my little lamb.” One last kiss to Rachel’s forehead and Gabriel stood up and left the room. Sam took his hand and led him to another small room. Gabriel took the time to let his heat wash over him. He needed to give into it – to let his urges take control so that he could do what he knew he must.

As soon as the cabin door shut behind them, Gabriel pulled Sam down into a bruising kiss. He pulled at Sam’s clothing, using his frustration to rend the alpha’s garments from his body. “Claim me, Alpha…”

“Gabriel… Gabriel, stop. We can’t do this.” It took a few moments for Sam’s words to register, and when they did, a cold pit opened up in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to hold himself together. 

“I know… Sam, I know that you don’t want me. How could you, now that I’m-“

“Gabriel, no. That’s not what I meant…” He tipped Gabriel’s face up so that he could look at him, and wiped the tears that were escaping from his eyes. “What I meant is that you’ve been through so much today, and with your h-heat and everything… you’ve got to be tired. We can talk about everything tomorrow.”

“Don’t you see, though?!” Gabriel shouted. “That’s exactly why we _can’t_ wait until tomorrow!”

“I don’t understand-“

“I’ve been bred, Sam! I know you know… And I know that you can smell him on me…” Sam clenched his jaw, but didn’t contradict Gabriel’s words. “I love Rachel, I do… more than anything. But if there’s a chance that the pup I carry now could be _yours_ and not _his_? That I can go through every day of the next nine months without the reminder of what _he_ did to me? Well, then I need to take it.”

He quieted before speaking the next words… “If you don’t want to claim me… if you don’t want me to be your mate… I understand.”

“But I-“

“Just… please, Sam… I need you to knot me. I have to ask this much of you.” Gabriel waited for Sam to speak, but as the seconds dragged on, he began to feel tears prickle at his eyes. “Sam…?”

Instead of answering right away, Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel gently, then he pulled the omega’s body up close against his own and deepened the kiss. He continued to kiss Gabriel while he reached down to unfasten the omega’s bodice. 

Gabriel felt the tightness in his chest ease (both literally and figuratively) when Sam spun him around to unlace his stays. The alpha’s sweet kisses – placed gently, but precisely over the mating spot – sent a shiver down his spine, and a fresh gush of slick made its way down his thighs. “ _Sam…_ ”

“Shh… It’s my turn to talk now.” Sam untied Gabriel’s skirt and petticoat and let them drop to pool around his feet. Gabriel stepped out of the pile of fabric and kicked his shoes off, then turned around to face his alpha. “I want you, Gabriel. Dear God, but do I want you!”

Gabriel could tell that Sam was finally allowing the omega’s heat scent to overwhelm his senses. He did a very good job controlling it up until that point, but now that they were alone and Gabriel was willing, there was nothing to hold him back. “I’ll always want you, sweetling… no matter what.” 

A few more heated kisses were exchanged as Sam worked to remove his own clothing. His pheromones were helping to calm the panicked feeling that Gabriel was experiencing – Sam’s familiar scent both soothing and arousing at the same time. “Take me, Alpha… make me yours.”

The berth was too small to fit both of them very comfortably, and there was absolutely no head room, so Sam pushed the desk as far to the side as possible and pulled the thin, feather mattress down onto the floor. It wasn’t much, but it would be a lot more comfortable than the wooden boards.

When that was done, he turned back to Gabriel and slowly pulled his shift up over his head, leaving him completely bare. Sam’s touch felt cool on his heated flesh and he went willingly when Sam guided him down onto the mattress. He laid Gabriel down on his back and positioned himself between the omega’s legs, caging him in.

“Are you sure, Gabriel? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. If you’re never ready, I’ll accept that, and I’ll still be here. I love you.” The last vestiges of fear and anxiety melted away, at least for the time being, when Sam said those words. And even though he was boxed in and surrounded by a very large, very strong alpha, Gabriel wasn’t worried. He trusted Sam – trusted him like no other.

“I’m sure, Sam. I want this. I need this… need you…” Gabriel welcomed the alpha into his arms, and into his body – so thankful that it was Sam who was filling all the empty spaces within him. 

For the first time in his life, the symptoms of his heat weren’t merely a source of fear and frustration. His senses were heightened, his capacity for pleasure a blessing instead of a shameful curse. “I want your knot, Alpha. I want you to put your mark on my neck and your pup in my womb. _Please, Sam…_ ”

“I’ve waited so long to hear you say those words, Gabriel. So fucking long…” Sam turned his attention to Gabriel’s neck – breathing deeply before placing a wet, sucking kiss over his intended spot. He pulled his lips back and let the sharp tips of his teeth scrape over Gabriel’s sensitive skin, and the omega couldn’t hold in the pitiful whine that escaped his throat. He wanted it so badly – wanted to feel Sam’s teeth sink deep into his throat and bind them together. He’d never wanted anything so badly in his life. 

“Do it, Sam! Do it now!” He increased the speed of his hips – thrusting up to meet the alpha’s forming knot at it slipped in and out of his slick hole. Sam used his large hand to cup the nape of Gabriel’s neck, pulling his head gently to the side to expose his bruised neck. A few more sharp thrusts and the alpha’s knot was locked inside Gabriel’s body – his hot seed filling the omega’s womb. 

He cried out when Sam sunk his teeth in, covering up Lucifer’s bruising marks with his own, more permanent claim. The intensity of the claim rushing through his body, coupled with the alpha’s thick knot pressing on his sensitive channel was enough to send Gabriel over the edge as well – coming long and hard, the aftershocks making him twitch in Sam’s hold. 

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, his voice soft as he tended to his bite mark with soft kitten licks – cleaning away the blood and the hurt. “Gabriel?” 

Gabriel was having a hard time opening up his eyes. He was drowsy and sated – floating on a peaceful high that their new bond had created. He was startled back to reality though, when Sam repositioned them onto their sides – a somewhat awkward position that had the advantage of not forcing either of them to carry the full weight of the other. 

“Talk to me, please, Gabriel.” Gabriel blinked his eyes slowly open and gifted Sam with a small smile. He was happy in that moment… as happy as he could be given the situation. 

“I’m good, Sam… really. How are you?” Sam beamed at him, but then he was careful to temper his joy with concern for Gabriel’s well-being.

“As long as you’re good, I’m good as well.” He kissed Gabriel softly, then trailed his hand down to rest gently against Gabriel’s belly, an enchanted look upon his handsome face. “Do you really think that my… that I’ll be able to…” It seemed as though he couldn’t find the right words to ask what he wanted to ask. But Gabriel understood and took pity on him.

“Yes, Sam… I do. And as long as I didn’t conceive within the last couple of hours, the pup will most likely be yours – our bond will ensure that.” It was true – couples with mating bonds were more likely to conceive than those without. That chemical, or spiritual connection, whatever it was, would help Sam’s seed take root, as long as Lucifer’s hadn’t managed to do so already. 

Unfortunately, that was the moment when something else came to mind… if this pup suffered the same fate as the four before it, it would be _Sam’s_ child that died. It would be _Sam’s_ pup that grew inside him for the better part of a year, only to breathe its last breath mere days after birth. 

He cursed himself for not having thought of it sooner. After all, it was the precise reason why he’d never agreed to mate Sam in the first place! But instead of thinking practically, and acting in a way that would save Sam the heartache of losing a child, he had been selfish and thought only of himself… of what _he_ wanted, what _he_ wished for. 

And what he wished for was to be mated to Sam and to carry Sam’s pup. And there was nothing he could do to change that now. The deed was done and Gabriel would have to live with the consequences, come what may. 

But Sam didn’t need to know what lay ahead… at least not yet. Gabriel would give him this time to be happy, he wouldn’t take that from the alpha… not after everything that he’d done for them, for him and Rachel too. 

So he placed his hand over Sam’s on his belly and smiled back at the alpha. His scent oozed joy and contentment, and it wasn’t even that difficult for Gabriel to match it. He sent up a silent, yet fervent prayer to the blessed Mother that this child would be different – the first of many which he would offer up in hopes that maybe just one would be heard, and granted.


	16. Family of Blood, Family of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sometimes life is a big, giant pain in the ass. Sorry for the criminally long wait for this update. I can't promise that the next one will be any better, but I sure as hell hope so. There's no way that I'm abandoning this work though, so rest assured that no matter how long it takes for the next update, it will come. I've just been having RL crap that's been hampering my ability to interact with my one true love (which is writing and publishing this junk), so bear with me, pretty, pretty please (with a cherry on top!). 
> 
> Again, please have mercy on me for my disappointing posting schedule (again, I say, what schedule?!) and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's a little more angsty than I had hoped, but the feelings parts were necessary. 
> 
> Love your faces, so very, very much!! <3 <3 <3  
> ~Sarah

As soon as Cas was reunited with Daniel, Dean led the pair to the Captain’s cabin, a gentle hand guiding them carefully over the slick wooden boards of the deck. Dean’s inner wolf began to settle knowing that those he held most dear were finally safe and within reach, and that at least one of the bastards that had hurt his omega was dead and gone.

He made a conscious effort to soften his scent to something more calming and reassuring. It wouldn’t do Cas or his pup any good for Dean to go strutting about smelling of triumph and carnage when they were clearly upset from the whole experience. 

He helped to settle the pair in his desk chair so that Daniel could nurse, and then placed a quick kiss to Cas’s temple before striding back toward the door. He needed to give instructions to his crew, and the sooner they left Wilmington, the better. 

“No!” Cas shouted, stopping Dean in his tracks and causing him to spin around to discover the source of the danger that had caused the omega’s scent to spike with fear. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He walked back swiftly and crouched down so that their faces were more on a level. “What’s the matter?”

“Don’t leave me,” he begged, his eyes taking on a terrified wildness that Dean knew would haunt his nightmares. He clutched Dean’s wrist where it lay on the arm of the chair, his knuckles white with the strain to keep Dean near him at all costs. “Please, Dean, don’t go.”

Dean used his free hand to grasp the nape of Cas’s neck, using the pressure to soothe the omega and pull his head down to rest upon Dean’s own, their faces mere centimeters apart. “I won’t, Cas… I promise. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cas’s shoulders slumped in relief and his grip loosened on Dean’s wrist, but his scent was still muddied with fear and sorrow. “It’s all my fault. All of it! Daniel was taken away from me and Gabriel was… was _r-raped_ , and I was useless. They were hurt because of me and I didn’t do anything at all to stop it!”

Dean could tell that Cas was trying to stifle his emotions for the pup’s sake. He was biting his lips and averting his eyes, attempting to stem the flow of the tears which were beginning to gather. 

“It’s not your fault Cas… none of it. I don’t know exactly what happened, but I know it’s not your fault-“

“You weren’t there! How can you know that?!” Cas’s sudden flare of anger startled Daniel, who pulled away and began to cry again. Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before soothing the baby enough to continue his suckling. 

“You’re right,” Dean began when both omega and pup were calmed once again. “I wasn’t there. But I know you, Cas. And I know that you would never do anything to cause someone you love pain. And you love Daniel, and you love Gabriel, so I know that whatever happened wasn’t your fault.” Cas continued to stare down at Daniel, softly sweeping a thumb over the pup’s forehead. But while he didn’t seem very happy with Dean’s declarations, he also didn’t outright refute them, so Dean considered the conversation done for now. 

He stood up again and Cas’s head snapped up to look at him, his hand shooting out to grab Dean’s wrist once more. “What are you doing?” he asked, panic evident in his voice. 

“It’s alright. I just need to go to the door and talk to Garth. I’ll stay where you can see me, alright?” Cas let go of Dean’s wrist, but didn’t take his eyes off the alpha as he walked back toward the door. Dean opened it and stepped one foot out, keeping his hand on the frame while he shouted for Garth. 

“Captain?” Garth inquired, rushing up and stopping directly in front of him. “What do you need?” 

“Garth, I need you at the helm for the time being. Any questions or concerns, come ask me here. Chart a course for Hispaniola. We’re going to lie low at Billie’s for a while. I can count on you, can’t I?” He didn’t often allow Garth what basically amounted to command of the ship, but he was out of options. He couldn’t leave Cas, and without even speaking to Sam, he knew that his brother would be in a similar situation with Gabe. So that left Garth. 

“Of course, Captain! Absolutely!” Dean was thrown off guard a little by the sudden hug that Garth forced upon him, but he was used to the beta’s quirky enthusiasm, so he let it slide and simply nodded when Garth pulled back and gave him a quick salute before running back off again. He often reminded Dean of an overgrown pup, but the beta was surprisingly competent, so Dean had only minimal qualms as he watched him go. 

Turning back into the room, Dean saw that while Daniel’s eyes had slipped closed in sleep, Cas’s were still wide open and focused on Dean. He wondered where Cas thought he could disappear to on a ship in the ocean, but he supposed that sometimes fear was irrational and it wouldn’t do any good to try to convince the omega with words that there was nothing to be afraid of. He would have to show him with actions that Dean wouldn’t leave, wouldn’t allow him or his pup to be taken or harmed again. 

“I think we can all fit in the berth, but if you’d prefer to have more room, I can sleep on the floor, or string up a hammock. There’s bound to be an extra one lying around somewhere.” 

“No,” Cas answered, standing up and handing the baby off to Dean. He took him happily, snuggling the precious pup’s sleeping face with his own. “I need you with me.”

“Alright. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything you need?” Dean watched as Cas stripped down to his shift, then crawled up into the berth, turning around to reach his hands out to take Daniel back.

He shook his head at Dean’s questions and said, “No. I just want to try to get some sleep.” 

Dean nodded and began to take off his own clothes. When he was down to his shirt, he carefully climbed in after Cas, who had settled the baby on his other side at the back of the berth. It was a tight fit, but the berths on the Impala were larger than most so it was comfortable enough. 

Dean didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Cas, settling his large hand on Daniel’s small back where he lay snuggled up in Cas’s embrace. He worried that Cas might feel too trapped being on the inside like this, but the omega appeared comforted by the confines of the berth and Dean’s large form wrapped around him. 

“You can tell me, you know,” Dean whispered. “As much or as little about what happened as you want. Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.” 

Cas breathed in deeply and let out a shuddering exhale. He sobbed quietly, his thin body shaking tremulously for several long minutes. Dean let him cry, simply stroking his hair back from his face repeatedly as his hurt and grief were expelled from him with the salty tears. 

It took a while but eventually he told Dean everything that had happened, from his and Gabriel’s conversation in the cemetery, to when Dean and Sam had walked through the cottage’s door. 

It took everything in Dean not to order the ship back to shore so that he could hunt down the rest of the bastards that had hurt his family, but what Cas needed now was Dean’s presence. A calm, supportive alpha to hold him and love him, and tell him that everything was going to be alright. 

Revenge would have to come later. But rest assured, Dean promised himself… it would come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel was surprised to see that it was full light when he awoke to a gentle nuzzling at his throat and an insistent hardness prodding between his ass cheeks. His heat was still in full force, so the reason he was surprised was that his own need hadn’t woken him earlier. Instead it was Sam, not yet fully awake, but obviously in rut that had brought about Gabriel’s state of consciousness. 

“Sam… _Alpha_ … wake up,” he moaned, pushing his behind back against Sam’s erection, his hand coming up to tangle in his mate’s silky locks. His mate… The complete memory of last night came rushing back and Gabriel prodded at the tender bite mark on his neck. It was sore, but not very painful. He suddenly realized that it was probably their mating that had caused the temporary reprieve from his heat, allowing him to sleep for quite a few hours – if the sunlight filling the cabin was anything to go by. 

“Hm?” Sam replied, snuffling as he moved impossibly closer and began licking over his healing claim. His hips rolled in lazy thrusts, coating his cock in Gabriel’s slick while inching closer and closer to his ready entrance. 

“You’re rutting, pup. Wake up all the way so we can do this properly.” Sam’s movements didn’t cease. Instead, he just continued to lavish attention to Gabriel’s neck while he pulled the omega even closer with a large hand on his hip. 

“No,” Sam breathed. “Want you just like this… my omega… _my mate_ …” 

Gabriel conceded to Sam’s request, loving the way the words ‘my mate’ sounded in Sam’s lust-roughened rumble – the words reverberating in his chest along with a low growl that Gabriel could feel right down to his bones. 

He canted his hips and moved his hand from Sam’s hair down to reach behind himself and grasp Sam’s large cock, guiding it to his slick hole with a practiced ease. Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel’s hip to steady him as he thrust forward, his already partially swollen knot catching on the omega’s loosened rim. It wouldn’t take long for either of them, Gabriel knew. He didn’t mind, though. Sex with Sam was always perfect, regardless of the position or duration. 

Sam continued to thrust, but moved his hand up to cup Gabriel’s chest, kneading the muscle and pinching his sensitive nipples. It felt good and helped to push the omega closer and closer to the edge. He moved to take himself in hand, but he hardly even needed the additional stimulation – Sam’s large paws working over his breast while his increasingly swelling knot hit the most sensitive spot inside his slick channel. 

“My omega… so beautiful… mine… all mine…” Sam’s words were breathed hot against his mark on Gabriel’s neck. He interspersed them with soft kisses and wet licks.

“All yours, Alpha,” Gabriel responded. The words, combined with all the physical stimulation was more than enough to push the omega into a full, blooming orgasm – the throbbing pleasure radiating out from his groin all the way to his extremities for several long moments. His hole clenched with it and Sam stilled, his seed filling Gabriel when his knot locked them together. 

They both sighed deeply, their bond accentuating the lazy pleasure, making them drowsy with it. Gabriel was beginning to drift off back to sleep when he felt Sam’s hand move to cradle his sticky, flat tummy. He knew that the thought of impregnating Gabriel was a dream-come-true for Sam. But while in and of itself, the idea was also somewhat intoxicating to Gabriel, the complete reality of his situation was unfortunately very sobering. 

They spent the duration of Sam’s knot in silence. It was a completely comfortable one (on Sam’s part at least) – full of sweet kisses and soft caresses, but when it had gone down enough for Gabriel to move away, he left the pallet and went to the basin and ewer to clean himself. 

When he had finished, he went to his pile of clothing and redressed himself, forgoing the stays for now – he knew that he wouldn’t be gone long, but he had to be at least partially dressed for propriety’s sake. He wasn’t at the brothel anymore, probably never would be again (at least not as an employee), so he needed to get into the habit of looking and acting the part of a respectable mated omega… well, more respectable than a whore, at least. 

“Where are you going?” Sam inquired, one hand resting behind his head as he continued to lie comfortably on the makeshift bed. 

“I promised Rachel I would come get her this morning. She’s probably already been awake for some time now. I need to go talk to her, spend some time with her.” Gabriel glanced at Sam nervously. He didn’t know how Sam would take Rachel’s presence in their life together. “We’re mates now and I know that means that you come first, Sam, but Rachel is my daughter and-“

“Hey, hey… Gabriel, sweetling…” Sam had stood up and moved quickly to join Gabriel at the desk where he was rooting around through the knapsack that he had brought with him the night before. “You daughter is a priority, I understand that. Just because we’re mated now doesn’t mean that you whole life revolves around me. I’m not that kind of alpha.

“I hope to be a priority as well,” he added, somewhat sheepishly, “but we’re family now, you and I… and I hope that means that, with time, Rachel will be able to accept me as part of her family as well.” Gabriel felt his heart clench at Sam’s words – it was exactly what he had hoped for. “She may not be my offspring, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t learn to love her as though she were my own child. I’ve learned a lot from my brother, you know? Dean loves Daniel as if the pup were his own flesh and blood and I don’t see any difference in our situation.” 

Gabriel hopped up to sit on the edge of the desk and pulled Sam in with his arms about the alpha’s naked waist. “You’ll love her, she’s perfect.” Sam dipped his head down to kiss Gabriel on the mouth, then trailed a line of kisses over his jaw and down his throat to nose at his claim once again. “And she’ll love you too, I just know it.” 

“Should I get dressed, go with you to start getting to know her now?” 

Gabriel shook his head and pushed Sam back so that he could jump back down to the floor and head for the door. “Not today, puppy. She’s an omega and will be able to smell your rut, even if it doesn’t have the same effect as it would on a more mature omega. It may still frighten her, and I wouldn’t want that to be one of the first impressions of you that she gets. You two can talk tomorrow when your scent has calmed down.” 

Sam looked down at himself and took notice of his cock, which was beginning to perk up again, despite their conversation topic. “You’re probably right. I will take a quick trip to the head, I think, but then I’ll come back here and wait for you to return.” He walked up and snaked an arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him in to plant another kiss on his pliant mouth. “Take your time.” Another kiss – this one not quite so chaste. “Just not _too much_ of your time, alright?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was sunny again, though the sea breeze was a bit chilly on Castiel’s fair skin. He watched from several feet away as the small group pointed and exclaimed as they stood at the ship’s rail, looking down at the steady waves.

“Look! There’s another one!” Rachel shouted, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. She was standing in-between Dean and Benny who were holding Daniel and Delphina, respectively, identical looks of wonder in their wide green eyes. 

Andrea was standing next to Castiel, a faint scent of fear floating on the breeze – just enough for Castiel to notice and turn toward her. “Benny would never let her fall,” he said quietly, causing the other omega to turn her attention on Castiel. “He’s always so good with Daniel – treats my pup as the most precious thing in the world.” 

Andrea glanced toward the alpha holding her pup and then back to Castiel with a confused look on her face. “Are you two…? Forgive me, I thought the captain was your alpha…” 

“Oh, no,” Castiel said suddenly. Andrea’s face fell, disappointment obvious in her expression as well as in her scent. “I mean, yes! Yes, Captain Winchester is my alpha… well, sort of.” She perked up a bit at that but the confusion was still there. “It’s complicated,” he said by way of explanation. “I just mean that Benny is _not_ my alpha, if that’s what you were wondering. He’s just very helpful with Daniel when Dean, I mean, Captain Winchester, isn’t available. He’s very good with pups.” 

Castiel tried to smile encouragingly at Andrea. He didn’t know the whole of her history… didn’t know much about her at all, honestly. But he knew that she could use a friend, someone to help with her pup while she acclimated to life in a different situation. She would have him, of course, and Gabriel, but Benny was a very good alpha, and a good man. If they got along it could end very well for both of them.

“So, what’s with all the excitement?” Rachel turned around at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, her blue eyes shining with joy as she ran over and clutched the golden-eyed omega about the waist.

“Mama!” she cried, hugging him tightly. Gabriel returned the embrace and then tipped his head down to look his daughter in the face when she pulled back. “Dolphins, Mama! In the water! Real dolphins!”

“Real dolphins?!” he asked, as if the news was just as exciting to him as it was to his pup. “Will you show me?” 

She nodded enthusiastically and pulled him toward the rail by his hand. Castiel couldn’t help the wide smile that rose to his face. Gabriel practically glowed, and he could see that brilliance echoed in his friend’s pup. Their happiness was strong in the air and it was contagious. Castiel’s heart felt warm as he looked on. Dean with Daniel, Gabriel with Rachel… Even Benny and Delphina contributed to the jubilant feeling in his core.

He saw Gabriel whisper something to Benny before going back to listening intently to what Rachel was saying to him. Benny walked back over to Andrea and handed the pup back to her mother. She was starting to rub her eyes and whine a bit, so Andrea said that she should probably try to get her down for a nap. 

Benny said that he needed to go back to the galley anyway and blushed slightly when he offered to walk Andrea back. She smiled sweetly at him in answer and Castiel couldn’t help but smile as well, giving the blue-eyed alpha a wink when he looked over for reassurance. He was happy for his friend… truly happy.

The dolphins must have went on their way as well, because the remainder of the group at the rail walked back over to where Castiel was standing. Dean handed Daniel back to his mother and then pulled them both in close.

“I need to go talk to Sam for a few minutes,” he said. The thought of Dean leaving his sight, even for only a matter of minutes, made fear start to prickle down his spine and merge with his scent. “Hey, it’s alright, sweetheart. I’ll only be right down there (he turned and pointed down the ship to a closed door and then turned back again). You’ll be able to see me go and see when I leave again, and I’ll come right back here to you.” 

“Why can’t he come and talk to you here?” Castiel asked quietly. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it.

“He’s in rut,” Dean said, just as quietly. Castiel sighed and momentarily considered joining Dean while he went to talk to Sam. “Don’t even think about it,” Dean said sternly, narrowing his eyes and tightening his grip on Castiel’s waist. “It’s not that I don’t trust Sam, it’s just… I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything other than you being in the same room as a rutting alpha that isn’t me.

“You’re mine, Cas…” Castiel shivered at the growl in Dean’s voice with those words. “It’s never happened before, but apparently you bring out a possessive streak in me that I wasn’t aware that I was capable of.” 

Castiel scoffed and gave Dean a look that he hoped conveyed his opinion on the very understated nature of that particular statement. 

“I won’t be gone long,” Dean assured him. “And you won’t be alone – Gabe will be here with you.” Castiel turned to look at his friend, who gave him a reassuring nod.

“Alright,” he conceded finally. “Just a few minutes though, right?” 

Dean hugged him close and kissed his lips, then rested his their foreheads together to gaze into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity, though was most likely three or four seconds. “A few minutes.” Castiel nodded and Dean returned it, then strode quickly away until he reached Sam’s cabin door.

When Castiel was sure that he had entered safely and shut the door behind him, he moved back so that he could face Gabriel while still keeping an eye on the cabin door.

Gabriel ignored him for the moment, leaning down to get Rachel’s attention. “I’ve got something for you, lambkin. Would you like to see what it is?”

“Yes! Oh, please!” Gabriel brought his hands out from behind his back and offered up a ragdoll to the little girl. “Baby Sister!” she exclaimed, jumping up and down and hugging the doll. Daniel watched on with fascination, leaning forward with grabby hands toward the little girl and her doll. “Do you want to play, Daniel?”

Rachel offered up her prized possession, waving it in front of Daniel until the pup grabbed ahold of the floppy, bunched-up, fabric toy. 

“Sit here, Rachel.” Gabriel pointed to a nearby corner, helping to position her so that she had her legs splayed out and she was facing the corner. He then took Daniel (who was still clutching the doll with a huge smile on his face) and placed him down on the deck in front of Rachel so that she could help him to stay upright as they played together. Castiel could hear her voice speaking as she made the doll dance for Daniel’s enjoyment. The little boy squealed with delight and Castiel and Gabriel looked on with gentle smiles on their faces. 

“Baby Sister?” Castiel inquired. 

Gabriel shrugged one shoulder but continued to look at the children as he spoke. “Rachel wasn’t old enough to understand what was happening when my second and third pups died.” Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at Gabriel’s words. The thought of losing not only one, but two pups was unbearable. He didn’t know how Gabriel had survived it. 

“But during my fourth pregnancy, she was old enough to sort of understand the concept. She spent a lot of time talking to my growing stomach and asking thousands of questions about what her ‘Baby Sister’ would be like and how she could help take care of her.

“I tried to explain that it might be a little brother, but she was adamant that it would be a sister… and she was right, after all.” Castiel smiled, but the smile soon vanished with Gabriel’s next words. “She was devastated when that pup died as well. So I made the doll for her. She carried that thing with her everywhere. Never letting it leave her side… even when I began to show for the fifth time around.

“I dreaded having to tell her when the time came and he died as well…” Castiel swallowed down the bile that rose to his throat – Four pups… four pups dead and gone. He couldn’t even imagine. “But then Lucifer told me that Rachel had died as well – gave me the doll when he delivered the news.” He glanced at Castiel with a wry smile before continuing. “I wanted to die myself, when he told me that. But suicide is a mortal sin. I couldn’t bear the thought that I would spend eternity separated from my poor babies. So I left. Found my way to Ellen and the Roadhouse and never looked back.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say. He was literally rendered speechless as his mind tried to come up with a response to a story like that. His friend had been through Hell, and a member of his own family had played the part of the Devil. What could Castiel possibly have to say about that?

“It’s alright, Cassie. You didn’t know. And even if you had, there was nothing that you could have done.” Castiel swallowed again and knuckled away the few tears that had escaped, despite his efforts to stop them. Gabriel stepped closer and pulled him into a warm embrace. It made Castiel feel even more shame and guilt. His friend had been through unspeakable horrors, yet he was the strong one here… he was the one doing the comforting.

“Last night, though,” Castiel insisted, pulling back to look Gabriel in the eye. “Last night _was_ my fault. If you hadn’t been coming to rescue me, he wouldn’t have been able to get to you again. And now…!” He felt the panic rising exponentially as the next thought came to him. “You’re in heat, Gabriel! He took you during your heat! You’re bound to get pregnant again and it’s all my fault!”

Gabriel shushed him and turned him away from the pups, reassuring them that Castiel was alright. “I know, Cassie… believe me, I know the implications here. But in case you haven’t noticed…” He brushed his hair back from his neck and bared the pale expanse to Castiel’s gaze. There was a bite mark there – a full-on claiming mark marring the otherwise unblemished skin and it made Castiel’s blood run cold.

“Uncle Lucifer! Did he-“

“No! Cassie, calm down, it’s alright. This is Sam’s mark.” Castiel did calm down – a shudder of relief washing through him and making him a bit dizzy. “He claimed me last night and knotted me. I’ll get pregnant, that’s basically assured, but it will be Sam’s pup, not Lucifer’s.” 

“But the others,” Castiel said, confused. “The ones who died...” Gabriel dropped his gaze, visibly swallowing and clenching his hands in his skirts. “Will the same thing happen again?”

“I don’t know.” Gabriel glanced over to Rachel, playing happily with Daniel and the little doll. “Rachel was always healthy, even as an infant. But the others… I carried them all to term and they were all born alive. But then, I don’t know what happened… they lived for a very short time – mere days – and then just slipped away. There was nothing anyone could do.” 

Gabriel’s grief and frustration were strong – his scent muddied and his knuckles white where they fisted in his skirts. He was fighting back tears and Castiel wanted more than anything to reassure him. “Maybe this time will be different,” he said hopefully. Gabriel gave him a skeptical look, but there was hope there too, and Castiel grabbed hold of it and wouldn’t let it go. “This will be Sam’s child, Gabriel. And you’re mated now! That’s bound to make the pup stronger! Things will work out this time, I just know it… I have faith, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel released his death grip and visibly calmed, seeming to contemplate Castiel’s words for several long moments. “I hope you’re right, Cassie. Because I don’t know if I can go through that again. And Sam? I don’t know if I could live with myself if I caused him that kind of pain.” 

“Gabriel,” Castiel began, taking his friend’s hands in his own and forcing him to meet his gaze. “Nothing that happened was your fault. If this pup doesn’t make it…” He had to swallow and collect himself before continuing. “… if it happens again, it still won’t be your fault. And yes, it will be hard – I can’t even begin to imagine how hard. But Sam will be there for you. He loves you… more than you know. He won’t blame you.”

Again, Gabriel took some time to mull over Castiel’s words before speaking again. “You’re right, Cassie… what happened to me, it’s not my fault.” Castiel was relieved that his friend didn’t appear to be blaming himself any longer. But the relief lasted only as long as his next words, because he couldn’t help but disagree with them. “But it wasn’t your fault either.” Castiel averted his eyes, frowning hard into the open expanse of the dark blue ocean. 

“Look at me, Castiel.” He looked into those warm, golden eyes – trapped there by his molten gaze. “What happened to me yesterday… what your uncle did… it is Not. Your. Fault. I do not blame you, and I never will. Please remember that.” 

Castiel nodded, but he didn’t know if he could believe that himself. It would take time, at least, if it happened at all. 

Gabriel gave him a sad smile and then followed his gaze while he tracked Dean’s movement as the alpha left Sam’s cabin and began to walk back toward the omegas. He felt relief loosen the tightness in his chest at the sight of him but he noticed Gabriel giving him an odd, questioning look. 

“You’ve been through quite a lot yourself the last couple of days, Cassie. We’ll talk about what’s going on with you soon, alright?” Castiel nodded again and then stepped forward to give him a tight squeeze before releasing him to walk the remaining distance to Dean – rushing eagerly into the alpha’s engulfing embrace and burying his nose in the crook of his neck, pulling in deep, needy breaths of Dean’s strong, familiar scent. 

“See, I told you that I’d be right back,” he whispered into Castiel’s hair, rubbing soothing up-and-down patterns into the omega’s back. “You hungry? Why don’t we go down and get something to eat. Rachel can come with us too, would you like that?”

Castiel nodded and looked back at the pups. Gabriel was speaking with Rachel – probably reassuring her that he would be gone for a while because Sam needed him, but that he would see her again later that evening. And that she could spend the intervening hours with her cousins and her sister. Castiel had to keep reminding himself who Delphina was and how she was related to him. It was a somewhat convoluted mess, but most extended families were and it shouldn’t take long for him to get the hang of it. 

He let Dean go and the alpha stepped over to lift Daniel into his arms. He took Rachel by the hand, listening engagingly as she told him about her doll while they walked slowly away toward the galley. 

Castiel spared one more glance to Gabriel. The omega smiled at him reassuringly before heading the other direction back to Sam’s cabin. Things were somewhat up in the air at the moment, but hopefully, with time, everything would fall into place and their lives would be full of all the joy and happiness that Castiel had always wished for those that he loved. 

He sent up a silent, hopeful prayer to anyone who might be listening, and then followed Dean and the pups toward more of his family, and food… couldn’t forget the food.


	17. No Food Was Eaten in the Making of This Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!!Emetophobia Warning!!** (There's a lot of talk of morning sickness in the first scene of this chapter. So if that bothers you, you might want to skip to the ~break~.
> 
> Oh, also, in case it wasn't painfully obvious... I know absolutely nothing about sailing. Therefore, there won't be much talk about nautical terms, and I'm just making wild guesses about how long it would take to sail from one place to another. So you know, grain of salt and all that.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus God damned son of a whore! Where’s Sam? I’m going to rip his knot off with my bare hands.” Gabriel leaned over the ship’s rail to empty the meager contents of his stomach for the third time that day.

“Don’t blaspheme, Gabriel,” Castiel said, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his friend’s back, while simultaneously trying to keep his fair hair out of his face. “And castrating Sam isn’t going to stop your morning sickness.”

“Well, maybe not, but it will make me feel better.” He straitened up then and took the offered handkerchief that Cas held out to wipe his mouth. “And why is it called ‘morning sickness’ anyway? It’s not like it stops at noon or something. I’ve been puking my guts up at all hours of the day!” 

He’d had his fair share of queasiness before – which was to be expected with five previous pregnancies, of course. But it had never been like this. It had only been two weeks since his scent had changed and the so called ‘morning sickness’ had begun, and Gabriel was already starting to lose weight. 

The limited rations onboard a sea-faring vessel were a challenge to stomach to begin with, but apparently the babe liked the food even less than the omega, because he was barely ever able to keep it down. 

“Would you like a drink of water?” Castiel asked. Gabriel pushed the cup away – drinking plain water was a surefire way to invoke another bought of vomiting. “You need to drink, Gabe. You’re already dehydrated. How about some tea? I think Benny still has some peppermint in his stores… or perhaps ginger?”

“Sure, Cassie.” Castiel smiled and turned to go but Gabriel stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Thanks, Cas, really. I don’t know what I’d do without you, kid.” 

Castiel smiled again and then stepped in to give him a gentle hug. He walked away then without another word and Gabriel was left alone to watch the persistent rolling of the waves (not unlike the uncomfortable rolling of his stomach) while feeling the warm breeze ruffle his hair.

The wind had been getting consistently warmer the farther south they had sailed, and it had been both a blessing and a curse for the pregnant omega. A blessing, because it was nice not to have to bundle up at a moment’s notice to make it to the rail in time for his standing appointments. 

But a curse when the exertion of said appointments was such that the rising heat and humidity made him sweat to an unbearable degree – hair and clothing sticking to him uncomfortably. 

Now, unfortunately, was one of those times. Closing his eyes to shield them from the sun, Gabriel gathered his hair in one hand and held it piled atop his head. It allowed the breeze to blow on his neck, helping to evaporate the sweat and cool him slightly. 

“Why must you temp me so?” Gabriel didn’t bother opening his eyes as a large body moved to stand against his back, equally large hands coming around to cradle his still-flat stomach. “Standing there looking so beautiful, with that delicious neck of yours just waiting for my lips.” Gabriel felt a hot mouth attach itself to his mating mark as the pressure around his abdomen tightened noticeably. 

“Sam, you know I love you, but if you don’t stop touching me right now, I’m going to scream. And throw up on you. But not necessarily in that order.” 

Sam let go immediately and stepped back about a foot. Gabriel could smell his remorse, an unpleasant odor that wasn’t doing any favors to the angry sea snakes that were tumbling about in his stomach. He gripped tightly to the rail and leaned over again, wondering how he could still feel so sick when there couldn’t possibly be anything left to throw up. 

“I’m so sorry, Gabe. Is there anything I can do?” _You’ve done enough,_ Gabriel thought. But it wasn’t Sam’s fault that he was feeling this way, not really, so he wiped his mouth on the handkerchief and straightened turned around. He did his best to smile at the alpha, though it probably wasn’t very convincing. He knew he must look a fright. It was only a question of whether he looked more white or green. 

“No, Sam, it’s fine. Your pup is just being a little troublemaker, that’s all. Must take after his papa.” Sam didn’t look reassured, though. That little crease between his eye brows that he got when he was worried or thoughtful was in residence, so Gabriel lifted his thumb to smooth it away. “Truly, Sam. I’ll be alright… we both will.” He placed his own hand over the place where the pup lay and Sam placed a kiss on Gabriel’s clammy forehead. 

“We’ll reach land soon. You’ll feel better when there’s steady ground beneath your feet and fresh food in your belly.” 

“Ugh, don’t mention food, please.” Jesus, he knew that Sam meant well, but he kind of just wanted the man to go away – not forever, but immediately. 

“Sorry.” Luckily, Gabriel was saved from having to offer up anymore false platitudes by the arrival of Castiel with a cup of tea. 

“Here, drink this. And then maybe you should try and lie down for a while. Rachel is having lunch with Andrea and Delphina – you don’t have to worry about her for a couple hours at least.” Gabriel took the cup gratefully, taking a tentative sip. It didn’t come right back up so he took another, the steaming brew settling with a comfortable weight in his stomach. 

“I need to have a word with Dean,” Sam said, still looking very unsure of the situation. “Will you be alright if I go?” He could see the alpha’s feet practically twitching to move – he didn’t know what to do to help, and Gabriel knew that it upset him. 

“Of course, Sam. I’ll drink my tea and have a nap and then be right as rain, just wait and see.” He took another healthy swallow. Surprisingly, he was feeling better. He’d have to ask Benny to make this kind of tea a regular addition to ‘Gabriel’s morning sickness menu.’ Pickles and stale biscuits weren’t much of a menu, but they were the only reliable foodstuffs that Gabriel could choke down. 

“If you’re sure…” Sam moved close and dropped a quick kiss on Gabriel’s temple before stepping back again, thankfully taking his overpowering scents with him. 

“He’ll be fine, Sam. I promise,” Castiel assured him.

“Good, ah… great. That’s great. Thank you! Thanks, Cas… really.” Sam continued his awkward retreat, turning around at the last moment before entering Dean’s cabin. Cas and Gabriel looked on after him, then looked at each other when the door had closed. 

“God love the poor doof, but he sure as shit doesn’t know how to act around a pregnant omega.” Gabriel chuckled to himself before drinking the last of the fragrant tea.

“He’ll learn. By the time this little one comes I’m sure Sam will be a very good caregiver.” Castiel took the empty tea cup and looked down as he fiddled with the porcelain. “Dean was wonderful when I gave birth to Daniel. Perfect, actually.”

Gabriel scoffed at the blush on Castiel’s face. He didn’t know exactly what was going on between him and the good captain, but he wished they’d make it official already. It was clear that they both thought the sun shined out of the other’s ass, so he (and the rest of those onboard the Impala) didn’t understand what they were waiting for. 

“Well, you’re lucky there, Cassie. Dean’s a natural. That alpha was born to care for a mate and pups. I don’t think he could fail even if he tried. You know, Tessa wasn’t the only one who wanted to claw your eyes out for reeling in the big catch. And in case it wasn’t clear back in Charleston, don’t worry, because you’ll have a front row seat to just how popular that particular alpha is when we reach Hispaniola. Perhaps you might consider staking your claim before we reach land… or letting him stake one on you, rather…?” 

“Yes, well, I’ll take your advice under consideration, Gabriel. But in the meantime, I think you’d do well with a lie down. A person can never have too many naps while pregnant… that I know for sure.” 

Gabriel allowed himself to be herded in the direction of Sam’s cabin, but he couldn’t help but scent the slight hint of fear that was coming off of Castiel. Whether it was the prospect of being claimed, the potential for competition on Hispaniola, or something else entirely, Gabriel wasn’t sure. But he gave Cas a hug in thanks and reminded him that he was there if ever he needed someone to talk to – just as he’d done the first time they met. “The offer stands, Cassie… anytime you need someone, I’m here for you.” 

“Thank you, Gabriel. You’re a good friend and I appreciate the offer, truly.” 

With nothing more to say for the time being, Gabriel entered the cabin and softly closed the door behind him, then went to lie down on their makeshift bed. His stomach had calmed and he was getting a bit sleepy – the warm air and the gentle rocking of the ship making him drowsy. 

He imagined his pup in a similar situation – surrounded by warmth and a soothing back-and-forth motion, the addition of Gabriel’s heartbeat a comforting background noise. He didn’t know if the babe even had the ability to hear yet, but he did know without a doubt that he or she could feel their mother’s love for them. It flowed through Gabriel like an angel’s grace, filling him up with light and strength… hope and peace. 

“You’ll be alright, little one. I just know it,” he whispered, cradling his womb. They would have to be alright, this time, both him and the pup. They would just have to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m useless, Dean. Absolutely useless!” Sam slumped down into the captain’s chair, letting his head thump down onto his folded arms. “Ma sd skus franalfa.” His second exclamation was completely muffled as he spoke into the maps which Dean had spread over the expanse of his desk. 

“Want to try that again?” Dean asked, pushing his hulking brother over so that he wasn’t covering the most important part of the map that he had been studying. 

“I’m a sad excuse for an alpha!” Sam moaned, straightening up and then immediately slumping back in the chair once more – this time letting his head rest on the back of the seat. “Gabriel has been sick for weeks, for weeks! Benny has been caring for my omega more effectively than I have and don’t even get me started on how that makes me want to growl and posture like an overgrown pup! I’ve seen Gabe with lots of other alphas – sometimes moments after I’ve known they were intimate – yet I’ve never experienced jealousy like this before.”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me about being jealous of Benny. The man is one of my best friends, but when Cas gives him attention – any attention at all, mind – I have to stop myself from throwing the smooth-talking alpha overboard. And I don’t even have to worry about him anymore – not with him mating Andrea and all. It’s irrational, I know. But hey, at least you have your mark on Gabriel. That must give you some relief.” Sam nodded a grudging agreement, sulking even more. 

It had been six weeks since they’d left the colonies (after a short day’s stop in Charleston to return Ellen’s horses and acquire supplies for the voyage) yet he and Castiel still hadn’t mated. They’d been close several times, but Cas always had a reason for why he didn’t want to take that final step. 

He had assured Dean that he wanted it – that he wanted Dean to be his mate, and to have Dean help him raise Daniel as if the pup were his own. But there was always a reason… an excuse for why they had to wait ‘just a little while longer.’ 

The excuses were really beginning to stretch the bounds of believability, but every time, Dean could scent a hint of fear underneath the other, more pleasant combination of excitement and arousal, so he continued to let Cas give his excuses, and waited patiently for the day when that fear would be gone completely. And that’s the day when Dean would claim him – eager and willing and so, so perfect. 

“You know,” Sam began with a quizzical tilt to his head. “I still don’t understand why you haven’t claimed Cas yet. Having second thoughts? You know it’s a bit late for that now. He and Daniel are depending on you.” 

“Believe me, Sam, the wait isn’t my choice.” Sam’s brows shot halfway up his forehead at that admission. “I know, those definitely aren’t words I ever thought I’d say either. And it’s not about sex, you know?” Alright, now his brows were completely lost in his hairline. “Well, not completely about sex. I mean, he wants to wait for whatever reason and that’s fine… it is, really. But the need to take him is getting stronger every day. I swear I feel a rut coming on, and when that happens, what then? I’m not used to this kind of restraint, Sam. I’m worried it’s just going to boil over one day and I’ll-“

A knock came on the door then, interrupting Dean’s increasingly loud and effusive expounding of his _feelings_ , which was frankly probably for the best. Sam was looking increasingly like a cornered rabbit, eyes darting here and there for a chance of escape, and Dean could feel a growl working its way up and out of his throat. 

“Come in!” he shouted, much louder and harsher than he had intended. 

The door creaked open and Cas peeked around the edge, looking frightened and unsure and holding a tray laden with food. “You haven’t eaten since early this morning so Benny thought you could do with a bite. I-If you’re free, of course. If this is a bad time I can come back…” He started to back away, pulling the door shut behind him so Dean was quick to pull it back open again, and lead the omega in with a gentle hand on his arm. He also plastered a smile on his face and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

“This is perfect, Cas, thank you. I was just telling Sam how close we are to hitting land.”

“Oh?” Dean cleared away the maps and Cas set down the tray, a nervous smile on his face. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean continued. “In fact, you’ll be wiggling those pretty little piggies of yours in the sand before you know it.” The smile came more naturally now – the image of Cas, barefooted with his skirts rucked up around his knees, laughing and squishing his toes into the cool wet sand… Dean couldn’t wait to see it. 

Forgetting Sam for the moment, Dean slid up behind Cas and wrapped his arms about the omega’s waist, burying his nose in that creamy neck and breathing in great lungfuls of honeyed-cinnamon. It was a warm, spicy scent – very reminiscent of the tropical lands they would soon be stepping foot upon. 

“I’m going to go now…” he heard Sam say. Dean made a vague noise of agreement before he heard the door open and shut once more. But then his singular focus was back on the warm, sweet omega in his arms. Cas swayed and wiggled, a breathy sigh reaching Dean’s ears when the alpha grasped his soft breasts and rolled his burgeoning erection against his sweet, plump, little rump. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Castiel asked. 

“Ravenous,” Dean answered. In a fit of lust, he pushed the tray of food off the desk, letting it crash to the floor, and then twirled Cas around before cradling him gently down upon the newly cleared space – his hot, hungry mouth following the omega’s luscious lips in a deep, passionate kiss. 

He could already smell Cas’s slick, and when he reached down to run his hand up under the omega’s skirts, he could feel it too. And oh, sweet lord, he wanted Cas so badly. Wanted to touch him with his hands and his mouth – make him moan and convulse around him, knot buried to the hilt as he bit down hard and claimed the perfect omega as his mate. 

“ _Cas…_ sweetheart… I need to touch you, need to feel you…” Cas simply moaned in response, reaching up to tangle the fingers of one hand through his wild hair, while the other pinched and caressed at his swollen breast. Dean pushed his skirts all the way up then, and situated Cas’s legs so that they rested over Dean’s shoulders. 

Leaning down, he licked at Cas’s hole, shiny-wet with fresh slick, and the taste made him light-headed for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to free his aching cock and thrust inside – pull back again and thrust once more, over and over until he forgot his own name. 

_Shit,_ he thought, _I really am going into rut_. He wondered if Cas could scent it, but of course he could. The omega was flushed from his sweating hairline to his heaving chest – his body making itself more than ready to accommodate the rutting alpha. 

“What do you want, angel? Hm?” Dean licked around his hole once more, teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue. “Want me to eat out that sweet little pussy of yours? Fuck you with my tongue until you come?” He thrust his tongue shallowly in and out while Cas continued to moan, then steadied the whimpering omega with strong hands when he began to squirm. “Or how about I fuck you with my fingers while I suck on your beautiful cock? Would you like that? Huh, sweetheart?” 

“Anything, Dean! Just… _oh, God…_ your mouth…” Dean set his mouth to the flat plain of Cas’s hip and sucked a dark mark on the unblemished skin. He wanted to mark all of him – wanted to suck dark bruises into his fair skin and stroke himself over Cas’s naked body, letting his seed adorn the smooth flesh. He’d look so pretty with those shiny, white drops being rubbed into his skin, Dean’s scent left all over him to tell other alpha’s the Cas was his – his omega, his mate. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Dean had his cock freed from his breeches and in his hand, the hardened length dripping as his hand stroked it. He hadn’t moved from his position between Cas’s thighs though. He was doing his damnedest to lick up every stray drop of slick and fuck it right back into that tight little hole. 

Cas was no longer a passive participant either. He had removed his hand from his hair and was now squeezing and stroking his own small member – short, abortive little thrusts of his hips making the most of his hand and Dean’s tongue. 

He was so beautiful like this – flushed and wanton, high-pitched cries and low-pitched moans. He was perfect, and Dean couldn’t help but be thankful to whomever or whatever brought the beautiful creature into his life. He knew he didn’t deserve him, but he would spend every day of the rest of his life attempting to do just that. 

He stood up then, which caused Cas to open his eyes and look at Dean. He hadn’t exactly been sure what he had been intending to do, but the slight flash of fear he saw in those blue eyes, the hint of it in his scent, made Dean’s decision for him. 

“It’s alright, angel. I know that you’re not ready. I just… I need to feel close to you. Just let me…” He pressed their groins together and took both their cocks in hand, thrusting up against Cas’s much smaller, but no less sensitive member as he hovered over the omega, their faces close together. “Is this alright? Just like this?”

Cas’s scent calmed and he nodded eagerly, pulling Dean down to lie on top of him, his face buried in the omega’s neck. It was risky territory, Dean knew. There was a chance that he wouldn’t be able to help himself when he came – the temptation to bite so strong that he had to grit his teeth to keep from sinking them into Cas’s perfect neck. 

But dean was nothing if not a risk-taker, so he stayed where he was, breathing in Cas’s mouth-watering scent while he worked them over – his knot beginning to swell as his climax approached. “I’m close, sweetheart… so close.”

“Me too, Dean.” Cas clung to him – arms and legs shaking as they wrapped tightly around Dean’s body. Dean paused for a split second to reach down and collect a handful of slick before going back to his previous pursuit. It was perfect, like everything else having to do with Cas, so smooth and silky, and exactly what they both needed to fall over that precipice into ecstasy.

Dean lost himself for a little while, coming back to himself with his teeth firmly embedded in Cas’s bodice. He thanked whomever may be listening that it was his clothing and not his flesh, though his inner wolf was keening at the near-claiming. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and leaned up to look down at Cas. The omega was panting, but he had a dreamy look on his face so Dean wasn’t worried. 

He felt himself release another small amount of seed and he groaned before standing up completely to look down upon the mess that they had made. It was a mess – all white and sticky, and dripping down into all the crevices of Cas’s supple body. 

He was right about another thing too – the sight of his spend shining wet on his omega’s flesh gave him a visceral reaction that he knew he’d enjoy experiencing again. He reached down and used a thumb to spread it around even more, rubbing the fluid directly over the mark that he had left there not long before. “ _Beautiful…_ ”

Cas smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a grimace when he shifted and felt the thoroughly soaked fabric of his petticoat. “Ugh,” he exclaimed. “I have the strong urge to jump into the sea right about now. Not much short of a complete drenching will make me feel clean again.” 

“I like you dirty,” Dean said, trademark smirk firmly in place. Cas gave him an unamused look but shocked him by grabbing hold of his come-smeared hand and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean of every last drop. “You’re going to kill me, angel.” Dean moaned and leaned down to share a filthy kiss with the sated omega, shuttering through another small orgasm with Cas’s legs wrapped once more around his waist. 

They spent the remainder of Dean’s knot that way – kissing and touching and just generally drowning in each other. The beginning of Dean’s rut had been sated for the time being so he could just revel in the closeness between them. 

Apparently the reveling wasn’t fated to last long though, because much sooner than he would have liked, another insistent knock sounded on the cabin door. 

“I’m busy, what do you want?” Castiel blushed and tried to hide his face but Dean wouldn’t let him – leaning down to kiss the omega breathless. 

“Just wanted to tell you that land’s been spotted, Captain. Thought you might like to know.” Garth’s voice was knowing – a teasing lilt to the already amiable quality. Dean rolled his eyes but he could feel the excitement start to thrum in his veins. It was different from what he felt around Cas, but he hoped that it could be something else that they shared as well. 

“Are you ready to see paradise, sweetheart?” 

“Anywhere with you is paradise, Dean.” Dean smiled again, a tingling warmth adding to the excitement within him. Cas was right, after all. Heaven was anywhere that he and Cas were happy and together… always would be.


	18. La Baie de la Faucheuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can't everything just be sunshine and lollipops? Well, because that would just be too damn easy. ;)

By the time they had reached a point where it was safe to drop anchor, everyone who was going ashore was packed and ready (A few crew members would stay behind for the night to guard the ship before being switched out for others the following night and every night thereafter). 

Then it was time to leave the relative stability of the Impala’s decks for the much less stable row boats which would see them to shore. It wasn’t the first time that Castiel had made the transition, but it was a much more frightening prospect with a pup in his arms. 

His alpha’s scent swimming in his senses helped to ease the process though. So by the time they were nearing the small dock, his heart was beating with excitement rather than terror, and it was much more enjoyable to take in all the new sights before him. 

“Welcome to La Baie de la Faucheuse, Cas,” he heard Dean say. He didn’t know if he was more surprised by the French words slipping smoothly out of the alpha’s mouth or the name itself.

“Reaper’s Bay?” he asked, thinking that he surely must have heard him incorrectly. 

“Yep. But it doesn’t sound quite so creepy when you say it in French.” Well, Castiel couldn’t argue with that.

He was about to ask why it was called such but then realized that he probably didn’t want to know the answer to that, so instead he watched the colorful sea life in the crystal-clear waters and scanned the shoreline to take in the lush green foliage and the village, such as it was.

He could see a large, main building that looked like a tropical version of the Roadhouse, so he could hazard a guess what it was (even if there was no signage). There were a few additional buildings of various size and unknown usage, and he could also pick out a stable. 

He noticed several stilted huts dotting the shore on either side, and the smoke billowing out of another small building made it obvious that it was a smoking shed, and Castiel’s stomach began to rumble at the thought of food – different foods, and fresh foods! Dean had spoken at length of tropical fruits especially and Castiel was eager to try them. He’d had citrus fruits like oranges and such before, but he’d never had mangoes or plantains and was excited by the prospect. 

“Cas, you’re drooling on the pup.” Castiel quickly looked down, seeing no wetness on the bright, white bonnet which covered Daniel’s dark hair and shaded the fair skin of his face. 

He then lifted his head and gave Dean back a scathing look, squinting his eyes in the bright tropical sunshine. “I am not.” 

“I didn’t even need to hear that grumbling in your tummy, Cas. I can smell how hungry you are. Why didn’t you eat something before we left the ship?”

“Well, if you’ll remember, _someone_ dashed a perfectly good tray of food to the floor…” Dean blushed at the reminder, the red darkening his tanned skin and highlighting the spray of freckles over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. “… and then we heard that land had been spotted and I couldn’t bear the thought of eating another bite of salt pork or hard tack. I wanted something fresh.” He sighed dreamily and Dean ceased his teasing, instead leaning closer to sniff up the column of Castiel’s neck.

“I can’t fault you there, sweetheart. I, too, can’t wait to sink my teeth into a fresh, juicy treat.” He nibbled at Castiel’s neck, completely disregarding the fact that they weren’t alone. Castiel was too lost in Dean’s apple scent to care either – the smell causing him to remember the sensation of biting into a ripe, juicy apple. “Would you like that, angel?” 

Castiel was jolted out of his reverie by the abrupt jarring of the boat bumping the dock. He looked into Dean’s eyes and tilted his head a bit. His lids were also narrowed by the bright sun, but the green looked much darker than Castiel would have expected, and he could smell arousal wafting off of the alpha. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, cupping Dean’s cheek. “Do you need to… uh… you know?” He glanced down quickly to Dean’s lap and back up again, raising one dark brow in a silent question. 

“No, not quite yet.” Dean chuckled and took Castiel’s hand in his own, kissing the omega’s knuckles before leaning in for another brief kiss against his lips. “I’ll be good for a while.” 

Castel hoped that Dean wasn’t pushing it for everyone else’s sake. He hadn’t experienced Dean in rut before, but he knew that some alphas were better than others at controlling themselves; and that most established alphas were able to reliably tell when they’d reached the point of no return. But there were some alphas that either failed to notice their bodies’ warnings, or simply disregarded them in favor of less carnal pursuits… to the detriment of themselves and those around them when they could finally ignore them no longer. 

He didn’t expect Dean to be the type of alpha to try to justify unforgivable behavior with the excuse of simple biology, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t make foolish or hurtful mistakes either. 

“If you’re sure…” 

“I’m positive. Now come on! Let’s get you out of this boat and on dry land, and I promise we’ll get some food in you very soon.” He smiled reassuringly, so Castiel believed him, and wasted no more time before following Dean’s lead. 

It wasn’t too far of a walk before they reached the steps to what Castiel was thinking of as ‘the Caribbean Roadhouse.’ That’s where their walk stopped though, as their path was blocked by a female alpha with a very strong scent – wood smoke and something earthy that Castiel had never even smelled before.

“Dean Winchester,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Dean a quick once-over. Her gaze didn’t linger on the other alpha long, though. Almost immediately she had shifted her attention to Castiel – a much more thorough and lingering visual stock-taking happening in those deep, brown depths. “What do we have here, Dean? Have you brought me a gift?”

Castiel swallowed down his instinctual panic as Dean tightened his hold on the omega’s waist. “Always were a kidder, weren’t you, Billie?” 

Billie’s face remained impassive as she turned her attention back to Dean. “I didn’t expect you back here for months, Dean, which means that you must be in some kind of trouble. Not surprising, of course. As I recall, you still owe me from getting you out of that last bind you found yourself in. So I’ll ask again… have you brought me a gift?” 

Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch, then held it out for Billie to take. She took it slowly, weighing the heft of it carefully in one hand and then taking a discerning peek inside.

She seemed to think it over for a few moments, and then she stepped in closer to scent in Castiel’s general direction. She pulled back with a slow smile and held the pouch back out for Dean to take. 

“I’d rather have him,” she said, gesturing to Castiel. “That fair skin and those sea-blue eyes would fetch a pretty penny here. Or maybe I’ll just keep him for myself.” She reached out a hand and gently ran a knuckle down one of Daniel’s soft cheeks. “He’s obviously a good breeder.” 

“I don’t own him, Billie. Cas can make his own decisions. But I feel confident in speaking on his behalf when I say ‘no deal.’ Just take the coin and give us a couple of rooms.” 

She seemed about ready to insist until Dean added a low, but heart-felt growl to the proceedings. Castiel was genuinely frightened for a good half minute, but then apparently Billie decided it wasn’t worth the effort because she pocketed the pouch and gestured them into the tavern. 

“You still owe me, Winchester.” Dean nodded almost imperceptibly as he guided Castiel through the room and toward the staircase, trailing their family members and crew behind them. 

Dean, Sam, and Benny were each afforded private rooms and the crew helped them to settle their belongings before dispersing to find their own amusements for the evening. 

By the time that was done, everyone was hungry so they all made their way back downstairs for something to eat. 

Castiel felt nervous going back into the room with the intimidating alpha, but once they were all seated and he had a chance to look around, he was able to calm down. The clientele may look somewhat different from what he was used to, and the scenery was also a change, but no one hassled them or gave them dirty looks, and soon there was a glorious amount of delicious-smelling food set down on the table in front of them. 

Castiel enthusiastically dug into the serving dishes – filling his plate with a little bit of everything. He recognized most of it, by looks at least – pulled chicken, rice mixed with beans. There were also some small, flat, yellowish, oblong-shaped things that Dean called ‘plantains.’ He tried that first because the caramelized scent was very appealing, and he found that he enjoyed the flavor very much. Daniel liked it as well – smacking his lips and bouncing in Castiel’s lap as the omega fed him small bites of the sweet fruit. 

The rest of the food was also very good and the group spent over an hour eating and chatting with each other and a few familiar patrons. The sun had been beginning to set when they sat down to eat and by now it was fully down. 

Castiel was being mesmerized by the flame of torches dancing merrily down by the water when he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder. “Come on, Cassie. I think it’s time we get the pups up to bed.” Castiel stifled a yawn and nodded, giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek before retreating upstairs with Gabriel, Andrea, and the children. 

He made a detour to his and Dean’s room to collect some diapering supplies, but then he went to Sam and Gabe’s room to nurse Daniel and settle him for sleep. They had arranged it already that Gabe would care for Daniel through the night so that Castiel would be free to help Dean through his rut. He was nervous about that too, but in a good way – the excitement helping to rouse him back to full wakefulness. 

“If he gets out of line you just give a shout, Cassie. Sam and I will straighten him right out, don’t you worry.” 

“Thank you, Gabriel. But I’m sure I’ll be fine. And thank you again, for keeping Daniel for the night.”

“It’s no problem at all. He usually sleeps through the night anyway. It’ll be a piece of cake. Now go tend to your alpha before someone else beats you to it.” He said it jokingly, but it did help motivate Castiel into leaving the room just a little bit faster. 

He stopped briefly at the top of the stairs to take a calming breath, but he rushed down to the tavern anyway – he was just too excited to wait. They hadn’t really talked about it, but Castiel had decided that tonight would be the night. Dean had shown himself trustworthy and Castiel believed that he was ready to finally give himself completely to the alpha. This time tomorrow he would be a mated omega. He would tell Dean that he loved him and that he wanted to be his forever and-

Castiel stopped short when he reached their table. Dean, Sam, and Benny were still sitting there, but someone else had also joined the alphas… a beautiful someone with curly brown hair and a teasing smile on her slightly dark face. An omega someone who smelled sweet and receptive and was sitting in _his_ alpha’s lap, cooing at the green-eyed man who was smiling back at her and speaking in hushed tones.

It was clear that whatever was going on was not approved of by Sam and Benny. Both alphas were trying to catch Dean’s attention even before they realized that Castiel had rejoined them. It seemed to be of no use though. Dean was glassy-eyed and oblivious to anyone or anything but the very touchy-feely omega in his lap. He’d obviously had too much to drink. That – coupled with his increasing rut symptoms appeared to be the perfect combination to concoct a poison that would kill Castiel’s hopes and dreams dead. 

He didn’t bother to wait around for any explanations. He ran to the door and rushed down the steps into the cool night air. He didn’t know what he was doing – there was nowhere he could go – but he had to get out. He stopped when his feet hit the sand and stood looking out over the water while trying to hold back tears. 

It was useless, of course. They began to stream silently down his face like the movement of moonlight on the gentle waves. 

How could he be so foolish? He knew what Dean was – had known for months that Dean had a history of bedding every omega that he could get his hands on. Why did he think that would change? Why did he think-

“Cas!” Castiel closed his eyes and wiped the tears from his cheeks, willing his eyes to stay dry for the conversation to come. “Cas, please, let me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain, Dean.” Castiel whirled around and leveled Dean with an uninterested look. He had had a lifetime of being taught to take shit with a smile, especially from alphas that felt like the world owed them everything. “I understand that alphas have certain needs and it’s obvious that I was not able to meet them.” 

“Cas, no, that’s not what… that was just… I’m sorry, alright? Nothing happened between Cassie and me. Nothing was going to happen!” 

“’Cassie?’” Dean scrunched his eyes closed and rubbed his forehead. “Her name is _Cassie_?!” Castiel heaved a huge sigh so that he wouldn’t scream, and then began to stalk back toward the tavern. He made it as far as the foot of the steps before Dean caught up and pulled him to a stop with a hand on his harm. 

“Cas, would you stop? Please?” Castiel pulled himself up to his full height and tilted his chin up so that he could look down his nose at Dean – despite that fact that he was significantly shorter than the alpha. 

“I think that you should find somewhere else to sleep tonight, Dean. Perhaps _Cassie_ has some extra room in her bed!” With that he pulled his arm free from Dean’s grasp and rushed up the stairs and through the door. 

He almost ran into Sam, who was on his way out – most likely to either help his brother or stop him from doing or saying something that he’d regret. He gave Castiel an apologetic look and simply shook his head before leaving. 

Castiel didn’t wait around for Dean to catch up with him again. Instead, he hurried right on through the tavern and up the staircase to the rooms. He was very angry, which was good, because if he couldn’t be angry then he would be devastated. 

Unfortunately, he was stopped abruptly when he did finally manage to run headlong into someone at the turn in the landing. The man, an alpha by the smell of him, caught and steadied him before Castiel could fall to the floor. 

He just stood there in the man’s grasp, eyes shut while he tried to compose himself enough to be civil. The alpha’s scent quickly caught his attention though, a familiar one – quince and almond – and Castiel’s gaze shot up to look at the very tall man before him. Green eyes and a serene smile looked back at him and Castiel almost couldn’t believe it… 

Couldn’t believe that he was seeing him here, of all places… Couldn’t believe that he was seeing, “Gadreel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to this cliffhanger... I guess I'm just kind of an asshole. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Love you lots!! XOXO


	19. Happy Endings Can be Exciting Too, You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this extra long chapter. I would have split it up into two, but after the _supremely_ disappointing season 12 finale on Thursday, I couldn't in good conscience post another cliff hanger right now. 
> 
> And don't worry about the chapter name - this isn't the _end_ end. It's just my not-so-subtle dig at the SPN writers for the spectacularly shitty things that they do to us poor, loyal fans. (Those Goddamned sons of bitches, I swear to Chuck if I ever get my hands on them... but I digress.) 
> 
> On a related note: if you enjoy this chapter, please show your appreciation by giving me all the virtual hugs and head pats that you can spare in the comments below. Or, if you'd rather commiserate with me by berating the writers and producers of the show, by all means, rail away! I've got so many feelings about this shit, my friends... [soooooo many.](https://media.giphy.com/media/dJ9JTsCWv6uiI/giphy.gif)

Upon waking, Dean reached across the berth with his eyes still closed, surprised and disappointed to encounter only the hard wooden surface of the wall. He groaned when he remembered that his omega wasn’t there – hadn’t been there at all throughout the night while Dean’s rut had burned through him. 

Dean could smell him, though. His powerful sense of smell was at its peak during his rut and he could scent his omega’s warm honeyed-cinnamon all throughout the room, along with the faintest trace of Cas’s slick on the sheets beneath him. It was just what Dean needed to think to himself, _enough is enough_.

He hurried to his feet and gave himself a hasty cleaning, then changed into a fresh set of clothing. His rut wasn’t completely gone yet, but he felt in control at the moment – except of course for the fact that his omega was nowhere in sight. That was something that would need to be rectified sooner, rather than later. 

He had toughed out the worst of his rut already – alone and miserable in his cabin aboard the Impala. But it was a new day now, and Cas had had a chance to calm down. Dean would find the omega and make him listen. He couldn’t lose Cas. He and his pup meant too much to Dean.

“Mornin’, Captain! Can I get you something to eat? Or some tea, perhaps?” Garth smelled nervous as he not-so-subtly tried to stop Dean from heading to the boats. “Is there something particular you want from the tavern? I’d be more than happy to go fetch it for you… or send someone else to get it. Maybe you and I could play a hand of cards while we wait? What do you say, Dean?” 

“Unless you’ve taken to hiding omegas up your sleeve, Garth, you don’t have what I want.” 

Garth smelled even more nervous as the lanky beta averted his eyes and whispered, “Well, I suppose I could get you-“

“Cas, Garth. I want Cas.” Garth looked relieved for a moment before Dean continued with, “Now get out of my way before I toss you overboard.” 

Apparently knowing well how to pick his battles, Garth stepped aside to let Dean pass. He followed him though, and along with another crew member, they escorted Dean to shore. 

Dean could feel himself practically vibrating out of his skin. He and Castiel had been almost inseparable for over a month now. Going even one night without the perfect omega by his side would have been torture even without his rut. But factor that into the mix and Dean’s inner wolf had been howling from a pit of outraged despair that his mate had rejected him. 

He had been able to hold himself back from seeking Cas out the night before – knowing that the height of his rut would have been the worst possible time for Dean to confront him and try to have any sort of civilized conversation. 

But with a night of unsatisfactory solitary indulgence and fitful sleep behind him, his alpha seemed less concerned about mating, and more concerned with just having his omega near him again – within sight and within scenting distance. 

He picked up the pace on his way to the tavern, but then stopped short at the sight of his very big little brother barring his way up the steps. “Heya, Sammy, what are you doing out here?” He made to move past the looming alpha, but Sam held out an arm to stop him.

“Waiting for you, Dean.” Sam was clearly nervous, just as Garth had been, but there was more to it than that… Sam was wary as well. “I need you to promise not to fly off the handle if I let you go inside.” 

“Let me? _Let me_ go inside? Jesus, Sam, what do you think I’m going to do? I just want to talk to him.” He pushed Sam to the side and stalked past him and through the door. He stopped to let his eyes adjust to the darkened interior and was about to head toward the stairs and his room when he caught sight of Cas – sitting at a table across the room with a man he’d never seen before, holding a smiling Daniel on his knee while the pup’s mother fed him food by the spoonful. 

The domestic scene made Dean quickly see red, but before he could rush across the room and tear the interloper’s still-beating heart right out of his chest, Sam stepped in from of him, shielding the trio from view. 

“Get out of my way, Sam.” 

“No. Not until you calm down.” Dean tried to focus on his brother, instead of the rage that was growing within him. “I’m not going to let you go all alpha and do something that you’ll regret.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them so that he could look over Sam’s shoulder. Cas didn’t appear to have noticed that he had entered the tavern – either that or he was choosing to ignore him. Honestly, Dean didn’t know which was worse. Was he so preoccupied with this new man that he took no notice of anything going on outside of their happy little group… or had he simply wasted no time in finding a replacement for Dean and now he just didn’t care whether Dean was there or not? 

“Who is he?” Dean asked, his jaw clenched as tightly as his fists. 

“Cas says that he’s a friend.” 

“A _friend_?!” Sam glanced over to the table and then back to Dean before nodding once. “He’s been here a day! How the hell could he have already made a _friend_?!”

“He said that he knows him from home. Wouldn’t really say more than that, though.” That piece of news made Dean feel as if his lungs were suddenly ripped from his body. He couldn’t breathe properly and there was true panic starting to flow through his veins. 

“Do you think he could be-“

“I don’t know, Dean. But I do know that you need to keep it together. Whoever this guy is to Cas, remember that you’re the one he’s chosen to be with.” Dean nodded and pulled himself up to his full height. Sam was right; Dean was the one Cas chose… the alpha would just have to remind him of that. “Just… just keep the knot-head act to a minimum. After what happened with Cassie last night you don’t really have any room to be demanding or judgmental.”

“Nothing happened!” Sam gave him a withering look but Dean didn’t really care enough to try to defend himself any further. Right now he needed to find out who this guy with Cas was. 

So he took another deep breath before walking over to the omega’s table, Sam trailing a respectable distance behind. 

“Good morning,” he offered, drawing the attention of all of the table’s inhabitants. 

Daniel seemed the most enthusiastic to see him – the pup lifted his arms and leaned toward Dean while exclaiming loudly. “Da! Dadadadadada!” The little boy had a piece of plantain mashed up between his chubby fingers and appeared to be offering it up to Dean. 

“Hey there, little man!” Dean snatched the pup up into his arms before the other man (an alpha, by his scent) could even think about stopping him. “How’s my little Danny Boy this morning?” The pup squealed in delight as Dean lifted him above his head and then lowered him down to give him noisy kisses on his cheek. 

Dean took out his handkerchief to wipe the pup’s hands, and then Daniel snuggled close to Dean’s chest – squirming his face into the alpha’s neck so that he could breathe in his scent while contentedly sucking on his thumb. Dean internally rejoiced at the pup’s clear preference for him over the other green-eyed alpha – to whom Dean leveled his most scornful glare – and then he stepped closer to speak directly to Cas. 

He reached down with his free hand and grasped the omega gently by the wrist, trying to coax him to his feet. “Come on, angel, we need to talk… privately.” 

Castiel allowed himself to be guided to his feet, but only long enough to reach out and take the pup back from Dean’s hold. He then sat right back down and proceeded to eat the remaining food on his plate. “I’m busy, Dean, and you’re being rude.”

“ _I’m_ being rude?” Dean looked at Cas incredulously, trying to reconcile his demeanor with the confusing swirl of scents that he could distinguish coming off the omega – anger and frustration mixing strangely with pride and guilt, and even the barest hint of arousal. 

Dean’s body chose that moment to remind him that he was still technically in rut, and he also realized that Cas was probably reacting to that, whether he wanted to or not. Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones who seemed to realize Dean’s current predicament. 

He was about to insist that Cas come with him when the other alpha stood up and inserted himself between Cas and Dean, setting a restraining hand against Dean’s chest to hold him back. “I think it would be best if you back off and leave Castiel alone.” 

If he wasn’t so furious, he might have actually laughed. Back off? _Back off?!_ Who did this alpha think he was, coming in there and acting like he had any right to tell Dean what to do, or to make decisions for _Dean’s_ omega?! 

“Gadreel, it’s alright.” Cas’s voice coming from the vicinity of his shoulder made Dean realize that he had moved into a defensive posture and was growling at the taller man in front of him. Probably trying to defuse the situation, Cas took a step between them. “Dean’s right, we do need to talk. Would you mind keeping an eye on Daniel for a few minutes?” 

Oh hell no… this encroaching alpha would not be getting his hands on Dean’s pup ever again! “No!” He exclaimed, intercepting the handoff and taking Daniel from Cas himself. He gripped the pup tightly and turned his body – shielding his son from the other alpha, from this _Gadreel_. “Not gonna happen, Cas.” 

A new emotion was quickly added to Cas’s scent – annoyance – but there was no way Dean was backing down on this point. 

“How about _I_ take the little one…” Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and gently scooped the pup out of Dean’s resisting hold. Daniel went willingly though, so Dean allowed it. “… and you take the big one, Cassie.” 

“Ga! Gagagaga!” Daniel proceeded to bounce in Gabe’s hold, smiling his big, drooly grin while he babbled away. 

“That’s me… gaga Uncle Gabe.” He used his free hand to push Dean toward the staircase while saying, “Now you two get upstairs and talk. Being around all of these negative emotions is bad for my health.” 

“Castiel-“ Gadreel began to protest, but thought better of it when Sam stepped in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest, staring the alpha down. 

“I’ll be fine, Gad. Don’t worry.” He gave Gadreel a fond smile (which the alpha returned) before turning toward the stairs, and Dean had a very hard time holding himself back from physically wiping that smile off the other alpha’s very punchable face. It didn’t stop him from growling at him as he passed by though. 

When they reached the room, Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, his head bowed and his hands folded in his lap. It gave Dean pause, and instead of beginning by demanding answers about the alpha in the tavern downstairs, Dean gently closed the door and slowly walked over to stand in front of the quiet omega. 

“Cas…” 

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel looked up then, and Dean’s heart stopped beating for a moment, before starting up again double-time. That was definitely not how he expected their conversation to begin. “I love you with all my heart, but I refuse to be merely one of many in your life. I deserve better than that.” 

“I know that, Cas. And you’re not merely-” 

“I was ready to mate you last night… did you know that?” 

He had hoped, of course, but, “No, Cas. I didn’t kn-“

“So imagine my surprise when I came downstairs to tell you that I was finally ready…” He stood up then and slowly closed the gap between their two bodies – hurt and anger shining in his bright blue eyes. “… and there you were with that… that… other omega sitting in your lap! Did you even bother to spare me a moment’s thought before you put your hands all over her body?!”

“Hey now, I didn’t put my hands _all over_ her-“ He interrupted himself that time – the spike of anger in Cas’s scent making him reconsider the most salient point that he wished to make. “Alright, look… I know that my behavior last night was regrettable.” A low growl emitted from Cas’s throat and once again Dean thought twice about his words. “It was shit, ok? My behavior was shit.” The growling stopped and Dean continued his explanation. 

“I drank more than I should have and I didn’t pay close enough attention to how far gone I was in my rut. And then Cassie came over and-“ The growl was back in full force and Dean had to raise his voice just to be heard. “It’s not what you think, alright?!”

“So you weren’t feeling up and flirting with another omega while I was up here taking care of the child who _you claim_ to love as your own?”

“I _do_ love Daniel, and he _is_ mine. Just as you are!” His words were spoken quietly, but no less emphatic for all that. Taking hold of Castiel’s hands and bringing them up to hold close to his heart, Dean said, “You are mine as I am yours, Cas. Nothing happened with her. Nothing _would have_ happened with her… I swear to you.” 

Castiel seemed to consider the veracity of his words, and while probably inclined to believe him, he still looked wary. “She sure didn’t appear to think that nothing was going to happen, Dean. How do you explain that?” 

Dean sighed in resignation before answering. “Cassie and I have a history, ok?” Hurt once again crossed the omega’s beautiful face so Dean hastened to continue. “I knew that she was probably expecting something from me, but I was trying to tell her about you. I was talking about you and I know that I kept referring to you as ‘Cas,’ but in hindsight, she probably thought I was talking about her. I may have called her that in the past… I have a tendency to shorten people’s names more often than not.”

“I’m aware.” There was still a hint of sadness and irritation muddying Cas’s scent, but soon enough he pressed himself up against Dean’s chest and looked up at him with definite hope. “So what you’re saying is that I don’t have to worry about anyone catching your eye?” 

Dean wrapped Castiel up in a warm embrace – catching the omega’s expectant blue gaze with his own determined green one. “My eye has already been caught by you, sweetheart. You’re the only one I can see… the only one I’ll ever want to see.” 

Castiel leaned forward and initiated the first kiss, but soon Dean took over – carefully walking Cas backward to lie down upon the bed while he tasted the inside of the omega’s mouth. And as soon as Dean got that first taste, he was reminded once again that his rut was not quite over yet. An insistent need to knot, claim, and breed his omega quickly rose to the surface, drowning out almost every other thought. 

That’s probably why it was such a shock for Dean to suddenly register the scent of another alpha amongst the sheets and blankets of the bed. He heard himself growl – a low, angry noise which startled the omega out of his aroused stupor. 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” And did he really not know that Dean could smell Gadreel’s scent all over the bed which he was supposed to be sharing with Dean, and only Dean? 

“He was here, wasn’t he?” Some of the color drained from Cas’s face and he wriggled out from under Dean’s body, pushing himself up and scooting back until he was leaning against the headboard with his arms folded across his belly. 

“Well… yes, but-“

Dean got up from the bed and loomed over Cas, pointing an admonishing finger into his face. “How dare you accuse me of inappropriate behavior when you turned around and did the same thing! Or worse!” 

Dean could see the tears beginning to gather in Cas’s eyes and he knew that he needed to tread lightly – it wouldn’t help matters if he let the jealous alpha within control him. Unfortunately, the jealous alpha was being fueled on by the remainder of his rut and all he could think about was his omega allowing himself to be touched by someone who wasn’t Dean. 

“It isn’t what you think, Dean.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. He barked out a short, sharp, bitter laugh, which Cas returned with a narrow look and a burst of irritation. 

The truth though, was that logically, Dean knew that it probably _wasn’t_ as bad as it seemed. Yes, he could detect Gadreel’s scent in the bedding, but it was faint – nowhere near as strong as it would be had they engaged in any kind of intimate behavior. And while he could definitely smell the heady, intoxicating scent of Cas’s arousal (and even a hint of slick), it was fresh – emanating from the omega himself, and not the linens. 

All that, he knew… though it didn’t stop that traitorous, rutting bastard of an alpha within him to demand, “Did you let him knot you?”

Cas gave him a completely incredulous look – his jaw dropped open and he stared for the space of several heartbeats before seeming to remember himself. Then he snapped his mouth shut and got up from the bed, taking a moment to angrily wipe the tears from his eyes before deigning to respond to Dean’s question. 

“How could you think such a thing? I just told you that I love you!” 

“Yeah, Cas, you did. You did tell me that.” He had begun to stalk slowly toward Castiel, forcing the omega to take several steps back to keep some distance between them. “So tell me how I’m supposed to believe that when you’ve just admitted to letting another alpha into _our_ bed… when you allowed that same alpha to share a meal with you and to hold _our_ son like he has any right?!” 

Castiel looked like a cornered animal, and Dean realized that it was in large part due to the fact that he _was_ cornered. Dean hadn’t stopped his approach even when the omega’s back had bumped up against the far wall, where he had proceeded to do something very like cowering from the angry, looming alpha above him. 

“Who is he to you, Castiel?”

“He’s a friend,” Cas answered, eyes cast downward. 

“Look at me and say that again.” 

Castiel looked up into Dean’s face – his eyes suddenly clear with an edge of hardened steel. It appeared that that touch of defiance inherent in his feisty omega was still firmly in place. “He is a _friend_.” 

“And Daniel? Who is he to Daniel?” At that, Cas pulled himself up to his full height and tipped his chin up to do his best to look down his nose at Dean. 

“And what, exactly, are you implying, Dean?” He could be an intimidating little thing, omega status notwithstanding – Dean could give him credit for that much at least. But it didn’t do a whole lot to deter Dean from insisting on having this conversation. He felt as if they had avoided it for too long already. 

“You know exactly what I’m implying, Cas.”

“I don’t have to answer that.” The tension in the room had risen significantly in a short period of time, and the fog of anger and frustration definitely did not help Dean to calm down and defuse the situation at all. 

“I have a right to know who Daniel’s sire is!” 

Dean’s demanding exclamation was apparently the last straw for Castiel. He huffed a sigh and then pushed his was past Dean declaring, “We’re not talking about this.” 

“Yes we are!” Dean made a grab for Cas’s arm, but in the next moment, the omega turned back around and took him by surprise – pushing him away with enough force that the alpha fell back and landed on the bed. He growled in response and struggled to push himself up into a sitting position, but before he could do anything else, Cas took off – running flat out across the room and pausing only briefly to fling open the door and then rush through it. 

Sometimes Dean was taken aback by how mature and sophisticated his sweet omega seemed… other times, it was all too obvious just how young and naïve he really was. What could have possibly possessed him to _run away_ from a worked up, rutting alpha?? It was the absolute _last_ thing an omega should do… and one of the first things that omegas were taught (at least where Dean grew up). 

Even if Dean had wanted to stay put and let Castiel leave without any sort of response, there was no way that he would have been able to. The impulse to chase was just too strong to ignore. 

So against his better judgement, Dean took off after him – using his superior sense of smell to follow his trail down the stairs until he was in sight. 

The tavern wasn’t overly crowded – it was the lull between breakfast and lunch so more than half of the room’s inhabitants were Dean’s own family and crew members. They all looked up in surprise though when first Cas, then Dean came tearing through the space – darting around table and chairs on their way out the door. 

Dean didn’t give any thought to who was watching them or what they might be thinking. No one tried to stop either one of them (they were all probably too confused about what exactly was going on to try anything so rash), but Dean kept up a low growl regardless – a warning to anyone who might even consider catching _his_ omega for themselves. 

Dean himself didn’t quite know what he was going to do once he caught Cas. He knew what he wanted to do… but he hoped that he’d have enough strength to stop himself when he did catch him. And that was the most important part… Dean _needed_ to catch him. 

He didn’t bother trying to call out to the fleeing omega. Instead, he simply used all of his strength and stamina to push himself further and faster than he ever had before. Cas was significantly shorter and weaker than the strapping alpha, but he was _fast_. And really, it was only the fact that he had run toward the beach instead of farther inland that Dean was able to catch up to him at all. 

Castiel skidded to a halt when he reached the shore, but Dean’s forward momentum made it impossible for him to stop soon enough and the two went toppling over into the shallows – causing one hell of a splash and frightening away a brightly colored school of fish. 

The unceremonious dunking did help to clear Dean’s head though, and soon enough he was cognizant of several pairs of hands pushing and pulling at him. 

“Get off me!” That was Cas’s voice – choking and sputtering as he floundered in the shallow water. His were the hands that were pushing him away, but there were others that were pulling in the same direction and he looked back over his shoulder to see Sam and Benny, each with one of Dean’s arms in their hold as they pulled him back out onto the dry sand. 

He let them, knowing that it was for the best that he put some distance between Cas and himself. He still felt the strong urge to hold the omega down and claim him – ocean and audience be damned. 

He closed his eyes and caught his breath and felt the other alpha’s grip slacken as he pushed himself back to his feet. They let go completely and Dean looked up to make sure that Cas was handling himself ok. 

Unfortunately for everyone involved, what he saw instead was Gadreel pulling Cas up and out of the water – putting his fucking hands all over Dean’s omega in the process. 

He let out an almighty roar and shouted, “ _Mine!_ ” before slogging back through the water and toward his rival. He didn’t reach him though. Once again, two pairs of strong hands were gripping him tight and pulling him back – this time holding steady for what appeared to be the foreseeable future. 

“Dean!” shouted Sam, yelling loudly and directly in his ear. “Stop it! What the hell has gotten into you?!” 

“He’s touching my omega! He needs to pay!” He redoubled his efforts to break free of the restraining hold, but to no avail.

“C’est bien, mon ami. He is simply helping Castiel to get out of the water.” Benny sounded as though he was trying to calm a rabid animal, and Dean wasn’t sure if that analogy was too far off the mark. He felt rabid… like he wanted to tear out the encroaching alpha’s throat and rip him to pieces with his bare hands. He needed to calm his ass down, and soon. 

He struggled some more, which resulted in Sam getting up in his face and telling him to calm down and that everything would be alright. In his current state, he couldn’t see how it would be, though. Another alpha was making a play for his mate and they weren’t letting him do anything about it. 

“It’s not, Sammy. It’s not going to be alright… I can’t lose him! I _can’t_ … not again.” 

Sam gave him a horribly pitying look and he heard Cas whimper. Before he could respond in any way though, Sam stood aside and Gabriel took his place – showing up out of nowhere and blowing his scent into Dean’s face. 

The potent scent of distressed, _pregnant_ omega had an instant dampening effect on Dean’s primal instincts. He slumped where he stood and did nothing to stop all the fight from going out of him. Lust and rage dissipated almost completely and he kept his eyes averted to the ground to avoid seeing Cas anywhere near Gadreel. 

“Alright. I don’t know exactly what the fuck is going on here, but it needs to stop. Now…” Dean chanced a glance up then to follow Gabriel’s instructions. “… you,“ Here he pointed to Gadreel. “Just… go away. I don’t care where you go, but you can’t be here right now.” He didn’t move at all right away, looking instead to Castiel for reassurance. 

“You two,” he said, pointing at Sam and Benny. “Take Dean back to the ship. Tie him up, lock him in his cabin, I don’t care. Just make sure he stays gone for the time being.

“I’ll be staying with our dear Cassie, here.” He wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him out of the water and away from all of the alphas. “The wee scamp has a lot of explaining to do and rest assured, I’ll get to the bottom of it.” 

Making light of a serious issue was what Gabriel did best, so it was almost comforting to hear the little omega treat Castiel’s behavior with so little concern. 

“As long as that it what you want, Castiel,” Gadreel said softly to the soaked omega. Dean couldn’t help the low growl he let out at the sound of the alpha’s voice, but Cas assured him that he would be fine and the next moment Gadreel was striding away and back to the tavern. 

“Now you three,” Gabriel added. “Go. We’ll figure this all out and you can come back later when everyone’s calmed down.” 

The last thing that Dean wanted to do was leave Cas behind. He could feel his unease rising with every step that he was dragged toward the dock. It probably was for the best though, he reasoned with himself. But he hoped that Gabriel was able to talk some sense into the recalcitrant omega soon. The last half day had been one of the most stressful and difficult of his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you alright?” 

Well, that was the question, wasn’t it? Was Castiel alright? He didn’t even know. He’d gone through so many emotions during the last day that he wasn’t even sure which way was up anymore. 

“I don’t know.” Castiel felt the tears come to his eyes again. God, he’d cried so much since last night that he was surprised there were even any tears left to cry. 

“Come here, Cassie.” Castiel went willingly, letting the smaller omega wrap him in a warm embrace – his comforting scent helping to ease Castiel’s inner turmoil. 

Everything had seemed so much simpler yesterday. They’d reached their destination safely. Daniel was happy and healthy. And Castiel was finally ready to take that last step and fully commit to a wonderful alpha. 

But now, in the span of a few hours, everything had fallen apart. The alpha he loved might not be as wonderful as he thought and he didn’t know what to do with that. 

“Tell me what’s going on, Cassie? What happened??” He proceeded to tell Gabriel what he had witnessed in the tavern last night and the argument he and Dean had had directly following. “Ok, but that’s just Dean. He’s an irredeemable flirt, you know that, Cas.” 

“But you didn’t see him, Gabriel! She was in his _lap_ for God’s sake!”

“Was he fucking her?” 

Appalled at the thought, Castiel shouted, “What?! Of course not!”

“Alright. Was he kissing her, then?” The calm way in which Gabriel was responding to Castiel’s outrage made him have second thoughts about how indignant he was being. 

“No… but-” 

“Do you really think that he would have?” Did he think that? Truly? “Or were you maybe just trying to find another excuse to put off mating?” Castiel averted his gaze – not wanting to hear what else Gabriel was about to say. “I’m not Dean, Cassie. I won’t refuse to call you on your bullshit because I’m in love with you. And remember… I put off mating Sam for _two years_. You think I don’t know a little something about deflection and distraction?” 

“I was so sure that I was ready last night,” Castiel began, still speaking to the ground. “But then I saw that other omega in his lap and all of my doubts came crashing back in an instant.” 

“But instead of talking to Dean about your fears, you what? Stomped off like a snot-nosed pup and fell into bed with the first alpha you came across? What’s the story there, Cas? Who exactly is that guy?”

“His name is Gadreel. He worked on my family’s estate for several years. We were… we _are_ friends.” He was looking back up at Gabriel at this point, imploring his friend to believe him. “And it wasn’t like that last night. We didn’t _do_ anything in the bed. We just-“

“Jesus, Cas! I was kidding about the bed part! No wonder Dean is pissed! Friend or not, innocent or not, what the hell were you thinking letting another alpha into your bed?!” 

“I wasn’t thinking, alright?! I was confused and hurt and I when I ran into Gadreel it was like God had thrown me a lifeline to help me get through such a difficult time!” 

“That wasn’t God, little omega… that was Satan himself, come to tempt your poor, naïve soul. What if he had wanted something more from you? What would you have done then?” 

Castiel stopped to consider. What would he have done if Gadreel had been anything other than the perfect gentleman that he’d always been? He was comforting… familiar. Would he have let himself be taken advantage of because his heart had been broken? He’d like to think not, but who’s to say for sure?

“And what about this morning? You two were looking pretty cozy with Daniel at breakfast. How could you let Dean come in to find some strange alpha holding his pup? And don’t tell me that he isn’t Dean’s pup – that alpha would kill anyone who questioned his commitment to your child. And he’d die for him too, Cas, you know he would.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Castiel responded, voice soft. Gabriel’s words were doing their job in making him feel like a terrible person, and an even worse mate. “I know Dean loves Daniel. And Daniel loves him just as much. He called him ‘Da’ this morning. Did you know that?” 

“Yeah, Cassie. I heard it.” Gabriel had quieted as well. He probably knew that Castiel felt bad enough… yelling at him incessantly wouldn’t help matters. “So what gives, Cas? Why would you do that?” Castiel didn’t answer right away. He knew what it was that Gabriel was really asking, and he wasn’t surprised when a moment later Gabriel continued with, “Gadreel… he’s Daniel’s sire, isn’t he?” 

Castiel sighed and responded frustratingly and unthinkingly. “Why does everyone keep asking that?!” 

Obviously annoyed, Gabriel said, “Why wouldn’t we ask that? It’s obvious that the two of you are close, Cas. You can’t be surprised that we would assume and expect you to confide in us.” 

“Well maybe I just don’t want to talk about it. Did you ever think about that?” It was obvious that Gabriel was very disappointed with Castiel’s petulance. 

In turn, Gabriel simply sighed and said, “Fine. Keep your secrets. But you really need to consider what you want, Cassie… and soon. Dean may be kind of a jackass, but he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. If you love him and you want him to continue to be in Daniel’s life, you need to get over whatever issues that are holding you back. And if not…” He sighed again, this time much deeper and more despairing. “Well, either way, you need to make a decision, for everyone’s sake.” 

Castiel couldn’t respond. He knew Gabriel was right. He felt as if he’d come to a fork in the road and he had to choose one path or the other… standing still was not an option anymore. He had to choose. So he nodded in understanding instead, and stayed behind when Gabriel returned to the tavern – looking out over the water while he contemplated which path he would take. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was almost positive that he’d wear a hole in the boards of the deck if he had to wait much longer. He would have jumped ship and swam for shore hours ago if he didn’t truly believe that Sam would follow through on his promise to lock him in the hold were he to attempt such a foolish endeavor.

So instead he was pacing back and forth – looking forlornly out over the water and to the shore in the distance, trying to make out if he could see Cas among the small figures dotting the shoreline. He could just as soon be seeing large rocks or small trees, they were so far away, but it gave Dean something to think about instead of where else Cas may be, or with whom he may be elsewhere with. 

Besides, the sun was beginning to set and soon enough he wouldn’t be able to see anything but the soft glow of flames coming from the torches by the docks. 

He decided to go back inside his cabin for a while. Maybe a drink would calm his nerves. He just had time enough to pour a couple fingers of whisky and then reconsider drinking it – alcohol had only made matters worse so far – when Sam opened the door and peeked his head through. 

“Garth is back. Gabriel sent him to say that you’re welcome back on land now.”

Dean didn’t waste any time leaving the cabin before making his way to the row boat. “What did Cas say, Garth?” he asked. He was sort of terrified to find out, but he figured that he should know what the omega was thinking and whether being welcomed back was meant in general terms, or if it was something more specific. 

“I didn’t talk to him.” Well, that was disappointing… and perhaps an answer in itself, unfortunately. “But Gabriel was minding Daniel when I left so…” He shrugged, not making it clear exactly what he had gleaned from Castiel’s pup-less state. Dean could think of one very good reason, and one equally bad reason why Gabriel would be taking Daniel for the night again. 

He was already considering what kind of groveling he was willing to do (and if he were honest with himself, the answer was, ‘a lot’) when he entered the tavern. 

He didn’t see Castiel anywhere. He also didn’t see Gadreel. Dean tried not to let that coincidence worry him too much, but he could already feel a mix of rage and despair beginning to rush through him. 

He wasn’t allowed to follow that train of thought for long though before Gabriel walked up to him with a sleepy Daniel snuggled in his arms. He handed the pup off to Dean and said, “Say goodnight, ‘Da.’ But make it quick. Cas is waiting for you.” 

Dean bestowed several kisses upon Daniel’s chubby cheeks, hugged him tightly, and rocked him against his shoulder for a minute. The pup huffed against his neck, scenting him contentedly, and then relaxed in sleep. He very much wanted to bring the baby with him – to snuggle with him and sleep the day’s stresses away. 

But Gabriel’s idea was a sound one. Whatever it was that Cas was going to say to him, it would be better to do it without Daniel in the room. 

So he handed him back and assured Gabriel that he was perfectly calm before setting off for their room – the room that he had yet to spend any appreciable amount of time in as of yet. 

For the second time that day, Castiel was able to surprise him right away. 

Dean opened the door and stepped inside, taking in the scene before him with rapt attention. The darkness of the sky through the open window mattered not, for the room was well-lit with a multitude of candles – their pleasant beeswax scent and mellow glow illuminating the several plates of food and crystal decanter of wine on the one small table. 

He registered all of these things in the brief moments before he noticed the still figure on the floor next to the bed. Castiel was stripped down to his shift – his hands resting one on top of the other in his lap as he sat back on his heels on the hard, wooden floor. 

He was bowing his head slightly in submission, but not so much that Dean was unable to see his face. His blue eyes were hopeful, repentant. There was no trace of anger clouding his wonderful scent and Dean relaxed – not knowing until that exact moment that he would feel so relieved for its lack. 

“Forgive me, Alpha,” Castiel said, his voice soft, but sincere.

Dean shut the door gently behind him, and then carefully approached the bed. “Stand up, Cas.” Dean reached his hand down to help him up, then guided the omega to sit next to him on the bed. “You don’t ever have to kneel to me, sweetheart.” 

“But I’ve thought about it and you and Gabriel are right… I overreacted last night, and then I acted inappropriately with Gadreel. I thought you’d want to punish me for my mistakes. Otherwise how will I know that you forgive me?” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, holding him close as if to protect him from the world. He was reminded once again that his poor, sweet omega had been raised very differently from himself. He wondered what kind of awful punishments he had endured, but quickly stopped that line of thought. It would only make matters worse if he began to smell angry again. 

“You’ll know I forgive you because I’ll tell you, angel. And I’ll only forgive you if you promise to forgive me as well. I have just as much to apologize for in this.” 

“Of course I forgive you, Dean. But I feel that I owe you more of an explanation for my behavior.”

“Alright.” He pulled back enough to take Cas’s hands in his own, preparing to listen and do his best to stay calm. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“First off, I just want to thank you for being so patient with me, Dean. You’ve been so kind and so sweet – letting me set the pace and decide when the time is right.” Dean simply nodded in response so Castiel continued. “And I had thought that last night was that time.

“But then I saw you with that omega and, well… I suppose it just brought all of my lingering fears and insecurities right back up to the surface. How could I be enough when you were used to having so many others at your beck and call? Why should I give myself to you and risk having you realize that I’m _not_ enough?”

“Cas, you’ve got to know that you’re the only one I want… the only one I’ll ever want. I’m in love you. And that’s not something that I’ve said to anyone, ever.” He tightened his hold on Cas’s hands, feeling as if the omega may slip through his grasp at any second. 

“I do know that, Dean. You show me every day how much you love me… and Daniel. I couldn’t ask for a better mate. And if I had taken even one moment to think about that instead of overreacting about… _Cassie_ ,” Dean could tell that saying her name put a sour taste in Cas’s mouth, but he internally congratulated the omega for valiantly getting through it without making a face. “... then all of this could have been avoided.”

Dean agreed with that statement, of course, but he thought it better to stay silent and let Cas continue. If he was truly prepared to get everything out, then the explanation about Gadreel would be coming soon. 

“And then, of course, I ran into Gadreel as soon as I went upstairs and it only seemed fitting that I should find him again when my thoughts and emotions were in such an upheaval.”

“And how was that fitting?” Dean asked, afraid of what Cas might reveal. 

“Well,” he began, swallowing audibly. “You wanted to know if Gadreel is Daniel’s sire…?” Dean nodded. He appreciated that Cas had said ‘sire’ and not ‘father.’ The difference was distinct. “Well, um… he’s not.” 

Dean let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding – an immense feeling of relief flooding through him at the denial. 

“But,” he continued, causing Dean to worry once more. “He could have been.” 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Was he just not sure? Had Cas been with more than one alpha when he conceived the pup?

“What that means is that Gadreel and I were very close. He was always very kind to me – he helped me avoid my father whenever he could… and he was always there to console me afterward whenever he couldn’t.” Dean closed his eyes, once more cursing Michael Milton and having to stop himself from actively plotting his revenge against the bastard. 

“So you two were together?” He still didn’t understand exactly what Cas was saying. 

The omega seemed to consider before answering, but eventually he said, “No… not really. But we might have been, one day.” When Dean still looked confused, Cas elaborated. “We had talked about the possibility. But then one day he was just gone and father said that he had given notice and moved on. 

“Gadreel told me last night that what really happened was that someone saw us kissing in the orchard one day and when father found out about it, he threw Gadreel out and told him that if he ever returned he see him hanged.”

“So he just left?” Dean couldn’t believe that anyone would even consider leaving Cas once the omega had shown even the smallest amount of interest. Dean knew that he would face much worse than the mere threat of hanging to be with him. 

“Honestly, I don’t blame him. Not now that I know what really happened. At the time though, I was devastated, and chose to seek comfort in another, much less wise place…” Dean raised a brow, silently asking Cas to continue. “The stables.” 

“What?” Ok, now he was really confused. 

“A stable hand.” Oh… _oh_. Now it was making a lot more sense. “He’d only been at the manor for a few months, but he’d already shown a marked interest in me. Gadreel had been able to keep him at bay, but with Gadreel gone…” He shrugged, letting the implication speak for itself. 

“So was he…”

“Daniel’s sire?” Dean nodded. “Yes. He offered to mate me and run away with me, and with my heat upon me and my father’s unacceptable machinations… well, he looked like my best option at the time. And he was handsome, and charming, and knew really well how to-“

“Alright, alright. I think that’s probably all I really need to know about him. Except… what happened next? You have no mating marks. Did he run away with you?” 

“He ran away alright… only without me. I let him knot me on the last night of my heat and the next day he was gone as well. Only I doubt that father had anything to do with that. I know for a fact that no one else knew about the two of us. Unless he told someone, of course. But I doubt that he would have. 

“Either way, it was different with him than it was with Gadreel. Gad and I had known each other for years. He said that he loved me and I believed him. Daniel’s sire, on the other hand… it was more of a whirlwind romance-type of thing. Or so I thought. Turns out it was more of a whirlwind quest to take my maidenhead and then steal away like a thief in the night-type of thing.”

“Sounds about right,” Dean agreed with a grim smile.

“Yes, well anyway, back to the point at hand…” Dean nodded, not sure exactly how to feel about what Cas had just told him. “Last night I was upset and questioning my choices in life when Gadreel showed up out of nowhere.” Oh, right, that’s how Dean feels… jealous and sad. He had forgotten for a moment.

The realization must have shown in his scent or his demeanor though, because Cas was quick to reassure him. “Nothing happened, Dean… I promise.”

“But you brought him in here… you let him into _our_ bed, Cas.” It was a difficult point to get past – another alpha had been in _his_ bed with _his_ omega. What was he supposed to do with that knowledge?

“I did, and I’m so sorry, Dean. Though you should know that I spent about two hours crying my eyes out about how much I love you before falling asleep. That’s literally all that happened. He didn’t even stay. I woke up alone and saw him again when I took Daniel down for breakfast.” The reminder of what he had seen that morning gave Dean another uneasy feeling in his gut. 

“And I’m sorry for that as well. I shouldn’t have let him be so familiar with Daniel without speaking about it with you first. If we’re going to be a family, we need to be making decisions together. I understand that, Dean, and I apologize.” 

“I forgive you, Cas. Like I said, I have things to apologize for as well. I acted like an ass last night and I was out of line this morning. It was wrong of me to demand answers from you. Like I told Billie yesterday… I don’t own you. You are your own person and can make your own decisions. 

“It’s just that sometimes those decisions affect more than just yourself, and I ask that you keep that in mind in the future. I don’t want something like this to happen again if it can be avoided.” 

“Alright, Dean.”

“And Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“For the love of God, do not run from me unless you _want_ me to chase you! What possessed you to do that? I could have done something that we both would have very much regretted.”

Castiel sighed and looked down at their intertwined hands. “I don’t know why I did that. Maybe I wanted you to chase me. Maybe I just wanted to get away from you. I’m honestly not sure. But don’t worry...” He removed his hands from Dean’s grasp and in one smooth motion was straddling Dean’s thighs and winding his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. “The next time that I run from you, I’ll know exactly what I’m doing… Alpha.” 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s, at the same time rocking his hips in Dean’s lap – nothing between them except the fabric of Dean’s breeches. 

Dean let out a groan at the feeling – his cock taking immediate interest in the new direction that this meeting was taking. “God, I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Dean. Please, let’s never fight like that again. I can’t bear to be without you.” 

Dean agreed, though he wasn’t sure if his thoughts were articulated through speech. He was rapidly losing his ability to think clearly as the sweet smell of Cas’s slick began to fill his head and the omega stopped moving long enough to pull the garment he wore over his head to drop on the floor. 

“Mate me, Alpha… Please… I want to be yours.” Dean growled lowly in response – no trace of anger this time, only want. 

“You _are_ mine, angel. You always will be.” Dean kissed him hard and grabbed him by the waist, maneuvering the omega so that he was lying on his back for the time being. 

His own clothes soon joined Cas’s on the floor and Dean took a deep breath – thrilled that the only scents he could smell besides his own were the scents of happy and aroused omega. Knowing Cas, he was aware that that could change at any moment, but he prayed to God that nothing else would happen to come between them. 

He heard Cas whimper and opened his eyes to see the omega looking at him imploringly. His dark blue eyes shone in the candlelight, silently pleading for Dean to join him – to share his body and leave his mark upon his soul. And Dean was more than happy to oblige him.

“Look at you… my sweet, perfect omega…” Dean smiled and joined Cas on the bed, lying down next to him and gathering the omega up into his arms. The feel of Cas’s soft, warm skin against his own was heavenly, and he used his hands to map the contours of his mate’s body while focusing the attentions of his mouth over the omega’s smooth jaw and down the taut column of his delicious neck. 

“Dean, please… I need you…” He had started to pant – Dean had barely touched him, yet his chest was heaving and he was emitting such strong pheromones that Dean was having trouble keeping himself in check enough to not just flip him over and fuck him senseless. His rut had mostly passed, but the lingering traces of it were probably still noticeable in his scent, because he could still feel it rushing beneath his skin, stoking the already well-lit fire within him. 

“I know, sweetheart… I know.” He let his hand trail down to cup Cas’s behind, and then pulled the omega closer still – slowly, but forcefully grinding their hips together and eliciting a very sexy moan from his gorgeous mate. “Don’t worry… I’ll give you what you need.” 

He moved his hand to Cas’s entrance – two fingers slipping easily into his very wet, very receptive hole – and began to prepare him. The noises Cas made as Dean pleasured him were sin incarnate, and it wasn’t long at all before he was pushing Dean’s hand away and throwing his leg over Dean’s hip – rising up and over to straddle the alpha’s lap and kissing him deeply in the process. 

“Now, Alpha… need your knot… need to feel you inside me!” He sat up and held himself steady so that Dean could position the tip of his cock at Cas’s slick and ready entrance. The fit was as tight as any virgin, but Cas sunk down unresistingly until he was fully seated in Dean’s lap – moaning loudly the whole way down. 

He took no more than a moment to adjust before rising up again, and then back down a little more quickly than the first time. He set up an intense, steady rhythm, and Dean placed his hands on Cas’s waist – guiding him along with his own, insistent thrusting of his hips. 

They shared somewhat sloppy, though very passionate kisses, and sooner than Dean would have liked, he could feel his knot starting to grow – making each successive thrust more and more difficult to execute. Cas wasn’t complaining though. His panting grew faster and more harsh as he whined and tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulders. 

In turn, Dean grasped tightly into the omega’s hair, pulling his head back and to the side to expose the creamy, unmarked expanse of his mate’s neck and shoulder. The alpha’s teeth itched – longing to bite down spiked urgently throughout him and it was all he could think about. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, lightly running the sharp tips of his canines over the perfect spot. “Please, Cas… I need to…” 

Cas cradled Dean’s head in one hand and pushed the alpha’s mouth closer insistently, a harshly whispered, “Do it, Dean,” accompanying the action. 

With one final thrust, Dean’s knot locked them together – his warm seed filling his mate’s womb as the omega’s hot blood began to fill Dean’s mouth. He vaguely registered Cas’s cry of pleasure as Dean felt him come as well – a wet warmth spreading between their bodies as his hole clenched down around Dean’s knot. 

Soon Cas started to shake as he began to come down from the high of his climax, coupled with the intense rush of the fresh claiming. Dean held him close and released his jaw, then attentively licked over his mark until the wound was no longer bleeding. 

Dean didn’t know if either of them were capable of speech at that point, but he had to make sure that his new mate was alright. “How are you? Are you alright, Cas? Do you need anything?” 

Castiel slumped against him, sighing contentedly and snuggling up against his neck – kissing the sensitive skin there before saying, “I’m good, Dean. Better than good, actually… I’m perfect.” 

Dean let the final scrap of anxiety that he’d been holding onto slip away at Cas’s assurance. He held on tightly to the omega’s lax body and carefully tipped backward – bringing Cas and himself to rest against the soft mattress. 

He shivered and kissed Cas when he felt the omega tighten around him, wrenching another brief orgasm out of the sated alpha. 

“Try to sleep, angel. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

It was true – nothing short of an emergency would be able to cause Dean to leave his mate’s side. But it was also exactly what Cas needed to hear, apparently, because he smiled happily and said, “I know, Dean,” before settling down so comfortably and completely that Dean could feel a soft rumble vibrating from his chest – a contented purr that told Dean without words that the omega trusted and loved him. 

And after what Dean had learned so recently about Cas’s past history with alphas, he counted himself lucky to have been able to earn such faith and devotion from the perfect omega. Vowing right then and there to never do anything to lose such trust, Dean felt himself slipping into a peaceful doze. 

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives, and Dean for one was looking forward to every single second of it.


	20. Watch Out for Flying Jellyfish

“What on Earth are you doing?” 

Castiel colored as he whirled away from the mirror and around to meet Dean’s inquiring eyes. The movement caused the lace edge of the white cap he wore to flop down low on his forehead, obstructing his view momentarily. It didn’t stop him from hearing the quiet snicker that escaped Dean’s mouth though. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he answered testily. Turning back around, he fought the urge to cover up his naked body and instead merely pushed the fabric up off his face and did his best to tuck his dark curls up underneath the cap. 

Castiel watched in the mirror as Dean stood up, yawned and stretched, then walked over and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, his chin resting on the omega’s naked shoulder. He placed a brief kiss to his healing bite, and then met his eyes again in the reflection. “It looks like you’re doing battle with a very determined jellyfish. Why are you wearing that God-awful thing?”

“Because I’m mated now,” Castiel responded, with a tone that indicated he shouldn’t have to explain this. “Mated omegas cover their hair with caps. It’s the respectable thing to do.” The cap was hot and uncomfortable and Castiel wanted nothing more than to tear it off and fling it across the room, but he was no stranger to suffering for what was ‘proper,’ so he continued to adjust the wretched thing until it looked somewhat like he remembered his mother’s to look. 

“Gabriel doesn’t wear one,” Dean said. 

“Well, no, but that’s just Gabriel.” As if Gabriel would ever care what anyone thought was proper.

Dean gave a noncommittal hum and let his hands begin to wander, thumbing over Castiel’s nipple and adorning his neck and shoulders with tender kisses. “Do you want to wear it?” he asked. 

His other hand moved in a slow glide down Castiel’s flank, distracting the omega enough so that he was unable to think very clearly. His eyes slipped closed and he felt himself shaking his head in negation, words dying on his lips as he focused on the feel of Dean’s callused hands on the smooth skin of his body. 

In a sudden move, Castiel’s eyes flew open as he felt himself being lifted off the floor – Dean’s strong arms picking him up bridal-style and carrying him over to then place him on the bed. The omega squawked when the cap was unceremoniously snatched from his head and he watched in astonishment as Dean stalked over to the open window and tossed the scrap of fabric out into the early morning sunshine. 

He scuffed his hands together as if the offending garment had been a dead animal, or something equally horrible, then joined Castiel on the bed – insinuating himself between the omega’s legs and planting his palms on the mattress so that he could hover over him. 

He picked up one hand to run his fingers through Castiel’s silky waves, griping tightly as he bent down to kiss him breathless. “Much better,” he rasped. 

Dean’s mouth continued its determined attention – moving down to lavish wet, sucking kisses to his throat and breast. Their combined scents of arousal thickened the air around them and Castiel moaned when Dean thrust their hips together. Desire sparked through him and he unconsciously spread his legs further apart, encouraging his alpha to get closer – to fill all the empty spaces within him. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, positioning the head of his cock so as to breach the panting omega. “You’re not too sore from last night?” 

Castiel appreciated Dean’s care and concern, but he thought that he might die if the alpha didn’t fuck him soon. “I’m sure, I’m sure, I’m sure,” he babbled. Dean shut him up with a firm kiss and an even firmer thrust – burying himself to the hilt in one go. 

It burned a little – Dean was right in thinking that he was sore – but he didn’t care. He was slick enough for the pain to be far eclipsed by the pleasure, so he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist to help him meet the alpha thrust for thrust. 

Making love with Dean, especially after completing their mating bond, felt so unbelievably good that Castiel couldn’t believe that it had taken him so long to finally go through with it. 

He lost himself almost completely in the blissful sensations, sparing a moment to wonder… if it felt this good now, how much better would it feel when he was in heat? In fact, if he didn’t know any better, he would think that he was already in heat. He was hot and sweaty and so receptive to touch that he was already fast approaching a powerful climax. 

“Let me hear you, Cas,” Dean whispered harshly in Castiel’s ear. He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock and started stroking – timing his thrusts to match up perfectly. “You moan so pretty for me, angel.” 

“Dean! _Alpha…_ yes, yes, oh _yessss…_ ” Close… he was so close. He could feel Dean’s knot starting to swell – the thickening bulge catching wetly on Castiel’s sensitive rim with every pass. “Please, Alpha! Please, please, _please…_ ” 

“God, I love it when you beg.” Dean slowed his pace and loosened his grip, bringing Castiel back from the edge in a deliberate tease. “Come on sweetheart, tell your alpha what you want.” 

“I want to come, Alpha… please!” Dean smirked and let go of Castiel’s cock, then sat back on his heels and grasped him by the hips, pulling the squirming omega half onto his lap. Castiel whimpered as Dean continued to tease. “Please, Alpha. I need your knot!” 

“My knot? You need my knot, Cas?” Dean emphasized his words by teasing his knot at Cas’s rim, pulling away whenever the omega tried to push his hips down. “How much do you need it, angel?”

“ _Alpha…_ Please, Alpha… need it so much. Need it now! Need _you_ now!” 

Dean took pity on him then, surging forward to claim Castiel’s lips as he pushed his knot in completely. It only took a few well aimed thrusts before both Dean and Castiel came, the rhythmic tightening of Cas’s channel coaxing the alpha into a similar state of euphoria. 

“Christ, Cas, you’re perfect… you know that?” Castiel’s blissful smile must have sufficed as an answer because Dean simply returned it, and then kissed him sweetly while maneuvering them so that Castiel was lying on top of Dean’s chest instead of being crushed under his not insubstantial weight. 

They spent the remainder of Dean’s knot in a comfortable silence – Castiel dozing peacefully while Dean ran his fingers through the omega’s free-flowing hair. It made Castiel smile again when he remembered just how this whole bout of lovemaking had begun. 

“You really don’t mind if I continue to wear my hair uncovered? Won’t it be seen as disrespectful to my alpha?” 

Dean grasped his hair and tugged gently, pulling Cas’s head back so that he could look the omega in the eye as he spoke. “I certainly won’t see it that way. And anyone who _would_ see it that way isn’t worth our time, Cas. Your hair is beautiful, sweetheart… just like the rest of you. You should be proud to show it off to the world. And besides, it’s got to be more comfortable that way, especially in this heat.” 

Castiel couldn’t deny the truth in Dean’s words. They had worked up quite a sweat, and Castiel’s skin still felt like it was on fire. He thought wistfully of the crystal blue waters just outside their door, but figured a thorough sponging off at the basin would probably have to do, for now at least. 

They slipped apart and Castiel moved to stand, but a loud knocking, accompanied by a baby’s shrill cries sent him diving back into the bed and under the sheets so as to cover his nakedness. 

Dean gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked toward the door – grabbing a towel and securing it around his waist on the way. He swung it open and Castiel could see Sam standing on the other side with Daniel in his arms. The little boy acknowledged Dean with a cry of “Da!” but he continued to snuffle as he was handed off to his smiling father. 

“We didn’t want to interrupt you, but Daniel’s been crying for Cas and didn’t seem inclined to wait any longer.” 

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas called out from the relative privacy of the bed. At the sound of his mother’s voice, Daniel’s head snapped up and he began to cry in earnest – a continuing stream of, “Mama, Mama, Mama!” emitting from him quite loudly. “And thank Gabriel for me as well, if you’d be so kind.” 

“It’s no problem, Cas. Besides, it’s good practice.” He winked at Cas as the omega stood from the bed, the sheets scrunched up in his hands. He made his way clumsily over to stand behind the screen and then dropped the soiled fabric before pouring water into the basin and hastily cleaning himself as best as he could. “We’ll be heading down to breakfast in about half an hour. Gabriel needs some time between waking up and attempting to eat anything, but we hope to see you down there.”

He clad himself in the clean shift that he had draped over the top of the screen the night before, and then stepped out and walked over to take the crying pup from his mate’s patient hold. 

“We’d like that, wouldn’t we, Dean?” 

“Hm?” Dean’s attention seemed completely lost – a totally besotted look taking up residence on his face as he stared at Castiel and Daniel. 

“We’d be happy to join everyone at breakfast shortly… right, Alpha?” The use of his designation appeared to snap Dean out of his haze and he turned back to face Sam – a pleased smile shining from his brother’s face. 

“Of course! Sure! We’ll be down as soon as we’re all ready. Might be a bit though – I think someone wants their breakfast in bed.” Castiel had settled back in bed, quieting the pup instantly by setting him to his breast. His little baby was getting so big – Cas had to gently scold the pup for biting in his eagerness to feed. 

He tuned out Sam taking his leave while he gazed upon his sweet little boy, only looking up when he felt the mattress dip beside him. Dean had cleaned himself up as well, but he hadn’t lost the doting look that he wore on his handsome face. 

“You have no idea how satisfying it is to see you like that so soon after knotting you.” Castiel couldn’t help the blush that rose to his face at Dean’s confession, and he squirmed in his seat, still able to feel the subtle wetness of Dean’s seed seeping from his hole. “My alpha is yearning to breed you, Cas. Your heat cannot come soon enough.” 

For a fleeting moment, Castiel worried about what Dean’s fervor to breed him would mean for Daniel. It wasn’t unheard of for alphas to force their omegas to give up any children from previous matings in favor of focusing their sole attention on children of the alpha’s own blood. 

But one look at Dean disabused him of that silly notion. His alpha was smiling beatifically down upon the suckling babe while his large hand petted Daniel’s silky, dark hair. Castiel was sure that they could have a dozen more children and Dean would still never love Daniel any less. 

“That could be more than a year from now,” Castiel reminded him. Daniel was only in his seventh month, and omegas had been known to go as long as two years between the birth of a pup and their next heat. Of course, most first, post-birth heats fell closer to the pup’s first birthday, and some even took place before that. And while he didn’t want to upset Dean by saying this, he also didn’t want the alpha’s eagerness to lead to impatience. It could end up putting a strain on their relationship or cause Dean to resent Daniel. 

“I know. And while I’d like to see you with pup sooner, rather than later, these things have a tendency to happen at their own pace, or so I’ve been told.” He sounded frustrated, but not really upset.

“The Lord works in-“

“If you say, ‘mysterious ways,’ so help me, I’ll pinch your ass.” 

Castiel couldn’t help the smirk that rose unbidden to his lips. Getting a rise out of his alpha was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes. “… mysterious- Ouch!”

The small sting on his backside was well worth the wide smile gracing Dean’s beaming face. “I warned you.” 

“I suppose you did. Here, take him.” He lifted Daniel and passed him off to Dean to burp, then got up and went about dressing himself for the day. He couldn’t help lingering by the mirror and smoothing his hands down the flat plane of his stomach, seeing in his mind’s eye the soft swell of middle pregnancy – that perfect time when the queasiness had a tendency to cease, but the aches and pains of later pregnancy had yet to begin. He could still feel the phantom movement of a tiny pup and the thrill that went through him at the remembrance was pure joy. 

The moment was cut short though when a loud rumble emanated from the same vicinity and he laughed at himself for being fanciful. He chose a red ribbon to tie his hair back – the respectable cap no longer being an option (and good riddance!), and then turned back to the bed to take Daniel back from Dean. 

“Hungry?” Dean asked, chuckling slightly. 

“Starving,” he responded, heading toward the door with Dean one step behind. “An omega cannot live on great sex alone.”

“What a shame.” Dean shook his head mock-somberly, then leaned down to bestow a quick kiss upon Castiel’s lips before leading the way down to breakfast.


	21. Mosaic Grandmorph Queen Swallowtail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Chicon was amaaaaaaaazing. I got to do so many very wonderful things that I won't soon forget. If anyone's curious about what, ask me about it in the comments. Or tell me about your own con experiences! I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> Oh, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's another character from the Outlander series so once again.. if you read the books, you'll probably remember him, if not, just think of him as an OMC and let me know if I'm not describing him well enough. :)

“Today?!” Castiel looked up at Dean from where he was spooning some sort of mashed fruit into Daniel’s busy mouth. Dean wasn’t sure exactly what kind of fruit it was, but the pup appeared to be very happy about the whole situation. He kicked his little legs and bounced in his mother’s lap, making it difficult for Cas to get the spoon to its destination without it being knocked to the floor in the pup’s excitement. 

Unfortunately, Cas didn’t seem anywhere near as excited as his son. His frustration was clear, though Dean wasn’t sure exactly what was upsetting him the most. While Daniel’s exuberance was trying, it wasn’t anything new, and the omega had never seemed bothered by it before. 

Dean supposed the trouble could just be some lingering embarrassment or self-consciousness. The newly mated pair’s arrival at breakfast a quarter of an hour before had been met with a round of thunderous applause and shouted congratulations (a few of which contained quite bawdy suggestions as to how the two of them could be using their mouths that had nothing to do with eating breakfast), and apparently it had all been a bit much for the omega. 

In response, Dean’s new mate had blushed scarlet and immediately turned to try to escape back upstairs to the relative peace and quiet of their room. Dean had grabbed him about the waist and hauled him back against his side, knowing that it was something that just had to be endured. Putting it off would merely postpone the gauntlet, and quite probably encourage the group to think up even more interesting ways to be ‘supportive.’ 

Dean was used to the colorful ways in which his crew showed support, but apparently Cas – modest, genteel Cas – well, wasn’t. 

He had made his alpha proud though. When he realized that it was inevitable, Cas had submitted to the well-meant abuse with good grace, and the teasing had actually died down pretty fast. 

But now his pretty little mate was glaring daggers at Dean, and his scent was radiating annoyance with an undertone of fear. 

“Yes, of course, today,” Dean said. “Why not today?” 

“Why should you _not_ choose the day after our mating to go off on some unspecified errand? _And_ take all of the other alphas that I trust with you?!” 

His outburst of incredulity had caused him to drop the spoon down into the bowl in order to give his full attention to Dean. This, in turn, had caused Daniel to whine and reach for the bowl, so Dean hastily grabbed it out of the pup’s reach and on second thought, shifted Daniel into his own lap to continue feeding him.

“I’m only taking Sam and Benny. Garth will still be here, as well as the rest of the crew. You won’t be alone or unprotected, sweetheart.” Cas’s eyes narrowed unamusedly at Dean’s use of the endearment, but he didn’t let it distract him. “And it’s not ‘unspecified,’” he continued. “I told you, we’re going to visit with an old friend.” 

“Then why can’t we come with you? And why, pray tell, do you have to go today?”

“It has to be today because Sam and I have decided that we won’t be staying down here much longer, and today is the only day that we _can_ go.” 

“But we just got here! Why are we leaving again so soon?” Cas’s voice had grown steadily louder, and several nearby patrons were beginning to take notice, so Dean’s following response was barely above a whisper.

“Sam’s worried about Gabe.” Cas immediately looked contrite – his shoulders slumping and his head tilting down to lower his simmering blue eyes into his lap. “We want to return to the colonies and head up to the back-country to Bobby’s old cabin. Gabe doesn’t want to have the pup down here, and it’s the only place we can think of to go right now where no one will know to look for us. But it will take time to get there and get settled, so he doesn’t want to wait.”

Cas appeared to think of something important, for he suddenly raised his head back up and asked, “But what about the Impala? What will happen to your ship if we’re living up in the mountains? If my father finds it, he won’t hesitate to have it set aflame!”

Dean was taken aback at the thought of his beloved ship becoming nothing more than a half-burnt, sodden wreck at the bottom of the harbor, and quickly swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat.

“That won’t happen, Cas… I’m looking into finding a buyer for her.” It hurt to speak those words aloud, and apparently that showed on his face and in his scent, because both Cas and Daniel looked to him with concern. 

The latter merely rested his little head upon Dean’s chest, while the former exclaimed softly, “Oh Dean, you can’t do that! I know how much you love your Baby.”

“Daniel is my baby,” Dean responded. “And I love him more than I could ever love a ship, Cas. His safety and well-being, and yours too, is the only thing that I’m worried about right now. And if that means selling my ship and settling down on land so that you and Daniel can be safe and happy… well then that is what I’ll do. And I’ll never look back. I’d do anything for you two, sweetheart… anything at all. No regrets.” 

Cas’s eyes began to well up – his lower lip trembling at the unexpected swell of emotion that Dean could find expressed on his face and through his scent. Dean gathered the affected omega up in one arm, his little family held tightly in the alphas firm embrace. 

“You’re so good to us,” Cas said, his words broken up by the wellspring of emotion. “We couldn’t ask for a better, kinder, more perfect alpha.”

Dean chuckled at his mate’s sudden fit of hyperbole, saying, “Just remember that the next time you’re angry with me.” He looked up then to see Gadreel walking toward their table. “Which may be in about fifteen seconds…”

“Captain Winchester,” Gadreel said curtly, inclining his head the slightest bit before focusing his attention on Cas. Dean straightened up and returned the gesture, keeping a wary eye on the alpha while Cas dried his eyes and attempted to make himself more presentable. “Castiel, are you unwell? Is there anything that you need?”

Dean clenched his jaw and held back the instinctive growl that was attempting to claw its way up out of his chest. The urge to assure the other alpha that if Cas were in need of anything, that it would be _Dean_ who would provide it, was very strong indeed. 

“No, Gad, I’m quite well, I assure you.” Castiel stood and pulled Gadreel into a warm embrace, rising on his toes to whisper something into the alpha’s ear. It caused him to stiffen in Cas’s hold and dart his steely gaze directly to Dean, but after a few more words he seemed to resign himself to whatever it was that Cas was telling him. And by the time Cas pulled back to look Gadreel in the face, the alpha was giving him a somewhat sad, but very sincere-looking smile. 

He then took hold of Cas’s hands and brought them up to his chest, stepping in close and speaking low enough that only Cas could hear him. When he was through, Cas responded by nodding his head, and then pulling him over to the table. 

“Sit, Gad, please. Join us for breakfast,” Cas urged. He sat back down next to Dean and Gadreel warily took the seat next to him. “So, Gad,” Cas began, spooning some food from the serving bowls onto a dish for the newcomer. “Do you have any plans for today?”

Dean got an uneasy feeling at Cas’s line of questioning, which apparently turned out to be well-founded as he listened to the rest of the conversation. 

Gadreel finished chewing and hastily swallowed before saying, “Well, no, not really.”

Cas’s responding smile was bright as he continued with, “Wonderful!” Then, to Dean’s utter horror, “How would you like to accompany Daniel and me to the beach today?”

“Cas, I don’t think-“

“Since _my mate_ ,” Cas turned to glare at Dean before turning his charming smile back on Gadreel. “… and his brother have much more important things to do-“

“Now Cas, I never said-“

“Important things that don’t include us…” Dean could feel his irritation growing steadily stronger the longer he sat there unable to defend himself. But unfortunately there wasn’t really a whole lot that he could say. The fact of the matter was that the reason he didn’t want Cas to come was that he was trying to surprise the omega. He was attempting to do something that he knew Cas would love, but he wasn’t sure if it was possible or not, and he didn’t want to get his mate’s hopes up only to disappoint him. “… Me, and Gabriel and Andrea for that matter, are in need of a trusted Alpha companion for the day.” 

“Cas, I told you that Garth and the rest of the crew-“

“Besides,” Cas continued, cutting Dean off for the third time. “It’s been way too long since you and I have spent a few hours relaxing in the sunshine together.” 

Gadreel honest-to-God blushed at Cas’s words – sharing a shy smile with Cas as the omega placed his hand gently down upon the alpha’s arm. And Dean had to remind himself, once again, that killing the alpha would probably not go over very well with his new mate, regardless of how much he longed to drive his fist right through Gadreel’s handsome face. 

“Castiel!” Dean’s use of Cas’s full name had the desired effect. The omega dropped the smile, along with his head, placing both of his hands folded neatly in his lap before looking demurely back up to Dean. 

“Yes, Alpha?” Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas – not sure if his words were a genuine instinctual response, or if he was simply being a little shit and trying to get a rise out of Dean. 

“May I have a word… _in private_?” Gadreel raised a questioning brow at Cas and the omega merely smiled brightly at him before excusing himself and rising to join Dean. Dean held a dozing Daniel to his chest as he led Cas to a more deserted part of the tavern. Sam gave him his own questioning look as they walked past, but Dean simply shook his head. 

“Is there a problem, Alpha?” Cas frowned and pointed his chin up, trying to look down on Dean even though he was noticeably shorter than the alpha. And that pretty much decided that for Dean.

“Cut the crap, Cas. You know damn well what the problem is.” He was trying to keep his voice down for the pup’s sake, but there wasn’t much he could do about the thick sent of anger and frustration that he knew he was giving off. “You’re really going to go off and spend the day with him? _Him?!_ ”

“I trust him, Dean. And unless _you’re_ going to go with me…” He waited a beat for Dean to confirm or deny. “… or take us with you…” Dean continued to stay silent, internally cursing himself for not being able to think of a better alternative to accomplishing his goals. “… then this is the best option.” Not in Dean’s book. “You can go off on your mysterious quest-“

“I _told_ you, Cas… I’m going to-“

“’Visit with an old friend.’ Right. Well, you go visit with your old friend, and I’ll stay here and visit with mine. You get to do what you want to do, and I get to stay with an alpha that I trust. I really don’t see the problem here. Don’t you trust me?” 

_Of course,_ Dean wanted to say. _Of course I trust you… it’s _him_ I don’t trust._ But Dean had to admit, even if just to himself, that so far his mistrust for the other alpha had been unfounded. And it probably would make him feel better to know that Cas and Daniel had another strong alpha looking out for them while Dean was gone. 

“ _Fine._ ” Cas smiled and reached up to kiss Dean’s cheek. “But you’re taking Gabe and Andrea and the girls with you. I don’t want you alone with him.” Cas rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless, kissing Dean on the mouth this time before leading him back over to the table where Gadreel had since finished his breakfast and was waiting, somewhat awkwardly, for the pair to return. 

“So…” Cas said, a hopeful smile on his beautiful face. “You in, Gad?” Dean almost felt sorry for the man – poor bastard never really stood a chance. 

“Of course. I’d be honored to be your companion for the day, Castiel.” At that point, Dean remembered that the price paid would be spending the day with Cas’s beautiful smile and Daniel’s adorable exuberance – getting to be the first to watch the two of them enjoy the clear blue waters and the tropical sunshine – while Dean would be missing out completely, and he quickly lost any sympathy that he had felt for the man mere moments before.

“Just…” Dean stepped forward to loom over the seated man. “Just… remember to keep your hands to yourself.”

Gadreel stood, pulling himself up to his full, Sam-like height, and did a much better job at looking down his nose at Dean than Cas ever could. “I am a man of honor, Captain Winchester. You can trust me to keep Castiel safe… from _anyone_ that may cause him harm. Daniel too, of course.” 

Dean sure as shit didn’t appreciate the insinuation, but before he could respond, Cas cut in with, “Thank you, Gad. We both very much appreciate your care and concern. Don’t we, Dean?” 

Swallowing back another bitter retort, Dean plastered on a fake smile and spit out, “Yes. _Thank you_ ,” through clenched teeth. The two alphas’ intense staring contest was suddenly broken by the small party who approached their table. Sam and Gabe, along with Rachel, forced Dean and Gadreel to both take a step back so as to include the newcomers in their little group. 

“Is everything alright here?” Sam asked

“Everything is fine, Sam,” Cas assured him. “In fact, I’m glad you’re here, Gabriel. How would you and Rachel like to join Daniel and me for some time down at the beach? Gad here has been so kind as to agree to accompany us, seeing as our mates won’t be available today… as I’m sure Sam has informed you already.”

“Yeah, he mentioned it. So… ‘Gad,’ here is going to join us for some fun in the sun, huh?” Gadreel nodded as Gabriel looked him up and down suspiciously.

“Yes,” Cas answered. “I thought we’d invite Andrea and her little one too.” Then turning to Sam who was looking distinctly uncomfortable, “And Garth as well, of course. Along with any other member of the crew who wishes to join us. The more the merrier, right?” 

His hopeful assertion was met with varying levels of skepticism, but Rachel’s excited pleas were what finally convinced the other omega. “The beach?! Oh, please, mama! I really want to go! We can play in the sand, right cousin Castiel?” 

“Of course, Rachel!” Castiel answered enthusiastically. Rachel jumped up and down and then rushed forward to hug Cas before rushing back to look up pleadingly at Gabe. 

“Oh, all right,” Gabe relented. Rachel squealed again and then ran off to the table where Andrea and her pup were sitting, to tell them the exciting news, apparently. Sam didn’t look quite so resigned to the whole situation, but he obviously had the good sense to not question Gabriel’s decisions – at least not in mixed company. “I suppose we should go over and talk to Andrea as well?” Gabe suggested to Cas. 

“Yes, good idea. And we’ll need to collect a few things from our rooms before we go. Gad, why don’t you meet us back down here in about half an hour?” 

“As you wish,” Gadreel responded, taking Cas’s hand in one of his own and bowing low over it before straightening back up. He then turned to give perfunctory nods to both Dean and Sam, saying, “Captain,” and, “Winchester,” in turn before leaving. Dean still wanted to punch him, but he pushed the urge down once again for the time being. 

Sam gave Dean a frustrated, questioning look, which Dean waited until Cas had taken Daniel back and took off with Gabe to go speak with Andrea before answering. “Cas insisted! What was I supposed to do?!” 

“You trust this guy?” Sam asked, getting to the crux of the issue. 

“Fuck no! I don’t trust him. But you know why I don’t want to take them with, so what else was I supposed to do? Cas is already pissed at me for leaving in the first place.” Sam sighed heavily as he rubbed a large hand down his face. He could see his brother processing all other possibilities through his calculating mind and coming to the same conclusions that Dean had. “Let’s just try to make this little excursion as quick as possible so that Cas barely has time to miss me.” 

Sam nodded in agreement and clapped Dean soundly on the shoulder, lending him comfort and support at this, his hour of fucking need. Taking a deep breath, Dean steeled himself to face the various uncertainties of the day ahead. Mating Cas had been the best thing that ever happened to him… but he’ll be lucky if the stress of it doesn’t kill him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’d been able to find a spot on the beach that had a fair amount of shade from a cluster of young palm trees, so the little ones could play in the sand without being exposed to too much of the tropical sunshine. The morning had passed pleasantly and peacefully – with Gabe, Andrea, and Garth all getting along well with the newcomer. Castiel wasn’t really surprised. He knew that taking away the posturing and hostility that had persisted amongst the alphas would allow Gad’s kind nature and likability to emerge and win over anyone willing to be receptive to it. 

He looked on with fondness as the alpha in question splashed through the shallows with Rachel chasing after him, squealing and laughing in delight. The three omegas we’re reclining in the shade, the two babies napping on a blanket between them. 

“I can see why Dean is so threatened by him.” Gabriel’s voice jerked Castiel out of his private musings and he frowned at his friend in response. 

“Dean has nothing to worry about.” Gabriel just smiled and shook his head sadly, seeming to consider his next words. Castiel wasn’t really in the mood for an argument though, so instead he stood and excused himself – claiming a full bladder and pointing to a further stand of forest a little ways away. 

He erred on the side of privacy and walked quite far into the foliage, deep enough that he couldn’t see anything but trees and plants on all sides. He relieved himself and then walked a little further in, heading for a patch of sunlight and a large, moss-covered rock – seating himself for a few moments of respite away from the constant questioning of his intentions. 

He closed his eyes for a few moments, basking in the warm sun and just letting the peace of the little clearing calm his indignation until he was completely relaxed. He had made his choice and it was Dean. Gadreel was his friend and he cared deeply for the alpha. But Dean was his mate. He was the man that Castiel wanted to spend the rest of his life with – to be both friend and lover, as well as father to his children. And he was happy with his choice, despite how much the green-eyed alpha tried his patience sometimes. 

Opening his eyes, Castiel’s gaze was caught by a twinkling iridescence. A large, multi-hued butterfly was flitting around the clearing and the omega found himself entranced by the floating movement and the winking brilliance of its fluttering wings. 

It began to drift into the shadows of the trees and without really thinking his actions through, Castiel began to follow it, pretty sure that it was headed back toward the beach. After a while though, he began to doubt the creature’s direction. He was quite sure that he hadn’t gone that far into the forest, and when they reached a stream, Castiel was positive that he was going the wrong way. 

Cursing to himself, Castiel turned back around and headed away from the stream, picking his way through the foliage on his way back to the beach. He was beginning to sweat profusely – this far into the forest the breeze was practically non-existent, and by time he got back to the little clearing, he had to seat himself again to wipe off the sweat and take a little breather. 

Looking around he tried to decide which way to go, when he realized that it was, in fact, a completely different clearing than the one he had been sitting in before. There was a cluster of rocks this time, instead of the single one he had sat on before, and there was also a cluster of bright red flowers. 

As he sat there, he noticed the mottled butterfly flit into the clearing, heading straight to the red flowers before setting itself on the vibrant blooms. He stooped closer to inspect the butterfly’s unique coloring – the black and tan splashed with a brilliant blue – but then he remembered his predicament and stood back up to attempt to make his way back. He’d been gone for almost half an hour, he thought. The others would be worried about him.

After a while more of walking, Castiel came upon the stream again. He was frustrated that he’d gone the wrong way once more, but grateful that he had the opportunity to have a drink and cool himself off in the clear water. 

His eye lighted on a shine of brilliant blue and he turned to see the butterfly again, stopping to land on a wet rock before flitting around once more. Castiel wondered if perhaps there were many of these types of butterflies in the area, but looking around he could only see the one. Shrugging it off, Castiel stood and began walking again, angry at himself for going so far into the forest in the first place. 

When Castiel’s stomach began to growl with hunger, he stopped to once again take in his surroundings. He took a deep breath and did his best to push down the growing panic that he was beginning to feel. He’d been walking way too long to be going in the right direction, he thought. But by now he was so turned around that he had no idea which way to even try. 

Deciding to veer off just slightly, he began walking again, and after a while, he came upon the stream again. He was sure that he hadn’t turned around completely so now he was extremely distressed. 

He knelt down next to the stream and plunged his hands in up to the wrist, cooling his temperature and taking the time to just breathe and try not to cry. He had no idea how big this forest was. For all he knew, he could be miles in, with miles and miles more to go. 

“Don’t move.”

Castiel froze – fear spiking in his scent as an unknown man walked up slowly behind him. The omega took a deep breath, trying to determine the stranger’s designation and possible intentions. _Alpha_ , Castiel thought, beginning to tremble in terror. He didn’t dare move, though – remembering Dean’s admonishment the day before. Trying to run would most likely just cause the alpha to chase him. And where would he go, anyway? He had no idea where he was. 

“Please,” Cas whispered, entreating. “Please don’t hurt me.” 

Castiel felt the man loom up behind him, and then there was the slightest tug on his hair near his shoulder before the man stepped back again, backing off to a respectable distance. 

“Hurt you?” the man said, sounding genuinely surprised. “Why would I hurt you? Oh, you can move now, by the way.”

Castiel took his hands out of the stream and slowly turned around, looking up at the burly man. He had tan skin and thick, black hair, but his light, hazel eyes held nothing but confusion, and his scent was merely neutral – no hint of malice or arousal that Castiel could tell. 

“Who are you?” Castiel asked, rising hesitantly while keeping a wary eye on the alpha. “And why did you tell me not to move?”

“Oh! My name is Lawrence Stern, doctor of natural philosophy, of the Gsellschaft von Naturwissenschaft Philosophieren, Munich.” Castiel’s German was pretty rusty, but the long-winded introduction was probably the least surprising thing about this situation. “I’m a naturalist,” he continued, holding up the glass jar that he cradled in both hands. 

For the first time, Castiel noticed the fluttering of shiny wings inside the clear glass, his butterfly companion trying valiantly to escape his tiny prison. “This fine specimen of Papilio androgeus – also known as the Mosaic Grandmorph Queen Swallowtail – had alighted on your beautiful ribbon, and I didn’t want your movement to scare it off.” 

Castiel looked down to the bright, red ribbon adorning his dark curls, remembering the red flowers that the creature had preferred in the clearing. “What are you going to do to it?” Castiel asked, suddenly feeling afraid for his little friend.

“Oh. Well, add him to my collection,” Stern answered. “For my research, of course,” he added assuredly. 

“You can’t do that!” Castiel surprised himself with the panic and vehemence in his own voice, his heart beating fast and his breathing speeding up. He didn’t know why he had such a strong feeling about the creature’s well-being, but he supposed there was probably a little bit of transference in the situation. He was lost and alone. Trapped like the butterfly to this man’s whims. He could do anything to Castiel – take him anywhere if he really wanted to – and Dean would never even know what happened to him. Flashes of his previous confinement sped through his mind and he could feel himself begin to shake again, tears threatening to fall at any moment. 

“Alright! Alright…” Stern opened the jar and let the butterfly fly free, then set the jar down and held his hands up in placation. “No need to get upset. It’s free now.” Castiel tried to regulate his breathing, clutching a hand to his chest and curling the other arm around his middle. “Are you alright?”

Castiel nodded his head vigorously for several seconds before changing his mind and shaking his head back and forth, tears finally slipping free as he lets out great, hiccupping sobs. 

“Oh, um…” Stern took a few tentative steps forward, stopping well away from what could be considered ‘personal space.’ The alpha’s hands hovered awkwardly out toward him, clearly not wanting to startle Castiel, though it was also apparent that his alpha instincts were urging him to comfort the distressed omega. “What’s your name, little one?”

Castiel took a few moments to calm down, taking several deep breaths before squeaking out, “Castiel…” 

“Well then, Castiel… What are you doing out here? Are you lost?” Castiel nodded and swiped at his wet eyes. “Where are you headed, then? Can I help you find your way?” 

Castiel jerked his head up, letting hope well in his chest for the first time in hours. “Could you? Would you?!”

“Of course! I’m at your service! So where are we going?” 

“I started from the beach in La Baie de la Faucheuse,” Castiel informed him.

“Reaper’s Bay?! You’ve traveled quite a ways, little one.” Castiel felt his hope crumble a little, but Stern continued with, “No worries, though. We’ll make it back before dark. Come along.” 

The butterfly chose that moment to return to land on Castiel’s beribboned hair, which the omega chose to interpret as a good sign. All he could do was hope that this seemingly kind stranger would keep to his word and return Castiel to his family. Taking a deep breath and a firm step forward, he beseeched, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across the Mosaic Grandmorph Queen Swallowtail in my research of Haiti for this story. The one with this specific coloring is actually a type of gender hybrid. That, and the fact that its coloration is black, tan, and Misha's eyes-blue had me squealing so hard, and made it just so perfect for omega Cas that I couldn't _not_ add it to this story. 
> 
> [Here's a link to an image of the butterfly.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papilio_androgeus#/media/File:Papilioandrogeusgynandromorph.jpg) Now tell me that's not just perfect?


	22. In Which We Meet the Father

“Ugh!” Dean exclaimed. “Stop slobbering all over me! And don’t look at me like that either. I’m not going to touch you just because you pant at my feet and look at me with those big, sad eyes of yours. Have some self-respect, man.” 

Dean squirmed in his seat, trying to inch away from the soft, dark head that was inching its way further and further into his lap. There wasn’t really anywhere for him to go though – it was either sit still and succumb to the unwanted advances, or jump out of the small boat and swim the rest of the way back to the bay. 

“He just wants a little affection, Dean. Go on, let him crawl in your lap and lick you. I’m sure Cas won’t mind.” Dean wanted to smack his brother. Or better yet – perhaps he’d throw Sam overboard and make _him_ swim back to the bay. 

Sam’s words seemed to give Dean’s tormentor the courage to do just that, and suddenly Dean was met with a soft, wet tongue attacking his face, and a small, wriggling body taking up residence in his lap. He yelped when an errant paw practically crushed his balls, and then flailed – letting go of the oars to secure the furry beast, and grabbing ahold of him by the scruff of his neck to try to calm his infernal thrashing.

Luckily Benny was quick enough and close enough to grab the oars and continue rowing while Dean wrestled with the overly-friendly animal. “Ludo!” called a voice from the other end of the boat. “Stop bothering the nice captain. He is already spoken for!” 

The dog looked back at his master’s call, but didn’t make any move to leave Dean’s lap. Instead he simply plopped down where he stood, apparently making himself comfortable for the foreseeable future. 

Dean sent Sam a murderous look, trying to convey without words how extremely unhappy he was with the current situation. “Hey,” Sam said. “At least your admirer is relatively small and cute. I mean, if you want to trade, I’d be happy to-“

“Nope. I’m good,” Dean assured him. The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel in his lap may be annoying, but there was no way that he was going to switch places with Sam, who was currently being stared down by a ninety pound sheep – its creepy horizontal pupils staring into Sam’s soul while it bleated in his face. 

“Arabella seems to be quite fond of you, Samuel. But don’t you go getting any ideas! She must return with me tomorrow.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it, Father.” Dean snickered at the thought of Sam running off with a sheep, to which Sam gave him a look of total annoyance and disdain over the shoulder of the priest who was sitting in front of him and facing away from Dean. 

“That’s good, Samuel. Very good.” Dean snickered even harder, then tried to pass it off as a cough when the Father began speaking to him. “So, Captain… this child of yours, how old did you say he was?” 

“He’s in his seventh month, Father Fogden.” 

“Seven months!” he repeated, sounding surprised. “And not yet baptized?”

“Yes, well, as I explained before, Father, Daniel’s mother and I only officially mated last night. So, as a previously unmated omega, Cas would have had trouble trying to find someone to baptize the baby before now.”

Father Fogden had turned in his seat to look at Dean while they conversed, so now Dean could see the man’s confused face clear slightly with the repeated information. “Ah, yes! Now I remember you telling me that. Though it is quite a shame, I must say. You know, if you had brought the babe to me sooner, I would have been happy to perform the baptism anyway – mated or not.” 

“Well, I thank you for that, Father. You’re a true Christian.” Dean thought it somewhat odd to be assuring a priest that he’s a true Christian, but he knew that it had been the right thing to say when the man gave him a small, sad smile before turning back to resume watching Sam having a staring contest with his sheep. 

He knew why the Father’s own self-worth might be in question, and why he may have trouble considering himself a righteous follower of Christianity. It had been several years now since the beta had fled his position as a missionary in Habana, after having fallen in love with an omega – a mated omega by the name of Ermenegilda Ruiz Alcantara y Meroz. The two had sailed to Hispaniola with her mother and her dog (Ludo), where she had tragically died after only two short years. 

So if anyone knew something about how cruel and prejudiced people could be when it came to so-called religious conviction, it was the Father. Which was why Dean had been so sure that he would agree to come to the other side of the island and perform a baptism on Daniel, as well as blessing the unions between the three newly mated pairs. 

“So, Samuel… am I to be baptizing your little one as well?” Father Fogden inquired.

“No, Father. My child still resides in its mother’s womb. And my stepdaughter has already been baptized.” 

“Hmm…” Father Fogden tilted his head up to the sky as he seemed to think on something. “I’ve never performed a baptism in-utero before. I’m not sure how that would work.” He took a swig from the flask that he’d been clutching in his hand ever since they had embarked on their journey – tilting it all the way up to get the very last of the drops that dribbled out. “Perhaps if I used some sort of funnel-“

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Father,” Sam interrupted. “Gabriel and I are more than happy to wait until the pup is born to have him, or her, baptized. We appreciate the offer though.”

Dean chuckled again, shaking his head fondly at the eccentric beta. “We’re just about there, mon capitaine.” Dean looked to where Benny was pointing and he could see just what the other alpha saw – the bay was coming into view. 

Dean felt butterflies flitting about in his stomach at the thought of seeing Cas and Daniel again. He knew that his mate would be so happy to finally be able to have his pup baptized that Dean almost couldn’t contain his excitement at the thought of telling the omega.

The sun was just starting to dip a bit low in the sky – still light out, but well on its way to darkness – when they finally pulled up to the dock and made their awkward way out of the boat. Dean was more than happy to be the one to help Father Fogden and Ludo up onto the pier while he left the task of sheep transfer to Sam and Benny. 

“What are they doing over there?” Sam’s voice drew Dean’s attention away from the excited animal that was barking and running circles around his feet, and generally just being a nuisance. 

“Who?” he asked, looking around. “Where?”

“There,” Sam gestured a little ways off to where Gabriel, Andrea, Garth, and the children were standing at the tree-line, looking into the darkened forest. “I thought they would have gone back inside by now. What are they still doing out here?”

Dean zeroed in on Daniel, who was crying frantically in Gabe’s arms, and then let his gaze sweep the area, looking everywhere for his omega. But no matter where he looked, he couldn’t catch sight of raven hair or bright, blue eyes. He also realized that there was another figure missing as well. “Where are they?” he demanded when they reached the little group. 

Daniel cried even harder when he realized Dean was there – practically jumping out of the omega’s arms to get to his father. He tried to comfort the pup, but it was difficult when he knew that something was wrong. His scent was radiating fear and worry, adding to the already thick cloud of concern that was hanging in the air around them. 

“We’re not sure,” Gabriel answered. Rachel was crying quietly and clutching at her mother’s skirts, while Delphina also looked on the verge of tears. The poor pup didn’t know what everyone was so upset about, but the group’s emotions were affecting her as well. “Cassie wandered off to pee around noon, and when he hadn’t come back after an hour, Gadreel went in to look for him.”

“An hour?! He waited a whole hour to start looking for him? Anything could have happened to him!” Dean tried to calm himself for Daniel’s sake, but he found that it was impossible. So he gave the pup one final kiss and passed him back to Gabriel, then began to check his personal weaponry, ready to head into the trees immediately to find his omega. 

“Dean,” Sam began. “The sun will be setting soon. You can’t just march in there without even a single torch. Let’s all go back to the inn and form a plan. Besides, there’s bound to be at least one other person there who knows these forests better than we do. We could use their help.” 

“I can’t waste another minute, Sam. And where the hell is Gadreel?! I left Cas in his care and the bastard let him disappear!” Dean knew it was his own fault for leaving Cas behind, but he couldn’t help the thoughts that were going through his head. “You know, I bet he took Cas! He could have brought him through the forest to another part of the island and sailed away with him! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that no-good alpha. I have to find them.” 

Sam moved to stand in Dean’s way, but they were both distracted by the sound of breaking foliage as Gadreel stepped out onto the sand a ways down. “I couldn’t find him,” he said, not noticing the returned alphas at first. “I came back to get a torch before I return to look again.” 

Dean couldn’t have stopped himself even if he wanted to. He felt a growl rip from his chest as he moved to tackle Gadreel. Sam tried to hold him back, but an enraged alpha wasn’t someone to be easily controlled, and even Sam’s strength wasn’t enough. 

“Dean!” He heard several voices call his name, but all he could think about was that his mate was missing and it was this man – the other _alpha’s_ fault. 

Gadreel was lucky that Dean was as feral as he was, because if he had been any calmer, he may have reached for his dagger instead of trying to kill the man with his bare hands. As it was, they were pretty evenly matched hand-to-hand, and they had only managed to inflict several bruises and one split lip before they heard Cas’s voice calling out to them from the opposite side of the group.

“Dean! Gad! Stop it right now! What’s gotten into you?!” The alphas stopped grappling and rushed to their feet, then Dean ran up to Cas (who was holding a red-faced, tear-streaked Daniel) and shoved his face into the omega’s neck and crushed him close – scenting and touching him all over to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. “I’m fine, Dean, truly. Everything is fine now.” 

Dean took one last deep breath, pulling in as much honeyed-cinnamon scent as he could, and then looked up, finally noticing the newcomer in their midst. “What happened, Cas? Who’s he? Did he hurt you? I’ll-“

“Dean!” Cas’s exclamation helped Dean to focus on the omega’s face – his bright, blue eyes showed no sign of hurt or distress. He was frankly quite calm given the circumstances, and his scent was radiating calm as well – just a soothing warmth that seeped into Dean’s bones and made him melt into Cas’s embrace. “I told you, Alpha, I’m fine. Everything is alright now. This is Lawrence Stern.” He gestured to the alpha standing behind him. “He helped me find my way back to you after I was foolish enough to wander too deep into the forest and lose my way. He saved my life, Dean.”

Dean swallowed down his conflicting emotions and raised his head to look the new man in the eye. “Thank you, sir. You’ve done my mate a great service. You have my undying gratitude, of course, but if there is anything else you wish by way of payment, just name it and it’s yours.” 

“Buy me a drink and I’ll consider us square, Captain. It was my pleasure to be of service.” Dean nodded in agreement and looked back at Cas once more. 

“Now that that’s settled,” Cas said, gesturing somewhere over Dean’s shoulder. “I think there’s someone else that you need to square with.” 

Dean turned to see Gadreel holding a handkerchief up to his bleeding lip, a disgruntled look on his face. “He let you go, Cas, I-“

“He didn’t _let_ me do anything, Dean. I left without telling him.”

“He should have been watching you!”

“It wasn’t his fault. It was mine. Now go apologize to him right now.” Dean felt his face heating at the scolding he was receiving in front of such a large group of people, and for a moment he contemplated disobeying and refusing to apologize. But the relief he felt at having Cas back again made him swallow his pride and he turned to address the scowling alpha. 

“I apologize,” he said, with as much hidden contempt as he could. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” 

“It’s fine,” Gadreel responded, sounding as though it really wasn’t fine… not even a little. Then a little grudgingly he said, “I shouldn’t have let Castiel out of my sight. You had every right to blame me.” 

“There, now!” Dean felt a hand drop on his shoulder and watched as Father Fogden clasped Gadreel’s shoulder as well, standing between the two alphas while Ludo barked and wagged his tail at their feet. “I’m sure you two will be very happy together. Shall we start the ceremony now?” 

“Father,” Sam said, tapping the priest on his shoulder. “Dean’s mate is Castiel.” He pointed to Cas, who had managed to free one breast so that Daniel could nurse, and who was looking at them curiously. 

“Oh! Yes, quite.” He turned to Sam and then pointed between him and Gadreel. “Is he your mate, then?” Dean heard Gabriel guffaw and watched Sam’s patience visibly shrinking as the seconds ticked by.

“He’s an alpha, Father,” Sam pointed out.

“Well that’s alright, Sam. We’re all God’s children, after all.” He swayed slightly, eyes unfocused, and Dean wondered if this had been such a good idea after all. 

“Is that a sheep, mama?” Everyone turned to look at Rachel, and then looked to where she was pointing. Arabella had ambled over to a patch of tasty foliage and was happily munching away.

“Why yes it is, my little lamb. Well spotted.” He then turned to Sam and Dean, raising a brow in question. “Care to introduce _your_ new friends, Sam, dear?” 

“Oh, well…”

“This,” Dean interrupted, walking back to stand next to Cas. “…is Father Fogden. He’s an old friend and he’s come to baptize Daniel and bless our unions.” He looked to Cas to see his reaction and was at first confused by the tears welling up in the omega’s eyes. But when a huge smile soon joined them, and his scent was one of pure happiness, Dean knew that the tears were tears of joy. “That’s why I left you behind today. I didn’t know if he would be able to come and I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh, Dean…” Cas shifted Daniel so that he could reach one hand up and grasp Dean about the neck, pulling him down to kiss him soundly. “Thank you, Alpha.”

To see such love on his mate’s face – to breathe it in through his scent – it was worth all the dogs and sheep and tipsy priests in the world. It was everything to Dean. He wiped Cas’s tears away, then kissed him once more before turning his attention back to the group. “What do you say? Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that chapter title was a little misleading, wasn't it? Sorry, I'm kind of an asshole sometimes. ;)


	23. Promises, Promises

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today… _hic_ … in the sight of God and His angels…”

“ _And a dog, and a sheep_ …” Gabriel added in an undertone. Dean snickered but Sam cleared his throat and gave them both a disapproving look.

“… to join these three omegas to these three alphas in holy mateship. Although…” And here the Father focused his fuzzy attention on Sam and (standing a little farther away) Gadreel, “…if you two would rather be together, that is perfectly fine as well. You don’t have to be ashamed just because you’re two alphas, you know. I certainly do not judge.” He ended his bout of magnanimous acceptance with another hiccup, looking between the two alphas and waiting on their response. 

“Yeah, Sam,” Gabriel asked his mate. “You sure you want to keep denying your forbidden love?” The constipated look Sam gave him in return ensured that Gabriel would be paying for that comment later, so he might as well make it worthwhile. “Or maybe you’d rather make it official with Arabella?”

The sheep chose that moment to bump her head into Sam’s leg and leet loudly, which in thrun made Dean laugh uproariously. 

“Oh no, no,” Father Fogdon began. “Sorry, Samuel, but Arabella is already spoken for.” Dean was holding his sides he was laughing so hard, but he shut up pretty quickly when Father Fogdon added, “As is Ludo, Captain Winchester, so don’t go getting any ideas.” 

Gabriel took a moment to think to himself that he couldn’t possibly have imagined better circumstances for the blessing of his union, and that as long as he lived, he would never forget the joy that he was feeling at that very moment. He was surrounded by everyone that he loved, on board a ship which had become as good a home as any that he had experienced in his life. And the warm Caribbean night air was blowing a soothing breeze through his hair while the full moon cast a shimmering glow on the calm waters below. It was perfect. 

“Father,” Sam said, gaining the priest’s attention, such as it was. “While I appreciate the value of choice, my decision on this particular matter was made more than two years ago. And while I often question my own judgment-“

“Well, I never!” Gabriel interrupted, mock affronted. He expected another quelling look from Sam, but was surprised, and appallingly quite moved when the alpha instead took hold of both of his hands and spoke tenderly, his gaze never wavering. 

“… I’ve never regretted my choice. Not once. Not ever. Gabriel is the one that I want – past, present, and future – with all my heart.”

Gabriel could hear the sound of several sniffling noses amongst the gathered crowd in response to Sam’s moving words. And to his horror, he could feel the prickling of tears in his own eyes, as well as an unfamiliar tightening in his throat which was cutting off any sarcastic comments that he would normally come up with to mask his true emotions. 

A few drops slipped down his cheeks and he felt a tugging on his skirts. “Why are you crying, mama? You smell happy,” Rachel asked.

“I am happy, little lamb. So happy.” He slipped one arm around his daughter’s slim shoulders and hugged her close, then cleared his throat and turned to the priest. “You heard the man, Father. He’s made his choice. And I couldn’t agree more.” 

“Well alright then…”

Father Fogden continued on with the ceremony, but Gabriel had trouble following along. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Sam, who in turn didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of Gabriel. They were able to repeat the promises which would bind them together in the eyes of the Lord when prompted, and Gabriel was surprised to find that the priest’s blessing eased something within him that he hadn’t realized was wound up tight. 

“Now if you’ll all join me in congratulating the happy couples while they reaffirm their spiritual unions.” Gabriel felt his knees go weak when Sam grasped him gently by the nape of his neck and sunk his teeth shallowly into his healed over mating mark. Luckily, Sam’s other hand held firmly around his waist, keeping him upright as the swell of applause drowned out the whimpering moans of him and his fellow omegas. 

He took a moment to bury his face into Sam’s chest, breathing in the comforting scent of his mate while the alpha bestowed soothing licks to the fresh bite. The renewed claim was disorienting for a few moments, but soon gave way to a renewed sense of fulfillment made him feel better than he had in weeks. The queasiness and exhaustion was abated for the time being, and soon all Gabriel could think of was getting Sam back to their cabin and fucking him senseless. 

It was a complete reversal to the sweet, gentleness that he had been feeling mere minutes before (and somewhat disconcerting with Rachel so close by), but a quick look at the other two mated couples made it clear that he wasn’t the only one desperate for intimate contact. 

He could hear Dean growling lowly in answer to Cas’s soft mewling, and a little further away Benny was audibly breathing in the exhalations of Andrea’s harsh panting. 

Luckily, they had all been expecting this reaction. Their respective cabins were supplied with food and drink and already lit with candles so that the couples could retire immediately. Daniel’s christening was scheduled for the morning and Garth had volunteered to keep the pups with him for the night, saying that with Rachel’s expert help they would be no trouble at all. She had beamed at the praise and was already moving to take hold of Daniel, cradling her small cousin’s sleeping form in her arms and kissing his soft cheek. 

Gabriel knew also that the crew had been supplied with ample food and drink as well, set to celebrate without them with no hard feelings. All he could focus on at the moment though was Sam’s hands lifting him swiftly, the crew’s wolf-whistles mere background noise to the pounding of his own heart as his blood rushed through his veins. 

“Are you alright, Gabriel?” Sam asked, setting him down gently on their makeshift bed on the cabin’s floor. “We don’t have to do anything strenuous if you’re not feeling up to it.” 

And that was why Gabe loved Sam so much. He could feel the heat of Sam’s body, practically oozing arousal, but he would stop if Gabriel wanted. He would back off completely if Gabe needed and simply be there for him, even if it metaphorically killed him to do so. 

And while Gabriel appreciated Sam’s concern, now was not the time for restraint. 

“Fuck that, Sam! If you don’t touch me right now I’ll never forgive you!” He quickly set about tearing his own clothes off while Sam did the same. It was a race, and while Sam’s clothing was less complicated, Gabe had had much more practice in this kind of activity. 

He was naked in no time and tackled Sam to the ground, growling in frustration as he took hold of Sam’s shirt and ripped, rending the garment in two and attacking the alpha’s chest with sharp nips and enthusiastic scratches. 

They were both hard and Gabriel was leaking more than enough slick, so he wasted no time in straddling Sam’s waist before grabbing hold of his cock in preparation to impale himself. But instead of the delicious slide down that he was intending, his hips were stilled by Sam’s large paws.

“Wait, Gabriel. Just wait.”

“Why?!” Gabe whined, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle his way down.

“We need to be careful. I don’t want to hurt-“

“You won’t hurt me, Sam! We’ve done this a million times and you’ve never hurt me before. Why are you teasing me?!”

Sam rushed up to a sitting position and kissed Gabe deeply before flipping them around and gentling him down onto his back. “I don’t want to hurt _the baby_ ,” Sam clarified. He propped himself up with one hand and then cupped Gabe’s still flat belly with the other. It gave him pause, but didn’t do much to douse the flames of arousal burning within him.

“The baby will be fine, Sam, I promise. But _I_ won’t be if you don’t fuck me soon. I need you!” 

“Ok, sweetling, ok. I won’t tease you. But you’ve got to let me do this my way, alright?” 

Gabriel whined but nodded his head before pulling Sam down into a desperate kiss. Sam let himself be moved and kissed back passionately, but only for a few moments. Then he began to kiss down the length of Gabe’s body, paying the most attention to his lower abdomen before taking Gabe’s cock into his mouth. 

He engulfed it completely and sucked steadily, two gentle fingers easing inside to begin making absolute sure that he would be ready for the alpha’s thick cock. 

“Oh, god! Sam! More! More! I need more!” The intrusion expanded with the addition of another finger and Gabriel could feel his whole body throbbing with the beat of his heart. His nipples felt tight and he was on the verge of climax when Sam withdrew completely and flipped Gabe over, settling him on his hands and knees in their linen and down nest.

Gabe’s whine of protest turned into a moan of pleasure when Sam slowly entered him from behind, and he gathered a soft pillow under his head and sighed in contentment when the full length of his mate was finally within him. 

The pace that Sam set was slow, but satisfying. He never fully left Gabe’s body, and he draped himself over the omega’s back to suck bruising kisses while he ever so gently cradled the spot where his unborn child lay safely within. 

They didn’t speak for a long while – their audible breaths and unintelligible noises as old as time, but no less beautiful for it. And for once, Gabriel could think of nothing to say… nothing that would come close to expressing how he was feeling at that moment. It was too perfect for levity, too fragile for simple honesty. He wanted to capture it within a bubble and keep it forever, something to look at and remember whenever life was difficult. 

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Sam breathed, hushed voice heavy in his ear. His knot was beginning to swell and Gabe felt as though he wanted to cry – tears of joy for how perfect this moment was, and tears of sorrow that it would soon be over. 

“ _Sam_ ,” he responded simply. He allowed himself to let go and reveled in the cresting wave of pleasure that came over him. Sam groaned into his ear and emptied within him, his arm tightening around Gabriel’s waist before smoothly positioning them down onto their sides. 

“God, I love you so much,” he said softly, running a hand over Gabe’s sweat-tangled hair. “You have no idea, Gabriel.”

Gabe snorted a small laugh and twined his fingers with Sam’s where they rested over his belly. “I think I have some idea, pup.”

“I don’t know if you do, Gabe. I don’t know if you can.” 

“Oh? And why’s that, Sam?” Gabe knew that his mate was a hopeless romantic, prone to hyperbole, especially when they were intimate. 

“You’re not an alpha. You’ll never know how perfect it feels to see your omega mate so satisfied and content. To know that my child is growing within you… To know that one day we’ll hold that child and watch him or her grow…” 

Sam sniffed back tears and caressed Gabe’s sensitive belly, and the intense warmth in his orange, ginger scent was threatening to suffocate the omega.

“I never thought I would have that, you know? And now I can scent the change in you and I can’t wait to see it too – can’t wait for you to become swollen and round, knowing that one day soon they’ll be here to join our little family. It’s the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.” 

He knew that Sam wanted him to agree with him. He wanted Gabe to gush over the future of their progeny and to share in his happiness. But he couldn’t let himself do that. To let himself hope that fervently only to have that hope ripped from him once again… 

“Sam, you have to promise me something,” he demanded. 

“And what’s that, sweetling?” He shuddered and moaned through another release, and Gabe felt terrible for not waiting until they were separated, but he had to use whatever leverage he could.

“Promise me that if something terrible happens that you’ll forgive me. That you won’t leave me and Rachel no matter how much you may want to.”

“Leave you? What do you think could happen to make me leave you?”

“If the baby d-dies,” he said, stuttering over the dreaded word.

“Gabriel, don’t.” Sam shushed him and kissed his temple. “What would make you think such a terrible thing?” 

“Never mind why,” he continued, determined. “If it happens…” 

“It won’t.”

“But if it does…”

“If it does,” Sam said, swallowing heavily. “It won’t be your fault. And I would need you more than ever. We would need each other. I could never leave you, Gabriel, I promise.” 

Gabe breathed a sigh of relief, wanting desperately to believe him. “Ok, Sam… ok.” 

“But you don’t have to worry about that,” Sam assured him. “It’s not going to happen. Our child will be healthy and happy and the first of many. It will be all we’ve ever wanted… you’ll see.” 

Gabe wished that he could share in Sam’s surety. He really did. But history had proved that to be foolhardy to say the least, so he would continue to hope for the best but prepare his heart for the worst. He just prayed that Sam would stay true to his word in the end and try to make the most of the meanwhile. 

“I hope that you’re right, Sam. I really hope that you’re right.”


End file.
